Amigas y nada más
by sacrecrowd
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando dos chicas amantes del sexo casual y las relaciones abiertas deciden poner a prueba una amistad de años? Deja que Clarke Griffin y Lexa Woods te expliquen, a su modo, cómo la vida cambia luego de un inocente juego sexual.
1. Capítulo 1 - El gay y el infiel

**Capítulo 1 – El gay y el infiel.**

Mierda mierda mierda, son las ocho treinta de la noche y yo recién estoy tomando el autobús, Lexa va ponerse más que odiosa, tengo 25 llamadas perdidas de esa idiota, no miento, 25 llamadas perdidas y 56 mensajes en WhatsApp, volvió a vibrar, pues ya son 57. No voy a contestarle porque sé perfectamente cuáles serán sus palabras, ese maldito gato ha estado enfermo por dos semanas y esta mujer no es capaz de cancelar sus citas para cuidarlo, tenía que hacerlo yo, la _roommate_ buena onda.

Y eso que yo he estado horas con estos malditos tacones recorriendo medio Nueva York en esas putas entrevistas de trabajo de las cuales no he dejado de recibir esas palabras de mierda cada vez, te llamaremos. Vamos, ni que fuera idiota.

25 años y yo desempleada, si a veces hasta sentía que Lexa tenía razón, debería dedicarme a la noble labor de la prostitución, polvos jamás me han faltado y, sin afán de alardear, soy bastante buena en la cama, podría cobrar lo suficiente para mantenernos a ambas. Pero dios, como soy la chica racional de ese departamento sigo como una pobre idiota desesperada de oficina en oficina, al menos siempre me he visto lo suficientemente sexy en traje como para ganarme una buena follada con algún chico si el día andaba flojo como está siendo el caso pero claro, vuelvo a la idiota de Lexa que a estas alturas ya debe estar enviándome el mensaje cien, tengo que cuidar a ese asqueroso gato que me convenció para tener en casa, mierda, soy demasiado buena con esa Lexa Woods.

-Son las 9:30 Clarkie, ¿Acaso crees que la chica va a esperarme toda la noche? -Si ni siquiera me deja pasar la puerta del departamento para comenzar a atacar - Yo no entiendo ni para qué confío en que vas a hacerme un favor de manera decente ¿Por qué tienes teléfono si no lo contestas? Voy a buscar nueva compañera de piso, 6 años y aun sigo con vida pero créeme que yo no sé cómo.

-Ya, ya, deja a ese animal en su casucha y vete luego. - Dios como habían dolido esos tacones, al fin fuera. - Y no me digas Clarkie, sabes que lo odio, además te estoy haciendo un favor, que no se te olvide pedazo de idiota.

-Solo abogo a mis necesidades como ser humano, Clarkie, este cuerpazo debe tener al menos un buen polvo a la semana o ya verás que de verdad me muero.

-Pues si te mueres entonces llévate al gato contigo al infierno o a donde sea que vayas. - Me tiré sobre el cómodo y amplio sofá que el padre de Lexa nos regaló hace tres años, amo a ese hombre, dios, amo ese maldito y sensual sofá. - ¿Que no te ibas? - Ni puta idea de lo que me dijo antes, estaba en una erótica conversación con ese mueble.

-Hey - Chasqueó los dedos delante de mi cara, sabe que lo odio pero ama sacarme de quicio, sobre todo cuando tardaba más de lo prometido- Medicinas a las 10 y ya le dejé alimento y agua, al menos podrías ponerme atención cuando se trata de Monty.

-Si claro y oh, sigo pensando que Monty es nombre de perro. -Y ahí iba una de vuelta, con su gato no se puede meter ni su madre.

-Ya voy saliendo cabeza de oro. -Odio que me ignore cuando trato de molestarla. - No me esperes despierta, es que no te imaginas lo buena que está la de esta noche, me la voy a comer pero es que...

-Ya entendí tu punto come hembras, ¿no que estabas apurada?

-Tú deberías probar una hembra algún día, no sé cómo te puede gustar esa masa de carne que les cuelga a los tipos entre las piernas.

Ahora es cuando le lanzo uno de los deliciosos cojines del sofá, el pequeño y hermoso objeto de algodón y tela no merece tanta brutalidad pero Lexa siempre estaba con la misma, amo a esa idiota dedos largos pero jamás voy a comprender como es que solo tira con chicas ¿Que acaso eso la hace llegar al orgasmo? Esa no me la creo.

-Que te vayas, ya ni bola de pelos te soporta aquí.

-Adiós mis amores. - Lanza un beso al aire. - Pero sobre todo a ti mi pequeñito, no te comas a esta loca, sé es insoportable pero recuerda que la amamos ¿Si cariño? - Otra cosa que no comprendo de esta mujer, ¿26 años y no sabe que el gato no le entiende ni mierda? Tantos polvos ya le estaban nublado la razón.

Oh ¿Que cómo conocí a Lexa? Bien, esa es una buena historia, al menos lo es ahora que han pasado unos cuantos años, pero supongo que para que comprendan eso debo comenzar por hablar de mi vida amorosa, corta y penosa, por lo demás. Solo he tenido dos putos novios en la vida, el primero cuando era un cría de 16 años y sentía que el amor venía en traje de príncipe azul, no les digo, si yo que soy idiota desde que nací.

Resultó ser que fuimos novios durante dos años y ya imaginarán que Clarke Griffin no iba a esperar ni un mísero día más para tener un buen polvo como lo hacían las zorras de mis entonces amigas, cumplía ya mis tiernos 18 años y llevé a ese chico que al parecer no se calentaba ni con mi par de tetas siempre tan útiles, la cosa es que luego de unos besos locos y unas cuantas caricias más por mi parte que de él terminamos desnudos en la cama de sus padres, mierda, cuanto me excitaba eso de lo prohibido por esos años ¿Cuento corto? Perdí la virginidad, fue un asco y muy vergonzoso.

Terminé con el luego de eso.

Mentira.

El terminó conmigo.

Era gay.

La segunda vez que me puse en campaña para encontrar un chico que me amara y respetara como yo creía me lo merecía fue así como uno o dos años después de eso, se imaginarán el trauma de haber perdido la virginidad con un chico que se puso a llorar luego del mísero acto sexual gritando a los cuatro vientos que era gay y que yo, con mi par de tetas y mi culo aún de niña por esos tiempos, lo había ayudado a darse cuenta de la verdad, exacto, como leen, tirar conmigo le hizo aceptar al fin que no le atraían las mujeres ¿Y mi dignidad dónde? Por dios, sentí que fallaba como hembra. Al menos de ese noviazgo con el gay me gané a una de mis mejores amigas, pero de Octavia ya habrá tiempo para hablar. Mierda, ya me puse a divagar.

Como decía, conocí a este chico luego de haber olvidado mi primera vez, aunque más que olvidado, superado, lo conocí en el gimnasio de la universidad en esos años en que me volví loca y decidí entrar a medicina ¿Qué? No, yo no iba al gimnasio no sean incrédulos, al menos no de verdad, solo iba ahí para conocer chicos, además fue cuando noté que me veo de muerte con ropa deportiva, y así lo supo Finn también, unos buenos polvos en los camarines mixtos y luego de unas flores robadas del jardín de su madre ya eramos novios, fue una larga e increíble relación, quizá la única vez en que me he enamorado de verdad, supongo, quién soy yo como para definir lo que es el amor. Ni me importa ya a estas alturas de mi vida. Y como decía, Finn y yo eramos la pareja perfecta y junto a Raven fue un gran apoyo cuando volví a ser una persona racional y me cambié a diseño gráfico, dos años alcancé a estudiar esa otra mierda para ser médico, no me mal interpreten, los médicos son increíbles y unos superheroes, pero ¿Yo? No gracias, paso.

Pero dios, ya me puse a divagar otra vez.

Oh

¿Que por qué terminamos con Finn? Ah sí, lo encontré follándose a su hermanastra.

Aquí es donde entra Lexa, no desesperen, luego de haber llorado todos los mares del planeta y más, quizá también los mares de otras galaxias, Raven y Octavia me convencieron de salir de fiesta, yo no estaba para nada convencida, un gay y un puto infiel ¿Qué quedaba ahora? ¿un narcotraficante? ¿Un nerd experto en Pokémon? Dios no, tan penoso como suena pero tenía el corazón destrozado, si hasta había pensado en los nombres de nuestros hijos, Peter y Alice Collins ¿Lindo, no? Idiota de nacimiento, recuerden.

Ya en la súper mega hiper y... aburrida fiesta, Octavia se fue con su moreno caliente y Raven decidió irse, ya saben, las súper genias de la informática no tienen mucho que hacer ahí, pero yo me quede más por obra divina que por otra cosa. Sentada en la soledad pura y con un vaso de vodka en la mano calculaba las posibilidades de tener tanta mala suerte en el amor, ¿Como era? ¿Buena suerte en el sexo y mala suerte en el amor? Bien, no lo recuerdo pero al menos ese era mi caso. Lo sé, vuelvo a divagar.

Una morena algo psicópata llevaba mirándome toda la noche, imaginarán quien era.  
Pues si, súper devora mujeres Lexa Woods había puesto sus ojos en esta rubia, pero para su mala suerte una vez que se acercó no logró su cometido y simplemente nos quedamos conversando por horas hasta que el local cerró, obvio Octavia se olvidó de su amiga Clarke y la morena de la disco me llevó a casa en un acto de total entrega de mi vida a una desconocida.

No le digan a Lexa que dije esto pero es la mejor persona que he conocido jamás, es muy atenta y dulce, cuando quiere obvio, supongo que lo supe desde el momento en que abrió su idiota boca y comenzó a hablar, amo a esa chica con todo mi corazón. Hey no, no se confundan, Lexa ha sido mi mejor amiga desde entonces, mi hermana, mi familia cuando la mía comenzó a caerse a pedazos, entonces fue cuando decidimos vivir juntas a solo 4 meses de habernos conocido ¿Quién lo diría?

Amo la relación que hemos formado desde que pisamos nuestro piso auspiciado por nuestros a veces adorables padres, Lexa conoce cada cosa de mí y yo de ella, nos llevamos contados la una a la otra todos nuestros ligues, chicas en su caso y chicos en el mío, nos va bien aunque a veces desearía que nuestro pasillo dejara de ser pasarela para esas mujeres que trae cada fin de semana, no crean que yo no hago lo mismo por mi parte, la diferencia está en que cada puta chica que Lexa se tira queda completamente enamorada de ella, luego soy yo la que tiene que andar inventando excusas tontas para que dejen de buscarla. La _maldición Lexa_ , según ella, _te besa, te atrapa, te folla y te enamora_ , aunque ya comprenderán a estas alturas que la chica no es nada humilde. La adoro pero es una tonta eligiendo mujeres.

¿Yo? Nada más de compromisos, adopté la vida sexual nómada de Lexa y he sido feliz desde entonces, aunque con 25 años y luego de 5 sin nada serio tal vez es hora de sentar cabeza, me pregunto si Lexa pensará algunas veces en eso.

No lo creo

Le acabo de dar su medicina a bola de pelos y se frotó contra mi mano, este animal no sabe que lo odio un poco.

¿Que si es Lexa guapa?

Yo que sé, eso pregúntenselo a sus ligues.

* * *

 **!Nuevo fic Clexa! Vamos a ver como reciben esta nueva historia y obvio, sin dejar de lado el que aún no termina y algunos habrán leído y si no, los invito a leer, además subí un One-Shot Clexa por si quieren darle un vistazo, saludos a todos!**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Emma, Anna y Emily

**Capítulo 2 – Emma, Anna y Emily.**

¿Que si Clarke es guapa?

Claro que sí, como el demonio que sí.

Pero eso no es lo importante en este momento, lo realmente importante es que hace media hora me estaba follando a esta chica ¿Emma? O como sea que se llame en el baño del pub, no voy a mentir, no fue el mejor polvo que he tenido, y de esos sí que he tenido muchos, créanme, pero estuvo bien, jamás han dejado de calentarme los lugares públicos que según Clarke, mi compañera de departamento eso me pasa solo por una calentura de niña inmadura, pero qué sabe ella de sexo.

Ahora estoy a punto de llegar al departamento casi corriendo cuando son algo así como las 3 de la mañana, supongo, se acabó la batería de mi celular. Okey, llegamos a la casa de la pelirroja, todo bien, besos aquí, manoseos por sobre la ropa en su entrepierna por allá, jadeos, gemidos ¿Increíble no? Pero lo realmente increíble, y es que no me van a creer, es que su madre estaba en el sofá viendo una película y para Anna ¿o era Emma? da igual, era completamente normal desnudarme bajo la atenta mirada de esa mujer madura. Sí, me ponen las maduras, pero no cuando estoy a punto de tirarme a su hija, se comenzó a sacar la ropa y quería hacerlo con la mía pero esa mujer no dejaba de mirarnos, era espeluznante.

-Tranquila, me calienta que nos vea. Hagámoslo sobre la mesa. -Y ahí fue cuando supe que tenía que salir corriendo de ese lugar, entonces dije alguna excusa tonta, tomé mi chaqueta y salí de su casa. Corta y simple.

Me estoy riendo de solo recordarlo, me han pasado cosas extrañas en lo del sexo casual pero esto era nuevo, debía ir a mi lista de cosas extrañas y nada excitantes de la vida. Acabo de entrar al departamento que está total y completamente ordenado, huele a esos desodorantes ambientales de _brisa tropical_ o _verano en la montaña, ¿_ quién puede meter en una botella el olor a la montaña? Y más aún ¿De la montaña en verano? No entiendo cómo se supone que deba oler a algo en específico. Muy amiga mía puede ser pero jamás he soportado su manía por el orden, me contengo las ganas de tirarla por el balcón cada vez que hace esto, pero es que recuerdo que es mi chica especial, entonces recupero la cordura y la dejo seguir viviendo.

Mi habitación está hecha un caos como siempre pero con el aroma a sándalo que deja el incienso, sándalo, sí, ese es un olor real. Apagué las velas antes de salir porque conociendo a Clarke lo olvidaba y se nos quemaba la casa, no bromeo, es una descuidada cuando yo le pido las cosas. Muero de cansancio, frío, hambre y decepción, de verdad esperé toda la semana para poder follar, cuidar a mi bebé y los entrenamientos me habían consumido todo el tiempo.

Me da flojera ordenar mi cuarto, como siempre, así que mejor me pongo mi pijama en esta fría noche de febrero y me meto a la cama de Clarke, lo hago casi noche por medio si ninguna está follando. La muy pesada es un tierno osito para dormir y me abrazo a ella que sigue de espalda en la cama.

¿Qué como conocí a Clarke? Esa es historia antigua, qué más da. Solo les advierto que si ella les cuenta cómo pasó entonces me dejará como una idiota que no logró follarse a la chica esa noche, les aclaro ahora por si ya lo ha comentado o por si lo hace pronto, yo no tenía ninguna intención de tirarme a Clarke esa noche, de haberlo querido lo hubiera logrado sin más y la historia se habría escrito muy diferente. ¿Ah? No, no como lo están pensando, estoy segura que seríamos las mejores amigas de todas formas, pero la hubiera tenido en la cama y la muy terca dejaría de creerse la súper ultra hétero jamás folla mujeres del mundo. Me he tirado a las de su tipo y cuando gritan mi nombre en el orgasmo les aseguro que no les importa para nada que no tenga pene. De verdad, si hubiera querido follármela esa noche, lo hacía, pero no quería, solo por eso no pasó así que háganme un favor y no le crean lo que dice.

Algún día Clarke debería tener sexo con una chica solo para que sepa de lo que se pierde ¿Qué si yo quiero ser esa chica? No es que quiera tirármela, es mi amiga eso está claro y además está buena aunque realmente no es para nada mi tipo pero sí, lo haría si ella quisiera porque vamos, sería por amor al arte, por abrirle los ojos al mundo desconocido del sexo con mujeres que tanto placer me ha brindado toda mi vida. Pero se sigue negando luego de seis años. ¿Ah? No, pervertidos, no a tener sexo conmigo específicamente, a tener sexo con alguna mujer. Dios, que porfiados.

¿Mi vida amorosa? No hay mucho que decir sobre eso, nunca he tenido novia ni una relación medianamente estable, alguna vez hace unos años sentí algo que, según entiendo, se parece al amor pero yo no estoy para esas cosas.

Okey, la chica no quiso conmigo.

Tal vez, solo tal vez eso rompió un poco mi corazón y me hizo reafirmar mi teoría sobre el sexo casual y sin compromisos: perfecto.

Pero venga, que no he afirmado nada ¿eh? Que luego se van por ahí diciendo que me rompieron el corazón al no corresponderme, solo dije que tal vez.

-¿Espantaste a la chica, Woods? –Clarke, tan insoportable que se pone cuando yo solo quiero dormir, de verdad que tener tanto sexo la pone mal.

-Fui yo la que salió corriendo, Clarkie, no te vas a creer cuando te cuente como se calienta la loca de Emily. Ahora vuelve a dormir que me caes mejor cuando estás callada.

-¿No que era Anna?

-No, esa fue la de la fiesta en casa de Luna, esta es otra. –Juro que intento recordar sus nombres, lo juro pero es que todas tienen nombres tan parecidos y de verdad que prefiero no esforzarme porque luego les baja el amor y quieren una segunda cita, una velada romántica, solicitudes de amistad en Facebook, miles de mensajes en whatsapp, blah blah blah, entonces así cuando les digo un nombre que no es el de ellas me dejan el visto en persona y simplemente se van indignadas. Mi vida es tan fácil, ni siquiera me esfuerzo.

-Solo no me destapes durante la noche idiota, si me da pulmonía es tu culpa. –Dios, es tan exagerada que de verdad a veces me dan ganas de ponerle un botón de _mute._

-Okey, yo le informo del deceso a Abby si te da hipotermia y mueres lentamente durante la noche. Solo no hagas mucho escándalo. –En vez de ignorarla y hacerme la dormida como siempre hago cuando se pone idiota prefiero responderle porque si no, me saca de su cama y tengo que ir a ordenar la mía. Es mi desorden o yo, no cabemos ambos ahí en mi cuarto.

-Gracias, eres un sol de persona Lex. –Odio tanto que no tome en cuenta cuando quiero ser molesta, yo hago lo mismo y lo aprendió de mí, como ha crecido.

-Por ti todo ricitos. ¿Cómo fue la búsqueda de empleo? –No puedo dejar de preguntarle, es que me pongo más nerviosa que ella cuando me dice que ya va a entrar para una entrevista, sé que es tema delicado porque se siente inútil cuando las cosas no le resultan como quiere, es tan perfeccionista y organizada que el más mínimo cambio en los planes la vuelve loca, excepto yo, porque yo siempre le cambio los planes y le doy vuelta la vida completa cuando se me da la gana, pero ya se acostumbró y dejó de ser divertido.

-Nada de lo que quiera hablar.-Sentí ese suspiro profundo y entones es cuando sé que no está bien, se acaba de girar y me abrazó fuerte, mejor nos arropo y dejo que esconda su rostro en mi cuello y contra la almohada.

Para ella las cosas han sido más difíciles que para mí, ella si tuvo el corazón roto, recuerden que yo no, y sufrió muchísimo luego de la separación de sus padres, es por eso que me propuso que viviéramos juntas, casi me caí de espaldas porque estaba viviendo sola aquí en Nueva York y me había acostumbrado a llevar a chicas al departamento a diestra y siniestra, pero desde que nos conocimos supe que íbamos a congeniar bien, entonces acepté y mientras yo hacía las pruebas para entrar al equipo de mis seños ella comenzaba una carrera nueva, de eso ya 6 años, no sé si les había dicho.

Oh, sí, lo de llevar chicas a diestra y siniestra no ha cambiado para nada. Suele pasar que estoy tirando con alguna en mi habitación y escucho los gemidos de Clarke en el cuarto de al lado, como soy idiota follo más duro a mi conquista del día para que mi rubia y ruidosa amiga sepa que mis mujeres la pasan mejor que ella con sus hombres.

No le digan que les dije esto, por favor por nada del mundo porque me mata, pero es una gritona, de seguro finge muchas veces los gemidos para molestarme porque vamos, nadie puede chillar de esa forma, es anormal y me muero de la risa cuando lo hace aunque esté entre las piernas de alguien, me río igual, es que me desconcentra, de verdad. Además como es una grosera y siempre anda diciendo palabrotas se le salen miles y de verdad que yo me pierdo, no sé si está insultando al tipo o teniendo un orgasmo.

Pero no le digan porque me corta en pedacitos y me tira por la basura. Obvio, que luego de hacerlo desinfectaría todo perfectamente con litros de cloro y lo perfuma con _verano en la montaña_. El crimen perfecto, al estilo de Clarke.

Se quedó dormida y me acabo de acordar que no le pregunté si le dio sus medicinas a Monty, espero que sí, mejor me voy a dormir también.

Y no, Monty no es nombre de perro.

* * *

 **Ansiosa por sus comentarios, van solo dos capítulos pero quiero conocer sus teorías sobre como va a ir avanzando el fic.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Capítulo 3 - La apuesta

**Capítulo 3 – La apuesta**

Sí, claro que Monty es nombre de perro.

Y cometí el enorme error de no cerrar bien la puerta de mi habitación ¿Que pasó entonces? Justo a la mitad de la noche cuando Adam y yo estábamos pasándola de maravillas, la inútil bola de pelos entró y se subió a mi cama, obvio que Lexa nunca cierra completamente su puerta pero ese animal jamás va a molestar cuando ella está con sus mujeres. Ya estoy pensando yo que lo de la enfermedad es mentira y esta idiota está coludida con su pulga inmunda para sacarme de quicio.

Pero ya estoy hablando como una loca porque obvio que el gato no entiende ni mierda que pasa, porque es un animal gordo que solo sirve para molestar. Que alguien me explique por favor qué estaba pensando cuando le dije a Lexa que sí podía dejarlo en casa.

¿Cómo fue que pasó eso? No es que ame hablar de esa historia pero ya que insisten lo haré pero seré breve. Siempre he odiado a los animales, bueno no, no los odio, tampoco soy una desgraciada pero la cosa es que prefiero verlos de lejos y que no anden dejando pelos en todas partes y Lexa lo sabe. Aunque que ella lo sepa solo me pone en desventaja. Hace poco menos de 4 años cuando cumplí 22 un hombre llegó a la puerta del departamento diciendo que tenía un paquete para mi, por mi cumpleaños, regalo de _una tal Lexa Woods_ , por un segundo cometí el gran error de pensar que era muy dulce de su parte, casi, casi me emocioné.

Cuento corto, abrí la caja que tenía una nota, _el regalo de tus sueños, de tu chica favorita. L._

Era bola de pelos que como si se lo hubieran pedido saltó sobre mi y comenzó a lamer mi nariz casi sacándome los mocos, fue asqueroso, quedé llena de pelos, se meó en la cocina, dejó su caca en mi cama y obvio cuando esa idiota de mierda llegó se rió años de mi, no logré que limpiara el desastre que dejó esa bestia y creo que aún puedo sentir el olor de su caca en mi cama.

Su idea era darlo en adopción luego de su idiota broma pero esa noche durmió con el gato y ya, seré honesta, sentí quizá, tal vez, puede ser, un poquito de ternura cuando vi como bola de pelos acariciaba con su mano llena de gérmenes la mejilla de Lexa mientas dormía.

No se emocionen, ese lapsus de amor me duró algo así como media milésima de segundo, luego recordé que odio al gato, que odio a Lexa y se me pasó.

Después de algunos ruegos y condiciones la bestia se quedó en el departamento hasta el día de hoy. Y ojo, que eso de Lexa durmiendo con el gato no influyó en nada, en menos que nada.

Y ya, si sé, no fui tan breve como dije que sería.

Acostumbro a divagar, lo siento.

Hoy quiero matarlo, quiero matar a esa bestia, Adam es alérgico a los gatos y podrán comprender que con el animalito ese en medio de nosotros no pudo terminar de buena forma su actuación sexual conmigo, así que se fue antes de lo esperado luego de una excusa idiota y yo me quedé con ganas de todo, más que nada, con ganas de tirar al gato con nombre de perro por el balcón ¿Por qué no lo hice? Porque Lexa me mataría o no, no me mataría, simplemente dejaría de dirigirme la palabra por el resto de nuestras vidas y la amo demasiado como para que eso pase, aunque, y se los pido como un favor enorme, eso no se lo digan, sé que lo sabe pero se pone más odiosa de lo normal cuando le digo algo dulce. No me gusta. Y no insistan por favor, que la amo como mejor amiga que es, no como otra cosa.

-¿Y no podías simplemente sacar al gato y seguir follando? No parece el fin del mundo Clarke - Raven, siempre con su tono de superioridad, Octavia, Lexa y yo tomamos cerveza y ella whisky, siempre ha sido así, mirando desde arriba al resto del mundo y eso es lo que me encanta de ella, es una puta genia y lo sabe, lo sabe y te lo recuerda cada vez que puede, la adoro por eso.

-Sí Rae, obvio que lo hice pero el tipo seguía estornudando ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Darle un antialergico? No, debe ser todo o nada.

-Estornudaba como un crío en primavera, ya veía que el tipo se moría ahogado y debía ayudar a Clarke llevarlo al hospital.

-¿Estabas despierta? Mierda Lexa, odio que andes espiando cuando tengo sexo. - hablo en serio, si hasta parece que disfruta escucharlo, apuesto a que se pega a la puerta de mi pieza para tener mejor recepción.

-No es que sea fácil dormir con tus gemidos. - Y ahora se pone a gemir exageradamente como según ella yo lo hago, es una cerda y para peor, Raven y Octavia se mean de la risa cuando lo hace, cerdas.

-A la otra solo cierra la puerta y ya, Clarke, si tú y Lexa traen a sus ligues a casa entonces no te quejes de que escuche tus orgasmos. - Se supone que Octavia debería estar de mi lado, pero no, siempre del lado de Lexa porque obvio es más divertido burlarse de la rubia.

-Estoy segura de haberla cerrado - Esperen, sí, de verdad que estoy segura de haberla cerrado entonces miro a Lexa y la idiota Woods toma de su cerveza de manera sospechosa, - ¿Acaso tu gato bola de pelos alias Monty nombre de perro es ultra evolucionado y aprendió a abrir puertas? - Lexa se está riendo, mierda, la voy a matar, juro que la voy a matar si es lo que estoy pensando.

-Woods eres una genio ¿Tú metiste al gato a su pieza? - Al parecer Raven se imaginó lo mismo que yo, voy a matarla, de verdad que sí voy a matarla.

-En mi defensa Clarke lo merece por haber llegado tarde hace unos días cuando le pedí que cuidara a Monty por mí. - Se acaba de encoger de hombros y beber de su cerveza como si yo no estuviera juntando las fuerzas para golpearla. - Además si yo no pude follar decentemente entonces ella tampoco, lo siento cariño. - El beso que me lanzó no le ayuda para nada, maldita come hembras.

Estoy sobre Lexa intentando tirarle las mechas pero esta idiota es fuerte, demasiado fuerte para ser tan delgada, odio cuando comienza a hacerme cosquillas porque ahí sí que soy débil. No sé cómo mierda pero ahora es ella quien está sobre mi agarrándome las manos con una de las de ella y con la otra, fría como la mierda, no para de hacerme cosquillas, estoy intentando no reírme pero es imposible porque se pone a gritar como una niñita, no sé donde esconde los 26 años en momentos así, sé perfectamente qué viene ahora, va a morderme los cachetes, oh no, no es para nada lindo si es lo que están pensando, lo hace lo suficientemente fuerte para que me duela y luego, la muy asquerosa me pasa la lengua por las orejas. Odio que lo haga, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, qué se yo qué se ha metido en la boca esta loca.

¿Qué si siempre hace esto? Sí, a veces cuando está aburrida me lame las orejas o las mejillas, es un asco, en serio, sabe que me vuelve loca y lo hace con más ganas. Hey no, no loca en el sentido de loca porque me guste que lo haga así como esas chicas que están _locas por Lexa Woods_ , loca en el sentido de que quiero cortarla en pedacitos, así bien loca.

-¡Ya, ya, ya, ya! ¡Para, cerda! –¿Cuál es el fin de morderme? Ah sí, ser molesta y obvio, las otras dos se mean de la risa de nosotras dos comportándonos como crías de 5 años.

-Al menos acepta que te lo mereces. ¡Acéptalo adicta al sexo! –¿Pero con qué cara me dice eso? Oh verdad, con la cara de idiota que tiene.

-¡Okey sí, pero para, por favor Lexa! –Odio no poder decirlo sin reírme porque, y si prometen guardarme este secreto, se los diré, estos momentos son los que me sacan de mi orden habitual, en general lo odio, pero si es de mi mejor amiga entonces lo disfruto porque nunca me rio tan fuerte como lo estoy haciendo ahora ni me queda doliendo el estómago de las puras carcajadas como sé que pasará.

-¿Sí qué?

-¡Que lo merezco pero para!

-¿Mereces qué? ¿Por qué? - Habla entre dientes y se ve como la mierda de divertida.

-¡Lo del gato! - Mierda, de verdad me falta el aire, está con los ojos abiertos como una psicópata esperando a que siga, loca. - ¡por haber llegado tarde! ¡Para! Mierda ¡Para! – Ya, al fin lo hizo.

-Rae, podríamos grabarlas cada vez que hacen esto.

-¿Y venderlo a una página porno? Totalmente de acuerdo, Octavia Blake.

-Ya, cerdas ¿Ustedes andan viendo obscenidades en todas partes? - Yo también lo hago, pero y qué.

-Por favor Griffin, imagínalo, _guapa morena y rubia tetona teniendo sexo sobre sofá_. - estoy poniendo los ojos en blanco porque no, primero jamás me tiraría a una chica, segundo, si lo hiciera jamás me tiraría a Lexa y tercero, si eso pasara, no sería frente a las dos enfermas sexuales de Octavia y Raven.

-Eso suena bien, Clarkie, piénsalo. - Lexa me guiña un ojo, sé perfectamente que ella cree que debo tener sexo con una mujer alguna vez, paso, no gracias.

-¿Ves Clarke? Lexa se apunta, yo puedo grabar. - ¿Les dije ya que Octavia es una enferma sexual?

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Yo quiero dirigir el video! - creo haberles dicho que Raven es otra enferma sexual, pero esta es genia informática.

-Cerdas las tres, no tendría sexo con Lexa. - Veo como esa idiota pone cara de indignada llevándose una mano al pecho - No es personal Lex, es que te sobran dos y te falta uno. - Apunto a sus pequeñas tetas y luego a su entrepierna guiñándole un ojo de paso.

-No es que haga falta un pene para buen sexo Griffin. - Podría jurar que esa fue Raven, pero no estoy realmente segura de que ella dijera eso, es verdad, no le gustan las fiestas masivas pero sé de buena fuente que ha dejado locos a muchos chicos en la cama. - Deberías probar, nadie dice que te comiencen a gustar las chicas.

-O quizá tiene miedo de tener sexo con una mujer y convertirse en lesbiana. -De seguro esa sí fue Octavia, Lexa solo se está riendo.

-Tal vez es closetera y ha pasado 26 años intentando ser hetero. - Ahora sí habló Lexa como si yo no estuviera aquí así que estoy poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez.

-O le tiene fobia a las vaginas. - Sí, Raven habla y completa el triplete de ataques hacia mi ¿Qué tiene de malo no querer tener sexo con mujeres?

-Solo no me llama la atención, trío de idiotas, así como a Raven no le atraen las fiestas, a Octavia no le gusta el tequila y a ti no te gustan los penes. - Já, _touché_ _._

\- Es la peor razón de la vida, de verdad que sí. - Están las tres riéndose y les juro por lo que quieran que yo no entiendo qué onda. Oh, es Lexa la que está hablando. - Octavia ha probado el tequila y Raven ha ido a fiestas, tú no has probado vaginas. - Lexa tiene esa expresión petulante que me hace querer matarla.

-Y tú no has probado penes. - Bien Woods, estamos en igualdad de condiciones, no hay manera de que ella gane esta, ya verán que no.

-Pero yo tengo vagina, no me dan asco las vaginas y sí me dan asco los penes ¿Acaso te da asco tu vagina?

-No, no me da asco mi vagina. El punto es que no entiendo cómo puedes tener sexo con una mujer, para eso necesitas un pene. - Tiene sentido lo que digo ¿No?

-Clarke, ¿En qué siglo te quedaste? Además créeme, no hay nada que me falte teniendo sexo con mujeres.

-¿Realmente llegas al orgasmo así? Porque para mí, tú sexo es mi juego previo.

-Dios mío, apuesto lo que quieras a que sí tuvieras sexo con una chica querrías más y más. - Lexa habla con tanta seguridad que me dan ganas de golpearla, Octavia y Raven mueven sus cabezas como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis.

-Claro que no pero eso nunca te lo podré demostrar.

-Gallina. - Está haciendo sonidos de gallina, moviendo sus brazos, se ve totalmente ridícula así que me estoy riendo aunque la conversación no me guste para nada, tan odiosa siempre.

-Odiosa.

-Es solo un polvo Clarke, tendrías un orgasmo de todas formas, una experiencia para el diario de vida.

-¿Orgasmo de todas formas? - Me estoy riendo, de verdad que sí - Jamás vas a convencerme de eso.

-¿Qué te asusta Griffin? De verdad que las vaginas no comen. –¿De verdad que esa que habló fue Raven?

-¿Tú que sabes de eso Rae? El día que tengas sexo con una mujer entonces tienes permiso para ser tan odiosa como Lex. - Esperen, estas tres se están mirando, estas tres saben algo que yo no.

-Clarke, aquí la única que no tiene ese permiso eres tú. - Octavia acaba de hablar y creo que tengo la boca abierta en una O perfecta, no estoy segura.

-¿Qué? - Raven le guiñó un ojo a Octavia - ¿Ustedes dos han follado? - Estallan las tres en una carcajada tan molesta y sonora que no lo puedo creer.

-Fue solo sexo Clarke, un par de veces, pero solo sexo.

-Y eso que éramos dos inexpertas en sexo lésbico.

-¿Y eso estuvo bien? Digo ¿realmente bien?

-Claro que sí, Griffin, Octavia es increíble en la cama y yo igual, eso está claro, así que sí, realmente bien.

-Dos mejores amigas que tienen sexo algunas veces al mes.

-¿Han tenido sexo con otras mujeres? - Me muero, juro que me muero.

-Claro. –Siento que se pusieron de acuerdo porque acaban de contestar al unísono.

-Clarke pero que es solo sexo por qué tan anticuada y dramática. –Estoy odiando tanto a Octavia en estos momentos ¿Anticuada y dramática yo? _Please._

-Mi apuesta sigue en pie Clarkie. – Alguien que me diga qué onda Lexa.

-Uh, hagamos eso oficial. –Estoy odiando mucho a Raven también, maldita traidora.

-Luego de un orgasmo con una chica vas a querer más, de seguro. –Por favor, alguien que calle a Lexa.

-¿Cual es la apuesta entonces? - No entiendo porque estas tres están planeando una apuesta donde yo soy la protagonista y no he aceptado.

-¡Ya se! - Raven va a seguir hablando y tengo miedo porque ¿Les dije que es una genio de la informática? Bien, también tiene una mente oscura. - Clarke tiene una semana para tirar con una mujer, si tiene más de un orgasmo entonces debe ser la sirvienta de Lexa una semana, si no tiene un orgasmo o solo uno, Lexa debe ser su sirvienta por dos semanas.

-Me gusta eso. –Lexa está extrañamente segura de todo esto ¿Acaso dije yo que acepté esta apuesta? Aunque sí, tener a Lexa de sirvienta dos semanas sería increíble.

-¿Estás dispuesta a ser mi sirvienta dos semanas? –Pregunto por si no comprendió la parte donde yo sería su esclava solo una semana y ella lo sería dos para mí.

-Es que no vas a ganar Clarke. - ¿Alguno podría explicarme por qué está tan segura? Por favor, si de aceptar, y ojo porque aún no digo que acepte, es obvio que yo ganaría, los orgasmos son míos, me conozco muy bien sexualmente como para saber qué me calienta y qué no.

-Pero esperen ¿Cómo mierda sabremos cuántos orgasmos tiene la rubia? o ¿Cómo vamos a estar seguras de que haya tirado con una chica? - ¿Por qué Octavia tiene que arruinar mi momento? Tenía la genial idea de no tirar con ninguna mujer y solo mentir para poder aprovecharme de la habilidad culinaria de Lexa por dos semanas.

-Tendrán que confiar en mí. – Ya, sé que es obvio que no lo harán a estas alturas pero tenía que intentarlo ¿no creen?

-Oh no, eso sí que no, deberás tener sexo con Lexa, así sabremos que dices la verdad. –Estoy mirando fijamente a Lexa por si hace alguna mueca o se opone como yo estoy a punto de hacerlo pero ¿Saben qué está haciendo esta mujer? Se está riendo, sí, como una loca se está riendo y yo no entiendo qué onda.

-No, eso sí que no. Lexa no. –Tengo el ceño tan fruncido que duele, me pregunto cómo me veré en estos momentos, espero que no muy idiota.

-¿Pero por qué no si es tu mejor amiga? –Justo ahora me parece que Raven no es tan genia como pensaba.

-Justamente por eso, duh.

-¿Acaso pusiste atención a lo del sexo casual que tenemos con Rae? Que sean mejores amiga sólo lo hace más fácil.

-Distinto sería si hubieran otros sentimientos de por medio, Clarke, son amigas hace 6 años, lo que sienten la una por la otra está más que recontra probado. –Okey, quizá Raven tiene un buen punto. Hey no, aún no digo que acepte, es que de verdad me tienta lo de la esclava Woods, desayunos en la cama por dos semanas, verla limpiar, ordenar, dios, sí. Además es solo un polvo más ¿verdad? No es como que nunca haya visto a Lexa semidesnuda, de hecho, le he visto las tetas.

-¿Tú no vas a opinar nada? –Le pregunto a esta mujer, supongo que tiene una opinión al respecto.

-Es que ya se lo que va a pasar, Clarkie cariño. –Ya se tiró en el sofá como un gordo cervecero.

-¿Ah sí? Ilumíname con tu sabia palabra, Lex ¿Qué va a pasar?

-No te vas a atrever a tener sexo conmigo, va a pasar la semana completa y entonces voy a ganar. –Odio cuando hace esto, odio cuando asume que voy a hacer o dejar de hacer cosas, odio cuando cree que sabe lo que voy hacer.

-Esto se puso interesante Griffin ¿Acaso temes que Lexa te haga pasar un buen rato en la cama? Pensé que eras la reina del sexo casual pero me equivoqué. –Raven me está provocando, está jugando con mi mente, por favor, les ruego que para la próxima me recuerden no invitar a Rae y Octavia a nuestro departamento.

-Clarke confío en ti, es solo sexo, vamos. – _Confío en ti._ Oh no, Octavia no confía en mí, Octavia está jugando el mismo juego que Lexa y Raven para poder burlarse de mí luego. Tengo los ojos entrecerrados intentando buscarle el vacío legal a esta apuesta.

-No se esfuercen, no lo hará. -¿En qué momento subió ese gato a los brazos de Lexa? Estúpida bola de pelos, apuesto que el ideó todo eso. Ah.

* * *

Las chicas se fueron hace un rato y de alguna forma, no me pregunten cómo porque ni yo supe, logré desviar el tema así que yo jamás acepté nada ni tampoco perdí algo, retiro eso de que Raven es una puta genia, la puta genia soy yo. Lexa se fue a su pieza a trabajar en algunos documentos del club deportivo, oh ¿No lo había comentado? Lexa es socia del centro deportivo de Manhattan y entrena al equipo sub-14 de voleibol femenino, mierda ¿acaso tampoco lo había dicho? Lexa es titular del _Chrysler Volley,_ uno de los mejores equipos del país, ha dedicado 20 años de su vida al deporte, no sé si sería capaz de vivir sin él, la he visto jugar cientos de veces y es endemoniadamente buena, no lo digo solo porque sea mi mejor amiga, en serio.

Ahora mismo busco mis audífonos en sus desordenados cajones mientras ella sigue con los ojos pegados en su notebook, apenas levanta la vista y yo solo quiero agarrar una por una las mierdas que hay en el piso de este cuarto porque dios mío, no sé cómo es que puede vivir así.

-No creas que no pienso que eres una gallina, Clarkie. –Me caía mejor cuando parecía una socia deportiva seria. -¿Tienes miedo acaso de caer ante las caricias de una dama? –Estoy apoyada en el marco de su puerta, ella con los codos en su escritorio y la cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Vas a seguir, en serio? No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de follarme Lex. –Me estoy riendo de ella porque me acuerdo de la primera vez que nos conocimos. –Sé que no lo lograste hace 6 años pero ¿Traumada aún?

-Qué idiota Griffin, que no quería follarte hace 6 años ni quiero hacerlo ahora. No digo que tengas sexo conmigo, conozco a chicas de confianza que estarían más que felices de darte una noche de placer.

-No, Lexa, olvídalo.

-Tengo un nuevo trato para ti, quizá te agrade más. –Sonríe con esa expresión sucia y malévola, háganme el favor de imaginarla, tiene algo bueno en mente, pero no sé si es bueno para ella o para mí. Acaba de levantar una ceja ¿Qué mierda trama?

-Sorpréndeme Lex.

-Un mes. –Se quedó callada mirándome ¿Un mes qué? Si alguna vez tienen la oportunidad de verla por favor golpéenla de mi parte porque si yo lo hago ahora no podré atenerme a las consecuencias. –Si no llegas al orgasmo entonces seré tu sirvienta un mes, un mes completo a tu merced. –Mierda, tentador, eso es muy tentador, me las pagaría todas esa idiota de Lexa, todas y cada una.

-Y si tú ganas entonces ¿qué? –Sé que tiene algo entre manos y sé que ustedes lo saben también.

-Uff, pensé que estabas segura de ganar ¿Para qué continuar con los términos de la apuesta?

-Solo quiero que sea un trato justo. –Mentira, necesito saber todo lo que tiene en mente.

-Si llegas al orgasmo, Clarke Griffin, si una mujer te hace llegar al orgasmo tu habitación será mía por todo un mes.

-¿Qué? No, tú en mi cuarto por un mes ni loca, no Lexa, ni de broma.

-Ya veo, o sea que en el fondo sabes que te encantará cuando una chica te esté follando. –Mierda, de verdad que me hace querer matarla cuando tiene ese tono de superioridad, es que me pone a prueba y juega con mi orgullo, yo no puedo así, no. –Clarke, es solo sexo, un buen polvo y nada más.

-Solo sexo ¿Eh? –No puedo creer que estoy a punto de ceder. Es que sé que voy a ganar, entonces así tendría una sirvienta personal durante un mes y podría reírme de Lexa todo lo que ella se ha reído de mi estos años y por otro lado le taparía la boca, no hay forma de que ella gane, le callaría la boca a esta maldita idiota y ese sí que sería el premio real.

-Solo sexo, tú lo has dicho y déjame agregar esto, si de verdad no te gusta tirar con una mujer entonces dejaré de insistir con eso hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Eso era, ya me tiene casi convencida, de verdad que sí.

Es que sí, es solo sexo, solo sexo y nada más ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? En el peor de los casos es horriblemente malo y puedo pasar el trago amargo con un buen polvo luego.

-Bien, acepto. –Estoy estrechando su mano.

-Okey, tienes dos semanas y te dejaré elegir a la chica.

Muy bien, pero la cosa ahora es…

¿Quién?

* * *

 **Saludos y gracias por la buena recepción del fic, ansiosa de leer más comentarios.**

 _ **#Amigasynadamas**_


	4. Capítulo 4 - Costia

**Capítulo 4 – Costia**

¿Quién?

Les voy a ser sincera, me da igual pensar en quién podría follarse a Clarke porque sé que no lo hará, es que la conozco y es demasiado ultra mega hetero, según ella, como para dejarse desnudar por una hembra, como ella dice, es una completa idiota, estoy en la trotadora riéndome en silencio de solo recordar la cara de Clarke cuando lo propusieron las chicas. Debería entender que el sexo es sexo y la atracción física va más allá de sus idiotas estándares de orientación sexual. Oh, ¿yo con un chico? He tenido mis experiencias, las tuve cuando era adolescente y no, no caliento a los hombres ni ellos a mí, mal por ellos. Al menos puedo decir que he experimentado. Clarke no.

¿Quieren saber qué va a pasar? Bien, les diré. Clarke dejará pasar las dos semanas y entonces estará completamente arrepentida, iré justo a mi cuarto rogándome por cancelar la apuesta y luego de verla sufrir un rato, cederé. Ha sido mi plan desde un principio, ver a la rubia de tetas grandes rogarme porque no es capaz de cumplir con la apuesta.

No entiendo por qué le cuesta tanto aceptar que simplemente tiene miedo de lo que pueda sentir tirándose a una chica, sé que tiene miedo de que le guste porque entonces todo lo que ha creído durante años se irá a la mierda y ya les he dicho que odia cuando algo sale de lo planeado, está cagada de miedo por llegar realmente al orgasmo, hey ¿les dijo lo contrario? No, créanme a mí, no está segura de ganar esta apuesta, si realmente eso ocurriera, si Clarke se entregara a las dulces caricias del sexo lésbico entonces yo ganaría con creces pero eso no va a pasar porque Clarke vendrá de rodillas a rogar por que hagamos como que nunca hicimos ese trato.

¿Su cuarto? No, no lo quiero, solo lo dije porque ella se imagina mi desastre entre sus cuatro paredes y se vuelve loca ¿Les dije ya que amo cuando la saco de quicio? Dios mío santo, me hace joven, me da energías, le da sentido a mi vida.

Aunque sí, su cama es mucho más cómoda que la mía y la vista desde su pieza es mucho más hermosa ¿Por qué la dejé elegir el cuarto? Ah sí, porque soy una amiga genial.

Volví a pedirle que cuidara de Monty porque yo necesitaba volver al gimnasio y ella sigue en busca de entrevistas así que pasa más tiempo en casa que yo, solo espero que no olvide darle su medicina a medio día.

Clarke se graduó de diseño gráfico hace dos años, luego de seis de haber entrado a la universidad por ese lapsus extraño que le dio por estudiar medicina, a ella le gusta decir que había perdido la cordura, a mi me gusta decir que su madre la obligó, me gusta decir eso porque es la verdad pero a Clarke no habla de eso, el pasado quedó atrás y en eso sí que estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Desde que tiene su título no ha podido conseguir un trabajo realmente bueno, ha estado asesorando a pequeñas empresas pero con contratos por algunos meses y luego adiós que nunca te he visto. No entiendo por qué si la chica es talentosa, muy talentosa aunque yo no entiendo mucho de esas cosas que hace, pero si se graduó con honores entonces debe ser porque algo tiene la mujer ¿no creen? Supongo que ya llegará su momento.

¿Su sueño más grande? Trabajar para _Hearts Corporation Inc._ Pero ni siquiera quiere enviar su currículo ahí porque según esta tonta jamás la contratarían, nunca arriesga nada y eso es quizá lo único que odio realmente de ella.

Volviendo a lo de la apuesta, de verdad que debieron haber visto su rostro, estaba helada y yo me esforcé por no poner cara de incomodidad cuando propusieron que tirara conmigo, no, no es que me incomode follarme a Clarke, ya les dije que lo haría por amor al arte y si ella me lo pidiera, pero tampoco puedo negar que sería extraño, jamás en la vida la he visto de esa forma aunque esté bien buena, porque ¿Es necesario que lo repita? Tal vez sí para que ella no los convenza de lo contrario, hace 6 años cuando le hablé en el bar no quería tirármela, no, no, no, de haber querido lo hubiera hecho ¿Les dije eso también? Lo siento, solo quiero dejarlo en claro porque no quiero que tengan una imagen errada de mi, cuando veo a una chica que me gusta entonces termina en mi cama, corta y simple.

Yo lo llamo la maldición Lexa, te beso, te atrapo, te follo y te enamoro. Quizá Clarke ya les habló de eso, es que odia cuando lo digo pero sabe que es cierto.

Ya es hora de volver a casa así que mejor dejo el material en orden, amo a estos chicos de la sub-14 pero son un caos cuando quieren serlo y jamás he sido una mujer con carácter, al menos no como el de Clarke, me gusta vivir relajada porque ¿Para qué amargarse? Soy joven aún.

Acabo de abrir la puerta y escucho gemidos dentro de la habitación de Clarke ¿les dije ya que es una gritona? Asumo que sí, es que se pasa, en serio. Monty me mira con esos ojos hermosos que tiene, mi pequeño bebé, lo tomo en brazos cada vez que llego para besarle esa nariz exquisita que se gasta, es tan hermoso.

Siento envidia y ni siquiera es de la buena ¿Cómo es que Clarke y ese chico llevan tanto ahí dentro? Intento ahogar sus gemidos con música pero sé que están follando justo detrás de la muralla que separa nuestras piezas ¿Qué hago? Podría quedar con una chica, hace días que no follo como corresponde y si mi mejor amiga lo está pasando tan bien ¿Por qué yo no? Llamaré a Costia, esa chica es increíble porque ha superado todo record, hemos tirado unas quinientas veces y jamás ha querido algo más ¿Por qué no pueden ser todas así? Además tiene un cuerpo de diosa y tira de las mil maravillas. Okey ya, no insistan, no insistan, lo haré. Y ya, tal vez quinientas veces es exagerar, dejémoslo en cien, es un número justo.

Preferiría mil veces quedar en su departamento pero este es su único defecto: vive con su hermana pequeña. Y ojo que a mí no me importaría ser silenciosa para que la enana no nos escuche, porque tan enana no es, ya es adolescente y supongo que entiende perfectamente lo que es el sexo, pero Costia como buena hermana mayor prefiere ser _responsable_ y tirar donde su hermana no pueda oírla así que la estoy esperando tirada en mi cama mientras reviso whatsapp y lleno el celular de Clarke de mensajes de voz para que se escuche gemir a sí misma, me encanta hacerlo, ya ni siquiera los escucha pero eso la irrita tanto que de todas formas me hace feliz.

-Lamento la tardanza. –Menos lamentos y más acción, me encanta que venga corriendo cada vez que se lo pido, más chicas como Costia, por favor.

La tengo contra la puerta principal del departamento porque me encanta besarla húmedo y lento, como siempre, agarro sus manos sobre su cabeza para que no pueda tocarme, sé que eso la calienta y como comienza a gemir tan fuerte y tan rápido me calienta a mi también. Mejor nos vamos a mi habitación antes de que el tipo de Clarke salga y nos arruine el momento. Oh ¿Los gemidos de Clarke y su hombre? Para Costia no son un problema, sabe perfectamente cómo se llevan las cosas en este lugar.

Como la chica es rápida ya está completamente desnuda sobre mi cama y yo no me estoy quedando atrás, dios, me encanta tener unos ojos excitantes como esos sobre mi mientras me desnudo, se está mordiendo el labio, sé que suena de lo más egocéntrico pero me encanta demasiado saber me quieren entre sus piernas, dentro de ellas, además lo hago de maravillas ¿Alguien podría culparlas?

No quiero perder más tiempo así que me voy directo a su cuello mientras estimulo su clítoris que como es obvio, está completamente empapado, sus manos están en mis pechos jugando con mis pezones duros como piedra y ahora las baja a mi clítoris también que, claro, está casi tan mojado como el de ella. Vuelvo a sus labios porque son tan carnosos que me dan ganas de comérmelos y más aún, de tenerlos entre mis piernas, pero eso será luego.

Siento que está lo suficientemente lubricada, tanto como quiero y más así que me voy a sus pezones para jugar con mi lengua un rato mientras comienzo a penetrarla con dos dedos, me encanta sentir a una chica bien húmeda alrededor de ellos, los gritos desesperados de Costia no se hacen esperar y me encanta, me encanta provocar eso en una mujer, que diga mi nombre entre gemidos, que me ruegue por más.

Ha pasado un rato ya y ambas estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro tercer orgasmo, esta es quizá una de mis posiciones favoritas, mis piernas entrelazadas con las de la chica, nuestros clítoris húmedos frotándose rápido mientras no tenemos pudor de gemir tan fuerte como el placer que estamos sintiendo lo demanda, escucho golpes fuertes en la puerta, asumo que Clarke ya se quedó sola y está aburrida pero eso solo me hace querer moverme más rápido y más duro contra Costia a quien veo sudar, me encanta verlas sudar, dios mío, yo también estoy tan sudada. Quiero estar dentro de ella así que sin miedo vuelvo a introducir dos dedos y la chica hace lo mismo conmigo, me gusta sentir sus dedos dentro de mí pero más me gusta sentir los míos en su interior, un dedo más y ya está por correrse nuevamente, siento como se tensa por completo bajo mi cuerpo y me dejo ir también, mierda, eso estuvo increíblemente bien.

-Adiós, Costia. –Clarke está cabreada, no sé por qué si yo solo tuve un buen polvo ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

-Adiós, Clarke. –Es divertido cuando mis chicas se despiden de Clarke como si fuera una madre furiosa, Costia debería estar acostumbrada pero entiendo que la rubia es intimidante, me acaba de guiñar un ojo y simplemente desaparece por la puerta.

-Una vez, Lexa Woods ¿No puedo follar tranquila una vez? Se supone que no llegabas hasta las 11. –Está enojada, que pena que eso solo me hace reír. Esperen, me acabo de reír y frunció más el ceño. Yup, va a matarme, yup.

-No es que sea la primera vez que follamos a la par, amiga mía.

-¿No pude haber querido hoy algo de privacidad? Me la debes por lo que hiciste con bola de pelos el otro día.

-No, lo de Monty fue por lo que tú me hiciste antes, así que con eso ya estábamos a la par, no te hagas la enojadita, Clarke cariño, que te vas a poner viejita si sigues arrugando así la frente.

-¿En serio, Lexa? ¿Otra vez? –Está reproduciendo los audios con sus gemidos que le envié hace un rato ¿Ni eso la hace reír? Que amargada se ha puesto. –Mi teléfono vibró tanto que Scott pensó que era urgente, no se podía concentrar en lo nuestro. Ubícate alguna vez, Lexa.

-¿Scott? Quién es ese. –Pregunto porque jamás había escuchado su nombre y en general tenemos medio conocidos a los ligues de cada una. –Déjame decirte, _Scott_ sí que es nombre de perro.

-Un amigo de Adam, y a ti qué te importa.

-Me importa porque trajiste a un total desconocido a nuestro departamento ¿Y qué si es un psicópata? –No, en serio.

-Tú siempre traes a Costia y a Niylah, yo no digo nada.

-Sí, pero son contadas con una mano a las que traigo al departamento, Clarke. –Me está fulminando con la mirada ¿Por qué? Ah, ya se. –Okey, quizá contadas con ambas manos, de todas formas las conoces de las fiestas en casa de Luna, al menos sé que no son asesinas en serie. Si no estoy segura entonces voy a sus casas o me las tiro en un baño público.

-Cerda. –Esa boca que tiene, tan grosera mi amiga ¿eh? –Sabré yo a quien traigo y a quien no, si resulta ser un criminal de los más buscados entonces me culpas.

-Okey, pero luego no te quejes.

-Costia. –No entiendo a Clarke ¿Por qué nombrar a Costia en este momento? Mejor le pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa con Costia? –Ven, ya pregunté.

-Elijo a Costia. –No, no estoy entiendo ¿Qué acaso cree que Costia es un pokémon? Loca, está loca… oh… esperen.

-¿Quieres follarte a Costia? -¿Esto está pasando? Es imposible que quiera cumplir con la apuesta, no, ha de ser porque quiere ser molesta. ¿Se imaginan tira con Costia, lo arruina y la chica no quiere verme más? No, no gracias, ya les expliqué porque debemos amar a Costia.

-Sí, me dijiste que podía elegir a la chica y elijo a Costia. –Está sonriendo, está sonriendo malévolamente, quiere llevarme al límite de la apuesta, está buscando el vacío legal del juego, quiere que yo baje los brazos y la deje libre de obligación. Tengo los ojos entrecerrados intentando entender su expresión. -¿Celosa de que me tire a tu novia, Woods? –Se los dije, quiere librarse de la apuesta y quiere que sea mi culpa, bien pensado, Griffin, bien pensado.

-No es mi novia, Clarkie. Pero si quieres tirártela, entonces adelante ¿Quieres que la llame para que vuelva? ¿Quieres que sea esta misma noche? Ahora si que puedo darte toda la privacidad del mundo.

¡JA! ¡Se los dije! La cara que tiene ahora mismo está para fotografiarla, agrandarla y enmarcarla, no hay manera en que las cosas no ocurran como les dije que van a pasar, Clarke va a desistir, no lo hará. No es que me ponga celosa el hecho de que tire con Costia, no, solo que lo que tenemos con esa chica es tan increíblemente perfecto que no lo puedo arruinar y sé que Clarke encontrará la forma de hacerlo solo para cagarme la onda.

-Okey. –Oh no, dijo _Okey._

-¿Okey? Llamo a Costia entonces. –Estoy tomando mi teléfono lentamente, lentamente como si fuera un arma letal, así como una granada que me puede reventar en la cara. No quiero dejar de mirar los ojos de Clarke por si se arrepiente en estas 5 horas que tardo en desbloquear la pantalla.

-Okey, rápido que me vuelvo más vieja aún.

* * *

Se estarán preguntando qué dijo Costia ¿Eh? A mi pesar dijo que sí casi de inmediato, se quedó callada como unos 3 segundos y luego solo lo dijo: _Sí._ Lo que yo no he sabido todo este tiempo era que Costia cree que Clarke es demasiado _sexy_ y una de sus fantasías es un trío, ella, Clarke y yo.

¿Ah? No, cerdos ustedes, no participaré de eso, simplemente dejaré que mi mejor amante se tire a mi mejor amiga por una apuesta, algo que agradezco es que Costia es increíble en la cama y hará que Clarke pase un rato increíble, así gano y todas felices.

No, no está pasando todo como supuse que pasaría y siento mi ego algo herido pero Clarke no sabe mi plan tras el plan así que todo bien. No la veré rogarme por cancelar la apuesta pero sí la veré rogarme en un par de días porque le devuelva su habitación. Un mes, ganaré la apuesta y será mía todo un mes ¿Qué puedo hacer primero? ¿Acostar a Monty conmigo cada noche o dejar mi ropa tirada por todo el piso? Ya veremos. El triunfo está tan cerca. Sí, ahora es cuando se imaginan una sonrisa macabra de mi parte.

Quedaron para esta noche, a un día del plazo de la apuesta, la hermana de Costia no estaría este fin de semana así que invitó a Clarke gustosa, maldita rubia ¿Por qué no puedo aprovechar yo su departamento vacío y tirarme tranquila y feliz a Costia por horas y horas? No. Esperen. No no no no. ¿Y qué pasa si a Clarke le queda gustando y me quita el ligue? Mierda no, lo siento, no acostumbro a decir groserías pero mierda mierda mierda. ¡No! ¿Se imaginan Costia venga a nuestro departamento cada fin de semana pero no a follar conmigo si no con… Clarke? ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes? Creo que me va a dar algo, santo cielo si hasta me falta el aire.

Es un Viernes, son las 12 de la noche y yo no estoy follando con nadie mientras Clarke debe estar teniendo orgasmo tras orgasmo con mi amante favorita ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto, señor? Apuesto que es por el chocolate que me robé a los 12 años en esa estación de servicio, sí, debe ser eso.

Necesito follarme a alguien, creo que iré al pub.

Oh esperen ¿Esa es la puerta principal? Sí, sin duda alguna. Obvio es Clarke porque es la única aparte de mi que tiene llaves pero ¿Y si viene con Costia para follársela en nuestro departamento? Apuesto a que lo hace sólo para refregarme que me quitó a la chica. Ugh, no importa. Yo gané la apuesta de todas formas.

-¿Vas a salir? –Se asomó por la puerta de mi pieza la muy infiel.

-Sí, iba al pub. –No sé qué más decir porque su expresión es neutral y tengo mis teorías, puede que haya tenido el o los orgasmos de su vida entonces perdió pero como le encantó no sabe cómo reaccionar ó simplemente perdió ó fue tan asqueroso para ella follarse a una chica que ahora quiere matarme pero de todas formas ganó la apuesta ó… okey, entienden ya que es confuso ¿no?

-Bien, solo no te metas a mi cama esta noche sí no te resulta como el otro día.

-¿Clarke?

-Lexa -Su voz es tan dura que hasta tengo miedo de seguir hablando, pero si me mata Monty está de testigo. Oh, maldito traidor, está durmiendo.

-¿Quién ganó la apuesta?

Dios, necesito escucharla decir que gané.

Estoy extrañamente nerviosa.

* * *

 **¿Entonces? ¿Quién creen que ganó la apuesta?**

 **#amigasynadamas**


	5. Capítulo 5 - Tres

**Capitulo 5 – Tres**

Estoy extrañamente nerviosa.

¿Cómo se supone que le diga a Lexa?

Mierda, nunca debí aceptar esta apuesta, ahora voy a quedar como una completa idiota, no, más que eso. Lo peor es que Lexa se va a reír de mi por años y años, maldita, maldita mujer.

-Solo ándate al pub, hablamos luego. - Ya, si sé que eso solo la hace querer saber más pero necesito tiempo para procesarlo así que me doy media vuelta y entro a mi habitación.

-No Clarke, dime. - Ugh, si cierro la puerta tras mi espalda es porque no quiero ni mierda ser molestada - Vamos.

-Lexa no, vete. - Me senté en la cama para que no se note que estoy nerviosa.

-Por dios mujer si solo fue sexo, ¿Tuviste un orgasmo, no? Eso fue todo, pedazo de tonta, solo un orgasmo y ya. - La odio la odio la odio la odio la odio.

-No.

-¿No, no tuviste un orgasmo o no, no fue solo uno? - Por dios, no puedo creer que no entienda lo que pasó.

-Nada de eso, de verdad ¿Podemos hablar después? Ve a tirarte a alguien. - Me siento la cobarde más grande del mundo, del universo. Puta apuesta.

-No, Griffin, dime. - Mierda no, se está acercando a mí, se va a tirar sobre mi y mierda... Qué asco, está chupándome las orejas.

-¡Para, cerda! ¡Para!

-¡Dime maldita ninfómana! - Ahora me hace cosquillas y me muero de rabia, la odio tanto, señor ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Oh ya, soy una idiota, comprendo.

-¡Ya, ya! - Bien, controle a la bestia, voy a suspirar tres veces para juntar el valor, si no resulta me tiro por la ventana.

-Griffin...-Odio que me amenace porque tiene cara de loca, lista para tirarse sobre mi otra vez.

-¡No me la tiré! ¿Okey? No pude, no pasó, ni siquiera nos besamos. ¿Feliz? - Sé paró rápido de la cama.

-Oh wow.

-Ahora solo ándate.

-Dios, yo sabía ¡Yo sabía! –Está con ambos brazos en el aire y salta como una niñita. – ¡Era obvio Clarke Griffin! No puedo creerlo… ¡Gané la maldita apuesta! Pudiste pedirme que nos olvidáramos de ella pero no –Saltó arriba de la cama, que molesta que es. -¡Perdiste! ¡Yo gané! Necesito que me digas qué pasó, con lujo de detalles por favor.

-No, Lexa, ni loca.

-Vamos, tal vez si es una buena historia me apiade de ti y reduzca el trato, venga. –Odio cuando se ríe de esa forma, bien no, no odio que se ría, solo odio que se ría de mí.

-No, Lexa, no te voy a decir qué pasó exactamente.

No le diré a ella porque solo serán más razones para que la muy desgraciada se ría de mi pero les diré a ustedes porque enserio, ya me caen bien, la cosa es que llegué al departamento de Costia y esperé como 10 minutos afuera de la puerta mientras me decidía a tocar, finalmente lo hice y creo que ella estaba pegada a la entrada de su casa porque de verdad, abrió de inmediato. Me saludó muy amablemente sí, y yo que estaba esperando a que se tirara sobre mí como una devora hembras justo como imagino que lo hace Lexa con cada una de sus mujeres.

Bien, me hizo pasar, charlamos un rato y a pesar de que rogué a todos los dioses de todas las religiones posibles que no se me notara lo nerviosa, ella sí lo hizo. Simplemente me preguntó si yo estaba bien con eso y le expliqué con lujo de detalles la razón de mi presencia en ese acogedor departamento. De verdad que por un segundo pensé que odiaría a Lexa por usarla como un juguete sexual en una apuesta pero al parecer mi maldita mejor amiga ya le había explicado a la perfección y creo que ahora Costia está más enganchada de ella, según sus propias palabra por ser _la chica más divertida del mundo._ Sí, eso lo sé pequeña zorrita, es mi mejor amiga. Tú eres solo un ligue.

Siguiendo y luego de haber dejado eso claro les haré el cuento corto, fuimos a su habitación, ella comenzó sacándose la camiseta, luego lo hizo con la mía y cuando iba a besarme se deshizo de mi sujetador, fue entonces cuando noté la locura que estaba haciendo y simplemente me aparté. Gracias al cielo que la chica no era una loca y lo comprendió aunque insistió muchísimo porque al parecer e insisto, según sus propias palabras _siempre había pensado en mí de esa forma_. Sí, de ESA forma, ustedes entienden. Okey, puede que me haya sentido un poco halagada, solo un poco pero eso no quita que me sintiera presionada a tener sexo con ella y sí, me encanta el sexo casual sin ningún tipo de ataduras, pero hacerlo por obligación, no gracias.

-Ugh bien, no me cuentes entonces, qué aburrida. –Se comenzó a rascar la cabeza con una expresión divertida que en general me haría reír pero no ahora. –Gané entonces… ¡Gané! –Se está riendo, que molesta. –Te conozco tan pero tan bien Clarke Griffin.

Okey, me hartó, me hartó, realmente me hartó, yo no puedo con esto y vamos a arreglarlo ahora mismo ¿Se quiere reír de mi? Bien, entonces yo me reiré de ella también, no sé por qué voy a hacer esto pero en mi mente hay dos respuestas posibles: Sí o no. Si me dice que sí entonces ganaré la apuesta limpiamente porque no hay manera de perder, menos con ella, si me dice que no entonces la apuesta se va a la mierda y nos olvidamos de todo.

-Fóllame. –Okey, lo dije.

-¿Qué? –Su cara es un poema, no, un antipoema porque se ve más idiota que nunca.

-Fóllame, te elijo a ti. –No voy a dar mi brazo a torcer, no hay manera de que Lexa me caliente en lo más mínimo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio Clarke?

-¿No te reíste tanto cuando Octavia lo dijo? Bien, entonces ahora hazlo, fóllame. –Estoy parada frente a ella y me saqué la camiseta, ahora voy por mis pantalones, entre más rápido mejor.

-Hey no, fallaste con Costia y perdiste, ya está.

-No, Lexa, la apuesta no era esa. Yo tiraba con una chica, si llegaba al orgasmo entonces perdía y si no, ganaba.

-Pe…pero. –De verdad que está hecha un hielo ¿Ahora es cuando me puedo reír de ella?

-¿Acaso temes no hacerme llegar al orgasmo, Lexa Woods? –Sí, justo en el ego.

-No pero… Clarke ¿En serio?

-Sí, hazlo, rápido, entre antes mejor. –Estoy solo en ropa interior, esto es extraño, mierda, además hace frío.

-Griffin no esperes calentarme si me obligas a follarte.

-No quiero calentarte, quiero que me folles rápido y que esto termine lo antes posible. –Me saco el sujetador y dejo libres mis dos grandes tetas, Lexa bajó la mirada pero esto se volvió extraño porque intenta seguir mirándome a los ojos pero baja a mis pezones que ahora mismo están duros por el frío, debería ponerme incómoda pero siempre me ha gustado que me las miren, por alguna razón esta vez no es la excepción.

-Bueno, si lo pones así entonces podría considerarlo.

Traga saliva pesadamente y se acerca con un paso diminuto, me está indicando la cama así que supongo que debo sentarme, lo hago. Ha suspirado un par de veces y mira por la habitación, supongo que no sabe por dónde comenzar, la verdad es que yo tampoco, tengo el secreto deseo de que se arrepienta y esto quede así sin más.

-¿Puedo? –Me pregunta apuntando a mi par de amigas ¿Está siendo así solo conmigo o lo es con todas sus mujeres? Asiento débilmente porque el aire en la habitación se vuelve pesado y se me nubla la conciencia de solo pensar en lo que estamos a punto de hacer, ya no sé si es una buena idea pero no volveré a dar pie atrás, tengo cierto ego que se vio atacado. Si alguien se arrepiente que sea ella y no yo.

Comienza acariciando torpemente mis pechos, supongo que la torpeza de debe a lo extraño de la situación, no puede tener tantas mujeres si parte así con todas. Si hace unos momentos tenía los pezones duros ahora casi duelen y no entiendo por qué mi cuerpo reacciona así ante el contacto de unas manos distintas a las que está acostumbrado, debo admitir que Lexa tiene dedos suaves y se siente casi bien.

Me recuesta en la cama y lleva sus labios a mi cuello una vez más pidiendo permiso pero ahora solo con la mirada e intento ser lo más firme que puedo, necesito que esto acabe lo antes posible. Primero solo usa sus labios pero ahora mismo está pasando su lengua por toda la extensión como si hubiera perdido complemente el miedo, cierro los ojos intentando no olvidar que es ella y no otra persona porque realmente necesito controlar lo que le está pasando a mi cuerpo, tal vez no era tan buena idea después de todo.

Una de sus manos sigue acariciando mis pezones mientras que con la otra retira el cabello de mi costado para lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja y luego volver a pasar su lengua, creo que intenta convencerse ella misma de seguir porque no ha vuelto a mirarme y me pregunto si para seguir haciendo esto debemos besarnos, siempre beso a todos los chicos con los que tengo sexo ¿Esta debería ser la excepción? Estoy algo tensa y ella lo nota, sé que lo nota porque me conoce demasiado bien y ahora mismo no sé si es bueno o malo.

-Relájate. –Me susurra al oído de manera extrañamente sensual pero logra su cometido, respiro profundamente y me dejo llevar, si esto va a terminar como espero que pase no debería ser demasiado largo.

Mis manos se están volviendo torpes y no sé qué hacer con ellas, Lexa me está acariciando lentamente mientras va bajando sus lamidas hasta mis pechos. Recuerdo que esto es solo sexo casual, sexo que no va a provocarme ningún placer más allá del simple goce de las caricias de alguien a quien estimo mucho. Tengo los ojos cerrados más que nada por inercia, siento el calor de una boca chocar contra mis pezones y contra todo pronóstico suelto un sutil gemido, Lexa lo nota y comienza a chupar con fuerzas, noto como su cuerpo dejó de estar tan tenso y torpe como al principio porque se sacó su camiseta también, su piel está tibia y jamás había pensado en lo suave que podía llegar a ser alguna persona ¿Es acaso esto lo que ama Lexa de tener sexo con chicas? Es una sensación completamente distinta y no sé si me gusta o no.

Ella tiene los ojos cerrados tal vez intentando olvidar que soy yo y no otra, tal vez imaginándose a alguna de sus chicas, no me molesta, de cierta forma prefiero que sea así. Una de sus manos acaba de bajar a mi entrepierna y acaricia por sobre mis bragas, son caricias difíciles de comparar porque es suave y gentil, sus dedos son largos, eso ya lo sabía pero jamás le había dado tanta importancia. Me impresiona lo hambrienta que se vuelve con mis pezones ahora algo rojos por las pequeñas mordidas que comenzó a darme hace algunos minutos.

-Dios, estás tan mojada. –Su voz es irreconocible, ronca y llena de algo que podría catalogar como deseo ¿esperen? ¿Dijo mojada? Dios, no lo había notado pero sí, estoy más mojada de lo que pude imaginar en cualquier momento, me quedo callada porque temo lo que pueda salir de mi boca, me he estado limitando a respirar pesadamente.

Veo como se saca el sujetador sin mirarme, simplemente enfoca a mi cuerpo, jamás a mi rostro. Trago saliva porque no sé qué es lo que viene ahora, Lexa volvió a cerrar los ojos y sube a mi altura nuevamente llevando besos desde mi abdomen hasta mi cuello. Acaba de abrirlos y conectó sus mirada con los mía volviendo a pedir permiso para seguir pero yo me quedo hecha piedra.

-Clarke, si quieres podemos parar ahora. –Su voz sigue ronca y lleva una pequeña electricidad que se concentra en mi clítoris, mierda, esto no debería estar pasando.

-¿Quieres parar? –Eso acaba de ser más un susurro que una frase.

-Yo no he dicho eso. –Me sonrió de medio lado y no volvió a hablar ¿Acaso está disfrutando de esto tanto como yo? Mierda no, yo no debería estar disfrutando.

Tengo los ojos cerrados yo también para intentar olvidar que es Lexa, imaginar que es cualquier chica desconocida para comprender qué es lo que me está haciendo sentir tan bien. ¿Qué acabo de decir? Dios sí, esto se está sintiendo bien y por contradictorio que suene no me gusta que se sienta tan bien. Me concentro solo en las caricias que me está dando, no pienso en quién me las está dando pero no funciona tampoco, sea Lexa o sea otro ser humano esto no deja de parecerme placentero. Pero claro, cuando estoy con chicos el juego previo también es excitante, el punto viene después.

Me doy cuenta y bajó mis bragas hasta las rodillas, puedo jurar que hace un segundo pasó su lengua por sobre ellas antes de haberlas bajado, sentí un calor que me empapaba y me hizo soltar un gemido que intenté ahogar, no quiero abrir los ojos porque no estoy segura de lo que pase cuando la vea entre mis piernas, déjenme ser sincera: tengo miedo de lo que pueda provocar en mi. Tal vez me espanto y salgo corriendo o tal vez… no, no quiero ni pensarlo.

Hunde su nariz entre mis pliegues y contra mis vellos, lento pasa su lengua tan gentilmente que me hace temblar, está usándola en su totalidad y mi clítoris palpita como loco, quisiera poder controlarlo, las lamidas se vuelven menos suaves pero jamás pierden gentileza, ahora está chupando tan fuerte que me tengo que agarrar de la colcha de mi propia cama donde tantas veces he tenido orgasmos increíbles, realmente espero que esta sea la excepción, por favor.

Siento y sobre todo, escucho como chupa y succiona mi clítoris sin miedo, de verdad que no quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero y siento que no puedo. Ya tiró mis bragas lejos y se acomodó contra mi cuerpo para seguir chupándome como, creo, jamás lo habían hecho antes ¿Acaso quiere hacerme llegar al orgasmo solo así? No, no lo creo. Sube una de sus manos a jugar con una de mis tetas y ese simple toque vuelve a hacerme gemir, no es que no haya querido hacerlo durante todo este tiempo, simplemente los he estado ahogando, por alguna razón me da vergüenza, temo de que sean más fuertes y ásperos de lo que acostumbro.

Siento como comienza a acariciar con sus dedos ente los labios de mi vagina y la detengo como puedo con una de mis manos, si vamos a hacer esto no quiero que me meta nada, necesito comprender y averiguar si todo esto que para mí no es más que un juego antes de que una gran polla me penetre es tan excitante como para llevarme más allá, supongo que ella entiende porque alejó su mano y sigue con su lengua, sus labios, toda su boca.

Está mordiendo suave mi clítoris y eso me está haciendo retorcer, estoy tan mojada y puedo sentirlo, sé que su boca se está llenando de mí y se viene a mi mente la loca idea de que tal vez pueda perder. ¿Por qué? Porque siento como todo mi cuerpo se tensa ante la lengua de Lexa contra mi clítoris hinchado y húmedo, siento que estoy chorreando y sobre todas las cosas siento que ella lo está disfrutando, al fin decidí abrir mis ojos y puedo jurar que tiene media sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez porque sabe que estoy a punto de correrme en su boca, sobre su lengua, esa lengua tan hábil que realmente tiene. Debo aceptar que siempre pensé eran tonterías cuando alardeaba sobre su poder con el sexo oral, pero es increíble.

Levanto mis caderas porque es inminente y me estoy conteniendo, no quiero, no quiero ahogar la habitación en un grito orgásmico, no quiero correrme en su boca, no quiero aceptar que quizá, solo quizá tenía algo de razón, los dedos de mis pies están encogidos y Lexa aprovecha mis caderas en el aire para agarrarme firme, me doy cuenta que he estado gimiendo hace un rato, gimiendo fuerte y descontroladamente, no puedo, mierda no puedo seguir conteniéndolo.

Chupa con fuerza mi clítoris una vez más y eso marcó una apuesta perdida para mí, acabo de caer rendida nuevamente y el grito que solté fue más fuerte de lo que imaginé, Lexa no para ¿Por qué no para? Pequeños choques de electricidad me recorren ahora que está pasando su lengua lentamente por mis labios, lentamente por cada pliegue, mierda qué me pasa ¿Es posible que quiera más y más luego de haber tenido un orgasmo como ese?

Estamos acostadas una al lado de la otra sin tocarnos, yo completamente desnuda y Lexa aún con pantalones, me permito ver de reojo su cuerpo semi desnudo y noto que está casi tan agitada como yo.

-Perdiste. –Me dice la muy idiota en una risa molesta, nos estamos riendo porque las dos sabemos lo loco que acaba de ser esto. –Perdiste pero te encantó.

-Cállate Lexa. –Me estoy tapando la cara con ambas manos.

-Vamos, acepta que te gustó. –Está montada sobre mí, con cada pierna a mis costados. –Acepta que fue el mejor sexo oral de tu vida. –Mierda, es que eso no lo puedo negar así que mejor que voy a quedar callada. –Acepta que quieres más.

Veo que sus ojos están oscuros y las últimas palabras salieron de su idiota boca con el mismo tono que hace un rato, roncas y sensuales.

-Acepta que Lexa Woods es increíble en la cama. -¿En serio? ¿Ahora también está siendo una tonta como siempre? De todas formas me gusta que nada haya cambiado después de esto, que no se haya vuelto extraño, más allá de lo extraño que es tener a Lexa sobre mí mientras estoy totalmente desnuda. –Acéptalo.

Baja a mi cuello otra vez y está besándolo, normalmente cuando quiere que acepte algo me chupa las orejas o me muerde los cachetes pero ahora está en plan sexual y de cierta forma me gusta.

-Acéptalo. –Creo que lo ha dicho como cuarenta veces mientras me besa el cuello pero necesito saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar. –Vamos Griffin, acéptalo.

Su mano está bajando por mi cuerpo pero esta vez no se detiene en mis pezones, está en mi clítoris masturbándome y debo aceptar que lo hace de maravillas, sigue lamiendo mi cuello y acabo de descubrir lo mucho que me calientan los besos en el cuello ¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa ahora después de tanto tiempo follando? Ahora por alguna extraña razón me permito tocar su cuerpo porque hace un rato me mantuve aferrada a la colcha, dios, su piel sí es suave, su abdomen es duro como piedra y sus pechos son pequeños pero calzan perfectos en mis manos. Le gusta y me gusta que le guste, ya no tengo nada que perder porque la apuesta ya la ganó y si mal no recuerdo Octavia y Raven son las mejores amigas que tienen sexo, casual, caliente y maravilloso sexo, según ellas. Sigue masturbándome pero estoy tan sensible que me caliento demasiado y demasiado rápido.

-¿Cómo estás? –Le pregunto porque ahora dejó de besarme y me está mirando, eso sí, sin dejar de mover sus dedos cada vez más rápido, estoy jadeando.

-Caliente, muy caliente. –Dios, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. -¿Vamos a seguir con esto? –No sé qué decir ¿Sí? ¿No? Es que me acaba de nacer una enorme curiosidad por qué otras cosas hacen las lesbianas o _heterocuriosas_ en la cama.

Como dicen, el silencio otorga así que Lexa se está sacando los pantalones y quedó solo con sus pantaletas blancas, puedo notar que está mojada, muy mojada si me lo permiten. Se subió sobre mi nuevamente pero esta vez se acomoda distinto, hace que nuestros sexos choquen aunque el de ella aún está cubierto por la tela y gruño, gruño porque está moviéndose lentamente mientras me muerde el cuello.

Esto me está matando, de verdad que sí, necesito que vaya más rápido, necesito que termine de desnudarse pero no sé cómo decirlo, no sé cómo pedirlo. Lo haré, sí, simplemente lo haré porque ya entendí que no tengo nada que perder y debo aceptar que esto me está gustando demasiado. Estoy metiendo mi mano entre nosotras y corro sus pantaletas para dejar al descubierto su sexo empapado, acaba de soltar una risa pero por primera vez este día no me parece molesta sino sexy, endemoniadamente sexy. Entonces en un movimiento casi demasiado rápido se acaba de desnudar pero está volviendo muy lento a la posición anterior, como tentándome.

Suavemente choca su clítoris contra el mío y ahora gruñimos ambas porque en serio, se siente increíble. Está moviéndose, santo cielo, sí que está moviéndose. Pegó su frente contra la mía y sigue frotando duro, con tanta fuerza que me siento casi mareada, bajó su mirada a mis labios y no sé por qué, les juro que no sé por qué pero ahora mismo acorté la distancia y la estoy besando, su lengua aún sabe a mí, sus labios saben a mí, a mí y a ella. Intento seguir besándola pero el movimiento brusco de nuestros cuerpos frotándose lo hace difícil así que mordemos nuestros labios casi con desesperación y gemimos, gruñimos y gritamos. Estoy sacando mi lengua y ella la deja entrar en su boca, la chupa y saborea con hambre, me encanta sentir el calor de unos labios alrededor de mi lengua.

Escucho el sonido de nuestros coños chocando y me está volviendo loca porque es demasiado bueno, el ruido que desprendemos sumado nuestros gemidos fuertes llena toda mi habitación y siento como el clímax se apodera de ambas casi al mismo tiempo, agarro sus caderas por inercia y vuelvo a recordar lo suave que es su piel.

-No pares, no ahora. -¿Dije eso? Bien, al parecer dije eso y espero que me haya entendido porque estoy demasiado agitada.

-Ni loca cariño. –Comenzó a frotar más duro, más fuerte.

Otra vez siento esa ola exquisita recorrerme y me tenso mientras Lexa también lo hace regalándome otro beso hambriento que me termina acabando. Me corro y ella también lo hace, de verdad que es excitante correrme contra su coño y que ella lo haga contra el mío. Está bajando con besos por mi cuerpo. Deja entrar cada uno de mis pezones duros a su boca, los chupa, los succiona, los muerde, va a mi abdomen y hace círculos al rededor de mi ombligo ¿Cómo puede querer seguir luego de eso?

Es insaciable, lentamente vuelve a abrir mis pliegues y con una suavidad increíble me limpia, limpia cada gota de mis fluidos con su lengua, sus labios, estoy acabada pero sigo disfrutando, pasa su lengua entre los labios de mi vagina y la mete profundo intentado sacar lo que más puede de mi y eso hace que me vuelva a retorcer, estoy llevando mis manos a su cabeza para que pare porque no sé si puedo más pero ella sigue, lento, suave, pero sigue así que si mis manos fueron para detenerla ahora están ahí para pegarla más aún a mí, mis dedos entre su cabello, su boca contra mi centro, esto es el cielo.

Lleva un rato ahí abajo, besando, lamiendo, chupando, desde mi ingle hasta mi clítoris y de vuelta, me encanta, me está quitando la razón porque ya me siento lista para más, así que vuelvo a pegarla contra mí para que aumente la velocidad y lo hace pero esta vez sí deja entrar dos dedos, no me niego.

-Maldita ninfómana. –Me acaba de decir con cero derecho moral, miren quién habla, recién me recupero de mi tercer orgasmo y Lexa volvió a recostarse a mi lado pero esta vez se apoya contra su brazo y me mira de costado.

-Perdí, no puedo creer que perdí. - Me río, ya no tengo nada que ocultar, tener sexo con una chica me encantó.

-Ya vamos a dormir, Clarkie está cansadita con tanto ejercicio. - Me acaba de guiñar un ojo con una expresión idiota y divertida, la odio ¿Les había dicho?

-Oh no, tú no vas a dormir aquí esta noche.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que fuéramos a dormir juntas.

-Estamos desnudas Lexa, no, hoy no.

-Oh bueno. - Gruñó. - De todas formas jamás me quedo a pasar la noche con mis chicas.

-Idiota. - La estoy golpeando con la almohada, se levantó para irse pero se quedó parada en la puerta ¿qué onda?

-¿No te ibas?

-Lo siento, es que recordé que ahora está habitación me pertenece. - Puta mierda.

-¿No puede ser desde mañana, Lexa mejor amiga de mi vida? - ¿Qué? Tengo que ganármela de algún modo.

-Tres Clarke. - Hace el número con su mano. - Tres orgasmos, yo creo que me lo merezco.

-Maldita idiota y engreída. - Me paro de la cama así completamente desnuda aún y saco mi pijama del cajón para salir de mi adorada pieza, pasé por su lado sacándole la lengua derrotada y la muy cerda que también sigue desnuda me golpea una nalga.

Estoy en la puerta de su habitación, bueno, ahora es mía por un mes y está hecha un caos ¿Tendrá ratones entre su ropa? No, esta noche no la pasaré aquí y aunque es tentador irme a dormir con Lexa mejor me voy al sofá.

Y ojo, que si no me voy a dormir con Lexa es porque de seguro que no se va a vestir y ya, acabamos de tener sexo pero eso no significa que vaya a dormir con esa idiota desnuda, además sí, me gusta abrazarla porque odio pasar frío y si está desnuda será raro, insisto, fue solo sexo.

Al menos el sofá es cómodo.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por sus increíbles comentarios!**

 **Déjenme leer sus teorías sobre lo que va a seguir del fic:') me gusta mucho leerlos a todos ustedes.**

 **Saludos y hasta la próxima**

 **#amigasynadamas**


	6. Capítulo 6 – Dos amantes del sexo casual

**Capitulo 6 – Dos amantes del sexo casual**

Wow, al menos el sofá es cómodo.

No puedo creer que Clarke no haya querido dormir en mi pieza digo, está desordenada pero nunca tanto como para preferir un mueble a un colchón pero que va, si esta está loca, estoy pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de que sea germófoba. ¿Ven? Si hasta uso términos científicos, soy un partidazo.

Oh, lo de anoche. Wow, sí, wow. Jamás en la vida esperé que Clarke me lo pidiera pero vamos, si ya se los dije como mil veces, si ella me lo pedía entonces yo lo hacía por amor al arte, recuerden. Además el saber que hasta esta loca que se creía la más hetero del universo tuvo orgasmos gracias a mí en su propia cama me sube el ego, y miren que pensé que era imposible subirlo más pero bueno, cada día me sorprendo más y más. No es gran tema para mí, tuvimos sexo y ya, espero que a Clarke no se le suba a la cabeza y se vuelva paranoica. Ya veremos.

Para mi rubia no corre la _maldición Lexa_ porque es mi mejor amiga y me conoce hasta el olor de los pedos y ahí sí que es imposible que se cumpla la parte de atrapar y enamorar. Debo admitirlo, sí, conoce cosas muy comprometedoras de mi que podrían destruir mi imagen de caza chicas pero como yo también conozco algunas muchas de ella entonces ninguna deja al descubierto a la otra y todos felices. Lo que ahora me pregunto es si Clarke comenzará a salir con mujeres o si seguirá pensando que esa masa de carne asquerosa que les cuelga a los hombres es mejor que un buen par de tetas y una vagina.

¿Qué creo yo? Es que no sé, de seguro le encantó mi noble actuación en la cama anoche y digo noble porque sé hacer cosas muchísimo mejores que esa pero mejor ir por lo seguro con buen sexo oral y un agotador _tribbing,_ pero tiene cierto ego la chica y tal vez aceptar que le gustó más que su asqueroso sexo con hombres sea demasiado para ella. Me quedo tranquila con que le encantó y no puedo mentir, a mí también. Sexo es sexo, además ese par de tetas hipnotizan a cualquiera, demás está decir que esas amigas fueron las que terminaron convenciéndome.

-Buenos días rubia mía. –Estoy feliz porque un buen polvo me hace feliz.

-Shhhhhhhhht. –Oigan, que mal educada se pone. Yo que le preparo el desayuno y todo, malagradecida.

-Si hubieras dormido en mi cama quizá descansabas más, pudiste quedarte conmigo también, cariño. –Le guiño un ojo, me encanta porque se altera cuando me ponga odiosa.

-Ni loca, tu pieza es peligro biológico y tú eres un peligro solo por ser tú. –Esa voz perezosa es lo menos excitante del mundo ¿Es esta mujer la misma a la que me tiré anoche? Nah, no creo.

-No decías lo mismo hace unas horas, señorita orgasmos. –Estoy reproduciendo sus gemidos, okey, quizá los exagero un poco pero otra vez, amo que se altere con mis odiosidades.

-¡Cerda, cerda, cerda! –Otra vez tirándome cojines la muy violenta. –Además debo recordarte que no solo yo gemí anoche, idiota.

-Que va, era actuación para que te calentaras más. –Amo que estemos hablando de esto con tanta naturalidad porque eso quiere decir que no se puso paranoica. –Y parece que resultó porque ahí ya ibas por el segundo.

-Ya cállate, maldita cerda.

Es la primera vez que veo a la chica que me tiré a la mañana siguiente y sebo decir que se ve radiante, más que radiante y oh, creo que mi ego ha vuelto a subir. Le dejo un té con leche porque odio que tome tanto café y unas tostadas sobre la mesa, se acaba de sentar y mira casi con asco la taza porque obvio espera que la siga contaminando con cafeína, pero oh no rubia, claro que no.

-Gracias, pero no gracias. Tengo una entrevista esta tarde Lex, necesito café.

-Clarke cariño, es Sábado, no puedes tener una entrevista hoy. –Estoy sentada frente a ella masticando mi tostada, dios, que rica está.

-La compañía trabaja de Lunes a Sábado, debo estar ahí a las dos. -¿Trabajar de Lunes a Sábado? Con qué tipo de loca estoy viviendo.

-Clarke no, no vayas a ese lugar infernal ¿Qué tipo de ser deshumanizado tiene solo un día libre en la semana? Piénsalo, podrás salir solo los sábados por la noche y estarás lo suficientemente cansada como para gemir la mitad de lo que lo haces normalmente ¡Pecado! –Me tiró su servilleta en la cara, mal educada, muy mal educada.

-Necesito empleo ¿No entiendes eso Lexa? –Uh ya, se está enojando y no solo eso, sabe que el trabajo es una mierda y acabo de hacerla sentir peor. Soy una amiga asquerosa.

-Ya sí, solo prométeme que enviarás tu currículum a _Hearts,_ sueñas con trabajar en ese lugar desde que entraste a estudiar Clarke.

-Puedo soportar que empresas de poca fama me rechacen Lexa, pero no que lo haga el gerente de Hearts Corporation . –Oh no, se está levantando de la mesa sin terminar su desayuno y eso solo puede significar que no quiere que vea como se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, odio cuando pasa.

-Hey Clarke. –Me acerqué a ella y ahora la obligo a que me deje darle un abrazo. –No van a rechazarte.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo sabes eso Lexa? Si luego de cada maldita entrevista jamás obtengo nada ¿Cómo se supone que la mejor multinacional sí me dé el empleo? –Al fin dejó de estar tensa entre mis brazos y suspira dejando caer algunas lágrimas. –En todas partes empleados de hasta 25 años con experiencia Lexa, la mía es una mierda y en dos meses cumplo 26.

-No está todo perdido rubia. –Odio tanto verla sufrir, es que yo hago lo que amo y cada día me levanto deseosa de entrenar o de estar con los pequeños, hasta el papeleo del centro se vuelve increíblemente interesante y quiero lo mismo para mi mejor amiga. –Solo necesito que seas positiva, ¿bien?

-Odio que seas tan optimista. –Me está abrazando con fuerza así que ahora sé que logré hacerla sentir algo mejor, sé que no le cambié el mundo pero quiero, necesito que sepa que estoy con ella en esto.

-Ven, ya sé qué vamos a hacer.

La llevo de la mano a su/mi habitación, la mía/suya está tan desordenada que tal vez sí es un peligro biológico del que yo me he hecho inmune a lo largo de los años, así que haré una excepción por ahora porque no quiero verla así, es mi familia, lo es sin duda alguna. Además aunque ella odie decir cosas dulces es del tipo de chica que llega hasta el fin del mundo y de vuelta por quienes ama. Es un maldito osito tierno y lo sabe.

-Es de mi reserva personal así que no preguntes donde los escondo. –Le pasé un trozo de chocolate y dejé otro para mi, siempre me cuido con las comidas y amo ir al gimnasio pero de vez en cuando una golosina no viene mal.

-¿Tienes de mis chocolates favoritos en tu reserva personal que guardas bajo tu ropa interior en el segundo cajón de la izquierda del mueble pequeño de tu pieza? –Oh bueno, eso es nuevo.

-Maldita espía. –Nos reímos y eso me gusta, nos recostamos juntas en la misma cama donde anoche tuvimos sexo y no sé por qué se me vino eso a la mente pero es que fue increíble y odio decir que parte de mi cerebro lo tengo en la entrepierna.

-Debería dedicarme a cuidar gatos, no lo he hecho tan mal con bola de pelos ¿Verdad?

-Considerando que soy yo la que le deja comida y agua antes de salir y que tú solo debes recordar darle medicina, tampoco lo haces tan bien.

-Sabes que ahora mismo está durmiendo en tu cama ¿verdad?

-Oh cariño, ahora ese es problema tuyo.

Hemos estado jugando un rato, hablando de tonterías, terminando el chocolate y dejando que el desayuno se enfriara sobre la mesa pero qué más da. El problema ahora es que volvió su expresión triste y la estoy abrazando otra vez, me muero de frío pero oh… Clarke nos acaba de tapar con la colcha y escondió su cabeza entre mi cuello y la almohada ¿No les dije que es una tierna?

-Eres muy cómoda para abrazar osito.

Solo la llamo así cuando estamos en plan de mimos, estando lejos de mis padres es difícil cuando necesitas un abrazo o un poco de ternura pero con Clarke dejé de sentirme así hace años, como les dije: es mi familia y la familia está siempre, en todas, para las jugarretas, los regaños, los mimos, jamás me ha faltado nada viviendo con ella y me esfuerzo en que tampoco le falte nada viviendo conmigo porque sé que ella es así, en el fondo de su corazón es pura sensibilidad.

-Odio cuando te pones dulce. –Mentira, lo ama y ya verán cómo es que me dice ella. Dios no, está llorando, siento cómo se me encoge el corazón.

-Ven aquí. –La abrazo con fuerza y ella hace lo mismo conmigo hasta que se deja ir, ninguna ha dicho nada, solo se aferra a mí como yo lo hago cuando estoy en su lugar.

Pasó un rato, media hora o cuarenta minutos tal vez y creo que ya es hora de que ambas tomemos una ducha, ir a almorzar a algún lado, pedir una pizza o preparar almuerzo. Yo, no Clarke porque la rubia no sabe hacer ni agua caliente.

-No te vayas pastelito, por favor, un rato más. -¿Ven? Si es una tierna.

-No me voy, lo prometo. –Dejo un beso en su frente y así nos quedamos juntas un rato más, por Clarke lo que sea, si supieran todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí…

Estoy nerviosa, muy muy muy nerviosa porque en este preciso instante Clarke debe estar en una oficina teniendo su entrevista de trabajo, por un lado quiero que la contraten pero ¿Me guardan otro secreto? Ya, ya, sé que me han guardado los suficientes pero uno no es ninguno, muy en el fondo no quiero que pase, quiero que le vuelvan a decir _te llamamos,_ porque no es lo que ella quiere, no es lo que necesita, logré sacarle más información y ese empleo está muy lejos de lo que está buscando realmente, me niego a ver como mi mejor amiga dedica los siguientes años de su vida a trabajar en una mierda luego de haberse preparado como condenada en la universidad por el sueño de ser una profesional plena y feliz.

He estado pensando en lo que pasó anoche y sé que no debería, no tantas veces y de este modo pero a pesar de que Clarke fue toda una _pillow princess_ fue increíblemente excitante, ahora que lo pienso llega a ser también casi increíblemente incesto considerando lo que Clarke significa para mí y yo para ella, pero como una reina del sexo casual e ignorando el pequeño detalle incestuoso en el tema: sí que fue increíble.

Hagamos un trabajo mental, psicológico, de alta complejidad neuropsoquiatrica: imaginemos que Clarke es una chica cualquiera que conocí anoche en un pub estando con unas cuantas copas demás, no porque no sea guapa, lo es y mucho pero no exactamente mi tipo. Siguiendo con el experimento, yo estoy con unas cuantas copas demás, ella también, hablamos, me dice que jamás ha estado con una chica, me gano un beso, luego una caricia poco inocente y… bang. El resultado hubiera sido bastante parecido a lo que ocurrió en esta misma cama anoche, así que visto desde ese punto de vista y de verdad insisto, ignorando el incesto, claro que fue genial y…

¿Ah? No, no me importaría repetir mientras para ella no sea extraño, las cosas hoy han sido tan normales como siempre, nuestra relación, el trato, todo como siempre. Evitaré a toda costa burlarme por haber ganado la apuesta porque no la quiero incomodar, o sea ya, sí lo haré algunas veces a la semana porque sé que odia mi habitación y porque me encanta burlarme, solo que no lo haré tan seguido como acostumbro.

Monty está acostado sobre mí hecho un ovillo y ronroneando mientras paso mi mano por su peludito cuerpo, lo amo tanto, maldito y precioso flojo. Está demasiado gordo pero no puedo negarme a darle de comer cada vez que me mira con esos ojos, de verdad que es un manipulador. Gracias a dios que la medicina ha hecho efecto, el lunes por la tarde tenemos hora con su veterinario y ahora que lo pienso necesito hablar con mi entrenador para excusarme la ausencia al entrenamiento, odio faltar, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas pero conseguir una hora en la agenda del veterinario de Monty es como lograr que Clarke lo acaricie: doloroso e imposible. Todo sea por mi pequeño bebé, lo compensaré con una o dos horas de trabajo extra para el siguiente entrenamiento.

Anoche antes de tirar con Clarke había pensado en salir para encontrarme a algún ligue y creo que podría hacerlo esta noche, el polvo de ayer estuvo bueno pero ya, yo recibí poco así que merezco mi recompensa. Me da flojera salir porque este animalito me pega su inactividad, quizá llame a Costia, ella quedó a medias con Clarke y no es justo, la llamaré luego. Lo que no sé es si tirar acá con Costia porque ya, me gané esta pieza justamente pero sigue sin ser mía y además aquí a follado Clarke con hombres, penes han pasado por este lugar, semen ha caído en esta cama y sí, yo tuve sexo aquí hace unas horas pero no puedo hacer pasar a Costia por tal barbaridad, quizá pueda ir a su departamento.

Voy a comer algo, buscar algo lindo para verme más guapa y así salir corriendo por esa puerta en el caso que Costia me invite a su edificio.

Me preparo un jugo de frutas y unas galletas con quesillo, nada muy pesado pero así dejo mi estómago con algo porque no sé a qué hora vuelva y odio tener que prepararme algo en la madrugada. Dejo un vaso con jugo en el refrigerador para Clarke, tal vez se fue a lo de Adam o está con Raven, quizá con Octavia, no espero que vuelva pronto de todas formas así que le dejaré una nota antes de salir para que se lo tome, un jugo natural la hará crecer grande y fuerte.

Oh que va, no esperaba eso ¿Es Clarke la que abre la puerta? Duh, obvio que sí, volvemos a que nadie más tiene llaves del piso.

-¿Clarke?

-Dile a bola de caca que salga del baño, por favor que asco.

-¿Todo bien? –Voy a ignorar su comentario sobre Monty, como siempre.

-Depende a qué creas que es bien, veamos –Se está cambiando de ropa frente a mí como cada vez que se saca el traje de chica profesional solo que esta vez mi mente vuela a la noche de ayer y me quedo mirando su abdomen y sus tetas en sujetador un par de segundos mientras sigue hablando. –Bien tal vez porque no trabajaré en esa empresa de miera o bien porque ni siquiera una empresa de mierda quiere contratarme.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron? –Odio ahora mismo esa parte de mi cabeza que tengo pegada al clítoris porque de verdad que me desconcentra sin pantalones, solo ahora, nunca antes pero la recuerdo desvistiéndome anoche casi obligándome a follarla, me quiero reír porque en serio fue cómico pero está agotada, mentalmente agotada y eso es prioridad ahora.

-Que no soy lo que andan buscando.

-¿Nada más?

-Nada más, solo me dijeron sutilmente que soy una mierda y que mi currículo apesta. –Se acostó en el amplio sofá, sé que lo ama.

-Hey no. –Iré a sentarme a su lado aprovechando que hay espacio para ambas. –Jamás vuelvas a decir eso ¿Me escuchaste? No eres lo que buscan porque lo que buscan es un tipo con un octavo del intelecto que tienes para pagarle el 1% que tú mereces.

-Tú que sabes. –Intento no molestarme como está ella, sé que no tengo nada que ver y me toca pagar el mal rato que ha tenido que pasar.

-¿Qué se yo? Sé lo que vales y lo que mereces.

-Pues entonces ve y diles eso a los ocho idiotas que me han entrevistado en las últimas tres semanas. –Bufa y mira al techo con los ojos bien abiertos reteniendo las lágrimas, debo admitir que me duele tanto verla así que ya se me quitaron las ganas de llamar a Costia, quizá el Martes porque el Miércoles solo tengo trabajo por la tarde.

-Si los tuviera en frente hablar con ellos sería lo último que haría, Clarke, los golpearía hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

-Claro, porque eso sería de gran ayuda. –Me duele un poco que no entienda que el problema no es ella, también me duele que se descargue conmigo cuando solo intento ayudar. Yo también lo hago con ella pero sé que está mal y en momentos como este me arrepiento.

-Ya. –Mejor me paro de aquí, no quiero terminar enojándome y que esto sea una pela, no es bueno para ninguna.

Han pasado como dos minutos y medio, me estoy comiendo las galletas con quesillo, el jugo no lo he tocado porque me gusta tomarlo al final. ¿Clarke? Ella está con los ojos cerrados y sigue acostada en el sofá, respira pesado.

-Perdón. –Acaba de decir y creo que esta galleta supo mejor. –Lo siento Lex, dios, de verdad lo siento.

-No pasa nada, estás molesta y soy la primera a la que viste, prefiero pagarlas yo que Monty de todas formas.

-Ven. –Se corrió a un lado y abrió los ojos, estoy terminando de tragar la galleta y le doy un sorbo al jugo, mierda, que rico está esto.

-Me caes mejor cuando te enojas si me pongo odiosa. –Estoy acostada al lado de ella, apretadas porque es amplio pero no tanto y ella acaricia mi cabello de manera ausente.

-Eres un dulce siempre y yo te trato mal, no tiene sentido, no tienes la culpa. Es que a veces eres tan…

-¿Optimista?

-Fantasiosa, no todo saldrá siempre bien Lexa, hay que ser racional algunas veces.

-Okey, quizá sí pero no es fantasía cuando digo que tienes mucho talento porque lo pienso yo y todos lo que te hicieron clases, además de tus compañeros y dios, hasta Raven.

-Sí, cuando Raven dice que tienes talento entonces debe ser algo cierto. –Me gusta escucharla reír, siempre me ha gustado escucharla reír en momentos como este, me siento en casa.

-No hablemos más de esto ¿Okey? Podemos hablar de mil cosas más porque ya sé que jamás te voy a convencer de lo valiosa que eres.

-Eres la mejor Lex ¿Cómo es que me soportas? -Cuando acepta que es una loca es cuando está en su máximo estado de debilidad.

-Han sido algunos años de práctica Clarke cariño, es como el sexo, luego de tanto practicarlo te vuelves una diosa. -¿Qué? Es que de verdad no puedo evitar hacer analogías con el sexo.

-O-diosa diría yo.

-No juegues, tú sabes de primera fuente. –Le guiñé un ojo y me fijé en su escote, maravilloso escote. ¿Les he dicho que a veces odio pensar tanto en sexo? Vuelvo a pensar en lo de anoche y en lo bien que se siente llevar a una chica al orgasmo, más cuando esa chica no te tenía nada de fe.

-Deja de mirarme las tetas, cerda. Ya las tocaste, supéralas. –Okey, está jugando conmigo sobre nosotras follando, dos amantes del sexo casual teniendo sexo casual parece ser una buena combinación.

-Y no solo las toqué, Griffin, las disfruté bastante. –No debí decir eso porque se me encendió la entrepierna, nota mental: no hablar sobre las deliciosas tetas de Clarke teniendo las deliciosas tetas de Clarke tan cerca de mí.

-Ya, ninfómana. –Su voz está ronca así que se que también recordó lo que se siente.

-¿Yo? Tú, ninfómana. –Mierda no, eso me salió casi en un gemido.

-Puede ser pero ¿Y? –Eso también sonó como en un gemido ¿Acaso nos acabamos de calentar?

-Ser ninfómanas no tiene nada de malo ¿eh?

-El sexo solo es sexo. –Acaba de decir y tengo que aclararme la garganta aunque de todas formas no termino diciendo nada.

No sé quien acortó la distancia pero ahora nos estamos besando y dios, con hambre, mucha hambre. Yo tenía planeado follar hoy y ella acostumbra a follarse a alguien cuando se siente agobiada, perfecto ¿No?

Estoy sobre ella para quedar más cómodas y seguimos besándonos de manera casi torpe, necesito esto porque siento como me palpita el clítoris y mojo las pantaletas, Clarke debe estar igual y no puedo negar que se siente increíble calentarla, porque siempre se siente increíble calentar a una chica guapa con un beso y sin ninguna caricia en la entre pierna.

Busco sus tetas con la misma desesperación y ella me deja, gime y jadea, me encanta, Clarke va por el botón de mi pantalón, ese que escogí para poder calentar a una chica pero ahora me siento idiota porque con esta chica en casa podía estar en pijama y de todas formas habríamos llegado hasta acá. Me gusta como es torpe desabrochando un pantalón, me gusta como se desespera al no saber qué hacer ahora que lo ha logrado y pienso: jamás ha tocado un coño que no sea el de ella, entonces me caliento más.

Saco su polera recién cambiada y hundo mi lengua entre sus pechos, le bajo el sujetador dejando uno de sus duros pezones al descubierto para hacer real lo que había tenido en mente este rato, lo lamo, lo beso, lo chupo con hambre, está sabroso, tan sabroso como anoche. Saco ahora mi camiseta y sin duda mi peto deportivo también, me calienta más ver como se le va la vista a mis pechos con ambos pezones como piedra, vuelvo a recordar que esto sigue siendo nuevo para ella y vuelvo a calentarme más. Tomé una de sus manos para que no tuviera miedo de acariciarme y ahora agarró confianza porque me está masajeando las tetas de la misma forma en que lo hice yo hace un rato, aprende tan rápido.

Quiero enseñarle, quiero que aprenda a tocar a una chica como lo hago yo, voy por sus shorts y meto mi mano sin miedo hasta sentir su clítoris empapado, estoy dando caricias suaves, lentas mientras ella sigue ocupada con mis tetas, me gusta esto. Paso mis dedos entre los labios de su vagina para sentirla chorreando y llevo sus fluidos a su clítoris para tenerlo más lubricado, el sonido de mis dedos masturbándola me excita demasiado y a ella también.

Sin que se lo pidiera se está terminando de sacar el sujetador y viene por mi boca, nos volvemos a besar con hambre, desordenado, caliente, exquisito.

-Más rápido. –O eso entendí que dijo pero no le hago caso, le estoy sonriendo malévolamente y sigo pasando mis dedos perezosamente por su sexo caliente. Sus rizos mojados, su clítoris hinchado, su vagina chorreante.

-Lexa, por favor.

No sabe lo mucho que me encanta que me rueguen pero acepto y muevo mis dedos con más decisión haciéndola soltar un gemido fuerte, me acomodo un segundo para sacarme los pantalones que me limitan el movimiento y quedo con una sola prenda, ahora es cuando siento las caderas de Clarke moviéndose, buscando el contacto así que la estoy desnudando.

Le abro las piernas no sin antes observar lo mojada que está, ya lo sabía, pero sentirlo con los dedos es distinto de verlo, me calienta más aún. Así con las piernas abiertas me acomodo entre ellas y dejo que ella frote su coño contra el mío, gruñe, sé que le molesta la tela pero ahogo sus quejidos con un beso, voy a su cuello porque ayer noté lo mucho que le gustan los besos y las lamidas en ese lugar, gime, jadea y vuelve a gemir. Noto que sus manos están incómodas, tomo una de esas pequeñas manos y la llevo a mi trasero, entiende al parecer porque ahora usa ambas para pegarme a su coño empapado mientras nos seguimos moviendo con demasiada fuerza. Ahora soy yo la que se muere por eliminar esa telita tan mojada que me impide sentirla por completo.

Veo hacia un lado y noto que Monty se recostó sobre mis pantalones tirados y ambas soltamos una pequeña carcajada pero sin dejar de disfrutarnos. Me detengo y termino de desnudarme cosa que Clarke acaba de agradecerme con la mirada, vuelvo a tomar su mano y meto dos de sus deditos a mi boca, lo chupo y lamo, hago que entren y salgan un sinfín de veces, lento y sensual, tiene la boca entre abierta y respira tan pesadamente que sé que le encanta.

-Lexa, quiero… quiero… -Me encanta que le cueste pedirme cosas, que esté algo avergonzada y temerosa de tocarme, quiero guiarla.

-¿Tocarme? ¿Masturbarme? ¿Sentir tus dedos en mi coño? Dilo, Clarke, vamos. –Vuelvo a lamer sus dedos.

-Quiero tocarte.

-¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? –Me golpeo el coño mojado con la palma de mi mano y ambas soltamos un gemido fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

-Sí.

Entonces lo hago, guío sus dedos a mi clítoris y noto la duda en sus ojos, jamás ha masturbado a una chica, ninguna que no fuera ella y me encanta ser la primera, me excita, me calienta demasiado. Estoy sobre ella pero nos cambio de posición, ella sobre mí y sé que le gusta.

Ahora me está tocando con más determinación, no deja de mirar sus dedos moviéndose entre mis rizos, mis fluidos mojándola, le encanta, lo sé porque se está mordiendo el labio y de a poco comienza a masturbarme más rápido haciéndome gemir más, ella gime al mismo ritmo que yo mientras que con su mano libre me agarra una teta y la aprieta fuerte.

-Mételos. –Tal vez es demasiado para ella pero quiero probar. –Mételos Clarke.

Y contra todo pronóstico lo hace, me incorporo un poco para que ella logre un mejor ángulo y agradezco que mi padre haya comprado un sofá tan grande, los mete lento y casi con miedo pero agarro su muñeca y los meto hasta el fondo, para mi sorpresa me hace retorcer de placer.

No le tenía fe a esas manitos pequeñas pero sí que sabe usarlas, tanto masturbarse ha rendido sus frutos y me encanta ser quien se aproveche de eso, noto como saca su lengua en algunos momentos, quiere probarme, se que quiere pero no la obligaré a nada. Mueve los dedos muy bien dentro de mi vagina y ya no tengo que ayudarla.

Paró y sé que lo hizo para provocarme porque me está mirando con los ojos oscuros y la mirada llena de deseo, sube y nos volvemos a acomodar porque sé lo que quiere y eso es frotarse contra mí. La ayudo para que quede cómoda sobre mi porque en general soy yo la que se monta sobre una chica chorreante, me gusta y sorprende que esta vez quiera se ella. Comienza lento, primero haciendo que nuestros clítoris se junten y luego los separa subiendo sus caderas, así un par de veces y me tiene loca, quiero que se mueva, que frote, salte, se vuelva loca sobre mí, agarrar sus caderas y hacer que ese coño mojado se pegue más al mío. Duro, firme.

Lo está haciendo, oh sí que lo está haciendo, llevé sus manos a mis hombros para que pudiera apoyar su peso, no sé por qué pero su poca y nula experiencia me calienta, no entiendo como no sabe cómo montarme y se ha montado tantas veces sobre hombres ¿Saben? Quiero pensar que esto le está gustando más, no hay ningún pene penetrándola pero tiene un buen coño chocando contra el de ella. Frota, está frotando tan duro que vuelve a impresionarme, sí que es una fiera en la cama, es cruda, sexy, demasiado sexy. No tiene ninguna piedad con mis pliegues ni con mi clítoris, está moviendo sus caderas como jamás lo vi en una chica y ese sonido me está nublando la vista.

-Sí Clarke, oh sí, vamos cariño, sigue así.

-¿Así? ¿Te gusta así? –Acaba de subir el ritmo, estamos sudadas, tan sudadas.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar para ambas y ella no lo hizo pero ahora estoy en esto: dándole un buen y sensual sexo oral. Lento y suave saboreo su clítoris, lo hago como si estuviera besando su boca, labios, lengua, suaves mordidas, todo mientras me masturbo, es el cielo, sabe bien, condenadamente bien. Ahora aumento el ritmo tanto de mis dedos en mi clítoris como de mi lengua en el suyo. Está siendo genial para ambas. Quisiera hacer tantas cosas con esta novata pero me contengo porque no quiero incomodarla pero dios, si esto sigue así quiero que cada vez pruebe algo nuevo, hoy sintió mi vagina alrededor de esos dedos, la próxima vez podría sentir mis fluidos en su boca, después tener mi trasero sobre su cara para que tenga acceso a todo mi sexo y más. Hay mil posibilidades y mientras todo siga tan natural como hoy entonces no tengo problema en que mi amiga disfrute de un buen sexo.

Esto comenzó a gustarme.


	7. Capítulo 7 - El contrato

**Capítulo 7 – El contrato.**

Esto comenzó a gustarme y le he estado dando algunas vueltas.

¿Por qué darle vueltas? Bueno porque una vez por la apuesta está bien pero ¿Dos y tan buenas? Al menos denme tiempo para procesar todo esto que está pasando, es que es raro ¿O no? Tener sexo con tu mejor amiga cuando en 6 años jamás te calentó más que el pan en la tostadora. Y sobre todo cuando nunca de los jamases en ningún modo y bajo ninguna circunstancia se me había pasado por la mente tirar con una chica. No, para nada.

Y ahora, un día después del otro, en mi cama y en ese deliciosamente exquisito sofá con el que sin duda alguna tendría sexo si pudiera, me tiré a una chica, esa chica era mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amiga es Lexa, la idiota más egocéntrica y odiosa del universo cuando se lo propone.

Pero mierda tengo que aceptar que se sintió bien, la segunda vez sobre todo, cómo terminé besándola o cómo rayos estaba sin ropa de un momento a otro no tengo idea, es que no sé si yo soy muy zorra o Lexa demasiado buena persuadiendo mujeres, práctica ha tenido la chica ¿eh? Por un lado es extraño considerando lo que ella significa para mi, por otro es normal porque no hay nadie en quien confíe más que Lexa así que hacer o dejar de hacer cosas con ella siempre ha sido fácil, lo que pasa es que ahora nos movimos de la onda amistosa a un área sexual.

Ya, seré sincera, no le tenía fe. Ni a Lexa ni al sexo con una chica en general. Si tirar con una mujer llegaba a ser remotamente bueno entonces creí que Lexa solo era una cara bonita que estupidizaba a las mujeres para follar y no, estupidizar ni siquiera es un verbo pero se entiende el concepto así que me da igual, ustedes me entienden y eso es lo importante porque si no, entonces esto se nos va a la mierda.

Dios, que fácil se me da divagar. Lo siento.

Mi gran duda ahora y sé que la es también de ustedes es si esto va a seguir pasando porque no, no lo hemos hablado, no nos hemos referido al tema luego de la segunda vez al menos no seriamente. Es que se me hace difícil porque ella es una tonta y ya ya sí, yo también, nos ponemos a hablar de lo que sea y terminamos en alguna jugarreta entonces se nos hace imposible pero ojo, tampoco creo que sea necesario. Es que sí, el sexo es solo sexo con quien sea y esta vez nada es distinto, tiré con alguien y que ese alguien sea Lexa pasa a segundo plano.

¿Me guardan un secreto? Me da igual, les diré de todas formas, eso que les acabo de decir de lo de Lexa en un segundo plano me lo repetí mil veces hasta convencerme porque Dios, el sexo con ella fue algo tan nuevo y excitante que quiero que pase otra vez, quiero experimentar cosas nuevas aunque ya, me muero de miedo, me pone nerviosa.

¿Lo bueno del sexo con una mujer? Repetición instantánea, repeticiones instantáneas, una tras otra tras otra tras otra, que Lexa sea increíblemente insaciable en la cama ayuda bastante y que para mí todo sea nuevo también. El sexo es sexo, el placer es placer y un orgasmo es un orgasmo pero de todas formas está ese contacto distinto, unos dedos delicados y suaves, nada de penes penetrándome, nada de hombres buscando más su orgasmo que el mío, quizá es porque Lex es demasiado caritativa conmigo, aceptemos que las dos veces fue poco lo que hice, por un pequeño segundo me pregunté cómo se sentiría tener un clítoris entre mis labios, pasar mi lengua entre unos pliegues húmedos pero no, no pude porque realmente me siento como una virgen nuevamente.

Igual, cuando Lexa lo hizo, cuando ella me hizo sexo oral fue increíble, no sé si el mejor de mi vida, pero sí fue maravilloso ¿Mi teoría? Ella sabe dónde, cómo, cuándo, primero porque obvio, lo ha hecho con quizá cuantas y segundo, es una chica, sabe cómo nos gusta. Bien sí, he caído. ¿Y? Lo pasamos increíbles esa segunda vez, no tuve 40 orgasmos ni mucho menos pero es la primera vez en meses que termino follando sin haberlo planeado.

Me deja demasiado tranquila el saber que Lexa jamás me forzaría a nada, que si quiero parar justo en medio de un orgasmo ella pararía, que no se reiría de mí de decirle que quiero experimentar. Yo disfruto mucho de mi sexualidad siempre lo he hecho porque vamos, mis tetas fueron creadas para atraer un buen sexo, casi como que salí de una maquinita de zorras adictas al sexo, pero Lexa vive su sexualidad de manera distinta y eso es nuevo.

Curiosidad, eso es lo que me llena la cabeza ahora mismo, demasiada curiosidad. No quiero que Lexa se convierta en mi juguete de experimentación sexual, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme qué pasaría si ella me enseñara todo lo que sabe, no, no creo que alguna vez me gusten las chicas porque a mis casi 26 años jamás se me ha pasado por la mente estar románticamente con una mujer, no me imagino casada con una chica, no me imagino compartiendo mi vida con dos tetas y una vagina más, para eso tengo las propias pero si puedo ampliar mi conocimiento sexual entonces ¿qué? Bienvenido sea.

Raven llegó hace un rato y estamos en el balcón fumando, Lexa odia que fume porque recuerden, es la chica deportista vida sana quesillo y jamón de pavo, gimnasio y entrenamiento, voleibol y chicas, como sea, dejamos cerrado el ventanal que da al resto del piso para que no se pase a humo y además tampoco quiero matar a bola de caca, sí ese mismo, el gato.

-¿Tiraste con Lexa o con otra?

-¿Ah? –De verdad que eso salió de la nada, de la nada misma.

-No te hagas la idiota, es obvio que perdiste algún tipo de jugarreta y ahora estás durmiendo en la habitación de Lexa.

-¿Cómo se supone que sabes eso, zorra espía del mal?

-Sus velas y el incienso están en tu pieza, la suya está ordenada, ambas cosas son imposibles si cada una estuviera en la propia, Clarkie. –Oh bien, era bastante obvio lo de las habitaciones cambiadas y además Raven no es idiota, odio y amo su sonrisa triunfante. Más personas como Reyes, _please._

 _-_ Lexa, me tiré a Lexa. –Le pego una calada al cigarro para mitigar mi obvio descontento, le digo así de una y sin más porque de todas formas me lo iba a sacar y ya son las dos de la mañana, que flojera dilatarlo.

-¿Tú te la tiraste o ella te folló? _Pillow Princess._ –No, no fue pregunta, ella sabe y me quiere humillar por eso se está riendo. –Vamos te la pasaste increíble ¿No? Lexa debe ser genial en la cama.

-De hecho no estuvo mal y déjame decirte Raven que ella tampoco sufrió con mi compañía.

-¿Qué se supone que hiciera ella al verte en bolas? ¿Sufrir y negarse a un buen polvo?

-Repetimos. –Necesitaba decirlo, como que así se hace más real y voy juntando ganas para decirle a Lexa que quiero un poco poquito poquititito más.

-¿Qué? –Sus ojos abiertos como platos me dan algo de vida. –Vaya Griffin, sí eras closetera.

-¿Qué? –Mis ojos abiertos como platos no me gustan, maldita idiota de Raven. –Fue solo sexo, muy bueno, pero solo sexo.

-¿Eres la Clarke que conozco? Dos noches de pasión con Woods y te cambia la vida. –Rie como un cerdo, sí, un cerdo zorra espía idiota del mal. -¿Van a seguir tirando? Porque, y como experiencia personal, es bastante placentero poder ir a tomar un helado y tirar con la misma persona sin que se te confunda la vida.

-¿Onda, en plan somos amigas hasta las 9 y luego como dos desconocidas teniendo sexo?

-Exactamente Clarkie querida, supongo que ya pusieron límites y todo.

-¿Hay límites y todo?

-Ya lo dijiste tú Clarke, es que está esa línea entre ser amigos y follamigos. –Bien, escuchemos lo que tiene que decir esta hembra del mal. - lo bueno de que te estés tirando a tu mejor amiga es que tienes la confianza como para hacer un buen límite de las cosas.

-Primero que todo solo hemos tenido sexo dos veces no es que me la esté tirando, segundo, explícate.

-Ya sí, como sea adicta al sexo y a las tetas. –De verdad que me consigo amigas de lo más odiosas. –Límites Clarke, no dejar nada entre ese limbo que existe entre el _folla_ y el _amigas,_ porque dime ¿Qué sentido tendría besar a Lexa si no termina en sexo? Son amigas no una parejita que anda tonteando.

-Okey, tiene sentido.

-Vamos, estás hablando conmigo Grffin, siempre tendrá sentido. –Mis ojos están puestos en blanco y sufro porque se me acabaron los cigarros, tenía pensado apagar uno en los ojos de Raven pero ahora tendré que tirarme balcón abajo.

-Pocas personas cruzamos la línea Clarke y se vuelve confuso cuando las cosas no están claras. Ustedes viven juntas…

-Y no quiero que se vuelva extraño -¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera sé si Lexa quiere seguir con esto.

-Vamos, le conoces hasta el color de los mocos sería difícil que se vuelva extraño entre ustedes -¿Saben qué es lo más gracioso de esto? Que es verdad, he visto sus mocos. –De todas formas, límites Clarke, hacen la vida más fácil.

-¿Sirve con Octavia y tú?

-Obvio que sí, follamos un par de veces al mes, es increíblemente excitante y seguimos siendo amigas. –De verdad que tengo ganas de preguntarle a Raven si se ha tirado a otras mujeres además de Octavia pero no quiero escucharme como una niñita de 15 años hablando de su primera vez con una amiga, no, las burlas de esta idiota no me las va a sacar nadie.

-Ni si quiera sé si va a volver a pasar Reyes, luego de tirar la segunda vez simplemente me fui a tomar una ducha y ya.

-¿Eres tonta o qué? Clarke, si la pasaste tan bien tirando o _siendo tirada_ por Lexa no entiendo por qué no seguir en el juego, además que tu única follamiga sea una mujer como ella lo hace mucho mejor ¿La has visto acaso? Es guapísima y obvio que tiene muchísima experiencia. –En serio, de seguro a Raven le van las chicas, me está convenciendo.

-Claro, supongo que sí es guapa. –La veo todos los días cuando despierta ¿Qué se supone que tengo que pensar? ¿Que es la chica mas bella del universo? ¿Una diosa griega? Oh, deberían conocer a Adam, ese hombre es todo un Adonis, entiendo perfectamente a Afrodita.

-¿Supones? Vamos, sentido común Griffin ¿O crees que tiene todas las putas miradas en ella cada vez que sale a la calle porque tiene un moco? ¡No! Es porque es guapísima, no me van las chicas si no es para un buen polvo Clarke pero oye, dos dedos de frente.

-Ya sí ¿Entonces?

Raven me ha estado dando algunos consejos sobre eso de llevar el sexo con una amiga, algo así como un contrato que Lex y yo debemos seguir al pie de la letra para que nada se vuelva extraño, más que nada por prevención porque es poco probable que algo malo pase, de verdad que no me la creo, hace una semana ni loca me metía con una mujer y ahora me muero por aprender todo lo que Lexa tenga para enseñarme.

Oh ¿Lexa? Salió a media tarde, se supone que pasaría al centro deportivo para dejar unos papeles y luego donde Anne o Niylah, pues no recuerdo, la cosa es que debe estarse tirando a alguien ahora mismo o quizá ya viene en camino, qué se yo, solo espero que no se vuelva loca cuando vea su habitación porque me dediqué a ordenar y desinfectar cada centímetro, si aún tengo que pasar tres semanas y media en ese lugar entonces que se vaya a la mierda, no pienso respirar esa inmundicia, si ella está dejando los pelos de esa bola de caca en mi habitación entonces que yo deje la suya con aroma a montaña no es nada, que agradezca, le estoy haciendo un enorme favor al limpiar ese lugar

Oh.

¿Ya les dijo Lexa que me gustan las fragancias? Maldita idiota amante del sándalo y las velas.

¿Y yo soy la loca? No, no lo creo.

* * *

3:30 de la mañana y me encantaría decir que es demasiado tarde para seguir despierta pero no, no tengo empleo así que no tengo que levantarme a las 5 de la mañana, no tengo hijos de los cuales preocuparme, novio al cual llamar para darle buenos días ni una familia demasiado cariñosa. He sacado de mi pieza como 20 veces en la última media hora a ese gato inmundo, aún no se acostumbra a que Lexa no esté en esta habitación así que mejor voy por un vaso con agua y algo del refrigerador, Raven se acabó la pizza mediana que compramos en el intento de ser unas damas pero dios, si sabíamos que ni con tres de las grandes se nos llenaba el estómago a esta hora, par de idiotas, no tan genia era.

Lexa viene llegando, lo sé porque nadie más en el piso anda por esta hora en el pasillo y escucho como busca las llaves en su bolso, sé que no iba a pasar por comida después de follar pero muy en el fondo deseo que abra la puerta y tenga una bolsa con kilos y kilos de pizza solo para mi.

-Hey pequeño bebé ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? –Increíble, saluda antes a su animal que a su mejor amiga, ahí se ven las prioridades de la gente. Indignante.

-Hola también para ti, devora hembras.

-¿Y qué haces tú despierta a esta hora? ¿Sigue Rae en casa? –Dios no, no trajo kilos y kilos de comida, decepción.

-No, se fue hace media hora casi. ¿Buen polvo? –Que envidia, desearía llamar a Steve pero vamos, ahora tiene novia y se arruinó todo, seré una zorra pero no una desgraciada, con chicos ocupados jamás.

-Increíble, Niylah mejora cada vez más ¿Es eso posible? –Creo que he visto a esa tal Niylah un par de veces en alguna de las fiestas de Luna, la compañera de equipo de Lex, parece ser una chica linda.

-Qué se yo, son tus mujeres no las mías. –Esta cree que le acabo de hacer un cumplido, Lexa y su harén.

-Clarke Griffin por el amor de dios y todos los santos ¿Qué mierda le tiraste a mi habitación? Te mato. -¿En serio? ¿ _Por el amor de dios y todos los santos?_ Yo hubiera dicho algo mucho mejor que eso, no sé como libera tensiones sin ser una grosera como yo, bien ¿En qué estaba? Ah sí.

-Es solo desodorante ambiental, Lexa, deberías probar.

-¿Desodorante? ¿ _Des-_ odorante? Esa no te la creo Clarke, huele asqueroso ¿Qué hiciste con las boletas del centro? ¿Y mi camiseta del equipo? –Y dice que la dramática soy yo, o sea qué onda.

-Las boletas guardadas en el cajón de tu escritorio, tu camiseta recién lavada y guardada junto con el resto de tus implementos de super Lexa jugadora de voleibol profesional. –Soy putamente genial ¿No?

-Clarke, jamás te pedí que hicieras eso. –Bah. Tan mal agradecida, está molesta pero ya se le va a pasar.

-No ibas a esperar que de vivir un mes ahí soportara tu chiquero.

-¡Apenas pasamos tiempo en las habitaciones!

-Exacto y tú ya tienes la mía con tus olores a incienso y con pelos de gato, la apuesta no abarcaba esa parte, señorita genio. –Se que ella ama sacarme de quicio pero es tan genial verla molesta, frunce el ceño y aprieta la mandíbula ¡me río y se enoja aún más! Dios esto es bueno, debería intentarlo más seguido.

-Okey ya, está bien –Esperen ¿Qué? Ugh, ni eso me sale bien. Mejor vamos a lo que nos compete: Sexo.

-Hey Lexa, necesito hablar contigo un segundo.

-No Clarke, no vas a tener tu habitación de vuelta. –Es una bruta, tienen que saberlo.

-Jamás dije que fuera eso. –Pongo los ojos en blanco porque de verdad que es una bruta.

-Son casi las 4 de la mañana ¿Podemos hablar luego? Este cuerpo tonificado necesita su descando, Clarkie. –Ahí está otra vez ¿Recordaban que era una odiosa, verdad? Oh mierda, se va a encerrar en la pieza.

-¡No, Lexa! –Eso sonó con más desesperación de lo que esperaba, no estoy desesperada, idiotas, solo nerviosa. Distinto, muy distinto.

-¿Qué? –Asomó un cuarto de su cabeza por la puerta, casi en posición de defensa, que adorable.

-De verdad necesito que hablemos. –Ya, no quiero parecer seria ni dramática pero entiéndanme, por favor se los ruego.

-Oh Clarke ¿es por lo del otro día? Ya sabes, lo del sofá. –Es gracioso que ella se avergüence hablando de sexo, al fin salió de su/mi habitación.

-Hm, sí, sí la verdad. –Sinceridad ante todo chicos.

-Hey, de verdad lo siento si fue demasiado, la apuesta es algo pero entiendo que repetir no sea algo que tú… -Está hablando, sí que está hablando y dándome mil razones por las que yo supuestamente me siento incómoda, ya dejé de ponerle atención pero es que ¿Les dije que es una bruta? Quizá debería detenerla porque se está yendo por lugares muy lejanos -… así que solo olvidémoslo ¿Bien?

-¿Qué? No Lexa, entendiste mal. -¿Puedo reírme de ella ahora? Bien, eso estoy haciendo porque habló como media hora y yo no la detuve. –Todo lo contrario.

-¿Todo lo contrario? –Mierda, ¿Y si ella no quiere? Dios no, me muero de vergüenza. Pero ya, soy Clarke Griffin, una vez que empiezo algo no paro hasta terminar, además es Lexa, lo peor que puede pasar es que me diga que no quiere nada más de sexo conmigo y mis tetas.

-Digamos que estuve hablando con Rae sobre… lo que ocurrió entre nosotras y -¿Cómo se dice esto? Si la cago me avisan ¿Bien? –Creo que no es tan mala idea hacer lo de Raven y Octavia, ya sabes, sexo casual, tú y yo…

-Me estás tomando el pelo ¿Verdad? Debes estar jugando conmigo. –No, Lexa no está bromeando, de verdad cree que estoy jugando con ella.

-Escucha Lex, no quiero que mal interpretes lo que voy a decir ahora pero… quiero… probar.

-¿Probar? ¿En plan de tener sexo por tu loca y repentina hetero-curiosidad? –Okey si lo dice así suena idiota, pero ya qué. Estamos en mi/su habitación con delicioso olor a montaña.

-Algo así, no estuvo mal… -¿Qué mierda acabo de decir? De verdad parezco virgen otra vez.

-¿O sea que solo así? ¿Ahora somos follamigas o algo?

-Ahí está la cosa Lexa, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero arruinarlo, además no querría probar este tipo de cosas con nadie más. –Eso sonó raro, vamos a arreglarlo. –Con nadie tengo la confianza suficiente como para _curiosear_ sin quedar como una idiota.

-Escucha Clarke, tú y yo disfrutamos mucho de nuestra sexualidad, si quieres conocer cosas nuevas entonces por mí no hay problema, nada ha cambiado desde la última vez y eso me gusta, eres mi familia Clarke, nada se podría arruinar por algo tan superficial como el sexo que ambas acostumbramos a tener, es placer, conocerse a sí misma, ya sabes en qué sentido.

-¿Estás bien con eso entonces? –Solo para cerciorarme.

-Claro, si lo está para ti, tú siempre fuiste quien se negaba a tener sexo con una chica, si ahora estás dispuesta a probar otras cosas entones estoy bien con eso.

-Bien porque hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría acordar.

-¿Acordar?

-Claro, como un… contrato. –Mierda, sigo sonando cada vez más idiota, Lexa solo se rió un poco porque sabe que esto no está siendo todo lo fácil que debería ser para mi considerando que solo es sexo. Estoy recostada en la cama y Lexa a mi lado como acostumbramos cuando nos ponemos a conversar largo y tendido, son más de las cuatro de la mañana pero qué más da.

-¿Entonces?

-Bien, primero que todo: Nada de besos fuera del sexo, una vez que nos besemos no debemos parar.

-Oh bien, me parece justo, no tiene sentido un beso entre nosotras si no es solo por follar, me gusta.

-Bien, ahora algo básico del sexo casual: luego de follar jamás dormir juntas

-Ugh pero Clarke sabes que amo dormir contigo, eso no tiene nada que ver con el sexo –La muy idiota ahora me abraza, hace frío y ya sí, siempre ha sido cómodo dormir con Lexa. –¡No me dejes sola en las frías noches osito!

-Okey okey –Imposible no reírme con esta mujer. –Pero nada de dormir desnudas luego del sexo.

-Sí, eso me suena mejor, sexo, ropa y sueño. Anotado.

-Algo que según Raven es muy importante: Tríos completamente prohibidos.

-Pero vamos, Costia se muere por follarte Clarke, ya la dejaste con las ganas y está buena, es una buena forma de experimentar. –Odio cuando pone ese tono de payasa.

-¿Y tú vas a follar conmigo y Adam? Porque el también te encuentra atractiva, Lexa.

-¿Pene? No gracias, Clarke. Me queda claro, sigue. –No entiendo cuál es el asco, de verdad que no.

-No es un secreto pero queda entre nosotras y las chicas, así evitamos confusiones y personas molestando.

-Sí, ya me imagino a tus machos rogando por un trío o mis chicas celosas porque tengo a una follamiga en casa, además mírate esas boobies Clarke, claramente hay cierta ventaja ahí. –Ay Dios, qué hice yo para conseguirme una amiga tan molesta

-Tú cállate, lo último y lo que creo está demás pero Raven insistió era muy importante: Nada de exclusividad, por nada del mundo.

-Estuvo bien follar contigo amiga mía pero hay todo un mundo allá afuera por explorar.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Lexa.

-¿Trato entonces, Griffin? –Esto es raro pero bueno, ya estamos acá-

-Trato, Woods.

-No deja de ser muy extraño pero me parece justo, hay mucho que puedo enseñarte Clarke. -¿Es posible que con solo decir eso me calentara un poco? Pero solo un poco eh, de verdad muchas cosas quise hacer hace unos días pero no me atreví.

-Apuesto a que hay mucho que puedo aprender. –Necesito, de verdad necesito sacarme las ganas del sábado, pero ahora no, es tarde y debemos ir a dormir. Tiempo para follar tendremos de sobra.

-Me parece justo cerrar el trato como la situación lo amerita, Clarke. –Su voz está ronca y mi clítoris comenzó a palpitar, esto no es bueno, no es para nada bueno. –¿Un pequeño adelanto está bien?

Su mano está buscando mi pantalón y yo no me resisto porque de repente todo se puso muy caliente en esta habitación, quizá porque cerré la ventana hace un buen rato o tal vez es porque los dedos de Lexa están acariciando por sobre mis bragas, se están humedeciendo peligrosamente.

-Tú también puedes tocar, Clarke.

Se acaba de desabrochar su pantalón y mi mano va nada tímida a colarse dentro de él, está algo húmeda, no creo que lo esté tanto como yo pero sí que lo está y quisiera poder sentirla mejor, creo que es hora de dejar esos temores atrás ¿o no? Voy bajo sus pantaletas y siento como suelta un gemido ahogado, mientras ella hace lo mismo bajo mis bragas.

Mierda, sus dedos son largos, muy largos y hábiles, su clítoris está caliente y demasiado húmedo, siento como se cuelan sus fluidos entre mis dedos y ella sube el ritmo de sus movimientos a medida que yo lo hago con los míos, me he masturbado decenas de veces pero nada se parece a esto. Oh mierda, esto es más que bueno. ¿Voy a llegar al orgasmo solo así? Mierda creo que sí. Mierda mierda mierda. La manera en que sus dedos entran por mi vagina y me penetran con fuerza es demasiado para mi, quisiera poder concentrarme tanto en sus dedos como en su clítoris pero la excitación me está nublando toda la razón. Mierda sí, esto es increíble. Lexa está gimiendo contra mi cuello y quisiera poder sacarle toda la ropa y volver a hacer lo que hice en el sofá, frotarme contra ella, sentirla húmeda con mi propio coño, dios.

No sé en qué momento comencé a penetrarla también y me incomoda la ropa que sigue puesta pero se acomoda para que tenga mejor ángulo y la folle con más ganas, mis pantalones de pijama le facilitan bastante el trabajo y dios sí, ahora sí que puedo penetrarla como quería, tocarme a mi no es como tocar a Lexa, esto es mil veces mejor, más aún cuando ella sigue embistiéndome con fuerza, siento que casi estamos coordinadas, dios, mierda, santo cielo. Sí.

Sí.

Quisiera decir que llegamos juntas al orgasmo pero claramente ella se maneja mucho mejor, tardó unos segundos más en contraerse por completo y necesito saber si lo que ella sintió fue tan placentero como lo que me acaba de hacer sentir a mí, no lo creo.

-Buenas noches, Clarke. –Mi acaba de guiñar un ojo saliendo de la habitación y solo me puedo reír porque acabamos de entrar en un jueguito sexual bastante interesante.

Veamos por donde nos lleva todo esto.


	8. Capítulo 8 - La venganza

**Capítulo 8 –Dulce Venganza.**

Veamos por donde nos lleva todo esto.

Sé en mi interior, muy en mi interior que es una pésima idea, realmente mala, de esas que de solo pensar en las consecuencias se te revuelve el estómago. Pero es que no lo puedo evitar, se siente tan pero tan bien que todo me lleva a seguir haciéndolo. Clarke tampoco me ayuda a pensar con claridad porque básicamente es por ella que llegamos a esto y luego de lo que pasó el otro día después de llegar de casa de Niylah me quedó más que claro que está solo comenzando.

Perdóname señor por mi nula fuerza de voluntad.

Pero lo disfruto.

Lo disfruto mucho.

¿Ah? ¿Qué? No, dios mío santo no hablo del sexo ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza, enfermos sexuales? Uff y pensé que la que tenía la cabeza en la entrepierna era yo.

No, me refiero a Clarke ordenando mi pieza y dejándola con olor a Brisa de Junio en las Montañas de Oeste, o tal vez solo es lavanda, qué se yo de aromas asquerosos metidos en una botellita de spray de 10 dólares, una locura.

Básicamente esperé a que Clarke saliera de casa para sacar las pinturas que compré ayer y cambiar el horrible color blanco de sus paredes por un amarillo brillante y molesto que de seguro me dejará ciega las 3 semanas que me quedan viviendo acá pero ¿y? Si luego será ella la que, o tendrá que repintar sobre este color, que por lo demás le tomará meses porque de seguro no se irá ni con mil capas, o estará obligada a acostumbrarse al brillo.

¿Les hablé de lo pésima que es esta idea? Va a matarme, cortarme en pedacitos, desterrarme, contratar un sicario, sacarme los ojos, hacerme puré. Se entiende ¿No? Va a estar muy enojada pero oh dios, eso sí lo disfrutaré, esos ojos desorbitados me dan vida, amo cuando se molesta, pero ahora va a estar furiosa y eso no pasa tan seguido.

Fue mi maldita idea hacer un cambio de habitaciones y jamás pensé en las consecuencias pero es que quién en su sano juicio diría que Clarke aceptaría la apuesta ¡Si yo pensaba cancelarla! Pero vamos, ¿quién se resiste a un buen orgasmo de Lexa Woods? Hasta las mejores caen ¿O me van a decir que ustedes se negarían a una noche conmigo? Estamos en confianza, no lo oculten. Guiño para ustedes.

Sigamos, llevo la mitad de la habitación pintada, sí, de una manera horrible porque jamás había hecho esto antes, menos mal que se me ocurrió poner una sábana en el piso y cubrir la cama. Oh no, la sábana es mía, no sacrifiqué una de las perfectamente blancas y libre de gérmenes sábanas de Clarke Griffin, es mi mejor amiga de todas formas pero de que va a odiarme un buen rato, lo hará.

Para que vea que meterse con el desorden de Lexa Woods no es gratuito, siempre lo digo: mi desorden es mi orden. Yo sabía perfectamente que debajo de la cama estaban mis zapatillas Asics, sabía perfectamente que la cajita de mis anteojos estaba detrás del escritorio y que mis anteojos estaban sobre la mesita de noche, también sabía que la nómina de chicas para el amistoso de esta tarde estaba bajo la carpeta azul sobre la caja plástica que estaba entre la cama y el mueble, mis rodilleras junto al cargador del celular y el tablet en el cajón de ropa interior ¿Ven? ¡Todo perfecto! Es… un orden abstracto pero así funciono ¿Y ahora qué? Les diré: Las zapatillas con el resto del calzado, los anteojos dentro de su caja sobre la mesita de noche, la nómina sobre el escritorio, el tablet dentro de su estuche junto al notebook y escuchen esto… ¡Las rodilleras junto al resto de ropa deportiva! No, pecado, abominación, enfermedad, locura, herejía, maldad, perversidad, vileza.

¿Entienden ahora mi dolor? No voy a devolverle su habitación porque Lexa cumple su palabra, Lexa no flaquea, Lexa no es débil, Lexa es genial, Lexa es una diosa, Lexa es la mejor.

Que haga lo que quiera en mi pieza, que la vuelva pieza de desinfección, el cloro hecho habitación, el temor de los gérmenes pero oh… yo voy a divertirme muchísimo en este lugar.

Entre tanto pensar y pensar ya terminé esto, quedó asquerosamente pintado pero logré mi cometido: hacer que Clarke odie su propia habitación. Ella está, como acostumbra, en una entrevista de trabajo, se veía bastante entusiasmada, según me dijo es una empresa relativamente nueva que parece ser una muy buena oportunidad para mostrar todo su potencial, espero que sí, me dijo algo como ¿Breding? ¿Brading? Oh ya ¡Branding! Branding, supongo que es algún término de mercadotecnia, me explicó un poco pero estaba tan entusiasmada que apenas hablaba con oraciones coherentes, ruego que esta sea la oportunidad que termine abriéndole las puertas. Lo merece.

Yo por mi parte debo bañarme e ir al centro porque las chicas estarán ahí en 2 horas, arreglé este partido amistoso con el equipo de niñas de Luna porque ya se viene la temporada de la liga deportiva y debemos ir calentando motores, mis chicas son geniales, aprendieron a ser geniales porque su entrenadora es genial. Clarke estará de vuelta cuando yo esté dirigiendo en medio de un partido de voleibol, aprovecharé al máximo el partido de hoy porque quizá será el último que vean mis perfectos ojos.

En. Qué. Me. Metí.

* * *

Segundo set de tres. Las chicas están nerviosas y las entiendo perfectamente, pero no lo acepto. Hemos entrenado muy duro para ser las mejores y el primer set lo perdimos 25-20, cinco puntos que perdimos por desconcentraciones tontas ¿Pero saben qué es lo peor? No están disfrutando, están tensas, demasiado rígidas dentro de la cancha y cuando estás entre esas cuatro líneas, frente la red, con el balón viajando hacia ti… debes disfrutarlo, sentirlo, vibrar, hacer tuyo el juego, dirigir el balón y convertirlo en un punto ganador. Perder no es un problema, no cuando diste todo de ti porque eso solo significa que debes entrenar más y mejor, se convierte en un problema cuando tienes todo el potencial para ser un triunfador y no lo estás aprovechando, cuando tiras por la borda horas de entrenamiento.

-¡Stacy controla esos saques y vuelve rápido a tu posición! ¡Kendall, baja de la red! –Solo dos puntos abajo y quedan aún 7 para tener este set en el marcador para nosotras, si lo ganamos el tercero es nuestro.

Oh dios, Clarke acaba de entrar al gimnasio y sentarse en las gradas, sé que si le pido concentración a las chicas debo tenerla también pero si ya fue al departamento entonces la rubia vino a matarme en público y si no, entonces no sé cómo fungir la culpa que siento, esperen no… no siento culpa, me hace gracia todavía.

-Kendall, solo debes definir más tus levantadas, la última jugada estuvo increíble, si sigues así entonces el tercero lo tenemos en el bolsillo, muy bien. –Esta chica es increíble, me recuerda mucho a mi a su edad, es decidida, fuerte, de gran carácter dentro de la cancha y con una capacidad de liderazgo maravillosa, quisiera no tener una favorita pero no lo puedo evitar, realmente tiene talento, muchísimo.

-Sí entrenadora. -¿Ven que soy genial hasta de entrenadora? Partidazo.

-¡Es Clarke! –Sí, mis chicas conocen y aman a Clarke, hace mucho que no veía uno de sus partidos y no puedo negarlo, me emociona también.

-Sí Jess. –Rio porque Clarke escuchó su gritito. –Pero podremos saludarla luego, ahora concentración, por favor y que nos vea ganar en los 15 puntos que nos quedan.

-Lo siento señorita Woods.

-Está bien pequeña. Ahora chicas quiero que vuelvan a la cancha y lo den todo, ya saben qué hacer ¿No?

-Disfrutar, entrenadora. –Dios, amo esto.

El tercer set inició y Kendall, mi fiel capitana, ganó el sorteo, tenemos el saque a nuestro favor y oh, la técnica de estas chicas ha mejorado tanto estos meses que con un poco de motivación todo es posible, cada cierto rato dirijo la vista a Clarke para saber si está molesta pero no parece así, o quizá solo disimula. Vitorea cada punto y sé que no entiende mucho de vóley aunque he intentado explicarle pero es igual de inútil y doloroso que cuando ella intenta explicarme sobre mercadotecnia y postproducción.

-Buen partido, Luna. –Le digo con algo de burla porque es mi amiga y sé que odia perder, su equipo en genial y hasta perder contra ellas es todo un logro pero vamos, mis enanas son geniales.

-Buen partido, Lexa.

-No se les hará tan fácil en la liga, ¿sabías eso?

-Eso espero Luna, solo quiero que se enfrenten a las mejores.

-Felicidades Lex, son geniales ¿Entrenas mañana?

-Claro, el estatal es en dos semanas. –Oh, sí. Luna y yo somos compañeras de equipo en el Chrysler, yo soy levantadora y ella quizá la mejor central con la que he jugado en la vida ¿Nuestra meta? Ganar el nacional dentro de dos meses.

-Y si no vas Lincoln va a matarte, seguro que sí. –Eso es verdad, ya tuve que faltar por la hora al veterinario de Monty y no estaba nada feliz, lo entiendo a la perfección y no quiero perder la titularidad.

-Lo sé, nos vemos mañana Luna, ahora iré con mis campeonas. –Já, justo en el ego.

-Engreída.

Clarke aún sigue sentada en las gradas conversando con alguna de las madres de mis enanas, se hace amiga de todo el mundo y yo no sé cómo si no es ni la mitad de encantadora que puedo llegar a ser yo. Como sea. Lo importante es que no parece molesta y eso no es bueno ¿Por qué? Porque una cosa es que vea su habitación amarillo patito y otra muy distinta es que la vea cuando yo también estoy ahí, aumenta mis probabilidades de morir que ya habrían sido altas.

-Bien chicas, esto es solo el inicio, un calentamiento y lo saben, si entran a la cancha con esa misma determinación cada uno de los equipos de la liga entonces nada será imposible, quiero que salgan de aquí con la frente en alto porque lo que hicieron el último set fue increíble. Pero ojo, nada de confiarse porque no fue fácil y nunca lo será, a seguir entrenando duro y sobre todo…

-¡Disfrutar, Lexa! –Vamos, no creerán que me llaman _entrenadora_ o _señorita_ todo el tiempo, me hace sentir vieja y recordar que estoy a dos y medio de los treinta. Lo importante es el respeto mutuo, no la forma en que me llamen.

-¡Clarke! - ¿Ya les dije que mis enanas la aman? Susan sobre todo, lo pasan increíble bromeando después de los entrenamientos cuando Clarke pasa a darse una vuelta. -¡Viniste!

-Claro que vine Sus, no creerás que iba a dejar a Lexa hacer todo el trabajo sola, alguien necesitaba traer algo de diversión al lugar, y golosinas. –Les guiña un ojo como con confidencia porque sabe que no soy para nada fanática de las grasas saturadas, excepto por mi reserva especial, esa es por urgencias. Pero son chicas de 12 a 14 años, nada mejor que una merecida golosina.

-¿Podemos, Lex? ¡Di que sí, vamos!

-Claro Kendall, adelante. –Qué manera de disfrutar la chatarra estás chicas, no le veo la gracia pero qué más da.

-Viniste Griffin. –Que no se me note la travesura en los ojos, por favor.

-Supuse que aún no había terminado y quise pasar, extrañaba verlas jugar.

-Y les creas malos hábitos alimenticios.

-Que tú solo comas jamón de pavo y quesillo no significa que todo el mundo lo haga, Woods.

-Me mantiene en forma y nada que te quejas de eso cuando necesitas abrir frascos o levantar cajas, Griffin. –Soy genial, lo sé. -¿Y? –Ya, estoy nerviosa, quiero saber cómo estuvo esa entrevista.

-Oh bueno… -Oh no… no otra vez, ¿Cómo nadie en esta maldita tierra sabe apreciar el talento de esta chica?

-Aún tienes más opciones Clarke, debes estar tranquila ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Tengo el empleo Lex. -¿Qué? Dios, ¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué!? –No, no es broma, está sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, clara señal de emoción.

-¡Eso! –No sé si me cabe el corazón en el pecho porque verla así de emocionada me pone demasiado feliz, le doy un abrazo enorme que la levanta del suelo y ahora está gritando como una niña de 5 años, las chicas no tienen idea de lo que está pasando pero se están riendo conmigo porque Clarke comenzó a chillar para que la baje, una tonta.

-¡Ya Lex! ¡Que la bajes! –Sí, Susan abogando por su amiga Clarke, todo porque ella las llena de comida basura, así no se puede.

-¡Ya, ya! –La solté así nadie más sigue creyendo que soy una malvada. –Estoy muy feliz por ti, Clarke, wow !es increíble!

-Es un contrato por un par de meses, en un principio, pero no te imaginas la cantidad de personas con las que voy a trabajar y las recomendaciones que ya me prometieron, al fin Lex. –Suspira y se ve como ese tierno osito que es, tantas veces Clarke ha sido mi único apoyo y su felicidad lo es todo en estos momentos.

* * *

Estamos casi entrando en el departamento y yo que traté de dilatar lo más posible este momento, la invité a comer algo luego de salir del gimnasio, le pedí que me acompañara a la oficina de correos, después le dije que me dolía la cabeza y necesitaba más aire antes de volver a casa, tanto así que me obligó a comprar una pastilla en la farmacia que está a unas cuadras

Oh no, ¿Cómo no me dijeron que esto era una mala idea? Ugh, deben ser más insistentes enserio o esto no va a funcionar, de verdad que no. Ha estado hablándome de lo genial que será el nuevo empleo y me dice mil nombres de personas que supongo son importantes en su mundo del diseño gráfico, juro que intento ponerle atención, pero no me resulta santo cielo, solo pienso en lugares por donde escapar cuando vea el amarillo patito por todas partes en su habitación.

-¿Entrenas mañana Lex?

-¿Ah? –Estoy siendo demasiado evidente, dios.

-Que si entrenas mañana ¿Aún te sientes mal?

-Oh sí, sí, mañana. –Actúa normal Lexa Woods, actúa fantástica y radiante como eres siempre. –Algo, ya va pasando el dolor de cabeza, gracias rubia. –Me vine a la cocina, no, no en la cocina, a la cocina y abro cajones como loca.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Lexa? –Ay no, estoy siendo evidente ¿verdad? Ya sabe lo que hice ¿Verdad? Va a matarme ¿Verdad?

-Nada… nada… solo buscaba ya sabes, cosas.

-¿Cosas? ¿Lexa qué pasa? Sabes que puedo llamar a mamá si te sientes mal, venga. –Amo que se preocupe tanto por mí porque ahora me hizo apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y me acaricia pero solo me hace sentir peor, me encanta que se moleste pero hoy no es el día para ser odiosa con Clarke, santo cielo va a matarme, a matarme o a deformar mi maravilloso rostro.

-No Clarke en serio, todo bien.

-Vamos, debes recostarte en tu habitación, bueno, mi habitación ya sabes. –Oh no.

-¡NO! –Mis gritos de loca no están ayudando en nada. –O sea, mejor al sofá y vemos la tele un rato. –Eso, eso.

-Si te dolía la cabeza hace un rato no creo que te haga bien ver la tele Lex.

-Ya no me duele la cabeza, en serio, si comienza otra vez entonces llamas a Abby.

-Entonces me dices apenas vuelva el malestar, al menos déjame cuidarte. –De verdad que su buena onda no me hace sentir mejor, quisiera que fuera menos dulce en estos momentos así como que me dejara tirada muriendo o me lanzara por el balcón. Es que estaba tan hermosamente feliz cuando me dijo lo de su nuevo empleo y ahora sigue tan radiante que de verdad no le quiero cambiar el humor, prefiero que lo vea en un par de meses, cerrar su pieza un par de años, qué se yo.

Estamos juntas en el sofá, me hizo recostarme sobre su pecho, sobre sus tetas la verdad y para qué mentir, nunca está de más apoyar la cara en unas buenas tetas así que algo bueno saqué de mi fingida enfermedad, me gusta cuando me acaricia el cabello aunque tenga las manos enanas porque es muy suave al hacerlo y siempre me calma, me gusta ver la tele con Clarke porque nos las damos de críticas de espectáculos o de cine, es increíble pasar ratos así aunque tenga kilos de trabajo del centro esperándome por ser terminado.

-¿Cuándo comienzas a trabajar?

-Próximo Lunes, solo me queda media semana de vagabunda.

-Deberíamos celebrar mañana por la noche, invitar a las chicas, salir a algún pub, ya sabes, pasar el rato. –Vamos Lexa, debes ganarte su perdón incluso antes de que te odie.

-Woods, debes trabajar el Viernes.

-Lo sé, tampoco digo que nos quedemos hasta las 3 de la mañana, solo unas cervezas para hacer un brindis por ti, tú misma dijiste que es algo grande. –Ahora subo a su altura en el sofá y le abrazo con fuerza y no, ya no es solo por el miedo a morir en sus manos o por la culpa, adoro a esta rubia y quiero todo lo bueno para ella.

-Está bien Lex pero solo un rato.

-Okey Clarke, ahora déjame dormir una siesta antes de tomar una ducha e ir a trabajar.

-Qué floja Woods, deberías ir a trabajar ahora. –Oh no, vamos a quedarnos aquí así no ves tu habitación, rubia.

-Ya cállate osito y dame tu calor. –Amo a esta idiota y amo sus abrazos, esto es hogar, más que mi casa en Maine, este es realmente mi hogar, con mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, con Monty dormido sobre mi ropa sucia, con el HBO repitiendo Interstellar, con el ruido de Nueva York entrando por la ventana.

-Está bien pastelito, descansa. –Acaba de bostezar así que supongo que va a dormir una pequeña siesta también. -Lo mereces, entrenadora.

* * *

-¡LEXA WOODS! –Oh no, mierda mierda mierda mierda, me vine a la ducha mientras Clarke seguía dormida y ahora acabo de enjuagar el champú, salgo de la ducha, me pongo la toalla y corro. –Ni se te ocurra comenzar a reír Lexa, que no se te pase por la mente burlarte de mí ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!

-Dios, era… era una broma por lo de… Es que tú, ya sabes… ordenaste mi habitación… -Santo cielo y todos los dioses de Olimpo ya se me olvidó cómo se habla.

-Yo ordené tu habitación y tú pintas la mía con el amarillo más horrible que encontraste en la tienda. Ya veo, parece bastante justo ¿No? ¡Perdiste la cabeza Lexa! ¡La apuesta fue idea tuya por la mierda!

-Sí pero…

-¡Pero nada! –Se le desorbitaron los ojos como siempre y déjenme decirles que se ve demasiado graciosa, más aún cuando se le marca la vena de la frente y la del cuello, estoy aguantando la risa porque en serio que su molestia me da vida. –Lexa, que no te rías, esta vez realmente no es gracioso.

-Clarke escucha, es pintura, se puede pintar sobre ella, hacer diseños ¡Hasta sobró pintura amarilla y podríamos dibujar patitos por todo el departamento!

-No intentes ser graciosa ahora. –No es que intente ser graciosa, yo soy graciosa.

-¡Estás mojando el piso! Mierda, termina de ducharte, sécate bien y vístete porque esto no se va a quedar así.

-¿No? ¿Ya estás considerando pintar patitos? –Ese no fue un buen comentario, le sale humo por las orejas y yo que pensé que eso era invento de los dibujos animados.

-Te mato.

Estoy corriendo, sí, en toalla corriendo por el piso intentando esquivar a Clarke que no sé de lo que será capaz una vez me agarre, no quiero saber tampoco, me subo al sofá, salto y corro a mi habitación, me escapo por sobre la cama, entro a la habitación de Clarke y casi se me cae la toalla pero soy genial y no pasó, ahora estoy en la cocina acorralada contra el mesón, una mano sobre él, otra afirmando la toalla, Clarke no está sonriendo, sigue enojada, yo estoy con una cara de pánico nivel dios y me muevo de un lado a otro intentando zafarme, mi próxima meta es el baño: entraré y cerraré la puerta.

-Clarke, sé racional, déjame ir al baño y arreglemos esto de manera civilizada.

-¿Civilizada? ¿! Civilizada, Lexa!? Civilizado hubiera sido devolverme la habitación, civilizado hubiera sido hasta dejármela hecha un caos y con olor a sándalo, con cera de las velas pero ¿Pintarla? Además ni siquiera la pintaste de manera decente ¿A qué hora supones que vuelva a pintarla encima? Mierda Lexa ahora tengo un empleo.

-Ya pero eso no lo sabía.

-Ya pero sigues siendo una idiota.

-Ya pero perdiste una apuesta.

-Ya pero fue idea tuya.

-Ya pero ten encanta tener sexo conmigo. –Já, touché.

-Ni siquiera viene al caso Lexa.

-No, pero es bueno hablar de sexo ¿No?

-Lexa. –Mi nombre en un tono tan rudo y molesto no suena tan sexy como debería.

-Clarkie.

-¡Que no me digas Clarkie! –Oh no, yo que la cago y la cago. ¿Qué hago para ganarme el perdón de una chica tan enojona? Piensa Lexa, piensa, piensa, piensa, vamos Woods, eres mejor que esto… ¡Ya sé!

-Venga, podemos hacer mejores cosas que discutir y lo sabes.

-Ni siquiera pienses que teniendo sexo vas a solucionar esto Lexa Woods, además hoy saldré con Alex.

-¿Quién mierda es Alex?

-Lo conocí en una de las entrevistas y a ti qué te importa.

-Okey, abajo esas armas soldado Griffin. Vamos, no te hará mal. –Me saco la toalla y esto siempre es bueno, muy bueno cuando una chica se me queda mirando así.

-Lexa, no.

-Clarke, sí.

-No, no, no. –Se está riendo porque ahora soy yo la que la tiene acorralada en la cocina, debo decir que me pone mucho esto de hacerlo fuera de la cama.

-Sabes que no voy a obligarte a hacer nada nunca Clarke.

-Lo sé. –Está sonriendo ahora, lean esto y léanlo bien, el sexo siempre es la respuesta a todo.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces nada, ya te dije que no. –Sigue sonriendo, quiere, ella sabe que quiere, yo sé que quiere, ustedes saben que quiere y dios, hasta ustedes quieren. –Lexa.

-Ven aquí cariño. –Me acerco, la beso y no se resiste. –Tú y yo tenemos un trato y ya me besaste, reglas son reglas Griffin.

-Tú fuiste la que me besó, idiota. –Le comencé a sacar la polera y a besarle el cuello. –Sigo odiándote por lo de la habitación.

-Lo sé. –Beso sus pechos por sobre el sujetador.

-Y voy a vengarme, no te imaginas cómo. –Ahora desabrocho su pantalón y Clarke abre las piernas sutilmente dejándome pasar mis dedos por sobre sus bragas, gime sobre mis labios y eso me calienta demasiado.

-Véngate entonces. –Eso sonó más como un gemido y a ella también le gustó escucharme gemir.

-Luego no te quejes, Lexa. –Acaricio su clítoris por sobre la ropa y siento como comienza a empaparse, mis labios están viajando por los suyos, luego a su cuello, entre sus deliciosos pechos.

-¿Acaso me escuchas quejarme? -Con mi mano libre tomé la suya para que me toque porque estaba estática, la llevé a mis pechos y los está disfrutando tanto como yo sus braguitas mojadas.

-No, no te estás quejando, solo decía. –Me calienta más aún saber que le cuesta juntar las palabras y corro su ropa interior a un lado dejando a mis dedos deslizarse entre sus pliegues y disfrutando su clítoris húmedo.

-Estás muy mojada como para ser una chica enojada, Clarke.

-Ya te dije que voy a salir Lexa. –Gime nuevamente ahora sobre mi hombro desnudo y lo muerde, luego lo lame.

-Reglas son reglas Clarke ¿no? –Sentir su clítoris bajo mis dedos es increíble, siempre lo es pero que sea Clarke, la super hetero me pone más aún.

-Quiero… -Vuelve a enterrar sus dientes en mi hombro ahogando un gemido, veo como algunas gotas de mi cabello mojado corren por su espalda. –Quiero tocarte. –Dios, va a matarme de calentura.

-Hazlo Clarke, ya sabes cómo se hace, hace unos días lo hiciste de maravillas, no tengas miedo. –Quiero que pierda la vergüenza, quiero que me toque sin temor pero al mismo tiempo me calienta demasiado que sea tan tímida sabiendo todas las barbaridades sexuales que hace con esos hombres.

-¿Está bien así? –Dios, esos deditos tan pequeños son tan pero tan juguetones que olvido el problema de enanismo manual que tiene Clarke. Estoy mojada y eso la ayuda, es verdad que puede mejorar pero sabe dónde hacerlo, sabe cómo hacerlo.

-Está muy bien Clarke. –Ahora soy yo la que ahoga gemidos pero en su cuello, cuello que no he dejado de lamer porque descubrí que se calienta cuando juego con mi lengua sobre él, eso me calienta a mí también, hermanas de _turn on_ , genial.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y bajé sus pantalones, está temblando, me encanta. Ahora bajé completamente sus braguitas todas húmedas, tiembla más, me calienta.

Hundo mi nariz en sus rizos dulces y paso toda mi lengua de una vez, lenta y suavemente, completa y caliente sobre su clítoris, con sus manos mantiene mi cabeza donde está y enreda sus dedos en mi cabello, ahora miro hacia arriba y veo como se muerde el labio y comienza a masajear sus pechos que aún están con sujetador, cruzamos miradas y oh, no, ya no veo ningún rastro de enojo en esos ojos azules, ya les dije que el sexo soluciona todo.

* * *

-Mierda Lexa. –Acaba de caer rendida sobre mi cuerpo y con el trasero sobre la encimera.

-Eso estuvo increíble. –Y sí que lo estuvo, suspira un par de segundos sobre mi cuello y oh, bien, ahora comienza a besarme muy húmedo, aún estamos desnudas y nos acabamos de correr así que supongo que cuenta como parte del sexo. Dios, sí que besa bien y ahora baja sus manitos a mis pliegues nuevamente. –Clarke no creo que pueda… otra vez… no sé si… dios.

-Ya debo irme, es tarde.

-¿Qué? Pero…Clarke… oh… Clarke… no puedes… irte ahora. –No sé por qué pero siento que Clarke ama tener sus dedos entre mis piernas y ahora lo estoy disfrutando mucho, lo hace suave y sigo muy sensible, no para y no quiero que lo haga mientras no termine lo que comenzó.

-Sí que puedo. –Ahora la estoy besando yo para retenerla, no puede irse, de verdad que no. Gimo sobre sus labios y sé que se calentó nuevamente porque gime conmigo.

-No puedes. –Susurro y muerdo su labio, busco su lengua, muevo mis caderas.

-Lexa… -Sigue moviendo sus dedos, cada vez un poco más rápido y menos gentil, cada vez un poco más duro.

-Clarke…

-La venganza solo está comenzando. –Paró, sacó sus dedos de sobre mi clítoris, los lamió tan sexy que sentí otra punzada en la entrepierna y se bajó de la encimera.

-¿Qué? –Ahora camina hacia su/mi habitación moviendo sus caderas provocándome y sin mirar atrás.

-Te dije que lo de mi habitación no se iba a quedar así.

Tengo la boca abierta en una enorme sonrisa porque debo admitir que es una venganza brillante aunque la odio, tendré que terminar esto sola en mi habitación. Al menos tuve dos buenos orgasmos y dos buenas tetas en la boca y en las manos.

Dios me proteja de las ideas vengativas de esta mujer.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Amantes de papel

**Capítulo 9 – Amantes de papel.**

Necesito desesperadamente un plan.

Pero uno bueno.

Es que mierda ¿Vieron acaso lo que hizo Lexa? Si está loca! Realmente loca, yo no sé por qué me consigo amigas tan extrañas pero creo que eso ya me lo he preguntado demasiado.

Veamos, con el gato ni me voy a meter porque vamos, quiero venganza, no que muera de pena, lo del orgasmo a medio cumplir fue genial, de esas ideas que te llegan de la nada y terminan siendo lo mejor de la noche.

Oh ¿Ese chico con el que salí? Estuvo... Bien, sí, bien, si no fuera por el hecho de que no me lo tiré. Okey, yo tampoco me lo creo, pero pasamos un rato agradable y me sorprendió demasiado que una vez la noche hubiera avanzado lo suficiente el no propusiera ir a un lugar más cómodo, y asumo que saben de lo que hablo, claro, tener sexo descontrolado y luego adiós que no te he visto... A menos que haya sido un muy bien polvo, ahí puede que repitiéramos, pero no, solo unas cuantas copas y un rato agradable.

Obvio que eso no se lo voy a contar a Lexa aún porque sigo enojada, en otro momento hubiera corrido a decirle que wow sí, existen las citas sin sexo y wow sí, pueden ser bastante agradables, de vez en cuando vuelve a mi esa idea loca de querer sentar cabeza de una buena vez, conocer a un chico guapo, que me folle como un dios, que sea dulce y con el cual pasar un buen tiempo, miren que con cada día no me vuelvo más joven, no señor.

Y sí, me sigo preguntando si Lexa se lo cuestiona en algún momento también, los treinta acechan y no sé, se me hace la idea que ahí afuera debe existir alguien con quien se pueda estar bien, no sé si creo realmente en el amor porque vamos, príncipe azul con caballito y armadura incluidos no existen, mejor apegarse a la realidad y pensar en alguien que simplemente estará ahí en las buenas y en las malas, alguien que sea... Ya saben, un compañero de vida. Y si no pues bueno, podría ser así como la madrina de bodas de Lexa y volverme la tía buena onda de sus hijos, pero hey, que de ahí a que esa idiota se decida a tener alguna relación seria falta mucho, así como una guerra nuclear y tres apocalipsis zombies, no más, no menos.

Volviendo al tema de esta hembra de malas intenciones, no sé qué hacer para vengarme, quiero que le duela justo en el ego, justo en ese ego que tiene por las nubes...

Oh.

Ya, puede que tenga alguna idea vaga.

Ya veremos.

En otros temas sí, al fin tengo empleo y señor mi dios eres el puto amo porque si que no lo veía venir, comienzo el Lunes y ya, estoy nerviosa, no quiero mentir.

-Así que básicamente te has vuelto el experimento sexual de Clarke. - Sí, Octavia le acaba de preguntar eso a Lexa porque obvio que Raven no se podía callar la boca.

-Prefiero denominarme como su luz al final del camino.

-Yo brindo por eso. - Raven, la odio.

-Eh ¿Que acaso nadie va a preguntarme a mí sobre esto? Miren que Lexa no tiene sexo sola.

-Por favor Clarke, de seguro tu solo te agarras a las sábanas mientras Lexa te come el...

-Octavia por favor - En serio odio que nadie me tenga fe en esto.

-Para ser justas a la rubia no se le da nada de mal. - ¿Un aplauso para Lexa, por favor? Oh, verdad que no le hablo así que mejor pongo mis ojos en blanco, sí, mucho mejor.

-Ya Griffin si hasta te defiende ¿Cuánto te va a durar el enojo? Quizá si le ofreces un buen polvo te perdona Woods.

-No Raven, ya lo intenté y ni eso funcionó ¿Puedes creer que hasta salió después con un hombre? O sea que luego de tener a este bombón fue por un asqueroso pene, pecado.

-Vaya Griffin, al parecer no eras closetera después de todo - Odio a Octavia, odio a Raven, por sobre todas las cosas odio a Lexa. -¿Al menos te folló bien el tipo ese?

-Alex… -Vamos, si estaremos hablando de él al menos pongámosle un nombre.

-Ya y ¿desde cuándo importa cómo se llame por sobre la calidad del polvo? –A veces me pregunto si Octavia se pone de acuerdo con Raven y Lexa para ser odiosa también.

-Apuesto a que fue asqueroso, nadie compite con Lexa Woods, vamos Clarke, diles que follar conmigo en la cocina fue tan maravilloso que vomitaste apenas le viste el paquete a ese tal Alex.

-¿En la cocina? A la mierda par de idiotas, acabo de prepararme el trago en la encimera, que asco.

-No te da nada de asco cuando tienes tus deditos en Octavia. –Se pelean por la más cerda, claro está.

-Pero luego estos deditos se lavan, apuesto a que no limpiaron la cocina luego de correrse como locas, además a ti no te importa qué y cómo hacemos las cosas con Octavia, no las andamos ventilando como ustedes, pervertidas.

-Oye, que fue Lexa yo jamás quise comenzar a hablar del sexo con esta hembra. –Sí, hay que dejar algunos puntos claros.

-Como sea Griffin, qué tal ese Alex. –Odio a Octavia, en serio.

-No follamos.

-¿Qué? Wow ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que después de follar conmigo es imposible pensar en alguien más.

-No seas creída Woods, saldremos otra vez.

-Espera ¿lo de ayer con ese Alex fue una cita? ¡¿UNA CITA?! Dios mío yo no te reconozco Clarke, ¡QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ HICISTE CON MI MEJOR AMIGA!

-Es… lindo. –Mierda no, no, no ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?

-Oye no, me va a dar alergia seguir escuchando esto.

-¿A dónde mierda vas Lexa?

-Ni me hables Raven, necesito ir a desinfectarme de… de… de esa palabra que dijo Clarke. –Es tan innecesariamente dramática.

Ahora que Lexa entró al baño a quizá qué, tal vez solo tenía ganas de mear y ya, dejó su teléfono sobre el sillón y es el momento perfecto para darle rienda suelta a mi plan, Raven y Octavia están discutiendo sobre las ventajas y desventajas de salir con algún chico y no tirárselo, que hablen lo que quieran porque así me da más tiempo.

Bien, tengo su teléfono en mis manos y adoro saber su patrón, ventajas de ser su mejor amiga supongo. Veamos, contactos, Niylah, Ontari, Zoe, Echo, Tris, con esas estamos, mensaje de difusión y manos a la obra.

 _Lexa Woods: Hola cariño, estaba pensando en ti, simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi mente, necesito que hablemos ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana a las 10 en The Duplex? Sé puntual porque de verdad muero por verte, un beso. Lexa._

Tecleado y enviado.

Oh mierda ¿Acaso alguien puede ver y contestar un mensaje tan rápido? Soy una completa idiota, ahora Lexa sabrá lo que hice porque sus estúpidas enamoradas van a contestar una por una, ya, este teléfono va a desaparecer hasta nuevo aviso, agradezco que Lexa no sea una adicta a él porque así se va a demorar un rato en darse cuenta que no está, luego me hago la loca y listo.

 _Echo: Pensé que jamás lo pedirías, muero por verte también Lex, hasta mañana. Un beso y todo lo que quieras ;)_

¿Lex? ¿La llamó Lex? Solo yo la llamo Lex, es MI mejor amiga, zorra. Mi mejor amiga que va a estar tan enojada conmigo que sabrá lo que sentí yo al ver ese color de mierda en las paredes de mi pieza, ugh, aún me hierve la sangre, maldita Lexa Woods, maldita apuesta, malditas ganas de sacarle los ojos.

 _Tris: Ya estaba esperando que me hablaras otra vez preciosa, seré puntual, mi mano ya duele de tanto pensarte. Besos, Tris._

Oh no, _mi mano duele de tanto pensarte_ ¿De qué revista _teen_ sacó ideas esta tipa para conseguirse ligues? Qué asco y que triste que desgaste esas manos por una chica que se tira a otras mil.

Mejor voy a dejar esto en silencio, no vaya a ser cosa que vibre cuando vuelva Lexa y se me vaya todo a la mierda.

-Lexa qué mierda estuviste haciendo en el baño, tardaste horas.

-No exageres Blake, una chica guapa jamás devela sus secretos. –Odio que se las dé de chica guapa ¿Quién se cree que es? Acepto que el sexo con Lexa es bueno pero lo digo yo que soy una inexperta y todo me sienta bien, aún así no es el gran partidazo como para que todas esas idiotas queden tan embobadas con esta idiota.

-Mejor hagamos un brindis por esta chica rubia de ojos azules que consiguió un trabajo y pronto será la diseñadora gráfica más exitosa de todo el país. –Octavia es un dulce, lo sé.

-¡Salud por eso y porque ese hombre Alex se la folle duro contra la pared! –De verdad que Lexa tiene la cabeza llena de sexo y ordinarieces.

-¡Por la chica con la segunda mejor paga del lugar! – ¿Les dije ya que Raven es una súper genia y es la jefa de un montón de niños rata programadores? Bien, lo es y créanme, esta mujer pone un pie en la empresa y los billetes le salen hasta por las axilas.

-Eh, que a mí me va bien en el centro deportivo.

-Y mi sueldo de productora no tiene mucho que envidiarle al de Clarke.

-Ya cállense par de envidiosas y bebamos de una buena vez. –Mejor apurar la cosa que me tiene nerviosa el teléfono de Lexa en el culo y no me haría mal un buen trago de cerveza.

-¡Salud!

Creo que nunca les he hablado de Octavia, bueno, más allá de saber que es la hermana del chico gay que me dejó traumada de por vida. Nos conocimos obvio cuando él y yo éramos novios así que mi amistad con Octavia se remonta a muchos años atrás aunque debo aceptar que luego del incidente de mi primera vez con Bellamy apenas quería dirigirle la palabra a Octavia porque me moría de vergüenza y yo no era quién para sacar al chico este del closet a empujones, miren que bastante me costó superar su repentina declaración homosexual en la cama. Meses después cuando el hombre decidió presentarle a la familia su primer novio entonces Octavia me llamó, básicamente, para reírse de mí y mi fallo como hembra. Follar con un tipo y que gracias a ti sepa que no le gusten las mujeres, de verdad ¿Mi dignidad dónde? Después Octavia y Raven se conocieron, claramente gracias a mi e hicimos un grupo bastante interesante, siempre he sido más cercana a Raven pero estas dos tienen mucho más en común entre ellas que conmigo, además está Lexa y aunque ahora la odio con todo mi corazón y solo quiero empujarla balcón abajo, es mi familia y mi única e insuperable mejor amiga.

Octavia Blake estudió Dirección Audiovisual y ya que tuve aquel lapsus en medicina ella salió antes, más joven, más segura y eso sí que le ayudó porque consiguió trabajo a los dos meses y aunque no trabaja para grandes producciones está bien estable y se mantiene increíble. Algo que ya saben de ella, Raven es su follamiga y hasta donde sé es su única experiencia con una mujer pero ya que cada día me sorprendo más no me arriesgo a nada, no anda follando como conejo así como Lexa y su servidora pero cuando quiere entonces tiene a quien quiera que desee en la cama, que no se le nota lo zorrita pero lo tiene escondido y bien protegido.

-Hey, que les parece seguir celebrando mañana ¿The Duplex está bien?

-Uh sí, The Duplex está increíble, además así todas tenemos con qué divertirnos ¿No Lexa?

The Duplex es un bar para gays y heteros bastante reconocido por ahí en el barrio gay, no soy muy amiga de ir a esos lugares porque odio que las chicas piensen que estoy ahí por ellas y no, yo solo busco a esos hombre bien hétero que mueren por un buen polvo, debo ir aceptando que también soy buena carne para esas chicas come conejos pero no gracias, estoy experimentando sí, pero no, no gracias. Mañana debemos ir a ese lugar, Lexa debe querer ir a ese lugar aunque fallé proponiéndolo tan directamente porque ahora sabe que hay algo extraño en mi mente, sabe que yo no iría a The Duplex solo porque sí, en general vamos cuando ella promete cocinarme un par de días o hacerme algunos favores, soy el peor ser humano planeando venganzas y se me da pésimo burlarme de Lexa porque por alguna extraña razón siempre termino siendo yo el blanco de burlas. Así no se puede, de verdad que no.

Y dios, agradezco tanto que no siguieran preguntando por Alex por qué sí, creo que es lindo y no, no me pasa seguido.

-¿Segura que quieres ir Clarke? –Lexa me está mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, disimula Griffin, que el taller de actuación que tomaste para evitar el deportivo en la universidad sirva de algo.

-Es mi último fin de semana como desempleada y tú ya vas a comenzar a entrenar para el nacional así que sabes perfectamente que nuestras noches en bares se detendrán un tiempo. –Sí, soné lo más borde que pude.

-Vaya, sí que sigue enojada la rubia.

-Raven no ayudas a que la chica lo olvide, en serio. Ya Clarke, tienes razón. -¿Qué dijo? ¿Lexa dijo que tengo razón? Anoten fecha, hora, temperatura, humedad del aire, probabilidad de lluvia, velocidad del viento, ciclo estelar, todos los datos de este momento porque es histórico.

-Bien. –Sí Griffin, no demuestres emociones, que le duela y le den ganas de sacar el amarillo patito con la lengua y tragárselo todo.

-Entonces nos vamos de farra mañana ¡Genial! Oye Lexa ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos todas en The Duplex? Ya, cuando te querías follar a Clarke y no te resultó y ahora que te la estás follando ella propone ir, que bonito es el destino.

-Ya les he dicho millones de veces que de haber querido follármela esa vez lo hubiera hecho, solo me acerqué a conversar con una chica linda para pasar el rato hasta que otra realmente caliente me alegrara la noche.

-Yo le creo a Lexa –De verdad que no sé de qué lado está esta mujer. –Al menos hubiera insinuado algo y Clarke habría salido corriendo.

-No sé, yo creo que intentó ser sutil y lo fue tanto que no le resultó.

-Apoyo a Octavia, Lexa Woods quería follar conmigo y no le resultó.

-¡Que no, señor! Cuando veo algo que me gusta entones inmediatamente aparece en mi cama con las piernas abiertas rogando por mí.

-Oye ya Lexa que cerda, innecesario, de verdad.

-Que pesada Clarke, como si tú no amaras tener a esos hombres con esos penes rogando por ti.

-Ya pero no lo ando divulgando.

-Ya pero lo piensas de todas formas.

-Ya pero no soy tan cerda para decirlo.

-¡Ya pero paren! Es odioso que hagan eso, de verdad que sí lo es.

-Ahora apoyo a Raven, Clarke reclama que Lexa es odiosa pero parece que se le pega.

-Oye y tú de qué lado estás, Blake.

-Del que se me apetezca, Woods.

-Como sea ¿Alguien ha visto mi teléfono? -Ups.

-No puedo creer que Lexa ya esté borracha. –Agradezcamos todos a Raven por desviar la conversación.

-Hey, no estoy borracha, es Clarke la que se mete medio vaso de vodka encima y comienza a perder la razón. -¿Por qué mierda siempre encuentran la forma de terminar riéndose todas de mi? Porque sí, obvio que las tres soltaron una carcajada realmente irritante.

-Lexa si sigues así Clarke jamás va a olvidar la remodelación que le hiciste a su pieza.

-Eh, eh, no olvidemos que es mi habitación y no la de ella de aquí a unas semanitas más.

-Y no olvidemos que me demoro 5 segundos en agarrar a esa bola de mierda que tienes de gato y tirarla por la ventana.

-¡Abajo las armas soldado! Que ni Octavia ni yo vinimos con la intención de ser testigos de un gaticidio.

-Tranquila Rae, Monty tiene demasiados gérmenes como para que Clarke se atreva siquiera a tomarlo. –Risas y más risas, en otro momento me hubiera reído de mi misma recordando que mi mejor amiga es una idiota a la que amo demasiado pero ahora no, ahora de verdad que quiero pararme de aquí e ir a encerrarme, gran celebración estoy teniendo. –Es pura boca.

-Salud por eso. –Acabo de decir tan pero tan sarcásticamente levantando mi cerveza que las tres idiotas están calladas y con los ojos bien abiertos. –Ustedes dos váyanse a la mierda un rato y tú, quédate ahí lo que te quede de vida. –Ahora mismo voy camino a mi pieza, bueno no la amarilla, la de Lexa, rogando que Lexa no se dé cuenta que el teléfono que tenga en el bolsillo del culo es el de ella y no el mío porque ese lo tengo en el de adelante.

-¿Oye pero sigue en pie lo de mañana? - le levanto a esa idiota de mierda de Lexa el dedo del medio y no sé si quedé sorda o qué onda pero el portazo que acabo de dar me sigue retumbando en la cabeza.

-Lexa en serio para. –Es lo último que le oí decir a Raven que parece recobró la cordura.

Supongo que la velada no se va a alargar mucho más porque obvio dejé muy amargo el ambiente ahí afuera y aunque puede que me sienta un poquito mal por darle tanta importancia a burlas tontas de las que siempre me rio y muchas veces también empiezo sobre mi misma de verdad que me da igual, no tengo ánimos para mucho porque la cerveza se me subió lo suficiente a la cabeza.

Alex me mandó unos cuantos mensajes dulces que no voy a develar porque es personal y no, de verdad que vergüenza, alguna otra vez me hubiera reído del idiota que hiciera eso pero ahora me dio poco de ternura y ya, seré todo lo que diga.

Mejor vamos a lo importante, espiar en el teléfono de Lexa. Otra de sus mujeres respondió el mensaje.

 _Zoe: Encantada princesa, ten dulces sueños y duerme tan preciosa como siempre._

Ew, ew, ew. En serio esa chica se puso de las románticas ¿No le da vergüenza? De verdad que está enganchada de Lexa y puta mierda, me acabo de sentir mal por esa pobre chica avivando sus estúpidas esperanzas pero bueno, la culpa es de ella, no mía, si no fuera tan fácil de encantarse por una idiota del tamaño de Lexa… Hay más.

 _Niylah: Lo siento pero tengo planes mañana, avísame otro día que estés libre y quedamos en tu apartamento o en el mío, saludos, Niylah ;)_

Oh bueno, esa Niylah me cae bien, sabe lo que quiere: tirarse a Lexa y ya, es que ¿Pueden creerlo? Acaba de rechazar una cita con Lexa Woods, ¡LEXA WOODS! Ay señor, que divertido que esta idiota piense que todas se mueren por ella, claro que Niylah debe babear también cuando se la tira pero me encanta que no esté locamente enamorada también, vamos chica, tú podrías ser mi amiga. Lo tendré presente por si viene alguno de estos días y le ofreceré un café luego de que tire con Lexa.

Ontari, la otra no respondió, al menos no aún y tal vez podré reírme de eso mañana por la mañana. Ya que estamos aquí los invito a hacer una total y completa invasión a la privacidad de Lexa. Sus últimos chats son con algunas chicas, el último mensaje siempre lo enviaron ellas ¿en serio? ¿aún así se las conquista a todas? Qué. Onda.

Bien, la conversación con Raven para invitarla a venir, conmigo para saber qué comprar esta tarde y oh, Luna acaba de hablar.

 _Luna: ¿Lex, estás?_

Con Luna nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo y me cae genial, además obvio que Lexa aparece en línea y por preguntar curiosa en el entrenamiento de mañana se me va todo el plan a la mierda.

 _Lexa: Luna, soy Clarke_

 _Luna: Oh, hola Clarke ¿todo bien con Lexa?_

 _Lexa: Sí claro, solo tomé su celular para jugar con ella un rato ¿Me haces el favor de no decirle nada? Porfi porfi_

 _Luna: jajajajjaa Lexa va a odiarte ¿lo sabes, verdad?_

 _Lexa: No más de lo que la odio yo ahora mismo –_ Inserto algunos emojis para darle dramatismo a la cosa.

 _Luna: Ya veo ¿Venganza?_

 _Lexa: Tal y como se la merece_

 _Luna: Adelante con eso entonces, soy una tumba._

¿Ven? Es genial, sé que es como una hermana para Lexa, una muy buena amiga que, a diferencia de mi, si entiende todo lo que Lexa habla de deporte, yo me limito a escuchar y asentir porque sé que le hace feliz hablar de esas cosas, además para qué mentir si es genial en lo que hace y sé que nada la llena más que lo que hace para vivir. Y aquí estoy yo otra vez pensando en Lexa como una chica genial cuando debería estar odiándola pero ugh, es difícil cuando llevas compartiendo tu vida 6 años con la misma persona y aún no se han matado ¿La verdad? Son más veces las que he querido abrazarla y pasar días enteros con ella que las que he querido matarla, pero por la mismísima mierda sí que cuando he querido matarla me da con ganas.

Ya que estamos aquí vamos a leer conversaciones con Luna, mera curiosidad y ya me dio sueño, el más antiguo es de hace como tres meses y son audios de Lexa que luna contesta por mensaje, los audios parece que los borró porque no me deja reproducirlos

 _Lexa: Audio_.

 _Luna: De verdad me harta cuando te pones así…_

 _Lexa: Audio._

 _Luna: ¿No te das cuenta de lo idiota que suenas diciendo eso?_

 _Lexa: Audio._

 _Luna: No puedo hacer como que no lo sé_

 _Lexa: Audio._

 _Luna: Sí, estabas borracha pero yo no_

 _Lexa: Audio._

 _Luna: Lo recuerdo a la perfección y no, no voy a dejar de darle vueltas al asunto porque no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza._

 _Lexa: Audio._

 _Luna: Sí, se te da bien ocultar tus sentimientos…_

 _Lexa: Audio._

 _Luna: Lo siento pero es lo que pienso Lexa, debiste decírmelo antes_

 _Lexa: No tenía sentido decirte_

 _Luna: Pensé que confiabas en mí_

 _Lexa: No para hablarte de lo que siento_

 _Luna: No es que sea poca cosa Lex…_

 _Lexa: Audio._

 _Luna: ¿Y qué se supone que haga?_

 _Lexa: Hacer como que nunca te lo dije, fácil_

 _Luna: Ya…_

Oh mierda paren el mundo entero que me voy a morir ¿Lexa y Luna? Más bien… ¿Lexa está colada por Luna? Dios mío esto es demasiado loco como para procesarlo porque Lex no ha dicho nada sobre eso y supuse que nos contábamos ese tipo de cosas, sé de todos sus ligues, lugares donde ha follado, experiencias en un polvo pero ¿Esto? Wow, y después de decirle a Luna en una borrachera que está colada por ella siguen siendo amigas, wow. Asumo que Luna no le corresponde, qué loco.

O tal vez era otra cosa y me estoy pasando mil películas por la cabeza que no son. Tal vez es algo tan nada que no valía la pena darle más vueltas, mi hambre por seguir espiando me han llevado a poner el buscador mi nombre, ya si sé, pero a todo el mundo le da ganas de hacer eso ¿o no?

 _-Luna: …entonces va Clarke también?_

 _-Luna: Recuérdale a Clarke que lleve las cervezas a…_

 _-Lexa: Llego en 15, estoy esperando a Clarke porque no…._

Bien, la mayoría de ellos son cosas tan normales que casi me da más sueño aunque no sé que mierda esperaba, supongo que hubiera sido emocionante saber que Lexa planea sus idioteces contra mi con Luna entonces yo podría enojarme por meter a más gente en lo nuestro.

Oh esperen, hay algunos más recientes.

 _Luna: oh ya veo, claro que Clarke es más importante._ –Interesante, veamos como siguió esta conversación.

 _Lexa: Ya, no te pongas pesada._

 _Luna: ¿Pesada yo? Sabes perfectamente por qué lo digo_

 _Lexa: Sabes que Clarke es importante para mí y será mi prioridad antes que cualquier cosa, es mi familia_

 _Luna: Si claro, familia_

 _Lexa: Es loco porque sé con qué tono estás pensando eso_

 _Luna: Es con el tono que corresponde_

 _Lexa: Sabes que te adoro Luna, Clarke es mi amiga, pero mi amiga y nada más_

 _Luna: Lexa ya, suficiente_

 _Lexa: Prometo compensarlo_

 _Luna: Desearía que Clarke fuera una completa idiota para poder odiarla con razón pero me cae bien… que mal._

 _Lexa: En serio, no la culpes, no te pongas celosa ;)_

 _Luna: JAJAJAJAJA ¿Celosa yo? ¿De Clarke? Por favor, vive contigo, nada que envidiar_

 _Lexa: Eres muy importante para mi Luna, por favor eso no lo dudes_

 _Luna:_ _L_

 _Lexa: ¿Hablamos mañana luego de entrenar? Me apetece un café con Luna…_

 _Luna: Tú pagas…_

 _Lexa: Claro, te quiero_

 _Luna: Te quiero_

No puedo creer que Luna esté celosa de mi ¿De mi? Pero si hasta Lexa se lo dijo, que somos solo amigas, ay dios, estoy medio confundida ¿Lexa quiere a Luna? ¿Luna quiere a Lexa? ¿Pero se quieren cómo? Vamos, tiene algo entre ellas y yo no tenía idea. Oh, pero Lexa se sigue tirando a medio mundo.

Esperen.

Lexa ha estado follando conmigo.

Me perdí totalmente con todo esto.


	10. Capítulo 10 - La gran estafa

**Capítulo 10 - La gran estafa**

Sí, me perdí totalmente con todo esto.

Primero que todo anoche intenté ir a hablar con Clarke porque se fue molesta y cuando metí la cabeza por la puerta estaba con la luz de su celular pegándole en toda la cara porque la muy tonta tenía la luz de la pieza apagada, no sé si estaba viendo porno o algo pero casi se murió del susto cuando me vio ahí y casi tira su celular por la ventana 7 pisos abajo.

Como si eso no hubiera sido ya lo suficientemente extraño no me dejó siquiera meter todo mi perfecto cuerpo dentro de la pieza sin comenzar a insultarme así que mejor me fui a la habitación amarillo patito para dormir en la soledad de esa cómoda cama. Para rematar no sé donde mierda está mi celular, lo busqué anoche y supuse que con toda la cerveza que me metí en el cuerpo busqué mal, pero ahora ya llevo como 3 horas buscándolo mientras Clarke sigue durmiendo y sigo sin encontrarlo. Ya, no llevo 3 horas, llevo 20 minutos pero es que tampoco son tantas las opciones, tal vez no me di cuenta y Monty se lo comió, con lo hambriento que es ese animal.

O tal vez se me cayó entre las tetas de Clarke, vaya a saber una.

Como sea, tampoco es que lo necesite tanto, si lo de ir a The Duplex hoy día sigue en pie entonces no hay necesidad de llamar a alguna de mis chicas, me encontraré a alguna ahí, nueva o antigua, quién sabe, además hoy si debo celebrar a Clarke porque ayer me lo pasé riéndome y se enojó. Otra vez. Yo que hice para merecer esto.

Ah, ya me acuerdo.

Como decía, si no aparece ahora voy a ponerme de buenas con Clarke hoy día en la noche para que cuando lleguemos nos pongamos las dos a cuatro patas para buscar ese aparatito. Será un día lejos de la tecnología y lo peor, lejos de Candy Crush. ¿Qué? Crecí con el maldito juego de la culebrita en mis manos, no me pidan que no sea una mujer de 27 años adicta a algún jueguito virtual.

Miren que con los jueguitos sexuales soy toda una campeona.

* * *

El entrenamiento de hoy ha sido todo lo bueno que esperaba, dios, como necesitaba sudar y que no fuera solo por un buen polvo, lo que sí Luna anda extraña, como que quiso decirme algo y después se quedó callada, como que quiso volver a hablarme y solo se rió y se dio la media vuelta.

-¿Vas a seguir siendo tan rara o ya se te pasó lo loca?

-Oye ojos lejos de las tetas, Woods.

-Años usando las mismas duchas y todavía no te acostumbras Luna.

-Me acostumbro, mis tetas no.

-Que sepas que no están mal, Cooper. –Le guiño un ojo porque sé que odia mis insinuaciones, chicas, tan tiernas cuando no aceptan que aman ser devoradas por este par de ojos verdes. -¿Me vas a explicar qué onda o tengo que volver a remachar en tu fea carita para hacerte espabilar?

-No me causa gracia Lexa y nada, no pasa nada, dame la toalla –Se está riendo escondida ¿Se está riendo de mi? Oh, se está riendo de mi ¿Por qué se está riendo de mi? -¿Sigues en malas vibras con Clarke?

-Eh, que no estamos con malas vibras Luna, esa rubia no acepta una buena broma es todo, además hoy vamos a celebrar como corresponde, se le pasa con un poco de vodka y un buen polvo.

-Ya y el polvo seguro se lo vas a dar tú claro, la única chica en el mundo a la que le tenía fe y tenía que terminar en tetas contigo y en la cama, dios, ese ego que te sube y nadie hace nada al respecto. Dame que no traje desodorante.

-Cerda. Oye, poco que te quejaste ese día en tu baño, ricitos rojos, además nadie me sube el ego, yo me elevo solo por ser yo, un ser de luz, un angelito de la guarda del placer y las malas costumbres.

-Eh, que estaba caliente y despechada, Lexa, no sé qué mierda te pasa porque odio tocar el temita, no olvides que la borracha eras tú –Ya, otra que se enoja conmigo. - y hablando en serio, no sé qué cosas tiene Clarke en la cabeza para terminar follando contigo también. Y la puta, dejé las rodilleras en las galerías.

-En la cabeza tiene pura y santa curiosidad, te digo Cooper, lo hago por amor al arte.

-Ya, ignora lo que te hace quedar como idiota.

-Hey, lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes, Lexa? Lo dices como si solo fuera problema mío

-Ten tus rodilleras, deberías cambiarlas parecen cualquier cosa. Olvídalo, ni siquiera deberíamos tocar ese tema otra vez y sí que es problema mío pero no hagas como que nunca pasó.

-Demasiado idiota por un despecho y un sentimiento no correspondido Lex, eres algo así como mi amiga más cercana pero ambas la cagamos y lo sabes. Yo sobre todo.

-De todas formas ese idiota no merecía ni el mínimo respeto Luna, ni tuyo ni mío y sí, fue un error de parte de las dos pero jamás nada va a justificarlo, no puedo creer que sigas con el después de todo. Y a lo otro deja de darle vueltas.

-Yo avancé cuando saqué todo lo que tenía guardado Lexa, tu deberías hacer lo mismo de una vez por todas pero obvio todo lo que haces te lleva a la mismísima mierda.

-¿Avanzar es seguir arrastrándote por un cerdo? No gracias.

-¿Por qué mierda llegamos a esto Lexa?

-Porque insistes en que un polvo significa más de lo que es, placer puro y una buena descarga de estrés.

-Haces como si fuera cosa simple…

-Lo es Luna, en el fondo me encantaría que lo que tú y yo…

-No Lexa, ni lo digas, olvídate de una buena vez de lo que pasó esa puta noche, yo ya di vuelta la página, ahora deberías ser un poquito consecuente y callar esa boquita que bien la usas para lamerle la entrepierna a Clarke.

-¿Sabes? Mejor pásate por The Duplex hoy día en la noche, mensajeate con Clarke para encontrarnos allá, suficiente drama.

-¿Y tu mierda de teléfono? –Esa cara, esa expresión, si no fuera porque no estaba anoche en el departamento juraría que lo escondió Luna. -¿Será que lo usaste de vibrador chiquilla viciosa y se te perdió por lugares demasiado explorados?

-Epa, que demasiado explorados ni que nada, yo lo llamo experiencia y no cariño, para vibradores mi manito ágil. –Vamos, las cosas como son.

* * *

-Luna va a hablarte en un rato tal vez, si le baja el ánimo nos juntamos en el bar.

-¿Luna, eh? –Sus cejas levantadas de manera sugerente me confunden, qué onda.

-Sí, ¿por? No pensé que te molestara.

-No lo hace, solo que hace mucho que no tomamos algo con ella.

-Ni me lo digas, es que se la pasa con el idiota de Brett.

-¿Aún tiene novio?

-Yup.

-¿Qué onda te pasa?

-No, nada, ugh en serio, se metió en un hoyo negro, agujero de gusano, está en la quinta dimensión. Dónde mierda está mi puto teléfono.

-Ea ¿Con esa boquita agradeces la comida? Ya abúrrete Lexa, debe estar en algún pantalón o abrigo, ahora vamos que O nos está esperando.

-Con esta boquita puedo hacerte muchas cosas, cariño, tú solo pide. –La tengo acorralada contra la muralla por el solo afán de calentarla un poco, lo merece porque ese orgasmo a medio terminar no se lo perdonaré jamás. –Da tiempo para un rapidito, rubia.

-¿Ah sí? –Dios, esta mujer puede ser muy sosa a veces pero cuando se muerde el labio de esa forma, dios. –Porque con esta boquita… –Se lame los labios y uff. –yo también podría aprender a hacer maravillas, si me enseñas claro. –Respira Lexa, este jueguito es de a dos. –Podrías ser mi profesora… -Ahora me empuja con sus tetas y no, ya no está contra la muralla. -…y mi cuerpo de experimentación… -En qué momento que me tiene contra la mesa. - ¿Podrías soportar esta lengua inexperta hasta que se haga una muestra?

-Clarke no juegues con fuego.

-La única que comenzó jugando con fuego fuiste tú querida, cuidado que quema. –Su mano fugaz por sobre mi pantalón en la entrepierna, dos pasos atrás, agarró su abrigo y me espera en la puerta con esa mirada desafiante, sexo con la rubia para dejarla a medias de esta noche no pasa. – _Rapidito,_ Woods, que se nos hace tarde. –Maldita Clarke con malditas tetas.

* * *

Esto está muy bueno, The Duplex nunca me decepciona y menos una noche como la de hoy día, es la mezcla perfecta y me encanta el _upstairs,_ colores, locura, gente llena de energía, un buen espectáculo, chicas buscando de todo un poquito y de ese poquito he sacado bastante, además que Thea una de las socias sea un polvito recurrente me ha dado uno que otro pase VIP, los viernes se presenta John Trop y me muero por sentarme en la barra a pedir unos buenos tragos y pasarla con las chicas.

Que buen ambiente, señor.

-¡Esa, chica!

-¡Ea, Thomas! Chico guapo, pero cuánto tiempo.

-Oh mi señor ¿Esa Clarke o es un espejismo, Lexa, efecto del tequila, el paquete muy apretado? –Me encanta este hombre, el único en serio, le deja las tetas con escarcha a Clarke cada que logro traerla.

-Venga Thomas no te hagas la tonta que sí, que soy yo y deja de ensuciarme las tetas.

-Que no te las ensucio tontita, te las hago más llamativas para que te saques un buen polvito, mi chiquita sucia y viciosa apuesto a que eres una fierecilla en la cama.

-Yaya hombre que a esta fiera no le gusta que se le anden metiendo en la cama si no es para un polvo.

-Ay no mi pequeñaja que en tu cama ni loca porque este chiquilín –Y se agarra el paquete el muy cerdo.- que chiquitito será pero bien que se porta no se para con tu par de tetazas.

-Créeme que sería todo un logro adiestrar a tu chiquilín Thomas pero de momento mis tetazas para ti no están. –Y yo aquí pensando en lo que le voy a hacer a esas tetazas cuando volvamos a casa.

-Pues entonces adentro mis niñas que Raven y Octavia ya se adueñaron de la casa, esta noche te consigues un buen polvete pequeñaja mi rubia, con ese par bien brillante nadie te va a quitar ni los ojos ni la baba de encima.

-Muévete reina de la noche que lo creas o no ni yo vine para conseguirme un polvo, estamos en plan de festejo para mi chica especial. –Le guiño un ojo a Clarke que intenta seguir enojada conmigo pero vamos, soy encantadora y Thomas ayuda su poco.

-No me mientas cochinita que Echo está listilla para la fiera de Lexa Woods.

-¿Echo? –Qué mierda.

-Pues sí, que lleva preguntando por ti buen rato y entre nos chiquilla se puso más relleno en las tetas que yo, la traes bien babosita a la loquita esa.

 _-_ ¿Preguntando por mi? Ni que quedara en una cita con la chica Thomas, pues si vuelve a preguntar dile que no me has visto y hasta la próxima. –Tirar con Echo es la gloria pero está medio loquita y no sé si tenga bien claro mi punto de no citas, no cariño, no amor, a ratos se pone pesadita y quiere quedarse apapachándome en la cama, iugh, alergia, alergia.

-Ah bueno, claro que la zorrita esa no lo tiene claro porque está lista para comerte y llevarte al altar, si hasta pensé que habías sentado cabeza, que loca me pongo con alcohol, Lexa Woods y Clarke Griffin las eternas fieritas, su vinieran más seguido el _upstairs_ se me llena de babositas y babositos pagando por un ratito con mis nenas sucias.

-Ya muévete Thomas y dile a Thea que me llame cuando pueda.

-Que cerda Lexa, ni que te la tiraras solo para el VIP.

-Camino al cielo está lleno de pecadores cochinitos Clarke, aprende de Lexa que bien aprovechas el pase VIP de la flacuchenta esta. A disfrutar gatitas y si terminas en Las Vegas casándote con Echo no te lo perdono porque chica, nadie mejor que yo en traje de Elvis.

-Vamos Clarke, se viene una noche movidita. –Y si que va a estar movida porque señor, luego de esto entro en ley seca para concentrarme a las clasificatorias y Clarke para hacer sus cosas de diseñadora grafica.

-Ni te imaginas Lexa Woods, movidita, muy movidita. –Se fue a encontrar con las chicas moviendo las caderas como condenada, no sé exactamente que busca o que tiene entre manos esta rubia pero si tiene que ver con su sucia venganza entonces me muero por saber que cosas le pasan por esa mente macabra.

* * *

Oh no, no, no, no. Echo, Echo me está mirando del otro extremo de la barra, sí, como que le crecieron las tetas y sí, me mira con ganas de enchufarme el anillo de bodas ahora mismo. No, no, no, no. Piensa en algo Lexa, rápido. Oh no, viene hacia acá, sonríe, sonríe, no, no tanto que se confunde, poco menos, eso, perfecto. Sutil.

-Hola preciosa, tardaste un poco en llegar. –Un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Hola chica linda ¿tardar en llegar? –El vaso con vodka se vuelve de lo más interesante.

-Claro tontita, sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. –Se sentó en mis piernas y miro a Raven por sobre el hombro de Echo rogándole por ayuda pero la muy zorra levanta su vaso en señal de salud e ignora olímpicamente mis súplicas.

-¿Ah sí? Digo, claro, claro…

-No te hagas la loca Lexa, ambas sabíamos que era inevitable. –Me está besando el cuello, no es que me asquee pero esto es raro. –Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

-¿Echo…? ¿Echo…linda?

-Lo siento amor pero es difícil contenerme cuando se trata de ti. – ¿Está chiflada o qué onda? OH NO NO NO NO, no puede ser, esa no puede ser Tris, por favor que alguien me diga que no es Tris.

-Eh, Echo ¿te parece si hablamos luego? –Me frunce el ceño como si la loca fuera yo. –Es.. Clarke, sí, necesita que la acompañe al baño urgente.

-Todo bien por aquí Lex, no te preocupes por mí. Hey, Hola Echo. –La saluda levantando el vaso y sigue riéndose con Raven. Qué mierda.

-¿Decías Lex? –Oh no, no me gusta que ella me diga así, para nada. –Sí quieres vamos a un lugar más cómodo. –Santo dios, Tris se está acercando, dos ligues y con uno de ellos como cabra no es bueno.

-¡Sí! Vamos a… vamos… allá, sí, vamos.

-Mi amor que nerviosita te pones cuando hay que hablar de sentimientos. -¿Alguien? ¿Ayuda?

-Echo creo que te estás confundiendo yo no… -zas, me planta un beso de lo más forzado.

-¿Lexa? –Esa es Tris, que mierda.

-¡Tris! Hola, que coincidencia ¿No?

-No me parece que me mandaras un mensaje para que apareciera aquí por coincidencia.

-¿Mensaje amor? ¿Por qué le mandas mensaje a esa mujer?

-Epa, que no he mandado ningún mensaje.

-Eres un maldito cromañón Lexa, al menos si vas a jugar conmigo que no sea a la misma hora que con esta loca de patio. –Tris está enojada, Tris enojada es sexy, pero no creo que Tris sexy quiera algo conmigo ahora mismo.

-¿Lexi, escuchaste como me dijo esta otra?

-¿Eres Echo, no? Escucha cariño, esta chica larguirucha de aquí solo estaba jugando a la dulce y romanticona, no te sientas tan especial, baja un cambio que te folla a ti y a mi igualitas. –No, definitivamente Tris no va a querer nada conmigo.

-Venga chicas, siempre han sabido que no ando buscando novia ni algo cercano ¿Acaso ustedes no andan de ligues con algunas otras más?

-Lexa no entiendo ni mierda que es esto pero si estabas esperando que con un mensajito de amor y un _no puedo dejar de pensar en ti_ me ibas a tener en tu cama como babosa estás equivocada.

-No te metas con Lexi, zorra. –De verdad que sabía que a Echo se le zafaba un tornillo pero nunca tanto.

-Te tiras a las más idiotas Lexa, qué onda. –En eso la apoyo un poco, solo un poco.

-Tris escúchame. –Vamos a hablar con esta que parece más cuerda. –Yo no sé de qué mierda hablan, mensaje ninguno y de _no puedo dejar de pensar en ti_ tampoco. –Zas, cachetada.

-Que excusa tan barata Lexa Woods.

-Oye pero qué…

-¿Tris?

-¿Zoe? –Ah no ¿qué? ¿Qué mierda hace Zoe acá también?

-¿Te estabas tirando a mi ex también? –Oh no.

-Oye, no tenía idea que tú y Zoe eran novias.

-Claro y yo soy la reina Isabel Lexa, en serio, eres una cerda.

-Ea Tris bájale tú un cambio que no estoy entendiendo nada.

-¿Lexa, vas a explicarme que mierda pasa acá? ¿Tris?

-Yo te digo qué pasa aquí Zoe, pasa que esta neandertal quería un par de polvos esta noche pero no calculó bien y ahora nos tiene a todas acá.

-¿Qué? Pero entonces para qué mierda mandas ese mensaje Lexa… -Ya enserio, que alguien me explique, debo tener la cara más idiota del mundo en estos momentos…oh esperen… esa es… no, dios.

-¿Las mensajeó a ustedes también?

-¿Lexi, quién es esta?

-Echo para, en serio. –Me pongo de las rudas con esta mujer porque me explota la cabeza de solo escucharle decirme Lexi, como si ya no fuera lo suficientemente estresante tener a estas 4 chicas esperando a que hable. –Ontari, por favor explícame tú que es todo esto, sabes que yo no mandaría algo así.

-Qué cerda Woods y que excusa más barata. –Ontari también se puso violenta, qué onda que usan todas las mismas palabras.

-¡Pero si yo no tengo idea qué pasa aquí! Jamás juntaría a 4 mujeres que me ando follando en el mismo lugar, ni que fuera idiota, tengo más cerebro que eso por favor. –Eh, eso sonaba mejor en mi mente. –Es decir…

-Podrías tener un poquito más de respeto por estas cuatro mujeres que te _andas follando_ , Lexa, de verdad que tienes el cerebro conectado al clítoris, no soy una zorra que se cae rendida ante ti.

-Yo no dije eso Ontari.

-No puedo creer que de verdad me gustaras.

-¡Pero si yo jamás te prometí nada, eran todas un polvo y nada más! –Sí, eso tampoco sonó muy bien en voz alta.

-¡Idiota! –Zas, cachetada.

-Ándate a la mierda, chica bonita, que ni tan buena eres en la cama. –Tris miente, se los juro.

-¿Auch?

-Te daría vuelta la cara también Lexa pero no voy a desgastarme en ti. –Mi cara tiene que ser un real poema ahora mismo, al menos ya tienen cara de querer irse. Zoe caminó exactamente 4 pasos lejos de mí y se devolvió en dos. -¿Sabes? Creo que si vale la pena desgastarme en ti. –Zas, cachetada, al menos en la otra mejilla.

-¡No te metas con mi novia, zorra! –De verdad que Echo no está entendiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí.

Ay no, Echo se tiró sobre Zoe, Tris se tiró a ayudar a Zoe, Ontari me mira como si yo debería hacer algo y yo tengo los ojos abiertos como platos porque sí, tengo 27 años pero en mi vida había visto una cosa tan extraña como esta. Luna llegó, Luna está con Clarke y Octavia, Luna se está riendo como una loca, Luna sabía, por eso Luna estaba tan extraña hoy día en la mañana.

Gracias a dios y al cielo, a los ángeles, santos, arcángeles y otros varios Thomas andaba cerca y de algún lugar que creí perdido sacó sus fuerzas de macho alfa, tiene a Echo que está pataleando, no me di cuenta que todos los ojos del _upstairs_ están en la escenita esta y yo pongo cara de que no tengo nada que ver. De alguna forma se llevaron a Echo, Tris me mira con odio, Zoe mira a Tris y después me mira con odio a mí, Ontari quiere sacarme los ojos, está claro.

-Ojalá algún día madures, idiota. –Y así se fueron todas, bien por mí

-Controla a tus gatitas, Lexa que para la próxima no te salvas de que te saquemos a ti también como a esa loquita de patio ¡Besitos!

-Y yo que pensaba que Clarke no tenía imaginación para jugar un poquito contigo Lexa Woods. -¿En qué momento Raven se ríe de mi y no de Clarke? Esperen ¿FUE CLARKE?

-¿CLARKE? Te mato, te mato rubia en serio!

-Vamos, 20 minutos con tu celular y logro que te bajen los humitos, de paso que se lleven a Echo al psiquiátrico y además te dan un par de golpes bien merecidos, por ¿Cómo fue que dijo? Ah sí, por cromañón. –Risas, risas y más risas.

-Acéptalo Lexa, Clarke la hizo muy buena esta vez.

-Cállate Luna que obvio eras una maldita cómplice. Y tú zorra dame ese teléfono.

-Pero que boquita tan sucia te gastas, amiga mía. –Odio a Clarke, de verdad que odio a Clarke. ¿En serio? _Hola cariño, estaba pensando en ti, simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi mente, necesito que hablemos ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana a las 10 en The Duplex? Sé puntual porque de verdad muero por verte, un beso. Lexa._ Bien jugado Griffin.

-Al menos sabes que si llegaron es porque las chicas están loquitas por mi. –Déjenme conservar un poco la dignidad.

- _Estaban_ loquitas Lexa, aunque una se cayó de la cuna, claro –Callen a Octavia. –Además hasta donde sé una no quiso venir.

-Niylah fue muy amable rechazando _tu_ mensajito de amor. -¿Auch? Al ego.

-¿Niylah? Vamos, no puede ser.

-No todas caen bajo la maldición Lexa, cara bonita. –Odio a la Clarke ebria porque se le suben los humos.

-Ya verás cómo me pagas esta Clarke Griffin.

-Oh, sí –Está hablando Raven imitando mi voz, muy mala imitación por lo demás porque la mía es mucho más dulce y melodiosa. –Ya verás cómo te hago gemir hasta que quedes sin aliento, Clarke Griffin, me vas a pagar esta con mil orgasmos porque me arruinaste 4 ligues de una. Soy Lexa, soy idiota y muy caliente.

-Que lo sueñe, ni un solo botón va a lograr abrir esta larguirucha cuando lleguemos a casa, le venganza es dulce Woods y estamos a mano al fin.

Já, eso ya lo veremos.


	11. Capítulo 11–Algunas cosas fuera de norma

**Capítulo 11 – Algunas cosas fuera de norma**

Déjenme ver si puedo explicarlo.

Me siento feliz, completa, especial, libre, única, irrepetible.

¿Vieron eso? Al fin, después de todas las risas que me he tenido que aguantar todas nos estábamos riendo de Lexa y no de mi, y sí, sé que suena patético pero no me importa, la gran Lexa Woods quedó como la idiota del siglo y todo gracias a mi genial cabecita que maquinó ese plan de genio.

El resto de la noche, además de reírme descaradamente de Lexa y disfrutar de mi momento de gloria, estuve como una psicópata desviando los ojos cada vez que Luna y Lexa hablaban solas, cada vez que una decía algo yo miraba a la otra para saber cómo reaccionaba, no es que me esté obsesionando con el tema pero ¿A nadie más le causa curiosidad? ¿Verdad que sí queremos saber qué onda? Bien, yo les digo que descubrí esta noche: el vodka estaba endemoniadamente bueno y después de media hora de súper espía del amor se me olvida todo.

Intenté controlarme pero hey, estaba celebrando mi nuevo empleo, había alcohol, estaban mis amigas, Lexa estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, difícil era concentrarme.

Ya estamos llegando al departamento y son algo así como las 5 y media de la madrugada, el taxi se demoró siglos en llegar y los pies me estaban matando pero lo pasé increíble, jamás había hablado tanto con Luna y es que con alcohol parece que hasta las sillas se vuelven de lo más entretenidas, con Lexa bailamos un buen rato y debo aceptar que con esta loca tensión sexual que había principalmente por el alcohol y porque nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bien que se mueve bailando, además en The Duplex nadie nos iba a decir nada por bailar más pegadas de lo normal, tengo que aceptar que Raven y Octavia también tienen lo suyo, ir y bailar con quien sea y como sea fue, cómo decirlo, liberador.

-Dios estoy agotada, si no fuera porque apenas me puedo los pies ya te estaría matando Clarke.

-Estas ebria Lexa, apenas te puedes las palabras.

-Ya pero tú también lo estás.

-Ya pero yo no te ando amenazando.

-Ya pero… ay ya no se me ocurre nada Clarkie, vamos a dormir ¿sí? –Que odiosa es y que tanto más odiosa se pone, está con todo su peso de deportista tonificada sobre mí y yo estoy intentando meterme a la cama. Oh, bueno, también se pone como un pulpo.

-Lexa para de manosearme, no es agradable.

-¿Ah no? –Ronroneó contra mi oído y ya sí, puede que eso fuera algo excitante, tal vez. Oh mierda, ahora me llegó su aliento.

-No si hueles a la taberna de Moe Lex, para.

-Eres cruel, tetazas. –Las está agarrando y no puedo evitar reírme porque es una idiota que hace como si estuviera jugando con marionetas. Qué tonta. La tiro sobre la cama y me acuesto a su lado intentado empujarla pero los párpados me pesan demasiado.

-Vete a dormir a otro lado Lexa, apestas. –Balbuceó algo pero no entiendo ni mierda, maldita ebria.

-Cama… mi…Clarke…no esta… es… voy a….no. –Está con la cara contra la almohada y no tengo seguridad de si mi pie está en su trasero o si mi mano está en su nariz, oh esperen, creo que mi mano está en mi trasero, como sea, no estoy nada incómoda pero no logro botar a Lexa de la cama. Apenas me puedo los ojos abiertos y cuando los cierro se me da vueltas el mundo entero, pero mierda, me pesa la vida.

-Cama tú… no Lex…tuya vete…ahora no tú… pieza tuya no. –Y bien, le dije fuerte y claro a Lexa que esta cama ahora no es la suya y que se tiene que ir a la de ella porque yo quiero dormir, si ella no me entiende porque está demasiado ebria entonces es culpa de ella, le diré otra vez por si no le quedó claro. –Lexa no…cama tú… tuya es no… anda ahora es…cama. –Y ahí, si no entendió de verdad que es problema de ella.

-Mi no Clarke cama…. Clarke cama mía ahora… quiero cama dormir…dormir cama Clarke… cama. –Ebrias, hablan pura mierda.

Me he estado moviendo como puedo empujándome contra la muralla y Lexa para tirarla al piso y poder dormir en paz, aunque la verdad no siento que se mueva mucho nada. Dios mis ojos. Dios la vida. Esta pieza huele a todo menos a algo normal. El gato dijo miau, espero que no quiera subirse a la cama porque lo voy a matar, Lexa le dejó comida antes de salir y tiene su casucha ahí para dormir, espero que no tenga hambre ya porque creo que esta hembra se quedó dormida y no pienso moverme ni un centímetro por…

A la mierda, no quiero seguir pensando, me voy a dormir.

* * *

No sé que mierda de hora es pero por la luz que hay debe ser tarde, espero que no más de medio día, mi cabeza me retumba y es horrible, me siento tan incómoda pero no quiero moverme. Puta mierda. El olor es asqueroso, apenas recuerdo a qué hora llegamos anoche ni como terminé acostada y tapada hasta el cuello, quiero ver la hora pero me da tanta flojera moverme. Voy a tomar mi celular, siempre lo dejo bajo la almohada, espero que la Clarke inconsiente y borracha lo pusiera donde mismo.

Mierda.

Esperen.

Eso no es mi almohada.

Definiticamente no es mi teléfono.

Ojos abiertos, cabeza al lado.

Es Lexa.

Veo debajo de las sábanas y mierda, estoy desnuda.

Lexa está desnuda y ya estarán pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Lexa, lex. Lexa, hey Lex. –La estoy moviendo y no se despierta. Mierda. Mi cabeza. No bebo más, lo juro.

-¿Hum?

-Lexa despierta por la mierda.

-Un ratito más Clarkie. –Se da vuelta y se acomoda intentando abrazarme y supongo que ahora se dio cuenta que estamos desnudas porque abrió los ojos de par en par. Se paró rápido de la cama y tiene la espalda apoyada contra la muralla y las manos tapándose las tetas, imaginarán que para abajo está desnuda también pero no se esfuerza en taparse eso justamente, que descarada, como si jamás la hubiera visto desnuda.

-Clarke, ¡Me violaste! –A esta deben pagarle para ser tan idiota.

-Lex…

-Santo cielo Clarke cómo pudiste ¡Yo estaba borracha! ¡Me violaste! ¡Cochina!

-Lexa…

-no lo puedo creer Clarke Griffin sé que estoy buena ¿Pero tanto?

-¡LEXA WOODS!

-Eh epa para que me asusto. –Levantó las dos manos y cuando se dio cuenta que dejaba al aire otra vez esas tetitas enanas que tiene se las miró y se las volvió a tapar.

-Lexa no te violé, pedazo de tonta, en ese caso me violaste tú porque yo no me acuerdo de nada. –De verdad que la cabeza me está matando.

-Espera… Tuvimos sexo ¿Y NO ME ACUERDO? Mierda, debí ser un fiasco, debí hacerlo pésimo ¿Qué va a ser de mi? ¿Y si se enteran que fui mala en la cama? ¿Me tiré a una hétero y no me acuerdo? Me tiré a una hetero y no me acuerdo, fui pésima follando y mi reputación se va a ir a lejos, lejísimos bajo tierra, yo no sé… -me está hartando.

-Lexa cállate dos segundos que la cabeza me retumba con tus gritos de niñita.

-¿Que me calle? ¿Que me calle? Clarke es que tú…

-¡Cállate Lexa! Escucha, idiota, no sé si tuvimos sexo o si nos quedamos dormidas antes de hacerlo pero lo que si sé es que, primero, yo NO te violé, estúpida, y segundo yo NO me acuerdo así que si eres una mierda follando estando completamente perdida por el alcohol entonces tu secreto está a salvo, no me acuerdo de nada, Woods, además no vengas con eso de que te follaste a una hetero porque ya tiramos antes y tampoco es la gran cosa así que ahora ve a la cocina y tráeme una aspirina, gracias. –Me tiré en la cama y la verdad es que poco me importa estar completamente desnuda.

-Sí tuvimos sexo.

-¿Ah? –Ni siquiera quiero abrir los ojos.

-Tienes que mirarte Clarke, estás radiante, eso solo puede significar que tuviste sexo con este bombón que soy. –De verdad que no quiero verle la cara de loca que debe tener, ¿ven lo cambiante que es?

-¿No te duele ni un poco la cabeza?

-Vamos, eres una debilucha, ya vengo con tus aspirinas, chica radiante. –Y ahora si la vi, me guiñó un ojo y tenía puesta una de mis camisetas que uso de pijama, la odio un poco, de verdad que sí la odio un poco mucho. Mejor me pongo algo de ropa y abro la ventana para ventilar este lugar tan tóxico, uh y un buen lavado de dientes. Me voy a la cocina donde está esta mujer dándole de comer al gato.

-Apuesto a que Monty sabe si tuvimos o no sexo anoche, ahí está tu aspirina.

-Gracias, ¿tan relevante es saber si tuvimos sexo?

-Clarke cariño, quiero abrirte las puertas al hermoso mundo del sexo lésbico, que aprendas y seas la mejor folla-chicas después de mi en el mundo, necesito saber qué tipo de cosas estás aprendiendo así que sí, es relevante.

-Dios Lexa no me interesa ser la mejor folla-chicas.

-Imagina que me comiste la cuchi anoche y no te acuerdas, imagina que me comiste la cuchi y eres fantástica ¿No querrías recordar eso? –No se puede ser más cerda, señor.

-No, Lexa, de todas formas no me acuerdo.

-Entonces tendremos que recurrir a esa lección otra vez.

-¿Ahora es con lecciones? –Me puso un té al frente, al menos es atenta.

-Debería serlo. –Le está dando mascadas a su tostada con jamón, yo no tengo estómago para comida.

-Lexa ya enserio, deja de darle vueltas a todo el tema del sexo entre nosotras, cuando pasa, pasa y ya está. –No es que no me guste hablar de sexo pero me da algo de nervios pensar en el sexo oral.

-Niégame que quieres probarme la cuchi. –Levanta las cejas una y otra vez, me quiero reír pero no le voy a dar en el gusto.

-Oh mierda Woods de verdad para. –En el fondo hay algunas cosas que quiero probar pero no sé si me animo.

-Ah vamos, Clarke, entiendo que aún te cueste hablar así de fácil de tener sexo con una mujer pero ambas sabemos que te agrada la idea, además tener sexo con un chico es mucho más simple que esto, disfruta todo lo que te puedo enseñar. –Me guiña un ojo.

-¿Más simple?

-Claro, solo dejas que meta su cosa de carne dentro de ti y con eso el ya es feliz, con una chica no cariño, debes saber cómo tocar a una mujer, y esa mujer debe saber cómo tocarte, el punto exacto, el ritmo exacto, sé que comer la cuchi te puede sonar horrible pero déjame decirte que es todo un arte.

-Ya… -Tiene un poder de convencimiento extraordinario y puede que tal vez tenga razón, sí, darle en el gusto a un hombre pasa por tener buenas tetas, dejar que las toquen y un par de cosas más que no tiene sentido comentar pero estas veces que he follado con Lex es distinto, claro, muchos chicos me han dado sexo oral pero ella no desespera, va lento y justo como quiero que sea, las famosas tijeritas son todo menos decepcionantes, quiero pensar que cuando toco a Lexa es como cuando ella lo hace conmigo.

-Clarke ahora en serio, estás experimentando y está completamente bien, te estás conociendo, cuando le hago cosas a una chica sé cómo hacerlo porque sé exactamente cómo se siente que lo hagan, no me gusta dominar siempre en la cama, también me gusta que tomen el control y lo has hecho, lo haces bien porque tú disfrutas el sexo como yo pero debes olvidarte de esos tontos miedos y etiquetas, obvio que hay cosas que no sabes hacer y yo tendré toda la paciencia del universo si haces cosas que no me gustan o no del todo bien, ya me paso si digo que serás la mejor devora chicas después de mi, no tiene por qué ser así, pero al menos deja que todo esto te ayude a conocerte mejor, así, cuando vuelvas a estar con un chico sabrás mejor lo que te gusta y cómo te gusta porque habrás sentido el cuerpo de otra mujer, disfruta Clarke, es sexo.

-¿Tenías todo eso preparado hace algunos días? ¿Lo ensayaste en el espejo o qué onda? –Se ríe y me río, tema zanjado, sabe que me caló con lo que dijo. La odio, la odio mucho.

-Es tardísimo, voy a darme una ducha y luego ir por comida para Monty ¿Me acompañas?

-Báñate sola, cerda.

-Yo decía a comprar pero si insistes. –Me guiña otra vez el ojo y yo pongo los míos en blanco. Mierda, si es tarde, más de la 1 de la tarde así que mejor ordeno un poco porque esto es un caos y obvio a Lexa no le molesta. Me asomo a mi habitación, la mía de verdad, la amarilla y mierda, voy a gastar todo mi dinero en pinturas para tapar eso, tengo la mejor amiga mas insana de la vida. Ya se metió en el baño.

Tengo llamadas perdidas en mi celular, son de Jake, mi padre ¿qué se supone que quiere? Me llama como dos veces al año y en general es casi obligado para preguntarme cómo va la vida, qué le importa. Lo voy a llamar, en el fondo me da nervios pensar que pudo pasarle algo, es mi padre a pesar de todo y si tengo tres llamadas perdidas debe ser por algo.

-¿ _Clarke?_

 _-_ Jake.

 _-Deberías dejar de decirme así, hija._

-¿Qué quieres, todo bien?

 _-¿Al menos puedes ser amable, Clarke Griffin?_

-Soy todo lo amable que me sale.

 _-Yo hago mi mayor esfuerzo Clarke, pon de tu parte también._

-¿Llamaste para criticar el esfuerzo que pongo para nuestra hermosa relación padre-hija? Porque si estás en eso no estoy de humor, de verdad ¿Qué quieres?

 _-Llamé para hablar con mi única hija, Clarke, pero no puedo si me hablas con ese tonito, me recuerdas… me…_

-¿A mamá? ¿Te recuerdo a mamá? Pocas veces te acuerdas de ella.

 _-Clarke no es el momento._

-Claro que no es el momento, nunca es el momento, ni para ti, ni para ella, dios ¿Qué quieres Jake?

 _-Quiero que nos juntemos a conversar, tú y yo, una cena._

-¿Una cena? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Siquiera estás en Nueva York?

 _-Sí Clarke, Caroline y yo, estamos en la ciudad._

-No voy a tener una cena contigo y Caroline.

 _-No hija, solo tú y yo pero necesito que hablemos, necesito comentarte algo._

-¿Sabes? Ya estamos hablando, ¿por qué no me dices lo que tengas que decirme ahora mismo y luego te pierdes por uno meses más?

 _-No es justo Clarke, eres tú la que no me contestaba el teléfono, quiero saber cómo estás_

-¿No es justo? ¿Sabes qué no es justo? Que te olvidaras que tenías una familia, que te olvidaras que tenías una hija ¿Al menos sabes de qué me gradué en la universidad? –Sé que no tiene nada que ver pero mierda, ni me conoce.

 _-Clarke yo…_

-Dime Jake ¿Sabes a qué me dedico?

 _-Es… yo... no Clarke.-_ Sabía que no tenía idea.

-Diseño Gráfico _papá –_ escupo con rabia. –Y yo estoy bien ¿Okey? De maravillas. Ahora dime qué es eso que tanto necesitas hablar para poder cortar y olvidarme otra vez de que existes.

 _-¿Sigues viviendo con Lexa?_

-Sí ¿Sigue siendo eso un problema para ti? ¿Sigues siendo un homofóbico de mierda?

 _-Jamás ha sido un problema Clarke –_ susurró, sé que no es verdad.

-Ya, dime lo que tengas que decirme, no quiero seguir escuchándote.

 _-Hija necesito que…_

-¡Dilo ya! Por la mierda, dilo o solo voy a colgar, por favor.

 _-Caroline y yo, vamos a casarnos_. –Un puñetazo justo en el estómago.

-Bien, que sean felices. –Y cuelgo.

* * *

Son ya como las ocho de la tarde, Lexa ha estado trabajando en algún papeleo en el escritorio que está al lado del sillón y yo estoy comiendo lo primero sólido del día, ella está con una camiseta sin mangas, blanca, puedo ver su deportivo negro y los tatuajes de su brazo, está con gafas y bastante concentrada, escuchó mi discusión por teléfono, lo sé. No ha preguntado nada y lo agradezco, supongo que sabe de qué se trataba, apenas salió del baño, en toalla todavía, fue hasta donde estaba yo, de pie aún intentando calmar mi odio y me abrazó por la espalda, me meció unos segundos y dejó un beso en mi mejilla, acarició mi brazo y sentí como unas gotas de su pelo mojado caían a mi ropa, no me importó, ella me contiene, ella siempre me contiene de las mejores formas. ¿Ahora entienden cuando digo que Lexa es mi familia? Es mi hogar.

Tiene a su gato en las piernas y lo acaricia distraída con una mano, con la otra sigue escribiendo no sé qué cosas. Tengo la cabeza entre las manos y me siento agotada, pasado mañana es mi primer día en el trabajo y no sé como sentirme al respecto, estoy ansiosa pero los nervios me pueden también. Mierda, mierda, mierda, odio que Jake me cague el ánimo en una llama de dos minutos, es lo mismo, lo mismo cada vez que me llama, yo contesto porque, en el fondo, muy en el fondo espero tener la calma para tener una conversación decente, él era mi familia, la rabia me supera, me acuerdo de tantas cosas y entonces pasa lo que pasó, me descompone, me saca de mi centro, me emputece. Y ahora con la sopresita de que se va a casar. No quiero pensar más en eso.

-¿Te molesta si prendo la tele un rato?

-No rubia, ya estoy terminando. –Me sonríe con esa sonrisa maternal, sabe que la necesito, sabe que algo me revolvió la tripa y es como si me estuviera diciendo _estoy aquí, Clarkie, yo no me iré a ningún lado._ ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan idiota, bufona y dulce al mismo tiempo?

-Bien, -Me acuesto en ese maravilloso sofá y me tapo con la mantita, hace un frío de mierda, Febrero está en las últimas y no me alegra, amo el frío, me encanta por tres razones, primero, amo abrígame, amo estar con mil capas de ropa y un café en las manos, la segunda es que es la mejor excusa para quedarme en casa cuando la verdad es que la flojera me supera y la tercera y, por favor, un secreto más que me guarden, Lexa se pone más mimosa en invierno, es cuando entra casi todas las noches a mi cama y me abraza, es cuando vemos películas aquí mismo en este sofá tan acurrucadas como podemos, es cuando más disfruto de mi familia.

-…si, lo siento, será otro día, gracias por entender, cuídate preciosa. –Apenas entendí lo que estaba hablando Lexa.

-¿Cancelando a un mal ligue?

-No un mal ligue, -se ríe y me golpea un poco para que le dé un espacio. –Solo no me apetece salir hoy, hace frío.

-Ya y desde cuándo que eso es problema Lexa.

-Nada, solo no tengo ganas. –Y la mierda, es la peor excusa, Lexa siempre tiene ganas, se acomodó de tal forma que mi espalda está apoyada en ella y me abraza, me mece, justo como en la tarde.

-Lexa estoy bien, puedes salir con quién quieras, ¿quién era, Costia?

-Niylah, y no, no estás bien, te conozco y ahora te callas que amo ver The Voice. –No diré más, quiero que se quede. –Además aquí en casa puedo conseguir lo mismo y mejor. –Me ronronea al oído la muy tonta, ustedes saben que es la más idiota ¿Lo saben verdad?

-Ni pienses que te vas a meter otra vez en mis bragas, no antes de 24 horas. –Me río y me hace cosquillas, metió sus manos frías debajo de mi camiseta para tontear en mi abdomen.

-¿Es una nueva regla? No estaba en el contrato, Griffin.

-Bueno, es mi contrato, yo lo modifico cuando quiera. –Le saco las manos de donde las tiene y forcejeamos un poco, es una idiota.

-¡No tienes derecho! –Me grita y de alguna forma está sobre mi sacando su lengua para lamerme la cara, cerda.

-¡No, Lexa! ¡Ya para! No, no, no. –Es fuerte, siempre lo digo, pero es fuerte y me va a ganar la idiota. Ugh no, me está lamiendo los cachetes y los muerde, cerda.

-Já, gané.-Me guiña el ojo triunfante y nos miramos unos segundos, supongo que pensando lo mismo.

De mis cachetes baja la lengua a mi cuello, muerde, lame, muerde, luego al otro lado, lame, muerde, lame, va a mi pecho y lame, besa. Baja un poco el cuello de mi camiseta y hace lo mismo.

-Ni lo pienses Lex. –Cochinos, ustedes deberían irse en estos momentos, es horario para mayores, además de un momento íntimo.

Se sacó la camiseta y quedó solo con el top deportivo, se ríe juguetona y me toma la mano, se para y me tira para que haga lo mismo, me saca la camiseta y yo me dejo hacer, tengo la cabeza solo intentando controlar la entrepierna que parece que se acuerda muy bien de lo que pasó anoche porque quiere repetir. Besa mis pechos, uno y después el otro tirando un poco del sujetador pero sin llegar a descubrir mis pezones.

-Es hora de seguir experimentando un poco con nuestros cuerpos, cariño. –Me guiña un ojo, otra vez y me lleva a su habitación, la suya/mía digamos, vamos, la amarilla. Me tira a la cama y se saca los pantalones bajo mi atenta mirada, dios que cuerpo, jamás imaginé que el cuerpo de una mujer iba a hacer latir mi entrepierna de esta manera pero aceptémoslo, ustedes piensan lo mismo, Lexa tiene un cuerpo de 10, imaginen lo que estoy viendo, sus piernas largas, ese abdomen plano que se dibuja con sus caderas y su cintura, esas tetitas que aunque pequeñas tienen un buen tamaño, los brazos largos, toda su piel como si fuera bronceada, los tatuajes de sus brazos y el de su espalda, si ella no lograba ponerme caliente entonces ninguna mujer lo iba a hacer.

Gatea por la cama sin dejar de mirarme fijo a las tetas, no hay necesidad de desabrochar mis pantalones porque tengo puesto un buzo así que lo saca con facilidad, besa mi ombligo y dibuja un círculo a su alrededor con la lengua, mierda, ¿sienten envidia verdad? Lo sé. Sigue subiendo y su mano pasa lascivamente por mi cuerpo, siento como mojo mis braguitas, mucho.

Mierda, por qué.

Recuerdo a Luna, recuerdo su celular, recuerdo las conversaciones y esto ya no me parece tan buena idea, no hemos llegado a besarnos así que podemos parar, no estarnos infringiendo las normas, les recuerdo, un beso es sinónimo de sexo, hay sexo sin besos pero no besos sin sexo, simple. Si Luna y Lexa tienen algo entonces no, esto no va a pasar. No puede pasar. No es correcto y me cuesta el mundo entero inventarme unas palabras coherentes.

-Lexa…

-¿Hum? –Está lamiendo mis pezones por sobre la tela mientras con esos dedos larguiruchos acaricia sobre mis bragas, esta mujer no pierde tiempo.

-Lexa, para. –Lo dije firme y sé que va a parar porque jamás me obligaría a nada.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó y de verdad parece preocupada, esos típicos ojos oscuros llenos de toda la lujuria se perdieron y en cambio apareció esa mirada alerta que pone cuando necesito algo.

-No podemos Lex.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Clarke?

-Lex, sé de lo tuyo con Luna.

-¿Lo mío con Luna? ¿De qué mierda hablas Clarke? –Se incorporó y me mira como si de verdad no entendiera nada.

-Eso Lexa, es… lo siento, vi algunos mensajes en tu celular cuando lo tuve y sé que no debí pero la curiosidad me ganó y mierda lo siento pero quiero saber por qué no me lo dijiste antes. –Nos acomodamos en la cama y le obligo a mi clítoris a que baje las pulsaciones.

-Antes que todo Clarke, explícame de qué hablas porque necesito que estemos en la misma página. –Sigue con el ceño fruncido y no sé si hay mucho que me oculta y quiere saber qué parte sé o si solo estoy haciendo el loco.

-Dios Lexa. –Estoy sentada en la cama y me paso las manos por la cara tratando de olvidar que estoy semi desnuda y Lexa igual. -¿Te gusta Luna? –Pregunto de un tiro.

-¿Gustarme? ¿Luna? –Lo dice en medio de una carcajada y yo no sé como tomarlo. –Luna es mi amiga, lo sabes, no me gusta, jamás ha sido así. Además Luna tiene novio.

-Pero…

-Alto ahí espía de cuarta. –Se ríe y en parte me alegra que sea así porque mierda, de verdad no quiero que esto se haga tenso, no me gusta que las cosas se pongan tensas con Lexa, se me revuelve todo cuando eso pasa pero más se me revuelve de pensar que ha estado viviendo cosas importantes y no me ha hecho parte. –Dime qué fue lo que leíste, vamos. –Se sentó al lado mío y me mira expectante, otra vez, como si no estuviéramos semi desnudas.

-Okey, -Tiro la cabeza para atrás en un suspiro intentando no sonar primero, patética ni segundo, psicópata. –Ella y tú decían cosas de sentimientos, de haber hablado sobre cosas importantes, sobre… no recuerdo Lex, pero todo apuntaba a que prácticamente habían declarado su amor y algo pasó que simplemente querían olvidar, además…

-¿Además…? –Me está mirando con esos ojitos que pone cuando quiere regañarme y lo odio porque soy yo la que la regaña, no ella a mí. Acaba de entrar el gato con nombre de perro, el muy idiota como queriendo ser público de mi desgracia.

-Es como si Luna me odiara un poco, como si… como si estuviera, no sé, ¿celosa? Algo muy idiota por lo demás porque no hay nada que celar si se trata de nosotras.

-Vamos por parte, rubia. –está mirando como más allá de mi, algo oculta, lo sé. –Bien, -se rasca la nariz, es lo que hace cuando está nerviosa y yo entrecierro los ojos. –Luna y yo tuvimos sexo, una vez.

-No sé por qué no me impresiona, ¿por qué no me dijiste? –Me duele, de verdad, sé que es idiota porque es solo un polvo pero Lexa y yo nos llevamos contados los ligues, sabemos cuándo y con quién, por qué y por qué no, ¿qué hace que lo de Luna sea distinto?

-Escucha, el tema con Luna es complicado porque ella en ese entonces estaba tomándose un tiempo con el muy idiota de su novio.

-Y ahí va otra vez Lexa, es como si odiaras a ese hombre solo por ser su novio y yo…

-Es un idiota Clarke, la trata pésimo y Luna es mi amiga, si alguien fuera un idiota con Raven u Octavia ¿No odiarías a ese tipo también? ¿Sobre todo si siguen estando con él?

-Claro que sí y si te pasara a ti lo mataría.

-Lo sé, -Me sonrió de medio lado y yo a ella, no podría imaginar que alguien tratara mal a esta mujer, vamos, guárdenme el secreto y no se lo comenten a Lexa pero mi vida entera por ella y más, merece todo lo bueno. –la cosa es que esa noche yo estaba borracha por… cosas y Luna estaba destruida porque Brett le había sido infiel, entonces una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos en el baño teniendo sexo.

-¿Estabas borracha por cosas? -¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Ahí va otra vez, contándome parte, ocultándome algo. –Lexa por favor, soy tu mejor amiga no tienes que ocultarme nada.

-Por alguien ¿Okey? –Está como cabreada por mi insistencia, no me gusta su actitud, es extraño, suspiró resignada y eso significa que va a vomitarlo todo. –Tenía a alguien en mente, a… -otro suspiro. –Costia, estaba empezando a sentir cosas extrañas por Costia y yo no quería eso Clarke, yo no quería sentirme así por nadie y solo fui a beber lo suficiente para olvidarme de ella, -quiero contestarle pero no me deja hablar. –si no te dije fue porque si lo decía en voz alta se hacía real y yo no quería, entonces borracha se lo solté a Luna, ella me estaba cuidando, probablemente me insinué a la chica y ya, sabes el resto.

-¿Costia? ¿Te gusta Costia? –Es muy raro hablar de estas cosas con Lexa, Costia, no, no parece su tipo.

-No ahora Clarke, como la buena cabeza de hormona que soy ahora solo me la tiro por un buen polvo, no podría estar follándomela si sintiera algo por ella, fue un flechazo, me enganché un rato y luego se me pasó, yo no soy así y lo sabes.

-Pero entonces…

-Entonces Brett llegó y buscando a Luna nos encontró contra la muralla de los baños, -es como que evita el tema de Costia pero ya, tiempo al tiempo. Confío en Lexa, de eso se trata. -se la llevó de inmediato, las cosas no fueron lindas para ella después y me sentía asquerosamente culpable pero no por tener sexo, sabes que para mi el sexo no significa la gran cosa, es solo que pudimos evitar el mini infierno que vivió las semanas después.

-Pero sigue con él.

-Y por eso lo odio un poco, un poco mucho. –Tengo los labios tan apretados que duele, no sé como reaccionar la verdad, supuse que había algo entre ellas y solo era un pequeño secreto, pero Costia, me sigue dando vueltas, Lexa se enganchó de alguien y no me lo dijo, Lexa estuvo colada por alguien y no me lo dijo, a Luna sí, ebria, pero se lo dijo ¿Cuántas veces habré estado con la Lexa ebria en ese entonces y no me lo comentó? Es… extraño. –Clarke sé lo que piensas - ¿Ah sí? ¿Sabe? Que me sorprenda entonces. –Costia ya no significa nada para mi, de haber sido algo grande, de haber tenido algo con ella te lo hubiera dicho, habrías sido la primera en saber, créeme cuando te digo que no fue la gran cosa, fue algo rápido, lo suficiente para hacerme enloquecer un par de horas y lo suficiente para olvidarlo apenas me tiré a otra.

-Sigo sin entender los mensajes de Luna sobre… sobre mi ¿es que acaso cree que entre tú y yo…?

-No Clarke, -Rió suave, casi agotada por el interrogatorio pero es que ya, tengo dudas, ustedes tienen dudas, nos haré el favor de seguir. –Ese es ya otro tema, puede que haya sido algo… injusta con ella algunas veces.

-Explícate Lexa, -Estoy buscando mi camiseta y Lexa me la alcanzó, ella se puso la suya y se acaba de recostar en la cama, me invita golpeando a su lado. Estamos de espalda, mirando el techo, ella usando su mano izquierda para juguetear con los dedos de mi mano derecha, es lo que hacemos.

-Tú sabes que significas más de la mitad del mundo para mi ¿verdad Griffin? –No me mal interpreten, amo a Lexa y sé que ella me ama a mí, lo demostramos pero no lo hablamos seguido, no de manera seria al menos, se me hace difícil y además se me hace demasiado extraño escuchar a la bufona de Lexa Woods hablar seria, lleva demasiado rato hablando en serio y eso también es extraño. –Siempre Clarke, siempre que me necesites yo voy a estar para ti justo como lo haces tú conmigo, eres mi amiga, mi familia.

-Lexa yo sé todo eso, te adoro y eso lo sabes tú pero…sigo sin entender.

-Muchas veces cuando Luna me ha necesitado te he priorizado a ti y no es que yo sea la gran super amiga, lo haces también cuando se trata de las chicas y ya han discutido por eso alguna vez, la diferencia es que Raven y Octavia se tienen la una a la otra, Luna es de pocas amigas. –Y eso es verdad, déjenme ponerlo así, si Raven está a punto de caer por un precipicio y Lexa solo se torció un tobillo entonces yo correré por una venda y hielo, es lo que hago, siempre y desde hace años, ¿He discutido con Raven por eso? Sí, ¿Ya lo superamos? También. –Entiendo que pueda ser molesto para el resto de las personas Clarkie pero tú serás la número uno siempre, luego de Aden… eres mi número uno.

-Y tú eres mi número uno Lex, -no nos miramos, simplemente seguimos con la vista pegada el techo, nuestro dedos siguen jugando, llevamos el ritmo de Lexa, ella es la de dedos largos.

-Es eso rubia, Luna te adora, eres digna de adorar Griffin y… -se ríe, la muy idiota. –no me hagas decir eso otra vez, la cosa es que imaginas lo difícil que son algunas cosas para Luna, familia apenas tiene, vive sola, su novio es un completo idiota y yo no siempre he estado ahí para ella, hago lo que puedo, hago todo lo que puedo pero… mi límite eres tú Clarke, haré todo por todos mientras no signifique quitarte un ojo de encima. –Espero que eso incluya al gato sucio ese porque se quedó dormido sobre mis pantalones de pijama, se acerca el gaticidio.

-No quiero que descuides una amistad por mi culpa Lex, es que yo jamás…

-Hey no, para ahí, -giró su cabeza y me está mirando, yo no quiero porque tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no sé qué sería de mi sin Lexa y después de la conversación con Jake solo recuerdo que ella ha sido lo único genuino de los últimos años, duele. Mierda, cuánto odio los momentos sentimentales, maldita Lexa y su habilidad de ponerme sensible, -Tú no me obligas a nada, tuvimos la suerte de cruzarnos la una con la otra ¿no es así? –Estoy asintiendo, en silencio, sin mirarla, -mi mejor amiga Clarke, _mejor_ amiga, mi familia. Ohana significa familia…

-Qué idiota Lex. –Me río y seco una que otra lagrima de mierda que decidió escapar sin permiso.

-Oh vamos Griffin, Ohana significa familia y… -Se incorpora y me está mirando con los ojos entrecerrados esperando a que le conteste. -¡Dilo! –Me empezó a hacer cosquillas, puta mierda, como las odio. Grito, pataleo, me río, la empujo pero la mujer esta es fuerte, maldita sea mi cardio está hecho mierda. -¡OHANA SIGNIFICA FAMILIA ¿Y?...

-¡La familia nunca te abandona, la familia nunca te abandona, la familia nunca te abandona! –Ya, ganó, la odio, la odio pero ganó.

-¡Eso es! –terminé estando yo sobre ella y le tengo agarradas ambas manos, ¿alguien estaba llorando aquí porque yo no lo recuerdo? Já.

- _Mi familia es chiquita y… rota… pero es buena._ –Les juro que le sale igual que a ese monito azul. Stitch.

-Mi familia es una idiota. –Me río y Lexa me queda mirando unos segundos con una sonrisa que me cuesta entender, será que yo también estoy sonriendo así, casi 7 años y me sigue impresionando lo fácil que se le hace sacarme sonrisas. No sé qué me impulsa a hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer, tal vez el calentón de hace un rato, qué se yo. Ahora mismo estoy a medio centímetro de sus labios y ella tiene media sonrisa estampada en la cara, la beso, me besa y ambas sabemos lo que significa, sexo, debería. Sus manos viajan a mi espalda, quita mi sujetador pero nada más, no paramos de besarnos, su lengua contra la mía, mis dientes mordiendo sus labios, sus labios dejando mi lengua entre ellos y chupándola suave.

No vamos más allá de eso.

Solo un beso.

Por alguna razón siento que no va a ir más allá que eso, ninguna avanza.

Nos besamos, solo eso, solo nuestros labios.

Y eso, eso chicos, está completamente fuera de norma.

* * *

 **Han pasado 84 años, lo sé y pido las disculpas más grandes pero aquí vengo con la cabeza gacha y un capítulo algo más largo, vuelvo para no irme en un buen rato y esta historia volverá a tener vida! Vamos, quiero leer teorías ¿Se compran lo de Luna? ¿Lexa siente algo por Costia? ¿Quién cae primero, Clarke o Lexa? no sean tímidos y denme opiniones, hasta pronto (y cuando digo pronto lo digo de verdad)**

 _ **#Amigasynadamas**_


	12. Capítulo 12 - Cuentas claras

Han pasado cosas raras, sí, muy raras. Para comenzar Niylah trabaja en el mismo lugar que Clarke, sí, ni yo me lo creía, es extraño porque las chicas obvio se conocen, Niylah ha ido al departamento un par de veces y por un par de veces quiero decir muchas veces, Clarke ha estado ahí, follando a veces, a veces solo viendo tele en el sofá cuando la chica se va y quiero saber si hablan de mi en el trabajo. Pero la rubia tetona de Clarke no me quiere decir nada, ¿Cuál es el problema? Si hablan de mi entonces quiero saber qué cosas dicen, mi mejor amiga y uno de los mejores ligues que gracias a dios no se arruinó con la bromita idiota que se lo ocurrió a la tetona. Como sea, ya le sacaré información.

Eventualmente.

Supongo.

Y vaya sorpresa cuando me enteré que Niylah era su colega, onda, no solo su colega, trabajan juntas, hacen proyectos juntas, todos los días, todo el día. No, no solo se dedicaba a follar conmigo, también tenía un trabajo, toda una novedad.

Otra cosa extraña es esta chica que jamás había visto y se ha estado paseando por algunos de los entrenamientos del equipo, se sienta en las gradas y solo mira. Me mira. Y no, no es que me crea las más buena, es que soy el mejor partido de ese lugar y la chica misteriosa lo sabe.

Lo que no sabe es que si juega con fuego se va a quemar.

Y vaya que se va a quemar porque está muy muy buena y a la otra que me mire con esa cara de cachonda me la voy a devorar donde sea. De preferencia en las duchas del gimnasio porque esas si que nunca las he ocupado para…ya saben, lo crean o no jamás me he tirado a una de mis compañeras de equipo, dejemos a Luna fuera de esto, gracias, así que no, es por un tema de responsabilidad laboral, no sé si me entienden.

Como sea, está ahí, mirándome mientras me termino toda la botella de agua y me quito las rodilleras. Me miró el trasero descaradamente y ahora se muerde el labio. ¿Cómo hago para que no se me acelere la entrepierna cuando esa chica me mira así? Dios mío, tez blanca, cabello oscuro, esa carita de niña buena que no le viene para nada porque con esa mirada, señor, ha de ser una de esas que te dejan seca en la cama.

Veo que tiene una camiseta blanca con rayas celestes y oh, como quiero lamerle raya por raya.

-Buen entrenamiento ¿Eh? –Vamos, que se me estaba ocurriendo toda una línea para romper el hielo y lo hace ella.

-Mejor ha estado el público de los últimos días. –Le regalo de esas sonrisas matadoras que yo tengo y le guiño el ojo, ahora sí que la analizo de pies a cabeza. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa y esos ojos dios no se los da a cualquiera, si no me corrí ya lo voy a hacer luego. Culpo a Clarke por dejarme con la calentura el otro día.

-Sí bueno, después del primer día imposible no quedar con ganas de más, y con ese culito que te gastas fácil vengo todo lo que queda de año. –Ah bueno, directa la chica.

-Vaya, el tiempo tú sí que no lo pierdes. –Le regalo mi risa más sensual y hasta yo me calenté a mí misma, cuanto me amo, señor.- ¿me esperas a que me de una buena ducha, preciosa? –Punto número uno, no voy a llevarla a las duchas ahora que están todas las chicas ahí y segundo, sé que mi sudor es sexy pero necesito una buena ducha reponedora para poder tener otro tipo de entrenamiento, ustedes entienden, sé que sí.

-Yo feliz espero todo lo que sea, cariño, con tal de tener un trocito de ese cuerpazo que te gastas. –Me dijo susurrándome al oído y sí, lo que dije, esa carita de niña buena no le pega para nada, en general tengo que camelarlas un poco más antes de ganarme un inicio de guarradas pero al parecer esta chica está en época de celo, como yo que me la paso en eso todo el año.

-Lexa, por cierto. –Le estiro la mano para un saludo cordial y caballeroso.

-Lo sé preciosa. –Me guiña un ojo y me deja un beso en la comisura de los labios. –Katie.

-Un gusto, Katie.

Ha pasado un tiempo ya en que no me encuentro chicas nuevas a las cuales darle un poquito de Lexa Woods y esta mujer sí que me sienta bien, está buena, muy buena. Y como un buen polvo no puede esperar me desvisto rápido para irme a las duchas, algunas de las chicas ya están casi listas para irse y me comentan una que otra cosa del entrenamiento y de los partidos que se vienen pero apenas les contesto ¿qué esperan? Tengo un cuerazo esperándome afuera y por lo visto es poco y nada lo que tengo que hacer para darle unas buenas lamidas en lugares que prefiero tocar que decir.

-¿Algún día vas a controlar las hormonas tú? –Me dice ahora que voy saliendo para vestirme.

-¿Yo? Luna, Lunita, estás hablando de Lexa Woods ¿Qué esperas?

-Eres imposible. –Soltó una carcajada, algo fingida debo decir.

-¿A ti que te pasa? –Me mira con el ceño fruncido, vamos ni que fuera tonta. –No intentes fingir conmigo, vamos suéltalo. –Le digo mientras me cepillo el cabello.

-Brett. –Escucho su nombre y me hierve la sangre.

-¿Qué mierda te hizo ahora? –Me acerco a Luna y se sienta tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Terminó conmigo… ayer.

-Él terminó contigo… -Intento entender, sentido no me hace, ella asiente. –No lo voy a negar Luna, sabes que siempre he odiado que estés con Brett pero ¿Él contigo? Eso no tiene sentido, nada.

-¿Sus palabras? Que soy una niñata inmadura y que se aburrió completamente de mi, dios. –Está sollozando y agradezco que no estén las cotillas de mis compañeras de equipo, somos 12 chicas, qué esperan.

-Ea ven acá. –Estoy a su lado y la abrazo. –No te merece Luna, ese idiota jamás te ha merecido y ahora lo dejó más que claro, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar pero déjalo ir de una buena vez, no te merece, no. –Ahora que estoy con más ropa me intento acercar a ella.

-Lexa es que tú no entiendes.

-¿Qué se supone que no entiendo?

-Yo…yo lo amo.- Oh vamos, el amor está sobrevalorado.

-Ese amor no es sano Luna, lo sabes perfectamente y tristemente yo también.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso Lexa es… -Sí, es que las estupideces y palabrotas que soltó ese idiota cuando nos vio con Luna follando todavía me retumban en la cabeza porque realmente, fue un desgraciado conmigo y mucho más con ella ese mismo día y todos los que han seguido.

-No sigas, el tema no soy yo ahora, eres tú, siempre has sido tú y lo mal que te lo pasas enamorada de ese idiota, mereces algo mucho mejor Luna, te dio vía libre, disfruta de la soltería, vive por ti misma y no por un humanoide con pene, que asco.

-Yo… yo no sé Lex. –Tiene la cara entre las manos y yo que ya estoy terminando de vestirme intento reconfortarla con una suave caricia en la espalda y la nuca. –Le he estado dando vueltas a lo que tú y yo… ya sabes. –Toma mi mano libre, la que no está sobre su espalda entre las suyas y me mira con los ojos aguados.

-Luna yo… yo no sé, acabas de terminar tu relación con Brett que aunque es un capullo idiota, aún tienes tantos sentimientos por él y… -No acostumbro a ponerme nerviosa pero no estaba en mis planes, claro que no.

-No eres una segunda opción Lexa, es sólo que luego de lo que hablamos esa noche, no sé…

-No se trata de opciones Luna, necesitas recuperarte, necesitas estar en paz contigo misma y yo no soy la chica adecuada para eso, no ahora, ni tú ni yo podemos con eso en este momento, te adoro Lunita pero…

-Ya, ya, sí, supongo que tienes razón. –Se paró rápido y algo extraño en el pecho se apretó, odio verla así, odio no poder hacer nada y odio no sentir lo que quisiera sentir, sé que lo odia también.

-Tiempo al tiempo Luna, no esperes que un corazón roto se recupere de un día para otro, aprendes a llevarlo y luego entiendes cómo sanarlo.

-Si lo dice la chica que vive con el corazón roto, entonces debo seguir el consejo. –Me sonríe con tristeza apoyada en el otro extremo del camarín apoyada en la muralla.

-Yo no vivo con el corazón roto, idiota. –Le lanzo mi calcetín sucio, y eh, que soy guapa y maravillosa pero aún no desarrollo la habilidad de sudar rozas.

-Cerda. –Al fin se ríe de verdad. –Vamos, había olvidado que súper Lexa no vive en su antiguo amor no correspondido.

-Lo has dicho, antiguo Luna y sabes que no hablo de eso porque me baja el autoestima.

-¿Lexa? –Esa voz, que impaciente.

-¿Tenías a la de turno esperando afuera? Dónde quedó la caballerosa Woods. –Me susurró Luna terminando de ponerse las zapatillas.

-Cuando la chica me tiene echado el ojo de antes, créeme, me esperaría la vida entera. –Veo que… ¿Camila? ¿Kate? ¿Katherine? Oh dios, ella, se asoma por la puerta. – Y no le digas _la de turno_ es una falta de respeto. –Terminé de susurrarle antes de sonreír a la dama en cuestión.

-Hola, Luna. –Se presenta mi educada amiga. –Yo ya voy saliendo. –Se pone la mochila al hombro y sonríe.

-Hola, soy Katie. –Katie, sí, justo así. –Un gusto, Luna. –Le sonríe y ahora me mira a mi –Bendita Luna que ahora no tendré que improvisar su nombre.

-Buena tarde. –Me guiña el ojo con media sonrisa como con un _de nada, devora hembras_ estampado en la cara y siento que me hubiera gustado tener un tiempo más para aclarar todo con ella, pero ya se dará la oportunidad.

-Y entonces ¿En qué quedamos tú y yo? –Habló al fin Katie apenas Luna desaparece de la escena.

No pierde tiempo y entonces se saca la camiseta, su sujetador es maravilloso pero apuesto a que es mejor lo que está abajo y no sé qué cara tendré pero debe ser de babosa cachonda, me paro y me pongo frente a ella y tampoco pierdo tiempo, me saco la camiseta también y la acorralo contra la muralla fría de cerámica, gime como lo imaginé y ya les dije que no pierdo tiempo así que le quito el sujetador negro con encaje y le sonrío de medio lado agradeciendo al cielo y todos los santos lo que está a punto de pasar y vaya sorpresa, besa como los dioses.

* * *

Vaya sorpresa, no folla tan como los dioses.

Pero no me quejo, la hice llegar al orgasmo, me hizo llegar al orgasmo aunque tuve que esforzarme un poco llevando mi mente a otros lugares, tiene un cuerpo precioso y le hice pasar un buen rato, yo con eso soy feliz. Ya habrá mejores.

Lo que sí, estoy agotadísima, los entrenamientos están muy exigentes y follar a una mujer guapa siempre tiene su gasto energético, llegué hace un rato al departamento y Clarke aún no está aquí, tanto trabajo la está cansando pero cuando la veo sé que es de ese cansancio que te deja feliz porque sabes que es por la dedicación y el esfuerzo a algo que amas, como yo en la cancha. Si al final no somos tan distintas. Me volví a duchar llegando al departamento después de pasar un rato con el guapo de Monty y llenarle su comida, soy toda una friolenta y el agua caliente me relaja el cuerpo, ahora me veo al espejo examinando mis ojos que están algo rojos por el cansancio y desato el desordenado moño que me hice para no volver a mojarme al cabello…

-LEXA WOODS POR LA MIERDA. –Vaya, creo que Clarke ya llegó. –Si vas a sacarte la ropa que sea dentro del baño, el piso no es el cesto de la ropa sucia, mujer. –Mejor salgo del baño y ahí está ella, con su ropa de mujer adulta y responsable, pantalones negros algo sueltos arriba y apretados hacia abajo, tacones igual de oscuros y esa blusa suelta, blanca con botones que dejan ver su amistoso busto. –Deja de verme las tetas, cabeza de hormona.

-Ya, lo siento, no es mi culpa que llegues toda así. –Es que no soy ciega.

-¿Toda así? Lexa, así voy siempre, a las entrevistas y al trabajo. –Punto para ella.

-Digamos que me dejó un gusto amargo cierta chica que follé hoy. –Sinceridad ante todo.

-Y entonces llega la tetona de tu amiga y te dedicas a mirarla como tu objeto liberador de la frustración sexual, entiendo. –Puso los ojos en blanco y pateó la ropa del suelo para después sacarse los tacones y caminar al salón. –No estoy de ánimos ni para tu desorden, ni para tus hormonas, mierda, tampoco para tus inciensos Lexa, cuando tenga mi habitación otra vez voy a gastar al menos 5 desodorantes ambientales para sacarle el olor a sándalo.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que hay aroma a sándalo, Clarke, qué densa. –Había estado algo pesada pero hoy llegó especialmente idiota, vemos a qué nos lleva esto.

-Densa tú y el orgasmo que de seguro fingiste hoy día. –Golpe bajo.

-No lo fingí, lo busqué algo más de lo normal que es distinto y apuesto a que mejor que los que te da tu novio el tal Alex. –Se tiró en el sofá con todo el afán de dejar de escucharme pero al parecer eso la sobresaltó un poquito.

-Primero que todo, no es mi novio, que miedo y no, no hemos follado. –Eso es raro, lo divertido de Clarke es que es una adicta al sexo.

-¿Qué? Quién eres y qué hiciste con la tetona coneja que tengo de amiga.

-Es… no sé Lexa, no se ha dado y así está bien, no quiero solo follar y ya.

-Wow, vas en serio. –Me acerco porque algo me dice que la conversación va para algo más, es raro que Clarke no quiera _solo follar y ya,_ es lo que hacemos, _solo follar y ya._

-Ni tanto, qué va. –Se vuelve a tirar cuerpo completo al sillón y de verdad que no quiere hablar de eso, pero con el humor que se trae no sé si es porque es algo insignificante o realmente significante, quiero preguntar porque me entra una duda demoniaca ¿Mientras yo follo pensando en otra, Clarke no folla porque quiere algo serio? ¿Hola, Dios? ¿Qué onda?- ahora saca tu puta ropa de ahí y vístete, no me hables, no me mires, no respires cerca porque el dolor de cabeza me va a matar. –Está más odiosa de lo normal, por qué señor.

-Mejor me hablas tú cuando se te pase lo densa, Clarke, yo también estoy agotada y no te ando gritando. –Eso es verdad, seré una infantil a ratos pero de adulta tengo las responsabilidades, las pocas horas de sueño y las preocupaciones de cualquier trabajador normal, eso sumado al sudor que gasto en el entrenamiento, como que se le olvida eso a Clarke porque no ando vestida de mujer adulta y ugh, ya me enojé

-Ya, deja tu número por ahí y te llamo luego, ahora piérdete. –Chica madura número uno.

-Qué onda Griffin, ve y cómprate un orgasmo mientras recojo mi ropa. –Chica madura número dos.

-Y aprovecha de ordenar tu habitación que parece chiquero, no vives sola, Lexa. –Ahí la _roommate_ mala onda.

-Lo sé, por eso solo tengo el chiquero en mi espacio y no me meto con tus cosas, lo único mío fuera de la habitación es la arena de Monty y jamás huele a mierda, ahora de verdad deja lo densa que insisto, la única con dolor de cabeza y el cuerpo agotado no eres tú.

-Okey Lexa, como digas. -¿Nadie la odia un poco? ¿Sólo yo?

Pues bien, sin nada más que decir me voy a mi habitación a ponerme ropa, obvio después de agarrar toda la que estaba en el piso y dejarla con el resto de ropa sucia, obvio tenía pensado hacerlo solo que después de ducharme pero llegó la bruja adicta al cloro y la limpieza arruinando mi aura de desorden feliz. Todavía estoy medio molesta porque me saca en cara cosas estúpidas, cosas que vengo haciendo hace años, como si no me conociera, vamos.

Y aquí estoy yo ahora, dándome cuenta de que obvio que Clarke me conoce y que obvio le molestan esas cosas, le molestan como siempre, como cada vez que desordeno, como cada vez que algo huele mal, como cada vez que dejo la cocina hecha un desastre o el piso del baño mojado…dándome cuenta también que hoy le molesta igual que siempre, pero que hoy llegó idiota tirándome esas balas venenosas de bruja enclorada porque algo le pasa y no es solo cansancio, no lo justifica, claro que no pero es que soy yo, Lexa Woods, su mejor amiga y cuando se trata de ella todo se justifica para mí.

Así que me paro ya bien vestida y guapa dejando al otro guapo de Monty que tenía sobre el abdomen durmiendo en la cama, se movió perezoso y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo, voy a la puerta de esta bella, ajena y amarilla habitación y al abrirla me encuentro nada más ni nada menos que con una Clarke Griffin.

-Lo siento Lex. –Lo suelta de una y pone una mueca, no es su estilo volver arrepentida y con la cola entre las piernas así que solo la abrazo. –eres la idiota más desordenada y descuidada del universo, te amo así. –Dijo ahora con la cara escondida en mi cuello y sonrío porque ahora se convirtió en ese osito que amo y no odio en lo más mínimo ¿Cuánto duró mi enojo? Menos que Clarke en las clases de cocina y menos que yo ordenando mi ropa, déjenme decirlo mejor: duró la nada misma porque no puedo, no me sale y siempre que algo malo pasa entre nosotras es por alguna razón que debemos solucionar. No por nada somos familia hace casi 7 años.

-Te diría que intentaré cambiar pero sería una mentira y no me gusta mentir. –Se ríe un poco y casi que me devuelve algo de vitalidad. –Perdón por dudar de tu capacidad de conseguir orgasmos, no tienes que comprarlos Griffin. –Disculpas de ida y disculpas de vuelta, lo juto.

-Idiota. –Me empuja soltándose un poco del abrazo maravilloso que le dan estos brazos de acero. –Lamento haberme burlado de tus problemas orgásmicos, pobre de ti y de esa chica.

-Tranquila, la chica lo pasó increíble. –Le guiño un ojo y ahora me da un beso en la mejilla que respondo con uno en la frente.

-Jake Griffin fue a buscarme al trabajo. –Me dice cuando vuelve a acomodarse contra mi pecho y entiendo perfecto, su padre no es santo de mi devoción, no me corresponde a mi contar esos detalles de la vida de Clarke pero solo puedo decir que él y su ex esposa Abby no fueron los mejores padres para mi rubia, el problema es que ella vivió 20 años entre pequeñas mentiras que explotaron cuando vio a su padre con otra mujer en la cama matrimonial de su propia casa, nada muy lindo de recordar, está claro.

-¿Necesitas hablar de eso? Puedo preparar italiano, cenamos juntas que hace días no lo hacemos y te descargas con guapa Lexa.

-No, no te preocupes. –Susurra y se aferra un poco más a mí como diciéndome que no quiere hablarlo pero que necesita a su roble Woods, ella es mi roble también. – No quiero hablar de eso ahora y tampoco tienes que cocinar nada, estás cansada Lex, lo siento.

-No es problema Clarke, si me ayudas no tardaré mucho.

-Mejor pedimos a domicilio, yo pago y tú me das de tus cervezas ¿bien? –Se separó de mí sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes y suspira conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Bien Griffin.

* * *

No solo era lo de Jake, pasa que Niylah es una maravilla no solo en la cama, también lo es en el trabajo y a mi Clarke le ha costado un poco seguirle el ritmo a una experta de la empresa, está atrasada con su parte del proyecto y con la cabeza en cualquier parte poco ayuda. Me preguntó por las fechas de las clasificatorias y también por mis enanas de la sub14, se paseó un poco ahondando en el tema Luna que de seguro le genera curiosidad porque hablo poco de mi relación con ella y después de lo que hablamos el otro día asumo más dudas la asaltaron, en fin, hablamos de todo y de nada en lo que duró la cena.

-Debería ir y seguir trabajando. –Me dice ahora tirada con medio cuerpo en la mesa, raro en ella siempre tan compuesta.

-Deberías ir y descansar Clarke, si duermes ahora fácil mañana amaneces al cien por ciento y vuelves a ser la diseñadora gráfica más talentosa de Nueva York.

-Ojalá fuera así Woods. –Suelta una carcajada algo cansada y suspira. –Oye, algo que se me queda en el tintero…

-Dispara rubia tetona.

-Lo del otro día, ya sabes… tú y yo desnudas sin haber… tenido sexo

-Sí ya, el contrato y nuestras normas. –Le pongo los ojos en blanco porque pensé que lo pasaríamos por alto, una no es ninguna.

-Si pusimos normas fue por algo, no quiero que esto se ponga raro, de verdad lo digo. –Tan densa para todo mi amiga. –Lexa no pongas esa cara.

-Okey mira, nos besamos y no tuvimos sexo, esa norma la pasamos por alto…

-Sí y dormidos juntas desnudas también después de la fiesta.

-Ya, esa no cuenta, estábamos más que borrachas, ni siquiera nos acordamos. –Asiente más convencida. –La cosa es que si nos besamos hay sexo, así que básicamente nos falta el sexo, propongo que quede como una deuda que pagaremos la próxima vez que pase.

-¿O sea que esos fueron besos por adelantado? –Me pregunta con gracia levantando una ceja.

-Pues, claro. –Le sonrío triunfante y me doy una palmadita mental en la espalda por mi idea tan maravillosa. Yo soy maravillosa, vamos.

-Mi punto era que no puede volver a pasar Lexie Woods. –Me amenaza con ese tenedor demoniaco. –Pero me parece un buen trato.

-Entendido y anotado abogada del amor, besos y sexo 2x1 siempre, ofertón del año, –Se ríe la muy tonta y con una sola mirada entiendo que debo recoger la mesa para que ella lave y luego yo guarde todo. Sí, soy una esclava porque si fuera por mi dejaba los platos sucios tirados.

-Jamás pensé que podríamos hablar de eso con tanta naturalidad.

-Y yo que creía que te ibas a poner paranoica después de la primera vez, me sorprendes Griffin, además de ser una experta en cubierto del sexo lésbico resultaste ser más relajada de lo que pensé.

-Somos polos opuestos Woods pero al final sexo es sexo ¿no? –Ya parece que el _sexo es sexo_ se volvió en nuestra frase favorita, voy a pintarla en la puerta de entrada con lo que me sobró de pintura amarilla. -Si no fuera así por este departamento no habrían pasado tantos hombres guapos, y no, no soy una experta, idiota.

-Cariño, hombre y guapo no deben ir en la misma oración, ah pero claro que se te da de maravillas Griffin, no cualquiera toca coño ajeno con tanta dedicación. –Le guiño un ojo y me escondo en la cocina con los platos sucios antes de que me saque uno que otro pelo, lo siento bebé Monty pero anda una loca suelta y ahora te las apañas solo.

* * *

-Hm ¿Salsa favorita?

-Bolognesa.

-Correcto, tu turno.

-Veamos, ¿posición sexual favorita?

-Que sucia Griffin. –Me golpea el costado. –Bien ¿hétero o lésbica?

-No soy experta en posiciones lésbicas Woods, hétero.

-El misionero y déjame darte un bonus, te encantan lo que amo llamar el _Blue Cowgirl_ , tú arriba claro.

-Ay Lexa por dios cállate. –¿hm? Oh, es que de vez en cuando estamos aburridas y empezamos a jugar el _cuánto sabes de mí,_ en general empatamos a menos que preguntemos algo demasiado rebuscado. Ahora estamos tumbadas en mi cama, en la pieza que ahora es de Clarke una al lado de la otra mirando el techo, ya sé, ya sé, no es el mejor panorama para dos chicas de casi 26 y 27 años.

-¡Pero si es verdad! Cada que puedes te pones sobre mí, entre mis piernas, me levantas una y comienzas a frotar tu co…

-¡Que te calles! –Se ríe nerviosa y se tapa la cara con las manos. –Demasiado detalle y sí, el misionero, punto para ti.

-Oh vamos, dos puntos por el extra, asume que te encanta.

-No Lexa.

-Clarke Griffin. –Le digo falsamente molesta levantando mi cabeza para mirarla mejor.

-Lexa Woods. –Me dice desafiante la muy idiota.

-Di la verdad ¡te gusta frotarte contra mí!

-Si lo dices así suena horrible Woods, cállate. –Intenta pararse pero la detengo tirándome sobre ella intentando lamerle la cara.

-¡Para, cerda!

-¡Admítelo Clarke Griffin!

-¡No! –Forcejea medio riéndose y haciendo que me entre la risa también. –Lexa aleja esa cochina lengua de mí ahora mismo, además… la tuviste en el coño de una desconocida esta tarde, ¡Lexa!

-¡Bien que pasa por tu coño sabiendo que el tuyo ha sido tocado por penes asquerosos!

-¡No tiene nada que ver!

-¡Claro que sí Griffin! –Me acomodo a horcajadas sobre ella acercándome más a su cara para lamerla asquerosamente como sé que odia. –Te encanta, vamos.

-No me encanta nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo. –Me contesta con los ojos entrecerrados, desafiante la ninfómana.

-¿Ah no? –La desafío de vuelta sin soltarle las manos.

-Absolutamente nada. –Entonces me entra el diablo al cuerpo y no respondo de mi, aprovechando la posición empiezo a mover las caderas lentamente mientras le sonrío aún más desafiante que antes y me acerco, no su cachete para lamerlo, si no a su cuello para lo miso ¿la diferencia? Sé lo que le gusta que le pasen la lengua por ahí, cochina –Como dije, no me encanta nada que tenga que ver contigo. –Soltó con una voz demasiado ronca y comenzando a moverse conmigo.

-Eso está por verse, Clarke Griffin.

Bajé mi lengua a entre sus pechos haciéndola gemir bajo sin soltar sus manos, ella forcejea pero no lo suficiente porque sé que ha perdido un poquito las fuerzas, admítanlo ustedes también, tampoco se resistirían a Lexa Woods, es que ahora se está concentrando más en mover las caderas buscando obvio un poquito más de contacto, ella no obtiene mucho, yo me froto contra su vientre aunque la ropa me dice a gritos que quiere salir volando del lugar.

-Lexa. –Gime mi nombre y eso si que me pone a mil.

-Clarke. –Le susurro lo más sensual que puedo lamiendo su pezón por sobre la ropa, como lo he dicho antes, es por amor al arte.

-Tenemos… una deuda pendiente. –Dice muy, demasiado ronca y ya no respondo de mi.

Le suelto las manos solo para poder sacarle la camiseta y vaya sorpresa, no lleva sujetador bajo el pijama cosa que me deja la boca seca porque vaya tetas se gasta esta mujer, esos pezones rosados me llaman, me gritan, me ruegan y no puedo seguir haciéndome la tonta, voy a ellos con mi lengua, uno primero, luego el otro, la dueña de estas delicias gime fuerte y lleva sus manos a mi trasero, acariciándolo suave pero sensual mientras que ellos se ponen duros al primer contacto, como piedra. Lamo, muerdo, succiono, chupo con ganas cada vez un poco más desesperada y masajeo el pecho que no estoy atacando con mi boca. Clarke busca con calma el botón de mi pantalón y en un movimiento relativamente rápido me acomodo a su lado para sacármelo, de paso ella me quita la polera de tirantes y se pone sobre mí, como le gusta, ahora es ella la que se frota contra mi cuerpo, contra mi muslo ahora desnudo y me muero por sentirla sin nada de tela.

La rubia que tengo sobre mí va a mi boca con la suya y nos damos de esos besos hambrientos pero suaves que se dedican a recorrer la boca de la otra persona con calma, usando juguetona la lengua, explorando cada rincón y sin perder tiempo, mordiéndonos los labios, gimiendo una contra la otra, en fin, saboreándonos deliciosamente, como me gusta.

Sus manos van a los tirantes de mi top deportivo y lleva su boca a mis hombros lamiendo, dos segundos pasaron y ya está en mis pechos que sacó por sobre la ropa interior, los disfruta y me encanta que los disfrute, los chupa y santo cielo como me encanta lo que hace, su boca caliente, sus manos ansiosas por querer tocarlo todo, una de ellas viaja sobre mis pantaletas y acaricia donde quiero que me toque pero por sobre la tela, nunca dejando de lamer mis pezones duros como roca, mi clítoris palpita expectante por que pase su mano directa a mi piel sensible pero no lo hace, me caliento más por la anticipación, juega con mis pantaletas, juega con sus dedos y me hace sonreír de lo caliente que estoy. Cada vez me sorprende más esta chica tan pero tan heterosexual.

-Tócate, Lexa. –Me pide y me descoloca un segundo pero me pone bien a mil que me lo pida.

Lo hago, bajo mi mano a mi clítoris y lo siento realmente mojado, ella se separa un poco y la veo mientras yo me masturbo justo como me encanta, ella se termina de desnudar frente a mí, me mira con expresión lasciva y se muerde el labio, santo cielo.

Será pesada, enojona, estirada a veces pero también puede ser de lo más sexy que hay.

Apuesto lo que quieran que se mueren por una mejor amiga como Clarke ¿eh? Envidiosos todos y envidiosas todas.

Acerca sus manos a mis piernas y me dice que no pare, me dice casi en un ruego que lo haga más fuerte y puedo sentir como mis dedos se empapan el doble ¿qué hizo ella? Mientras yo me tocaba bajo las pantaletas, ella las retiró lentamente con cuidado descubriendo poco a poco mi mano en mi propia humedad, ambas gemimos cuando ella separó los labios sutilmente como hambrienta de mi, sé que quiere probarme, sé que quiere hacerme sentir delicioso con su boca pero vamos a ir tranquilas, quiero que se relaje porque la noto con duda.

-Clarke. –Gimo y ella de inmediato me mira ahí tan desnuda y deseable arrodillada en la cama a centímetros de mí. –Fóllame. –Le ruego. –Con los dedos, fóllame. –Repito y no duda en llevar su mano a mi entrada, jugando con ella y yo no paro de tocarme, noto como repara en el movimiento de mis dedos y me doy cuenta de cuánto le gusta que mi clítoris se mueva de esa forma, se acerca a mí y me besa con ganas mientras lentamente entra con sus dedos, primero uno o dos centímetros que retiró al instante haciéndome gemir, luego un poco más repitiendo el movimiento, haciéndome respirar con dificultad, sé que no voy a durar demasiado con ella dentro y la miro con ruego. Entra en mí completamente con sus dedos y me siento tan llena que suelto un gemido muy fuerte, bombea con ganas y no para de besarme.

-Córrete para mi, Lexa. –Me susurra y eso más una leve curvatura de sus dedos bastó, empapé sus dedos, los míos también y gemí con muchísimas ganas. Tomé su mano y como pude la llevé a mi boca para lamer sus dedos mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los míos, demasiado erótico para ser verdad.

Si todas las _inexpertas_ son como Clarke, quiero 10 a domicilio, gracias.

-¿Entonces nada de lo que tiene que ver conmigo te encanta? –Le digo después de calmarme un minuto, esta ninfómana rubia con curvas de miedo tendrá que aceptar y dejar de ser tan terca.

-No. –Dice la tonta, no les digo yo. –A ti te encanta lo que te hago.- Ríe triunfante porque sabe que me folla como me gusta, sabe que me mira como me gusta que me miren, sabe que este orgasmo que acabo de tener fue todo menos fingido o forzado.

-Ya verás, ya verás. –Le susurro y luego lamo el lóbulo de su oreja, lo muerdo y froto mi pierna contra ese coño que tiene, ese que me grita para que me lo coma. –Te encanta, sabes que sí. –Y ahora ella solo sonríe excitada moviéndose contra mí, buscando ese roce.

No pierdo tiempo y la tumbo de espalda, me recuesto sobre ella y ambas gemimos al sentir nuestros cuerpos desnudos y completamente pegados, no dejo de moverme para frotarla, ahora algo más suave. La beso, los labios, el cuello, más cuello, los labios otra vez. Ahora bajo, sus pezones, alrededor de ellos, paso mi lengua, aprieto con mis dientes y sigo bajando. Beso su obligo y le causa algo de cosquillas, dibujo círculos con mi lengua amasando sus pechos con mis manos.

-Sigue. –Me ordena y yo que soy obediente, cuando me conviene obvio, voy a su monte de venus y lo muerdo suave mirando a esa rubia a los ojos, aunque me cuesta vamos, con esas dos montañas la visual se corta un poco, no es que me moleste. Guiño.

Gimió tan ronco que casi me corro de solo escucharlo, esos gemidos roncos me vuelven a lo menos, loca, Clarke era más que esos gritos chillones, lamento haber pensado lo contrario, mi error, y pedazo de error.

Acaricio su entrepierna lamiéndome los labios lista para comerme todo ese fluido que empapa su coño, delicioso. No puedo esperar más y sé que ella tampoco, me acerco lenta pero segura y lamo su clítoris con toda mi lengua, gemimos al unísono y sigo, lamiendo, chupando, gentil pero con decisión, me gusta saborear y llenar mi boca, que ella esté tan caliente ayuda muchísimo porque chorrea y me la como con ganas. Cuento corto, un grito de Clarke con lo que obvio, fue un orgasmo por un profesional sexo oral.

-Estás sudada, Griffin ¿Sigues con que no te encanta lo que te hago?

-Idiota. –Mira para otro lado mordiéndose el labio y ya, si ahora la _pillow princess_ no lo acepta tendré que sacar a lucir lo que me he estado guardando. –Ven acá.

Insaciable, solo así la puedo definir ahora porque la forma en que me está comiendo la boca es como si no hubiera tenido sexo en años, cambiamos posiciones y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí, me muerde el labio con fuerza haciendo que sangre pero por esa cara de depredadora que tiene estampada sé que le importa una mierda y para qué negarlo, aún tengo su sabor en la boca y lo metálico de mi propia sangre solo me recuerda que estoy teniendo un muy buen sexo. Agita su cabeza tirando todo su cabello a un solo lado y oh mierda, santo cielo, es una imagen demasiado erótica sumado a que se muerde su propio lado y me sonríe de medio lado ¿dónde está la mujer nerviosa por probar nuevas cosas? Si esta parece sacada de una porno buenísima.

-Quiero probarte, Lexa. –Me susurra al oído y otra vez, el saber que conmigo será la primera vez que lo haga me calienta hasta los huesos. –Enséñame. –Me susurró otra vez y lamió esa piel sensible bajo la oreja, está bajando mientras deja besos bastante castos considerando la ocasión, abro las piernas más por inercia que por otra cosa, apenas llegó donde ambas queremos que ella esté y entonces se me enciende una luz de genio.

-Clarke, recuéstate.

-Pero Lexa…

-Shh, yo también lo quiero, cariño. –Me incorporé para besarla y calmar esa cara descolocada que me puso. –Recuéstate. –Y es que vamos a hacer esto más interesante. Ya recostada ahí bien dispuesta, pongo mis rodillas a cada lado de su cabeza. -¿Buenas vistas, Griffin? –Me mira con esos ojos que apenas tienen azul ahora y sé que le encanta porque vamos, me tiene a toda su disposición.

-Dios, Lexa. –Susurra pasando sus manos a acariciar mi trasero acariciándolo. –Mierda, Lexa. –Oh sí que le encanta.

-Hazlo Clarke, no tengas miedo, déjate llevar.

-Bien. –Susurró y sentir su aliento contra mi clítoris fue toda una corriente eléctrica. Pasó su lengua una vez, tímida y yo me retorcí un poco, ahora otra vez, pegando más su boca a mí. –Mierda, mierda. –Y me cuesta entender un poco que pasa por su mente, tal vez siente que es dem….oh dios, comenzó a lamer y chupar con ganas, enganchó sus brazos con mis piernas y me pega más a ella como si el contacto fuera poco, siento como deja entrar su lengua entre mis labios, llevando su saliva y mis fluidos hasta mi clítoris y vuelve a chupar, no, no es la lengua más experta pero recuérdenme preguntarle si realmente no había hecho antes, mi clítoris en su boca, como su lengua juega con él, la manera en que presiona los labios de mi vagina con los de su boca, la forma en que estoy moviendo mis caderas y apoyando mis manos en la cabecera de la cama.

-Eso Clarke, eso es. –Y ella sigue, sigue y ahora pasa su lengua con más orden, toda su lengua jugando, luego solo la punta moviéndose rápido, otra vez sus labios entran en acción y me está volviendo loca sentir el sonido de su boca contra mi coño empapado.

-Estás chorreando Lexa. –Y eso es verdad, su voz fue tan sensual que me retuerzo más. –Recuéstate. –Se separó de mi para hablar y es realmente frustrante dejar de sentir el calor de su boca. Me recosté y sin dejar pasar un segundo se hunde entre mis piernas con todo el peso de su cabeza contra mí, agarro las sábanas intentando alargar el momento porque está siendo delicioso, los besos que me da son el cielo y obvio su lengua sabe cómo moverse, santo cielo que sí sabe.

-Oh dios…. Clarke… hmm. –Sin rechistar me penetró con dos dedos, bombea, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, una y otra y otra y otra vez, sin dejar de darme placer con esa boquita como si mi clítoris fuera el dulce más sabroso, entró con tres dedos –¡Mierda Clarke! Oh sí… Clarke –Mis gemidos retumban en toda la habitación y con una suave curvatura de esos deditos dentro de mi vagina me corro en su mano. –Eso fue…

-Increíble.

* * *

-¿Esperas a alguien? Son como las dos de la mañana Lexa. –Cómo pasan los minutos y las horas, recién terminamos de recuperarnos de mi cuarto y su tercer orgasmo, acaban de tocar el timbre y obvio que no espero a nadie, le diré eso.

-Obvio que no espero a nadie.

-Ve a abrir y de paso me pasas las bragas y una camiseta. –Y como ya les dije que soy una esclava, más aún después de cuatro orgasmos, me paro, le tiro su ropa, me pongo la mía y me dispongo a abrir la puerta esperando que no sea un asesino en serie.

-Hola Lex. –Esos ojos, esa boca, ese cuerpo y ese orgasmo que tuve pensando en alguien más.

-¿Kate?

-Katie, preciosa. –Bueno, estuvo cerca. -¿Estabas ocupada cariño? –No será asesino en serie pero parece psicópata calenturienta, ni siquiera se molestó por el cambio de nombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, quedé con ganitas de más Lexa Woods. –Oh no, me sonríe y es encantadora, encantadora y realmente extraña.

-Pero cómo mierda sabes dónde vivo.

-Esos son detalles ¿Me dejas pasar? A menos que te guste hacerlo en el pasillo. –Se está mordiendo el labio y me recorre con la mirada. Ayuda, ayuda, ayuda.

-Katie no creo que tú debas estar acá, es que…

-¿Lexa, cariño quién busca? –Aparece Clarke agarrándome por la cintura, se hizo una coleta y salió así sin más en bragas y la camiseta.

-¿Tienes novia? –Pregunta la chica esa Katherine algo molesta pero con una sonrisa aún, perturbador.

-Claro que tiene novia ¿Tú quién eres? –CLARKE ERES LA PUTA AMA, yo solo sonrío.

-Katie, la que se folló a tu novia esta tarde. –Le dice intentando picarla y me aguanto la carcajada.

-Katie, verás, Lexa y yo estábamos en medio de una genial noche de sexo, puedes irte.

-Acabo de decirte que me follé a Lexa esta tarde ¿Y tú te la quieres seguir tirando? –Y sí, todo esto pasa en la puerta de nuestro departamento y el pasillo del edificio.

-Lexie mi amor ¿es cierto lo que ella dice? –Me mira Clarke moviendo esa coleta y con una sonrisa enrome.

-Claro que no, bebé. –Le sonrío de vuelta con un CLARKE ERES LA PUTA AMA brillando en la frente.

-Le creo. –Le dijo la rubia tetona a Karla y me estampa un beso en la boca que me dejó loca y de seguro calentó a Karol. –Ahora sí puedes irte. –Y que Clarke no quita la sonrisa de la cara, toda una profesional.

-No, no, tú no entiendes niñita, Lexa y yo tuvimos sexo, tú novia me folló como perra en celo en los camarines de…-Clarke no la deja terminar porque me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, me lame el cuello y me busca los labios para volver a besarme.

-Te espero en la cama amor. –Dice en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que Kimberly escuche y se contonea tan sexy como es ella camino a la habitación, yo babeo por lo caliente, es obvio.

-Lexa no puedo creer que…

-Adios Kendall. –Empiezo a cerrar la puerta ante su mirada de total desconcierto y antes de terminar de cerrarla, saco la cabeza hacia el pasillo y bueno… -Lamento no haberlo dicho pero… ¿ese orgasmo que tuve hoy en la tarde? Lo tuve pensando en otra. –Susurre y le guiño un ojo.

-¡QUE SOY KATE MALDITA SEA! –Grita golpeando la puerta, despertando a algún vecino supongo y ahora sale Clarke riéndose a carcajadas.

-Me debes una, Alexandra. –Me apunta con esos dedos sucios que tiene.

-Y grande Clarke, gracias. –Oh dios, eso estuvo bueno. –Ah y… ¿esos besos de la puerta? Existe un contrato entre nosotras Griffin.

-Ya ven a la cama. –Se sacó la camiseta y en bragas se tiró sobre las sábanas como gritándome _fóllame Lexa._

Y acabo de darme cuenta; Monty se cagó en la alfombra del salón.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Cábala

**Capítulo 13 – Cábala**

-Y entonces dicen que la loca solo llegó a las dos de la mañana buscando a Lexa para follar.

-Exactamente.

-Y cómo mierda sabe dónde vives. –Esa es una gran pregunta Raven.

-Eso es lo más loco Rae, solo hablé con ella una vez y boom, sabe donde vivo y apuesto a que también se sabe mi grupo sanguíneo. –Lo he dicho antes, Lexa está demente.

-Si no te tiraras a completas desconocidas no tendrías esos problemas, Woods.

-¡No era una desconocida, Griffin! La había visto como cuatro veces antes, se aparecía en los entrenamientos. –Y me dice a mi ninfómana ¿con qué cara? -Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hago.

-Entonces la mujer esa aparecía en los entrenamientos de la nada, se sabía tu nombre y te fue a buscar a los camarines mientras hablabas con Luna porque tardabas mucho para follar, oh claro, nada hacía presagiar que era una loca psicópata. -¡Alguien que habla con coherencia en este lugar!

-Si lo pones así Octavia…

-No es como Octavia lo ponga Lex, fue lo que pasó, que mal ojo tienes.

-¿Mal ojo? ¿Pero acaso la viste Griffin? Guapísima, pasa que yo no ando viendo el lado malo de las personas. –Pasa que anda pensando con la vagina, eso pasa.

-Pasa que andas como perra en celo, además será guapa pero chica, que ni un orgasmo decente te regaló.

-¿Qué? –Octavia y Raven hablando al unísono.

-¡Griffin eso era privado!

-Oh vamos, desde cuándo lo relacionado a tu vida sexual es privado Lexa.

-Apoyo a Griffin, ustedes dos amiguitas del mal fácil podrían publicar una revista semanal con sus historias sexuales. –Ni tanto, no le crean a Raven.

-Oye, que estábamos hablando de Lexa, a mi no me metan.

-Si Rae, no metas a Clarke que ahora solo se dedica a follar con Lexa. –Ya dejó Octavia de hablar con coherencia, una pena.

-Que te calles, Lexa controla a tus amigas.

-¿Ahora quieres que se callen? Apáñatelas sola Clarkie, además eres tú la que no se está tirando al tal Alex ese, tu novio.

-¿No te has tirado a Alex? Pero si han quedado como 4 veces Griffin.

-Solo no se ha dado y no se desvíen que ahora ya veo que la loca de Katie llega a matarme porque me hice pasar por la novia zorra y cornuda de Lexa.

-¿Que hiciste qué?

-Eso, se hizo coleta alta de zorrita y todo, fue una gran actuación ¿verdad novia mía? –Me guiñó un ojo la muy estúpida.

-Verdad cariño. –También le guiño el ojo porque a estúpida, estúpida y media.

-No, no, O saca la cámara que ya se ponen a follar aquí mismo y tenemos la porno de la rubia tetona y la morena caliente. –Primero que todo, jamás me grabaría teniendo sexo y segundo, jamás lo haría en un lugar público.

-¿Ella es morena caliente y yo solo soy tetona?

-Cada quién con lo suyo Griffin. –A veces creo que Raven me odia.

-Idiotas, y qué se supone que van a hacer si la loca psicópata vuelve.

-Quemar el edificio y mudarnos a Canadá. -¿Saben? A veces Lexa no habla tantas estupideces.

-Eso o quemarla a ella. –Claro, yo tiendo a ser un poco más violenta.

-Par de estúpidas.

Como todo en esta puta vida hay cosas buenas y malas, solo queda media semana de la estúpida apuesta y podré volver a mi habitación que obvio va a estar echa un caos y... amarilla pero es mía y la extraño como extraño las vacaciones. Al menos pude ver por un tiempo la pieza de Lexa ordenada y estructurada. Lo bueno es que después del numerito que se mandó Lexa con sus mujeres en el bar acordamos sin necesariamente haberlo hablado que ese sería el fin de las venganzas porque del amarillo patito a unas mujeres locas llorando por el tan deseado amor de Lexa ya quedamos las dos bien cansadas.

En exactamente un mes es mi cumpleaños y las chicas quieren planear la fiesta del siglo, como si cumplir 26 años fuera la gran cosa, me vuelvo vieja. Lo distinto de este es que Jake insiste lo pasemos juntos en plan padre e hija felices... pero poco me interesa.

Oh, ¿el temita con Jake Griffin?

Han pasado muchos años pero vamos, tenía algo así como 20 y lo vi tirando con una mujer que no era mi madre, totalmente lo contrario, era una tipeja de veintitantos que me miró con media sonrisa, casi feliz de haber sido descubierta en la casa de un hombre casado ¿lo peor de todo? Jake se molestó conmigo por haber entrado su pieza sin tocar y apenas se veía arrepentido por lo que hizo y claro ¿Cómo iba a arrepentirse? Abby lo sabía hace más de dos años y jamás hizo nada al respecto porque no quería romper las apariencias. Y no, en esos dos años no había estado solo con esa mujer.

Quizá cuantas.

Sentí asco y decepción. Pasé 20 años de mi vida creyendo vivir la historia de la familia feliz perfecta y de un día a otro me doy cuenta de que he vivido en mentiras tapadas por la necesidad de mantener una imagen, de ahí también el que me convencieran de estudiar medicina. Me rogaron por no hacer un escándalo y me ofrecieron el dinero del mundo entero y más.

Solo acepté que pagaran por parte del departamento que comparto con Lexa. Como notarán el dinero a Jake y Abby no les falta pero la cuenta que tienen a mi nombre está intacta, vivo de mi propio trabajo que aunque ha costado he ido ahorrando como puedo y Lexa me apoya muchísimo en ese sentido cada que lo necesito y ojo que no tardo en devolver cada dólar.

Ahora se casará con la de turno y digo la de turno porque no es la primera vez que viene con el cuento del matrimonio. Me agota. Después del numerito que destapó la verdadera versión de mi padre dejó completamente de preocuparse por mí, solo dinero y más dinero. Definitivamente no compra la felicidad.

Bueno, por eso básicamente no me motiva demasiado celebrar este cumpleaños. Siempre aparece con dos llamados al año y ahora simplemente me siento agobiada con tanta insistencia.

Gracias a dios existe Lexa, Raven y Octavia.

Para la idiota de mi compañera de piso las cosas no son fáciles en esta época, como a ella le gusta decirlo ganó un ángel de la guarda hace años atrás pero difícilmente alguna vez dejará de doler. Intentamos pasar las fechas duras con la mayor normalidad posible así que invitamos a la chicas a almorzar a un restaurante cerca del centro deportivo donde Lexa tiene el próximo partido de las clasificatorias esta tarde, así se le despeja la mente un rato que bien revuelta la ha tenido porque como si sus dolores fueran insignificantes se preocupa también por los míos.

-¿Crees que alcanzas a llegar?

-Lo voy a intentar Lex, lo juro.

-¿Quieren follar en pleno partido? –Raven tiene un coeficiente intelectual demasiado alto pero no le quita lo enferma sexual

-Clarke es mi cábala no juegues con eso, no se ha perdido ningún partido de clasificatorias hace tres años.

-Y espero que esta no sea la excepción, capitana. – ¿Qué? La odio a veces pero si alguien es su fan número uno soy yo, que no les digan otra cosa.

-Me dan asquito, tan densas las amigas y después andan teniendo sexo como conejas ninfómanas, hipersexuales.

-Apoyo a Octavia, nosotras no somos ni la mitad de densas y les aseguro que no tenemos ni la mitad de orgasmos que ustedes se dan de una tirada.

-Ah bueno, si sus problemas son darse orgasmos ese ya es otro tema. –Una de las razones por las que amo a Lexa es que en temas de sexo, atrás no se queda y ahora puedo alardear con ella.

-Como sea pequeñas, yo voy volando a terminar el proyecto con Niylah y así vuelo de vuelta al partido.

-Hasta el rato Griffin.

-Adios O.

-No dejes que esa Niylah te viole.

-Mátate Rae.

-Cuídate y tómate tu tiempo, en el peor de los casos nos vemos luego de todas formas.

-Prefiero llegar y verte jugar.

-Clarke, es tu trabajo.

-Lexa, es tu partido.

-Clarke…

-Lexa…

-Terminarás lo que tengas que hacer, promételo.

-Pero es que…

-Promételo Clarke. –Octavia y Raven miran como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

-Lo prometo.

-Y no me pongas esa cara Griffin, es tu trabajo.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para llegar, no debería tardar más de una hora –Ahora me acerco a su oído. –Éxito campeona. –Le guiño un ojo y vuelo a tomar el autobús.

* * *

-Eso está increíble Clarke.

-Hay algo que no me convence de todas formas ¿segura que ese es todo el material que nos entregaron del departamento de fotografía?

-Sí y lo hemos repasado al menos 10 veces. –Sé que está agotada de la misma conversación pero me sigue sonriendo.

-Hablo en serio Niylah, este es un lanzamiento costosísimo.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –Se ríe, me tiene una paciencia de oro. –Escúchame. –Gira la silla con fuerza para que la mire de frente. –Estudiamos el valor agregado de los productos, fuimos las principales asesoras del modelo de emprendimiento del proyecto, tienes una visión increíble del vínculo entre la empresa y el público y creaste el logo promocional de la nueva marca ¡¿Qué más quieres?! –Me mira sin dejar de sonreír y como no contesto sigue. –Clarke, debes dejar de ser tan perfeccionista, sé lo que te digo cuando tu trabajo está increí…

-Lo tengo. –La corto de una porque si no se me va la idea y sería un horror. –Esto es. –Le digo abriendo una carpeta con uno de los primeros diseños que creé cuando me comentaron sobre el proyecto.

-¿Y eso? –Amplió su sonrisa. -¿Tú lo hiciste?

-Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando me hablaron del público al que queremos llegar.

-Es nuevo, fresco, agradable a la vista… Tienes pasta de ilustradora. –Frunció el ceño en un gesto casi tierno. –Esto sí es increíble, más aún, es…

-Perfecto. –Digo más para mí que para ella.

-Bien, no dejes de ser perfeccionista. –Se ríe otra vez, en un principio era casi molesto que siempre estuviera de buen humor porque pensaba que era para caerle bien a todo mundo pero no, es una chica bastante dulce y atenta. –Eso sí tendremos que devolvernos un poco en el avance del diseño publicitario.

-Supongo… -Miro la hora en el celular y mierda, el partido debió comenzar hace al menos 15 minutos. -¿Crees que tardemos mucho en eso?

-Considerando que tenemos que digitalizar el diseño y repasar la paleta de colores… -Habla un poco más pero ya perdí el hilo, odio perderme los partidos importantes de Lexa. -¿Clarke? ¿Tienes algún compromiso importante?

-Sí.

-¿Sí?

-Digo… puede esperar.

-Por tu tono lo dudo ¿Una cita?

-No, es… una amiga, mi mejor amiga de hecho pero avancemos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. –Me salió con menos emoción de lo que planeaba pero ella como siempre, solo asintió sonriendo y se sentó a mi lado.

-Como un rayo entonces. –Me guiñó un ojo y repasó algunas cosas técnicas que no me detendré a explicar. Ahora fuera, tengo trabajo que hacer y ustedes solo que estorban.

* * *

 _Raven  
_ _en línea_

 _Raven: 25-20 perdieron el primer set, 25-23 perdieron el segundo, 7-5 abajo el tercero._

 _Clarke: ¿Cómo se ve Lexa?_

 _Raven: Tranquila-nerviosa y con esa cara de mapache enojado que pone._

 _Clarke: Me sigues informando_

 _Raven: A la orden rubia._

-¿Es Lexa?

-¿Hm?

-Tu mejor amiga es Lexa ¿no?

-Oh sí, sí. –Me salió con el mayor tono de decepción porque quisiera estar ahí.

-Así que roommates y mejores amigas ¿puedo preguntar desde cuándo?

-Poco más de 6 años, casi 7 la verdad ¿La carpeta con el contrato de…? Gracias.

-De nada. Wow, eso es mucho tiempo.

-Supongo. –Sonrío. –Después del tercero ya se deja de contar.

-Siempre quise saber, se veían muy unidas las veces que estuve en su departamento con Lexa… ya sabes…

-Teniendo sexo Niylah, somos adultas y yo que he escuchado uno que otro grito tuyo de felicidad orgásmica. –Le bromeo y ella se pone roja al instante, es que la verdad jamás habíamos hablado de esto antes.

-Dios, qué vergüenza y tú en la pieza de al lado, pedazo de confianza se tienen. Cambia ese tamaño de… exacto.

-Muchísima la verdad, es poco lo que no sabemos la una de la otra. ¿Crees que quede mejor si…?

-No, no, antes estaba mejor con el…

-Claro, claro, tienes razón.

-Perfecto. –Es extremadamente fácil trabajar con Niylah. –Pedazo de relación que tienen, han de ser como hermanas o algo así.

-Sí, algo así. –Si omitimos el hecho del sexo claro.

 _Raven  
_ _en línea_

 _Raven: Set ganado Griffin! La número 7 lo hizo otra vez… pensar que te la follas._

 _Clarke: A_

 _Raven: ¿Llegas?_

 _Clarke: Ruego al cielo que se alargue hasta el quinto_

-Clarke ¿me escuchas?

-Lo siento, lo siento… Es… no importa.

-Si tienes que irte lo entiendo, puedo terminarlo yo ¿Urgente? –Suspiro, no me gusta hablar de mis ritos con Lexa porque es cosa de nosotras y ya.

-Lexa está en un partido importante y… bueno.

-Nunca faltas a los partidos importantes, entiendo.

-Exacto, pero también le prometí que terminaría aquí antes de ir.

-Como se cuidan ¿eh?

-Supongo, es lo que haces por tu familia. –Eso lo dije más para mí misma que para Niylah.

 _Raven  
_ _en línea_

 _Raven: Lesionada en el equipo contrario, el universo gana tiempo para ti_

 _Clarke: Casi termino, ¿Lexa?_

 _Raven: Más tranquila, ya le hicimos el baile del triunfo desde las gradas, cualquiera se anima_

 _Clarke: O cualquiera se trauma_

 _Raven: Volvieron a jugar, iguales a 5 el cuarto set._

 _Raven: Uno abajo._

 _Raven: Dos abajo._

 _Raven: Cábala, llega pronto._

-¿Tienes novio?

-¿Perdón?

-Si tienes novio… o novia. Vamos, solo trato de conocer a mi compañera de proyecto. –Me guiña un ojo y me da un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-No hay novio, menos novia.

-Oh ya veo. –Me incomoda un poco que se decepcionara por lo de _menos novia,_ pero sonríe otra vez y me termino de concentrar en lo que tengo casi listo en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Esto ya casi está ¿tienes las plantillas?

-Claro, eso está terminado. –Ahora hay un silencio demasiado incómodo, más que antes o tal vez me lo imagino porque me pasé la historia por la mente de que Niylah intentaba algo más que una conversación, gracias a dios siempre tenemos música y ayuda lo suficiente así que me pongo a cantar XO de Eden Proyect haciendo como que no me enteré de ni una mierda. –Hum, ¿Clarke?

-Dime. –Hago como que estoy concentradísima cuando la verdad tengo la mente entre el proyecto, desincomodarme con Niylah y obvio en Lexa .

-¿Saldrías conmigo algún día?

-Niylah yo…

-En plan compañeras de trabajo obvio. –El tono fue de lo menos convincente

-Pues no sé es…

 _Alex  
_ en línea

 _Alex: ¿Cine esta noche?_

 _Clarke: Lo siento, tengo planes con Lexa ¿el Viernes estaría bien?_

-Si te incomoda que Lexa y yo pasáramos tiempo juntas lo entiendo pero no creas… Es que solo quiero conocerte mejor Clarke. –Ahora mismo está sonrojada y sonríe mirando al suelo, no deja de tener algo de ternura su expresión.

-Ea Niylah, no es eso, la verdad eso no me importa demasiado. –Suspiro, un, dos, tres, suspiro. – _Conocer_ a las personas no es mi estilo, no sé si me entiendes. –Asiente.- Además estoy en ese plan con alguien más y ya se me hace algo extraño.

-Oh ya veo.

 _Alex  
_ en línea

 _Alex: ¿Con tu compañera de piso?_

 _Clarke: Con mi mejor amiga._

 _Clarke: Puedes el Viernes o no?_

Oye pero qué onda, mejor amiga y esa boquita te queda en el mismo lugar, sin problemas.

-¿Tiene que ver también que yo sea una chica? –Me gusta que sea directa.

-No… no sé, sí, pues, no sé Niylah pero de todas formas…

-Tranquila, que no se me va a subir a la cabeza ni nada ¿eh? –Bromea pero ni ella se lo cree mucho.

 _Alex  
_ en línea

 _Alex: Claro! El Viernes está genial, paso por ti al trabajo y luego te dejo en casa._

 _Clarke: Cine este Viernes entonces :)_

 _Alex: Cine y cena así me compensas lo de hoy_

 _Clarke: Ese es un buen trato._

-Creo que ya estamos con esto Clarke, ¿llegas a tiempo para ver a Lexa?

-Aún falta lo de…

-Vete Clarke. –Me sonríe negando ¿no se le acalambra la cara de tanto sonreír?

-Pero es que…

-Clarke no sé cuánto dura un partido pero estoy segura de que tardamos más de lo que tenías planeado, corre.

-Niylah ambas estamos en este proyecto, me incomoda que…

-Tú tuviste la idea brillante esta tarde Griffin, a mi me tocan los detalles.

-Dios yo no sé. –Eso le digo pero claro que sé, voy a volar con Lexa y la próxima vez dejaré que Niylah trabaje la mitad.

-Claro que sabes idiota, adiós.

-Gracias Niylah, adiós. –Tomé mi abrigo y camino con prisa a la puerta.

-¡Clarke! –Me giro con el ceño fruncido, o sea qué onda yo iba haciendo mi salida triunfal. –Espero que ese chico merezca realmente el placer de poder… _conocerte. –_ Solo sonrío.

* * *

Obvio el tránsito de Nueva York me odia y tardé más de lo que esperaba, necesito comprarme un rayo teletransportador.

-Llegaste Griffin. –Escucho a Lexa decir y abrazarme por atrás levantándome un poco del suelo.

-Solo vi el último punto Lex.

-Una pena que fuera del equipo contrario. –Me giro y le estoy pasando los dedos por esas arruguitas que se le forman cuando pone mueca de enfado.

-Realmente pareces un mapache enojado, con colmillos y todo. –Me río pero ella no, una mierda.- hay más partidos capitana.

-Eso le digo yo pero es demasiado competitiva. –Apareció Luna secándose el sudor con una toalla. –Ya estoy pensando que lo de la cábala es verdad, la próxima vez voy en persona a buscarte y te atornillo a las gradas.

-No pienso perderme el que viene, así que no será necesario.

-Eso espero ¿vas a las duchas?

-No, me voy directo a casa.

-Bien, hasta el Jueves Lex

-Hasta el Jueves Lunita. –Se dan un beso en la mejilla que miro con detención por si hay algo más pero no sé si es su cansancio o el mío por haber corrido de la parada de autobús hasta acá que no noto nada raro.

-Lex, es el primero que pierden en estas clasificatorias, no estés tan molesta por esto –Acaricio otra vez esas arruguitas.

-Jugué pésimo Clarke, tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado. –Suspira y está mirando al costado, como les dije, no son días maravillosos para ella.

-Tus razones tienes Lexa y apuesto a que _pésimo_ no es la palabra, ahora ven aquí, -la abrazo y esconde su cabeza en mi cuello. –y deja de pensar tonterías, eres genial y lo sabes, tu equipo lo sabe, yo lo sé y hasta Raven lo sabe que le dice _esa cosita_ al balón.

-¿Vamos a casa ya? Por favor. –Dice después de reír un poquito que me vale.

-Pediremos italiano ¿bien?

-Tú sabes cómo contentarme. –Habla contra mi cuello la muy tonta y me da cosquillas.

-¿Ya terminaron de chuparse los cuerpos ninfas del bosque?

-Cállate Octavia.

* * *

-¿Qué sería de mi sin ti? -La verdad no sé si le dice a Monty que tiene apoyado sobre sus pies o a mi, quiero pensar que a mi, obvio.

-Nada, absolutamente nada Lexa. –Estamos tapadas en el sofá haciendo como que miramos la tele, la bola de pelo hace miau y supongo que tiene hambre, siempre tiene hambre.

-Voy a darle más comida a mi príncipe peludo.

-Lo malcrías.

-Calla Griffin. -No tarda mucho, le habla como si él entendiera y la bola de caca solo se queda ahí comiendo como si no hubiera probado bocado hace días. -No lavamos los platos. -Se acostó a mi lado como hace un rato.

-¿Y?

-No te hagas la tonta Griffin, te mueres por ir y lavarlos, dejarlos bien limpios, relucientes, desinfectados, enclorados, brillan…

-Cállate idiota, solo pasemos el rato juntas ¿está bien? –Lo quiero evitar pero no puedo sentirme mal por no haber llegado al partido, difícilmente las cosas hubieran cambiado pero es importante para ella entonces es importante para mí.

-Solo quiero apagar mi mente Clarke. –Y no, el partido no tiene mucho que ver.

-Lo sé, intenta dormir ¿sí? ¿estás cómoda?

-Muy, sabes que eres mi osito personal. –Se acurruca más contra mí y suspira cansado. –¿Por qué él Clarke? ¿Por qué no fui yo?

-Oye no digas eso. –Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas cada vez que lo dice, cada vez que verbaliza que prefiere haber muerto ella en vez de Aden y es tremendamente egoísta, lo tengo demasiado claro pero no me imagino una vida sin Lexa, me duele en el pecho de solo imaginarlo. -¿Recuerdas qué me dijiste el día que partió?

-Era demasiado bueno para estar aquí, es un ángel y su lugar está el cielo. –Susurra contra mi pecho y ahora siento como se me encoje el corazón, es una mujer tan dulce.

-Te ama Lex, te amamos y ambos cuidamos de ti.

-Gracias… -Levantó su cabeza y me está mirando directo a los ojos, ambas los tenemos aguados. –Gracias. –Repitió.

La sigo mirando a los ojos y Lexa hace lo mismo, no despego la vista y noto que me sonríe de medio lado con tristeza, suspiro, ella suspira también, apenas nos vemos porque la luz de la tele es lo único que ilumina pero con los años ya me aprendí el rostro de Lexa a la perfección, no necesito más.

No sé si fue ella, no sé si fui yo, el calor de la manta o la emoción del momento pero nuestros labios están juntos en un beso demasiado dulce, solo labios, siento como aprisiona mi labio inferior entre los de ella y ahora hago lo mismo con el suyo mientras nos acariciamos por sobre la ropa, hasta por sobre la manta.

-Clarke… -Susurra separándose y lo sé, está completamente fuera de norma pero anhelo el calor de sus labios porque no fue solo un beso, es como una nueva manera en que le pude decir _hey idiota, estoy contigo y no me iré jamás de aquí._

-Shhh… -La abrazo. –Lo arreglamos luego. –Susurro ahora yo intentando volver a ese arreglo estúpido que hicimos con el _nos besamos ahora, el sexo luego,_ aunque sé que esto está muy lejos de ser como esos besos que nos dimos desnudas hace una semana.

-Claro… -O creo que eso dijo y me empujó suave el pecho, ahora me mira otra vez y me queda claro que es ella la que se acercó a darme un suave y casto beso sobre mis labios. –Buenas noches Osito.

-Buenas noches Pastelito.

Y no, yo tampoco tengo idea qué acaba de pasar.

¿O acaso ustedes sí?


	14. Capítulo 14 - Ángel

**Capítulo 14 – Ángel**

Es viernes, viernes y comúnmente tendría unas ganas de agarrar a Monty, lanzarlo al cielo, tomarlo, comérmelo a besos y gritar _¡TGIF PERRAS!_ Pero como toda ley tiene sus excepciones… hoy no quiero.

Sí tengo a Monty entre los brazos, mejor dicho brazo porque en el otro sostengo una barra enorme de chocolate, de esas que me como cuando me agobio, de las mismas que le doy a Clarke cuando está triste. La diferencia es que cuando me las como son dos o tres trozos que me meto a la boca y saboreo un rato, sabrán ya que no soy una golosa como la rubia, ahora voy en la segunda y apenas me doy cuenta que tiene trozos de maní porque mastico rápido y trago más rápido todavía. Mi cuerpo no me lo va a perdonar.

Fui temprano al centro para revisar unos presupuestos de implementación del sector de pesas, también a buscar la nómina de las chicas de la sub14 porque pronto tendremos otro partido del campeonato, van genial, no podría quejarme.

Deberíamos entrenar pero ya que mañana tenemos otro partido de clasificatorias Linc nos dio el día libre, según él porque tenemos que calmar los ánimos, no nos vino nada bien lo del otro día considerando que pensábamos tener ese partido en el bolsillo y obvio, como soy una deportista súper responsable lo utilizo para comer hecha una depresiva tirada en el sillón.

Clarke voló a su trabajo hoy porque se quedó dormida y apenas desayunó, me dijo que se tomaría un café con Niylah llegando. Dos cosas que comentar sobre eso, la primera es que debería dejar de tomar tanto café, se le van a poner los dientes amarillos y la cafeína le va a consumir el cuerpo, la segunda es que algo se cocina entre esas dos, Clarke me comentó sobre el intento de cita que Niylah intentó sacarle el otro día y no sé, no la vi tan convencida de haber dicho que no, entiendo que para citas malas tiene a su tal Alex pero quién sabe, Niylah es una gran chica además de una diosa en la cama y ojo que para la tetona no fue tema lo de salir con una chica, vamos, diría que la estoy convirtiendo pero sería muy engreída, al fin se le están borrando esos límites idiotas, que salga con quien quiera y si tiene tetas o masa de carne entre las piernas que pase a segundo plano, para cerrados de mente su padre y sé que no es ni un poco como él.

Ser la esclava de Monty tiene su gracia, especialmente cuando me obliga a amarlo y me ama un poquito de vuelta pero ahora que necesito un abrazo se va a comer. Traición, alta traición.

He tenido mejores días, de eso sin duda.

El Lunes que viene debería ser un Lunes feliz, debería ser un Lunes enormemente feliz.

Pero obvio no será así.

Bien, supongo que llegó la hora de hablar sobre eso.

No siempre he vivido en Nueva York, de eso apenas 8 años o poco más, no mucho más de lo que llevo viviendo con Clarke, nací en Alabama cuando Becca tenía 20 años y Gustus estaba por cumplir los 32, lo sé, 12 años parece muchísimo pero siempre parecieron una pareja inquebrantable, especialmente cuando llegó Aden, los cuatro juntos éramos hierro puro. Yo tenía 13 años y me quería comer el mundo entero, me sentía invencible.

Todo eso hasta que tuve a mi hermano en brazos, sentí que la vida era tan frágil. Sentía que de solo dar un paso en falso podía lastimarlo, sentía que todo a su alrededor era demasiado duro, demasiado crudo para un ángel como ese. Fue cuando seguí con esas ganas de comerme el mundo pero desde ese segundo en adelante quería hacerlo para poder mejorarlo y que así Aden pudiera conocer un lugar mejor. Pero oigan, era una cría de 13 años y luego entendí lo equivocada que estaba, no pude mejorar el mundo para él, no pude hace nada por evitar lo que se nos vino encima unos años después.

Dijeron que podía luchar contra eso, dijeron que Aden era el candidato perfecto para cuanto tratamiento estrella existía en ese entonces, dijeron que lo superaría, dijeron que crecería grande, feliz y fuerte.

Insisto chicos, la vida es frágil, la vida te puede cambiar de un segundo a otro y es incontrolable, insostenible, frustrante muchas veces.

Pasé meses viendo como perdía poco a poco la vitalidad, era como si la vida se le hubiera empezado a escapar por los poros y nadie entendía qué pasaba, hospitales, clínicas, médicos, médicos y más médicos. A los 5 años fue diagnosticado con leucemia y vamos, que no soy doctora pero de solo escucharlo la primera vez se me revolvió el estómago.

Ya tenía 18 años y lejos estaba de ser esa chiquilla de 13 que sostuvo a su hermano siendo un pequeño de poco más de 3 kilos y 52 centímetros pero el deseo de protegerlo seguía ahí, el problema es que no pude mejorar el mundo para él, no pude hacer un lugar mejor donde pudiera crecer.

Dos años después de su diagnóstico y con las esperanzas a tope por los avances nos hablaron de un oncólogo pediatra de primer nivel que atendía en Nueva York, mamá ya estaba convertida en un zombie sin alma y papá se escondía por los rincones para que no lo vieran llorar, sentía el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros porque alguien debía seguir siendo fuerte por y para Aden que ningún día perdió su sonrisa, jamás y entiendan esto: jamás perdió el brillo de sus ojos. Esa luz me hizo fuerte, esa luz me empujó a tomar mi maleta, la de él, ignorar los lamentos de mis padres y viajar a la gran ciudad.

Gracias a las recomendaciones del entrenador de la preparatoria pude trabajar como ayudante en un pequeño centro deportivo para tener el dinero suficiente y así ayudar con los gastos de nuestra vida en Nueva York, por el trabajo extra y ya que pude reemplazar algunas veces al profesor del taller _mini voleibol_ tuve también lo suficiente para arrendar un modesto auto que me permitía llevar a mi hermano del piso a los controles, todo sin licencia pero poco me importaba. Supongo que es importante mencionar que la vida pasaba mientras discutía con mis padres mes a mes para que enviaran el dinero para la clínica.

 _No tenemos todo el dinero._

 _Lo gastamos en los medicamentos de tu madre._

 _No sé que hizo tu padre con su sueldo._

 _¿Tienes dinero para pagar tú? Te lo devolveremos luego hija._

Honestamente siento que perdieron la esperanza en el mismísimo momento que el doctor sacó de su boca la palabra _leucemia._ Jamás creí que fueran así, jamás creí que su amor fuera insuficiente para luchar hasta el último suspiro por su hijo. Era como si no fuesen capaces de ver las ganas de luchar que tenía mi pequeño.

Decepciona tanto el conocer el verdadero rostro de las personas.

Cuando Aden tenía 7 años y 1 mes nuestros padres se separaron y por necesidad más que por gusto Becca se vino a vivir con nosotros al pequeño piso que arrendaba.

Cuando Aden tenía 7 años y 4 meses su enfermedad creció de manera incontrolable de un día para otro y fue necesaria su hospitalización cosa que quebró un poco más la relación con mi madre, jamás quise discutir, jamás quise gritar, jamás quise mirarla a los ojos y culparla de algo. Yo solo quería guardar las fuerzas para sostener la mano de Aden cada mañana.

Cuando Aden tenía 7 años y 6 meses Gustus despertó de su estupidez pagando todos los gastos y mis deudas con la clínica, mágico que de un día para otro tuviera todo el dinero del mundo ¿no? sirvió también para que Becca decidiera dejar de lado su depresión y se dedicara a cuidar de su hijo. Una pena que lo hicieran solo porque los médicos informaron del estado crítico de mi hermano quien, insisto, jamás perdió el brillo de esos hermosos ojos.

Cuando Aden tenía 7 años y 8 meses la relación con mi madre empeoró siempre fingiendo cuando nos encontrábamos en el hospital, Aden no merecía nuestras energías negativas. Luego de una larga charla con Gustus me ofreció arrendar un departamento donde pudiera vivir por mi propia cuenta, lo sentí como un pago por todo lo que hice cubriendo la labor que ellos debieron cumplir. Me negué alegando a que todo el dinero debía destinarse a mejorar todo lo posible la vida del pequeño ángel que seguía perdiendo el poco rosa que quedaba de sus mejillas. Para ese entonces ya pude ser parte de una selección neoyorkina de voleibol donde la paga era algo mejor.

Cuando Aden tenía 7 años y 10 meses conocí a Clarke. Esa historia ya la conocen. En ese mismo tiempo fui convocada a la selección nacional de voleibol a solo dos meses de haber comenzado con los entrenamientos y luego de solo un partido. Hubiera sido el fichaje más rápido de la temporada. No acepté, vivir en Washington no era una opción.

Cuando Aden tenía 8 años y 2 meses me mudé con Clarke. Departamento financiado por su padre, director ejecutivo de la empresa _si te doy dinero no debo darte amor_ y por el mío, gerente general de industrias _ups, creo que la estuve cagando._ Vivir con Becca estaba siendo insoportable, su vida era todo lamentos, sus días eran de pura autocompasión, sus visitas al hospital se basaban en Aden calmándola a ella. Mi relación con Gustus no fue mejor, justo como Jake Griffin ya sentía que con solo dar dinero apenas el último año de la enfermedad de su hijo bastaba. De todas formas jamás quise gritar, solo guardé mis sentimientos ¿oh, odio? No, odio no, tristeza y cansancio, nada más.

Cuando Aden tenía 8 años y 3 meses mamá viajó de vuelta a Alabama, papá desistió de seguir costeando su estadía acá, yo jamás he convertido la paja en oro así que mi dinero se destinó simplemente a aportar en la convivencia con la rubia y comprarle regalos a mi ángel enano.

Cuando Aden tenía 8 años y 4 meses todos los tratamientos dejaron de hacer efecto.

Cuando Aden tenía 8 años y 5 meses le dijo _te quiero_ a Clarke, rubia tetona que desde que supo de mi pequeño me acompañó a visitarlo cada día, jugaba, tonteaba, lo cuidaba como si fuera su propio hermano, me consolaba todas las noches mientras ella era hostigada primero por su madre por estar dando una mala imagen viviendo lejos de su familia rica y segundo por su padre por estar compartiendo piso con una _lesbiana asquerosa._ Fueron esos días en que ella y Aden se convirtieron en mi única familia, fue cuando se convirtió así sin más en mi mejor amiga, en mi hermana, en mi roble, en la mitad de mi vida. Entenderán mejor ahora por qué tenemos esta relación. Entenderán mejor ahora por qué no me derrumbé al instante en que todo parecía desaparecer…

Cuando Aden tenía 8 años y 6 meses vi por última vez el brillo en sus ojos, fue cuando supe que él se había cansado de luchar

 _-Te amo Lex_

 _-Te amo Aden_

 _-Lexa…_

 _-Pequeño_

 _-¿Crees que hay algo después de la muerte?_

 _-Claro vaquero, el cielo está hecho para ángeles como tú_

 _-¿Cómo el ángel de la guarda?_

 _-Exacto, podrías ser también un angelito de la guarda_

 _-¿Podría ser tu angelito de la guarda?_

 _-¿Eso quieres pequeño?_

 _-Sí, justo como tú has sido el mío Lex_

Tomé su mano cuando él la estiró hacia mí y me sonrió tan débilmente que se me arrugó aún más el corazón. Su tranquilidad era envidiable, contrastaba demasiado con su respiración pesada.

 _-Te voy a extrañar enano._

 _-Estarás bien, ángel._

Y así soltó el último suspiro, me había preparado muchísimo para ese momento pero en ese instante todo lo que imaginé pareció completamente insignificante al lado de la realidad, lo miré unos segundos más como esperando un milagro y ¿saben qué? El milagro llegó en el momento en que vi media sonrisa en su rostro, él se había ido feliz y sentí una paz tan grande que las lágrimas solo cayeron en el momento que salí de la habitación habiendo aprovechado lo más posible el poco calor que quedaba de su cuerpo y Clarke me tomó entre sus brazos sabiendo perfectamente que Aden ya no estaba recostado en esa camilla.

Ángel, el me llamó su ángel con sus últimas fuerzas.

 _-Era demasiado bueno para estar aquí, Clarke, es un ángel, un ángel y su lugar está en el cielo._

Y así lo entendí, conoció un mundo demasiado duro, un mundo demasiado injusto y ni una sola vez se quejó, ni una sola vez miró mal a esos vaqueros de segunda mano que le regalé y con los que jugábamos hasta que las enfermeras ya no podían regalarnos más minutos de tonteo. Demasiado bueno, demasiado puro, demasiado hermoso para estar aquí.

De todas formas no puedo evitar querer haber vivido todo su dolor porque él no lo merecía y odio hasta el día de hoy que ni Becca ni Gustus estuvieran en la ciudad cuando mi vaquero favorito dijo sus últimas palabras. Es lo único que me hace hervir la sangre realmente.

Es su hijo por Dios.

Todo eso pasa por mi mente en días así, como les dije, días que deberían ser felices porque este Lunes Aden cumpliría 14 años, ya sería todo un pequeño hombre al cual le daría consejos sobre chicas, era él quién me decía cuál chica era guapa y cuál no. Compraríamos una pequeña torta de chocolate y Clarke le cantaría el cumpleaños feliz porque yo canto para el asco.

Oh y Monty claro, él estaría comiendo de seguro y apuesto a que le regalaría uno que otro miau a mi vaquero favorito.

Ya es tarde y la rubia debe estar por salir, dejó su ropa lista en la oficina poder cambiarse porque tiene su cita con el Alex ese y no alcanzaba a pasar al departamento, lo conocí ayer cuando la vino a dejar a casa ¿ustedes saben algo de ese hombre? ¿no? Por dios no quieren saber, es de esos que se hacen los bonitos y respetuosos pero lo vi en sus ojos, en esos ojos avellana que tiene, es un estúpido idiota aunque aún no salga a la luz. Hasta el momento no tengo razones para odiarlo de verdad, además Clarke, aunque no está del todo convencida, parece estar cómoda con ese cochino.

Preferiría mil veces más que salga con Niylah.

¿Me guardan un secreto?

Bah, me da igual.

Niylah intentó besar a Clarke y la rubia se puso nerviosa.

Guiño, codazo, guiño, guiño.

#TeamNiylah sin dudas.

Ahora es cuando me pregunto cuántos de mis ligues están secretamente enamoradas de la tetona.

-Aloha tetas.

 _-Hola para ti también Lex._

-¿No deberías estar ya en tu maravilla de cita?

 _-No llamo para hablar de mi cit… espera no es una cita, solo iremos al cine._

-Cine y cena Clarke, la cita más cliché del mundo, por favor. –Suspiró como con dolor del otro lado de la línea la amo porque le dan alergias las relaciones aunque es una guerrera, yo no podría ni salir sin sexo con una chica más de media vez.

 _-Cállate. –_ Ahora es cuando no sé si el tipo le gusta mucho y le da vergüenza o el tipo la está obligando a tener esas pseudo citas. – _Ahora a lo que importa ¿cómo va tu día pedazo de idiota?_

-Si te digo que me he comido 6 chocolates y visto otra vez cuatro episodios de Orphan Black ¿Qué crees? –Intento sonar graciosa, denme puntos por eso.

- _Lex puedo ir a casa si…_

-No Clarke, tienes un compromiso que ya pospusiste una vez, yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

 _-Prométeme que si necesitas algo vas a llamarme._

-Si necesito algo me ayudas cuando vuelvas.

 _-Lexa por favor._ –Odio cuando pone esa voz porque habla demasiado enserio.

-Bien tetona…. ¿Clarke?

- _Gracias… ¿Lexa?_

-¿Me traes las sobras de la cena?

- _¡Claro que no! Qué pensará Alex si hago eso. –_ Esa risa que tiene esta idiota tiene una rara habilidad de alegrarme.

-Pensará que me amas mucho, además qué te importa lo que piense el paticorta.

 _-¡LEXA!_

 _-_ ¿Qué? Pero si mide media cabeza menos que yo, que mal ojo tienes Griffin, debe tener un maní entre las piernas, iugh.

- _No hablaremos del pene de Alex, Lexa._

-¿Has notado que Alex y Lexa se parecen? ¿No será que andas buscando más de mí en otras personas, Clarkie?

- _Si fuera así, Lexie, al menos saldría con uno media cabeza más alto y con tres centímetros más de dedos._

-Buen punto, Lexa dedos largos es incomparable.

- _Idiota_. –Ríe suave y sé que sabe que tuve un mal día.

-Ya ve Clarke, no quiero que te atrases.

- _Solo un rato más Lex, has estado sola todo el día, esa cabeza ha de estar maquinando a mil ¿No puedo querer acompañar a mi amiga?_

-Eso pasa con las grandes mentes ¿Tuviste buen día?

- _El Lunes presentamos el proyecto terminado así que sí, además Niylah quedó contentísima con el diseño web._

 _-_ ¿Ahí donde usaron tu ilustración?

- _Así que sí me pones atención cuando te hablo, muy bien Woods._

-Oh vamos si soy tu mayor fan Griffin.

- _Eso lo sé… ¿lista para mañana?_

-He estado mejor.

- _Dios, como quiero abrazarte ahora Lex… -_ Silencio en la línea porque yo también la quiero aquí. – _Mañana luego del partido cocinamos juntas y vemos una película, tú elijes y no, no es una pregunta._

-¿Me odiarías si quiero ver Toy Story otra vez?

 _-Te odiaría si no la viéramos, vaquera._

-Genial y oye…

 _-Oigo._

 _-_ Por favor, por favor, por favor fóllate al tal Alex en el cine, ya estoy pensando que tiene un voto de castidad.

 _-Maldita idiota, mantén la seriedad por dios. –_ Solo me río y suspiro. – _Ya me voy Lex, termino aquí con Niylah y voy con Alex._

-¿Niylah eh? Acepta esa maldita cita con ella, por favor Clarke.

 _-Eh ¿y desde cuando decides con quién voy a citas?_

 _-_ Desde nunca, porque nunca habías tenido una cita real antes, Griffin, además Niylah es una gran chica, deberías intentarlo.

- _Lexa, que tenga sexo con una chica no significa que ahora salga con chicas, de todas formas no saldré con un colega, ya hablamos de esto._

 _-_ Uy que densa.

- _No entiendo por qué te sigo las estupideces Woods._

-Porque me amas.

- _Sí, a veces._

-Ya vete Griffin, luego hablamos.

- _Si necesitas algo solo llámame Lex por favor._

-Lo prometo cariño, hasta la noche.

 _-Hasta la noche guapa, déjame chocolate._

- _Te quiero_

 _-_ Yo más.

* * *

¿Conocen esas ganas de querer hacer algo aunque que sabes que va a lastimarte? ¿Conocen esa sensación de _idiota, no debiste hacerlo?_ Apuesto a que sí, quién no.

Bien, no debí porque sé lo que me provoca pero abrí una cajita que guardo bajo la cama.

Cajita que tiene… cosas.

Cosas que son muy importantes para mí, cosas que me aprietan el corazón.

Dibujos, fotos… recuerdos en general.

 ** _12 de Abril 2011_**

 _Hoy el doctor dijo que un remedio no estaba haciendo efecto, yo creo que se equivoca porque me siento mucho mejor, especialmente hoy que Lexa me regaló a Woody, dice que no es nuevo pero yo lo veo genial, Lexa es genial._

Apenas se entiende lo que dice, lo revoltoso que era se le traspasaba a la letra también. Él quería tener un diario de vida así que le compré una pequeña agenda del año para que pudiera escribir lo que quisiera, siempre me dejaba leerlo en la noche porque quería arreglar sus faltas de ortografía.

 ** _28 de Abril de 2011_**

 _Conocí a Clarke, es amiga de mi hermana y es muy linda, me gustaría verla otra vez mañana, Lexa dice que volverá pronto. Clarke me ayudó a escribir mi nombre en la bota de Woody, tiene linda letra._

 ** _16 de Julio de 2011_**

 _Lexa estaba triste, el doctor nos dijo que ya no seguiremos con el tratamiento, estoy más cansado pero esta cama es más cómoda que la de casa. Clarke me regaló a Jessie y jugamos todas las tardes, Lexa es la malvada y siempre la derrotamos, Clarke dice que Lexa es una payasa, yo creo que las dos lo son, las quiero mucho._

 ** _30 de Agosto 2011_**

 _Mamá me llamó ayer pero no tenía muchas fuerzas para sostener el celular de Lexa así que apenas hablamos un minuto, ahora me siento mejor así que decidí escribir. La enfermera nos dejó traer un DVD, vimos Toy Story otra vez, mañana veremos Lilo y Stitch porque es la favorita de Lexa, habla como Stitch y es muy gracioso, la voy a extrañar mucho._

 ** _1 de Septiembre de 2011_**

 _Extraño a mamá y a papá, ya no vienen tan seguido como antes, Lexa dice que están ocupados así que está bien, Clarke y Lexa trajeron Cars 2, la estrenaron hace poco.  
Estoy muy cansado hoy._

Hizo dibujos hasta que ya se cansaba demasiado estando sentado, aún los guardo, la mayoría son de nosotros vestidos de vaqueros _Aden Woody Woods_ y _Lexa Jessie Woods._

Hay muchas fotografías de ambos, en Alabama, en Nueva York, con Clarke, con Becca, con Gustus, con Dan, la enfermera amiga del enano, con Wells, su médico.

Un corazón gigante que pone _Te amo, hermana_ y más abajo un _A &L _rodeado de más corazones.

Duele.

Duele mucho y vuelvo a pensar ¿Por qué él y no yo?

Ahora es cuando me digo a mi misma _no debiste ver esas cosas, idiota, ahora vas a llorar como un bebé hasta que te seques._ Y sé que Aden no querría eso, el quería verme siempre feliz y me contaba los peores chistes para sacarme carcajadas, era un payaso, según él yo lo era más.

Dios como lo extraño, quisiera ver sus ojitos brillantes una vez más, solo una vez más. Azules a veces, verdes en otros momentos. Su mirada decía mucho.

Mi teléfono está sonando y sé que es Clarke, hace poco más de una hora fue que hablamos.

Suena otra vez.

Cuatro llamadas perdidas.

 ** _Clarke  
-_** _últ. Conexión 7:09p.m.-_

 _Lexa: ¿Qué pasa Griffin?_

Ya sí, sé lo que piensan, es obvio que Clarke sabe por qué no le contesto y que soy una idiota porque solo la preocupo más, también sé que le prometí llamarla si la necesitaba. Pero como ustedes no pueden convencerme de nada, mejor shh.

 ** _Clarke  
-_** _En línea-_

 _Lexa: ¿Qué pasa Griffin?_

 _Clarke: ¿Por qué no contestas?_

 _Clarke: Lexa cariño, si quieres estar tranquila dímelo pero no me ignores_

 _Lexa: Lo siento Clarke, todo bien por acá, Monty me obliga a no contestarte, te odia un poco entiéndelo._

 _Clarke: Payasa, cuídate y come algo, te hará mal ir a dormir sin cenar._

 _Lexa: Como ordene jefa ;)_

Me envió el emoji de un corazón y se desconectó, no voy a mentir, la quiero aquí con un paquete de pañuelos desechables, Monty no hace ese trabajo tan bien, se acostó sobre los papeles sucios con mocos ¿Será una señal de amor? Yo creo que sí.

Espero que tenga sexo desenfrenado y valga la pena su no-cita.

* * *

Me recosté en mi cama, no en la de la pieza amarilla, sino en la que es originalmente mía, desde el Domingo vuelve a ser completamente mía, es extraño no tener velas e incienso aquí, voy a comprar un camión de cada uno.

Cené las sobras del almuerzo, ánimos para cocinar no hay.

Sé lo que quieren saber, los besos con Clarke. Le di unas vueltas pero honestamente no tengo cerebro para eso. Ahora es cuando la rubia me diría que no tengo cerebro para nada. Solo sé que no van a repetirse.

Me estoy quedando dormida o algo así, no tengo sueño la verdad pero es como si mi cuerpo me gritara que tengo que dormir. Miro la muralla como si fuera algo interesante mientras Monty se limpia el trasero con la lengua a los pies de la cama, todo un talentoso. Por lo demás tuve que comprar una alfombra nueva por su culpa.

Es ese momento donde no estás dormida pero apenas estás consiente y creo que me volví loca o entró un violador porque siento que alguien está en la habitación, tal vez Monty se convirtió en humano.

Oh esperen.

Es… no puede ser, es Clarke.

-¿Mala cita?

-Eres idiota si creías que no iba a volver más temprano.

-Alex va a odiarme.

-Alex tiene que entender cuál es mi prioridad y ya, descansa Lex. –Me abraza por la espalda y me besó el hombro, intento mirarla pero estoy cómoda, solo veo que sigue vestida de chica en cita.

-Lindo vestido, apuesto a que te ves guapa de pie.

-Yo soy guapa Woods.

-Lamento haber arruinado tu…

-Tú no arruinaste nada, Alex arruinó mi tiempo con Lexa, debí dejarlo para fin de mes.

-Eres guapa pero no tanto como para que te esperen 15 días Griffin.

-Descansa Lex, mañana será un gran día. –Ahora me giro para quedar de frente, sigue maquillada, no sé por qué usa tanto maquillaje si se ve muy bien sin nada de él, los labios con brillo sí le quedan estupendos.

-Estoy bien, no necesito descansar -¿Qué? Tengo una reputación que cuidar

-Claro y… ¿las lágrimas en esos ojazos son señal de qué?

-Señal de genialidad.

-Sí claro, ven aquí. –Me abraza fuerte, escondo mi cabeza en su cuello y…

-Oye, ese perfume es mío, maldita ladrona ¿al menos fuiste al cine?

-Sí y pidió palomitas saladas, tú usas mi desodorante, cállate. –También su champú y sus cremas pero no le digan.

-¿Saladas? Uy, perdiendo puntos el Alex ese. –Les dije, es un idiota, otra vez: #TeamNiylah

-Al menos no pidió coca-cola light, eso solo lo haces tú.

-El azúcar te agranda las tetas, sigue así y… Gracias Clarke.

-Shhh –Ahora sí bajó el sueño, solo quiero descansar.

-Deberías cambiarte.

-Lexa por favor descansa, no te preocupes por tonterías.

-A la orden jefa. –Sonrío un poco, solo un poco.

-Buenas noches vaquera. –Y solo vuelvo a sonreír, la mitad de mi vida me cuida desde el cielo y la otra mitad desde la tierra.

Soy una chica muy afortunada.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Iba a subir este capítulo hace dos días pero mi internet decidió que no, cúlpenlo a él no a mi.**

 **Primero que todo, capítulo completamente Lexa para que así la conozcamos mejor ¿No la aman tanto como yo? Vamos, vamos, quiero saber qué piensan de su historia.**

 **Segundo, quiero saber ¿Ustedes también son #Team Niylah? No sé pero #TeamLexa** **es** **más lo mío.**

 **Guiño, guiño.**

 **Y por último quiero teorías sobre Alex ¿Es un idiota como dice Lexa o solo está celosa? ¿Será que tiene un maní? ¿Tendrá un voto de castidad? ¿Clarke de verdad quiere estar con él?**

 **Vamos gente, comenten que quiero sus opiniones, el siguiente ya está en proceso así que espero subirlo pronto pronto.**

 ***en cuanto al epílogo de Love in War: Estaba listo pero la tecnología me odia y perdí todo por no hacer caso a la señal de batería baja y no acostumbrar a guardar los avances en word. Lo estoy reescribiendo, soy una idiota, lo sé :'(**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Capítulo 15 – ¿Y ahora esto?

**Capítulo 15 – ¿Y ahora esto?**

-¿Sabes? El _Chrysler Volley_ debería hacerte un monumento. –Sí, adivinaron, fui al super partido y el Chrysler le partió el trasero a pelotazos a ese otro equipo que tenía un loro dibujado en las nalgas

-Ese sería un monumento muy guapo. –Ustedes también lo saben no me dejen de arrogante.

-O mejor, podrías ser la mascota del _Chrysler,_ Clarke _._

-¿Por qué? ¿Me parezco al león ese con calzones azules que tienen de mascota?

-¿La verdad? Sí un poco, cuando te levantas enojada ya sabes, con todas esa mechas rubias tiesas y paradas, las arruguitas en la frente, los colmillos y los rugidos…

-No me hagas sacar otra vez la imagen del mapache enojado. –La amenazo apuntándola con mi pizza peligrosa.

-Baja las armas leona. –Y bueno, ella me amenaza apuntándome con su cosa rara verde de pepino en ese vaso enorme.

-Aleja esa cosa asquerosa de mi, maldita Woods

-¿La que tiene doble queso y mostaza en esa cosa eres tú y lo asqueroso es mi jugo?

-No te atrevas a llamar eso un jugo.

-Es limón, jengibre, menta y pepino, Griffin.

-Es doble queso con carne, cebolla y mostaza, Woods, además a la que le dio flojera cocinar fue a ti, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Alimentarme con tu lechuga? Es sábado, el delivery es más económico.

-Ya pero podías pedir chino, árabe, peruano, Italia…

-La pizza es italiana

-Ya pero esa cosa grasosa es muy yankee

-Ya pero la pizza sigue siendo italiana

-Ya pero…

-¡Pero nada!

-¡Clarke Griffin! Era mi momento de argumentar.

-Tú no tienes argumentos, eres una infantil. –Y como mujer madura acompaño todo terminando de comer mi trozo de pizza y una lengua afuera para esta mujer.

-¿Me sacas la lengua y la infantil soy yo?

-Eh, sí.

-Eh, no.

-Eh, sí Lexa.

-Eh, no Clarke.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –Obvio es un cromañón de los más salvajes y se abalanza encima de esta rubia increíble que soy -Lexa sal de encima, pesas maldita musculosa.

-¿Te gustan mis músculos? ¿Eh?

-Cerda, saca tu abdomen plano de mi estómago de pizza.

-Envidiosa.

-Claro que no, yo feliz con mi doble queso y mostaza. –La loca esta empieza a hacerme cosquillas y esa es una de mis debilidades, se me van los casi 26 a la mierda y me convierto en otra infantil más, solo me preocupo de que no pasemos a llevar lo que me queda de pizza en la caja porque de verdad verlas jugar me deja hambrienta. -¡Para Lexa, para!

-¿Te gusta insultar mi jugo verde, no? –me muerde los cachetes. –Son las consecuencias tetazas. –Me muerde la nariz, duele. –SON LAS MALDITAS CONSECUENCIAS. –Y ahí van más cosquillas.

Se detuvo de un segundo a otro y sigue estando sobre mi que me mantengo acostada en el piso con la comida en la mira para no arriesgarme a perderla, me mira directo a los ojazos azules que tengo, tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me encanta porque esta mañana estaba aún triste, no espero que ande saltando por todas partes, es solo que me hace falta su alegría, tiene esa genial capacidad de llenar todos los rincones del departamento con una sola de sus carcajadas o con media estupidez.

-Fue un buen día ¿eh, Woods? –Suelta una risa y desploma ese cuerpo de deportista sobre mi para esconder su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, seguimos en el suelo, yo la abrazo y acaricio su espalda.

-Sí, fue un día genial. –Me da cosquillas que hable contra mi cuello, lo muerde un poco.

-Lo hiciste bien capitana.

-Gracias. –Hunde su rostro aún más en mi cuello.

-Lex no agradezcas, amo verte jugar y además…

-No me refiero a eso Clarke, anoche dormiste sobre la colcha, maquillada y en vestido. –Y créanme que lo volvería a hacer.

-Lexa ya, es lo que hacemos ¿está bien? Olvídalo ya.

-Dejaste tu cita Griffin, el tipo no es mi amigo pero de todas formas no debiste, no sé. –Al fin me deja ver su rostro otra vez pero sigue estando sobre mí, tiene esa expresión seria que pone y muchas veces odio porque la seriedad y mi Lexa no pegan mucho.

-No fue la gran cosa.

-¿Se molestó? El Alex ese.

La verdad el Alex ese como le dice Lexa si se molestó, obvio, luego del cine no soporté más la idea de imaginarme a mi amiga sola y triste así que simplemente le expliqué a mi no-cita que debía volver a casa porque tenía que acompañar a Lexa, mi miró como riéndose en un principio, supongo que pensó que era una broma y pues no, no lo era, yo estaba bastante seria.

Antes de eso, en el cine, lo pasamos bien, bastante la verdad, Alex es divertido y muy caballero, demasiado tal vez… si saben a lo que me refiero. Elegimos una de esas películas de moda, acción, nada romántico aunque al final el protagonista que salva a su mejor amiga de unos mafiosos sufre una epifanía y se da cuenta de que está completamente enamorado de ella y la besa, ella le devuelve el beso y vamos, que todos debemos imaginarnos un _felices para siempre,_ ni una buena película de acción se salva del romance barato, como sea.

Me acarició la mano por un rato y no fue extraño como pensé que sería, al segundo me regaló de esas sonrisas de matador que pone y yo le devolví una no tan enorme como la de él. Me sigue pareciendo extraña la idea de salir oficialmente con alguien, me repele un poco aún, tal vez por eso me he estado viendo con Adam y con Tom las últimas semanas, lo de siempre, sin compromisos, sin un _nos vemos,_ sin mensajes, sin llamadas posteriores… solo sexo.

¿Pero y por qué acepto esas no-citas con Alex?

La verdad no tengo una respuesta muy clara ni para mí, ya les dije que solo he tenido dos novios, les dije también que fueron una mierda. Es que vamos, estoy juntando años y no sé ¿es que simplemente no sirvo para las relaciones? ¿no ha llegado la persona indicada? Alex me agrada mucho, me atrae, me gusta obvio pero también me aterra un poco ¿Y si se enamora? Yo no me voy a enamorar, no de él al menos ¿Y si el quiere algo más, ser novios? Dios, ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo. Ni siquiera sé si quiero tener sexo con él.

En fin, le expliqué a Lexa lo de su pequeño enojo para responderle la pregunta.

-…cuando ya pedí el taxi para venir a casa fue algo incómodo esperar a su lado, tenía cara de muerte, había hecho una reserva.

-¿Reserva? Clarke ese hombre va en serio ¿no será que fui la excusa perfecta para salir corriendo? –Me lo dijo más como broma que como otra cosa pero de todas formas debo dejarle las cosas en claro, ella no es una excusa, no cuando se trata de temas así.

-No, no, estaba cómoda con él, de verdad, la cena no me parecía tan extremo. –Reímos juntas.

-¿Y no intentó nada, nada? En el cine no me he follado a nadie con estos deditos que dios me dio pero no parece mala idea.

-Algo intentó a mitad de la película pero dios, no sé… ¿Un cine la primera vez?

-Epa Griffin ¿Tanto te importa dónde sea la primera vez con el Alex ese?

-No… es… no sé Lexa, para.

-Sé sincera conmigo Clarke. –Mirada seria otra vez, extraño porque seguimos tiradas en el suelo, yo, ella está tirada sobre mí.

-Creo que… no sé si pegamos mucho en esa onda.

-En inglés Griffin.

-Me agrada Alex, me gusta Alex, pero no sé si me calienta. –Listo, lo dije ¿y qué?

-¿QUÉ? Desde cuando a ti no te calienta un hombre con esos pectorales. –Punto para Lexa.

-Desde que… no sé, es extraño.

-Desde que tienes miedo de que esto llegue a algo más ¿eh? Clarke, sé que siempre tonteo con eso pero un novio no es un pecado capital.

-Ni siquiera te agrada tanto Alex, Lexa.

-No mucho, es verdad, pero rubia, no puedes andar viviendo espantada de las relaciones por un par de idiotas de hace más de 5 años. –Y ahora me vuelve a mirar con esa cara de seriedad que no me gusta, menos cuando le encuentro quizá en parte un poco de razón, solo puse los ojos en blanco e intenté moverme pero Lexa me lo impide. -¿Has estado tirando con más gente desde que sales con él?

-Adam… Tom… Tú. -¿No es como que debiera hablarlo con Alex, verdad?

-Clarke, aprendí y no a la buena que cuando estás viendo a una persona durante un tiempo y tú sigues tirándote a otros, las cosas no salen muy bien, Alex hace reservas, te invita al cine, va por ti al trabajo, intentó caerme bien… No creo que el esté follando con otras chicas. –Y la verdad el me lo dejó entrever hace unos días, yo solo le sonreí.

-No es mi novio.

-Están saliendo, Griffin, hace un mes que están saliendo, se besan, se mensajean, van a citas… creo que, al menos para él, van en serio.

-Ni siquiera hemos hablado de exclusividad.

-Tampoco de tener una relación abierta. –Ojos en blanco a la palabra _relación.-_ lo quieras aceptar o no, están saliendo Clarke.

-No es justo que tú me aconsejes de relaciones Lexa, nisiquiera has tenido novia.

-Porque no quiero, cariño. –Me guiña un ojo, idiota. –Evito las relaciones Clarke, no quiero una novia, no quiero salir con nadie, no quiero más que follar y ya, cuando una de ellas piensa que por repetir un par de veces la cosa se pone seria la corto sin más, tú no estás haciendo eso, yo jamás salgo a cenar con ninguna de ellas, sé perfectamente lo que quiero y lo que no, eso que tienes con Alex es lo que evito a toda costa, así que créeme cuando te digo que se de lo que hablo cuando te digo que nada bueno sale cuando uno piensa una cosa y el otro piensa todo lo contrario.

-Pero no sé qué mierda quiero con él. –Bufo.- ¿Qué se supone que haga? Alex… Alex me agrada, es guapo y me trata increíble, es un chico genial…

-Pero…

-Pero no sé si quiero seguir saliendo con él.

-Griffin, mereces a alguien genial que no solo te trate increíble, también te tiene que hacer sentir increíble, puede que el comience a quererte como nadie lo ha hecho, pero si tu no sientes que eso te llena entonces no lo vale, debe ser mutuo, química, qué se yo… -Gira la cabeza mirando hacia la muralla, sus brazos están a cada lado de mi cabeza, seguimos tiradas en el piso. –No quiero que dejes entrar a tu vida de esa forma a cualquiera. –Las dudas me llenan un poco la cabeza y la mierda que tengo dentro.

-¿Es lo que comenzaste a sentir por Costia? –Y me gustaría preguntar ¿es lo que sientes por Luna? A veces sigo sintiendo que hay algo ahí que intenta ocultar.

-¿Qué?

-Por Costia, Lex, me dijiste que hace un tiempo tú comenzaste a…

-No. –Wow, que rotundo _no. –_ Lo de… Lo de Costia no fue eso, me gustaba pero no así, Clarke, nadie nunca me ha gustado así y lo sabes.

-No me consta, no sé lo que hay en esa cabecita. –Ya me hastió el tema de Alex, de verdad.

-Clarke. –Pone los ojos en blanco como con una cara de _déjate de hablar mierda, idiota._ No le creo del todo. _Luna, Luna, Luna, ahí hay algo con Luna._

–Has estado con muchas chicas, Lexa, conoces a muchas chicas… ¿Ninguna… nuca?

-Jamás me ha gustado ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado, no en ese sentido, te lo diría y lo sabes.

-Lo de Costia no me lo…

-Ya Clarke, eso fue completamente insignificante, me conoces mejor que nadie, lo habrías notado y lo sabes. –Bueno sí, tal vez. –Le das a lo de Costia demasiada importancia ¿crees que hubiera seguido tirándomela de haber sentido algo más?

-Eh no, habrías salido corriendo como una inmadura.

-¿Ves? –Me sonríe con la sonrisa más grande y brillante, esa que solo ella tiene. –A ti no te ha gustado ninguno de los chicos que te has estado tirando los últimos años y yo no te cuestiono nada. –Otro punto para Woods, es solo que me parece extraño vamos, es Lexa, es la persona con más y mejores sentimientos que conozco, me cuesta creer que esa sensibilidad preciosa que tiene no le haya jugado en contra y haya terminado enganchada de más de alguna chica.

-¿Te vas a follar a todas hasta que tengas 80 años? –La pico agarrándole los costados con fuerza.

-¡Oye! Duele idiota. –Esconde su cabeza otra vez en mi cuello. –Hasta los 90 si estos huesitos siguen soportando las tijeras que tan bien hago. –Nuevo punto para Lexa Woods.

-Cerda.

-Cerda tú que te gustan los penes.

-A ti te gustan las vaginas y no te digo nada.

-Claro que no me dices nada si también me como la tuya. –Y ahora mi boca está en una perfecta O, último punto y round ganado para Lexa Woods.

-¡Cerda! –Le grito intentando sacármela de encima pero poco me resulta porque no es deportista por nada.

- _Buzz el camión se quedó atrás.-_ Sí, se sabe los diálogos de Toy Story de memoria y todo este tiempo ha estado corriendo la película. - _No le apunté al camión._

 _-_ Idiota.

-Primero cerda y ahora idiota ¿prefiere que me mude, señorita Griffin?

-Ya cállate.

- _Woow, un perrito. –_ Pone una voz extrañamente parecida a la de Andy, ahora vienen los créditos.

-Das miedo.

- _Yo soy tu amigo fiel, yo soy tu amigo fiel_. -Lexa pone esa voz grave y se escucha más idiota de lo normal. No me juzguen por lo que estoy por hacer.

-¡ _Y si un día tú te encuentras lejos muy lejos de tu lindo hogar!_

- _Cierra los ojos y recuerda que yo soy tu Lexa fiel, si yo soy tu Lexa fiel. –_ Nos reímos juntas y me da un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Qué sería de nosotras sin Netflix Kids, Woods. –Se puso de pie y me tiende la mano para pararme también, de un tirón me pega a ella y me abraza fuerte.

-Mereces lo mejor Clarke, gracias por todo. –Voy a contestarle pero me calla antes siquiera de empezar a hablar. –Raven y O deben estar por llegar, no creo que demoren tanto más en comprar chatarra que nosotras viendo una película infantil.

-Deben estar follando en casa de Raven. –Pongo los ojos en blanco porque ahora que lo pienso bien era bastante obvio que esas dos tiraban, la cara de recién folladas que tenían muchas veces era demasiado evidente.

-¿Tú también quieres follar, Griffin? ¿Celos? –Me dice con esa voz ronca que pone, hace unos meses en broma, ahora un poco más en serio.

-¿Celos, yo? Vamos, eres tú la que dice que no debería follar con nadie más por mi no-relación con Alex.

-Algo es lo que hagas o dejes de hacer… -Me pega más a ella con esa expresión de suficiencia que acabo de descubrir tanto me calienta. -…y otra cosa muy diferente es lo que quieras hacer, –tiene sus dos manos en mi espalda baja, peligrosamente cerca de mi trasero. – o lo que imagine esa cabeza de ninfómana –acerca su rostro pero después lo desvía para morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Lexa, para. –Les juro por lo que más quieran que quería hablar fuerte y claro pero me salió más en susurro.

-Eso me sonó a un pequeño gemido, Griffin. –Bueno, eso también puede ser.

-No me provoques, Woods. –Acercó sus labios a los míos y ya okey, me descubrieron, quizá esto me mojó un poco las bragas, de un segundo a otro, primero cantando a lo Toy Story y ahora esto. Ayuda.

-No te provoco. –No me besa ni la beso, solo estamos así, intentando, al menos yo, mantener los ojos abiertos para que esto no se nos vaya mucho de las manos, el sexo no es el problema, el problema es que no quiero caer una vez más en solo besos que no quedan en nada más porque prometimos no hacerlo, no tenemos por qué hacerlo.

-Lexa. –Suspiro.

Timbre.

Golpes en la puerta.

Gritos de Raven.

Salvada por las recién folladas.

-Lexa. –Le vuelvo a decir porque no se separa. No quiero que se separe la verdad, pero sigue igual, tan cerca de mis labios y no, no, no, no.

-No puede volver a pasar lo del otro día Clarke.-Habló al fin y fue como liberador, solté todo el aire de mis pulmones.

-Obvio que no. –Ahora sí que hablé fuerte y claro porque no, obvio que no, por supuesto que no.

-¡Pónganse los calzones adictas a la vagina! –Fui a abrir por fin y sí, cara de recién folladas.

-Te recuerdo que Clarke se come el pepino carnoso de Alex. –Mucho tiempo con Raven y Lexa hacen que la educada Octavia hable así, no se los aconsejo.

-Hasta donde sé el pepino carnoso de Alex sigue bien guardado con un poco de huevos y todo.

-Cállate Raven y entra rápido que los vecinos te escuchan.

-Clarke, los vecinos te han escuchado gemir por mucho tiempo, a ti y a Lexa, esto no es la gran cosa… ¡Pepino! –A veces lo genia informática se le va a la mierda.

-¿Sigues sin comerle el pepino a Alex? –Esa pregunta es de Octavia, trae unas cervezas en la bolsa.

-Ni siquiera lo ha visto.

-Cállate Lexa.

-¿Ustedes dos estaban por follar? –Qué onda Raven ¿Huelo a hormonas o algo?

-¿Qué?

-Follar Griffin, Woods está demasiado seria y tú hueles a perra en celo.

-Llegaban dos segundos después y estábamos en eso. –Lexa intentando sonar tranquila es demasiado evidente, o le molesta mucho el hecho de que nos hayamos solo besado esas veces o está caliente y no sabe cómo controlarlo.

-Asco Woods.

-Silencio O, obvio esa cara de orgasmo te la puso Raven.

-A mi no me metas, después del partido se encontró con tu entrenador atrás del gimnasio.

-¿Sigues follando con Lincoln? Me perturba Octavia, desde que supe la primera vez no puedo verlo de la misma forma, muy perturbador.

-Oye ¿nadie piensa en la pobre Raven que es la única que no ha tenido una experiencia cercana al sexo hoy?

* * *

Octavia y Lexa están sentadas en el suelo viendo la televisión, unas repeticiones muy aburridas de america's got talent, Raven y yo estamos en el sillón sentadas y bien cómodas analizando y decidiendo cuál de las otras dos se ve más ridícula analizando a los participantes, yo con una cerveza en la mano, Raven con vino. La bola de pelos está, como siempre, comiendo.

-¿Qué tal Lexa?

-El día ha ido mejorando para ella, se mantiene con la cabeza ocupada.

-No sabíamos si era buena idea venir, sé que a veces prefiere pasar estas fechas sola –Observo a Lexa, ella ajena a todo menos a lo que dice Heidi Klum, está sonriendo y me gusta verla sonreír, mucho. –Bueno, no sola pero contigo, son como la extensión de la otra. –Me sonríe sincera, fue difícil en un comienzo, Raven era mi mejor amiga en la tierra y llegado el momento, luego de largas conversaciones notamos que eso no tenía por qué cambiar, es como que Reyes sigue siendo la número uno pero Lexa… dios, Lexa es justo lo que Raven dijo, es mi extensión, mis brazos, mis piernas, más allá de ser solo mi mejor amiga, es parte de mi.

-Ayer fue duro pero necesita despejar la mente.

-Oh sí ayer… ¿la cita y todo, eh?

-Ni siquiera debí ir, Rae.

-¿Por no ir con Alex o por quedarte con Lexa?

-Ambas, él va por cosas que yo no quiero… al menos no con él ni con nadie ahora mismo y pues… sabes cómo son las cosas con Lexa.

-Corta con él, Clarke, nunca he hablado mucho con el chico pero sea como sea no tiene sentido tenerlo ahí solo porque sí… a menos que tengas alguna razón.

-¿Hum?

-Sólo no has encontrado a la persona correcta Griffin, no estás descompuesta o algo.

-¿Habrán personas que simplemente no están hechas para enamorarse de verdad? De verdad como correspondido y así.

-O tal vez… -La estoy mirando, a Raven no se le escapan muchas cosas, casi nada, es de ese tipo de personas que siempre sabe antes que tú mismo qué es lo que te pasa, lee increíblemente bien todo lo que la rodea.

-¿Tal vez…?

-Nada, déjalo.

-Reyes suéltalo.

-Mira hacia atrás Clarke, desde hace… no sé 15, 20 años a esta parte ¿no crees que hay algo que te falta?

-No entiendo Rae, en inglés rubio por favor.

-Siempre he sentido que hay algo que te inquieta, algo que intentas buscar en lugares incorrectos, sé que siempre tuviste una relación increíble con Jake antes de… bueno, ya sabes, pero Griffin, hay muchísimas cosas que estaban mal en tu hogar antes de eso, lo hablamos un par de veces.

Los extraños negocios de mi abuelo, las ideas increíblemente conservadoras de mamá y papá, el racismo, la homofobia, transfobia en las conversaciones familiares, lo cerrado que era Jake cuando hablaba de mis tíos, la intolerancia política de Abby… cosas que para mi eran tan insignificantes en esa época, cosas que no entendía y que gracias a dios jamás me tragué demasiado.

-Sé de lo que hablas cuando te refieres a lo de Jake y Abby pero… no entiendo a qué vas

-Clarke, luego de lo de Finn, ese día en casa de mis abuelos me dejaste entrever que…

-No vayas por ahí Raven, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver, no te dejé entrever nada y pensé que lo había dejado clarísimo, pasó hace años qué onda.

-¿No le has dado más vueltas? –La miro con instinto asesino. –Más allá si me dejaste o no entrever algo, lo que tú quisiste decir o lo que sentías solo tú lo sabes pero y si…

-Rae no, no estaría haciendo… yo no… es… No Raven.

-¿Qué tanto hablan aquí carita seria? –Lexa se acaba de sentar entre ambas y nos abraza juntando nuestras tres cabezas. –Octavia cree que el chico del baile extraño era guapo, reina de la heterosexualidad Clarke Griffin, dame tus conocimientos ¿Es guapo ese cara de ratón?

-No puedo creer que le regale orgasmos periódicos a alguien con tan mal gusto ¿El cara de ratón Octavia, de verdad? –Antes de hablar solo me miró con esos ojos de _esto no queda aquí, rubia tetona_ y la verdad ya me da igual, el chico del baile al menos tiene lindos ojos.

* * *

Lunes, maldito, estúpido e innecesario Lunes.

Con Niylah presentamos el proyecto y salió un poco más que genial, a los jefes les encanto la idea y alabaron mi ilustración, obvio me subió el ego por las nubes.

-Estuviste genial Griffin ¿Buena labia, eh?

-Gracias Niylah, tú no te quedas nada atrás. –Le guiño un ojo y ahora nos sentamos a tomarnos el café en la oficina, ha sido un día odiosamente largo y apenas he podido hablar con Lexa.

 ** _Lexa  
_** _-ult. conexión 5:34p.m.-_

 _Lexa: No estés nerviosa Leona, saldrá de maravillas, avísame apenas salgas._

 _Clarke: La presentación estuvo increíble!_

 _Lexa: Dios, cuánto me alegro Clarkie! Te lo dije cariño_

 _Clarke: Gracias! ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Las chicas?_

-Oye Clarke, perdón por lo del otro día ¿sí? –Está nerviosa y me parece, a lo menos, adorable. En la semana cuando ya empezó caer la tediosa tarde decidimos parar un rato para descansar e inocentemente me quejé de ese estúpido dolor de cuello y espalda, Niylah sin preguntar simplemente comenzó a masajear y pues luego de un rato en que ninguna habló, me giró e intentó besarme. –Asumí cosas que… solo lo siento.

-Está bien, todo está bien Niylah, solo fue un mal entendido.

-Realmente lo siento, sé que tienes novio y no sé de dónde saqué que te gustan las chicas, mi error –Me sonríe ahora menos nerviosa que hace un rato.

-Alex no… Alex no es mi novio. –Tengo los ojos puestos en blanco porque la gente tiene que dejar de hablarme de Alex.

-Es complicado ¿eh? –Me pica el costado con sus dedos y ahora me río como idiota.

-Algo así, pero ya no lo será más, desaparecieron las citas para Clarke Griffin.

-¿Auch? –Se ríe, ella quiere una cita con este bombón también, lo siento amiga.

-Eres una chica increíble, ya llegará…

-Ey para, no tengo problemas de autoestima, no necesitas decirme que ya llegará la chica correcta y esas mierdas de buena crianza porque me gustas ¿okey? Pero no se me está cayendo la vida a pedazos porque no quieras salir conmigo ni en una mísera cita de prueba, no te creas tan importante. –Me guiñó un ojo y ahora está jugueteando con su celular, siempre pone música y eso me gusta.

-¿Auch? –Nos reímos las dos, me agrada. -¿Little Mix, de verdad?

-Oh vamos ¿eres más de Fifth Harmony?

-¿Qué edad tienes, 20 años? Y sí, prefiero Fifth Harmony. –Oigan, este café para ser de máquina está bastante bueno, o será que ya me estoy acostumbrando. Uy, me vibra el trasero, ha de ser Lexa.

 ** _Lexa  
_** _-en línea-_

 _Lexa: Mis niñas ganaron el partido como las campeonas que serán y pues yo estoy recién llegando a casa_

 _Clarke: Yo llego en un rato ¿necesitas algo? Lo que sea dímelo._

 _Lexa: Estoy bien Griffin, ahora termino de cambiar las cosas a mi habitación, no te preocupes por mí_

 _Clarke: Bien, hablamos cuando llegue a casa ¿okey?_

 _Lexa: Por favor y gracias, cuídate de regreso por favor._

 _Clarke: Te aviso cuando esté por tomar el autobús._

 _Lexa: No lo olvides, te quiero_

 _Clarke: Te quiero_

-¿Qué debe escuchar una chica de 30 años, Griffin? ¿Chopin, Beethoven? –Me acaba de tirar una bola de papel, que irrespetuosa. –Wow, así que prefieres Fifth Harmony.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-¿Segura que eres heterosexual? – Se ríe tan adorable como siempre y ahora está cantando como una loca en su asiento, una presentación exitosa vuelve locas a las mujeres adultas. - _Just a touch of your love is enough to knock me off of my feet all week, just a touch of your love._

-Idiota ¿ese es algún tipo de mensaje subliminar señorita Niylah?

-Ah bueno, tómalo como quieras rubia. –Me guiña un ojo, otra vez y me queda mirando risueña unos segundos, no es incómodo para nada.

-¿Tengo un moco o algo?

-Solo no quiero que esto se vuelva extraño Clarke, eres una gran compañera y una mejor amiga, me gustas de verdad y si lo digo es porque quiero ser sincera contigo, no volveré a intentar nada, lo prometo. –Agacha la cabeza y cambia la canción a otra cualquiera. –Jamás querría incomodarte.

-No lo haces Niylah, no me incomodas y gracias por ser sincera, he intentado serlo también, no me gustan las chicas, eso es todo, no lo tomes personal. –Le guiño un ojo de vuelta como ella lo hace para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto, no me agrada cuando personas tan alegres se apagan de un momento a otro. –Nada va a cambiar, lo prometo.

-Y directo a la friendzone. –Bromea y eso también me encanta de ella… digo… eso me gusta de ella. –Tenía la esperanza de que fueras bisexual, todo apuntaba a eso Griffin, arruinaste mi gaydar.

-Todo apuntaba a eso ¿eh? Ilumíname y explícate.

-Ah bueno, vives con Lexa Woods, supuse que ya te había pegado lo lesbiana o algo, es de lo mejor en la cama esa mujer –Se acaba de encoger de hombros y sigue siendo adorable, ahora canta otra canción medio distraída. –Además siempre pensé que entre ella y tú había pasado algo

-¿Qué?

-Tienen mucha química Griffin, ahora sé que son como las mejores amigas que ha conocido la raza humana y entiendo mejor pero me parecía que era demasiada conexión cuando estaban en la misma habitación.

-Lexa es especial. –Digo más para mí que para ella y acabo de notar que las murallas de esta oficina están pintadas como la mierda.

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Hm?

-El otro día que tenías cara de muerte dijiste que ella estaba pasando por un momento difícil y has pasado todo el día ansiosa por tomar el celular.

-Oh bien, mejor, está mejor.

-¿Tema complicado?

-Lexa siempre es todo risas y coqueteo, eso lo sabes.

-Y es incómodo que lo sepas.

-Tú comenzaste diciendo que es de lo mejor en la cama. –Y bueno, eso yo también lo sé pero para qué comentarlo aquí. –La cosa es que es muy difícil verla seria, apagada.

-No me la imagino así, tienes razón.

-Hay pocas cosas que la hacen cambiar y lo de ahora es una de ellas, necesito estar con ella y saber que está bien, intentar hacerla sentir mejor o simplemente contenerla. –La miro porque ya terminé de hablar, ahora se supone que debería hablar ella pero solo me observa con media sonrisa, como que algo quiere decir pero solo suspira.

-Eso es muy tierno.

-¿Niylah, Clarke? –Pike entra en la oficina y no los voy a aburrir con cosas aburridas de mi trabajo, es nuestro jefe y analizamos los últimos detalles para hacer oficial esta campaña, me pica el trasero y las manos por pararme de aquí, tomar mis cosas e ir a casa.

-Genial, ahora vayan a descansar que lo merecen y mañana será otro día importante.

-Claro Charles, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana señor Pike.

-Solo Charles o Pike, Clarke, ya pasaste la primera prueba, adiós formalismos. –Solo le sonrío con todo el encanto que el cielo y mis padres me dieron, se va de la oficina y antes de poder hacer o decir algo Jasper aparece por la puerta.

-Clarke, te buscan abajo. –Lo primero que tengo en mente es que es Lexa, luego que puede ser Jake, prefiero que sea Lexa, vayamos por algo de cenar y luego a casa juntas.

-¿Quién es?

-Llamaron de recepción para avisar, no me dijeron mucho.

-Gracias Jas

-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-¿Bajas también Niylah?

-Pasaré al baño primero, tú ve ya que te esperan.

-Okey, hasta mañana. –Me acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla y ella solo responde con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Tam? Dijeron que alguien me buscaba.

-Sí señorita Griffin, el caballero está afuera. -¿Caballero? Jake y la mierda.

-Gracias, hasta mañana Tam.

-Hasta mañana –Esta chica es la recepcionista y es un completo dulce.

Salgo del edificio y hace frío, bastante, ahí hay alguien pero no distingo bien porque lleva abrigo, ese no es Jake, papá es la mitad de ese chico, ahora es cuando me entran las ganas de correr porque me imagino en una de esas películas donde raptan a la chica para venderla a chinos mafiosos.

Oh esperen.

Solo es Alex.

Lo siento mafia china.

-¿Alex?

-Hola, Clarke. –Wow, que cortante.

-Hola. –Me acerqué, está serio, qué onda. -¿Todo bien?

-Nada, solo venía para invitarte a cenar o a tomar un café, lo que quieras. –Ahora si sonríe y parece más el chico que conozco.

-¿Ahora mismo? Pudiste enviar un mensaje es que…

-¿Lexa otra vez? –Suspira.

-Te expliqué que son días complicados para ella… para ambas la verdad y debemos estar juntas.

-¿Podrías decirme cuándo es mi maldito turno? –Su tono de voz no me gusta para nada y creo que lo de la mafia china no era tan mala idea.

-Hemos salido más de una vez durante este mes Alex, ese fue tu maldito turno, necesito para tiempo con mi mejor amiga ¿cómo no entiendes?

-Lexa aquí, Lexa allá, si no sales corriendo antes de una cena para ir con ella pasas mandándole mensajitos, si no son los mensajitos es hablar de ella y de lo malditamente genial que es, me tienes harto con la estúpida de Lexa Woods.

-Oye alto ahí, no voy a permitir que hables así de Lexa, Alex tú y yo no somos nada.

-¡YO HABLO COMO QUIERA DE ESA ESTÚPIDA!

-¡CÁLLATE AHORA! –Me tiene por la muñeca con demasiada fuerza y sí, debí correr cuando se me pasó la película de los chinos. Mierda, tengo miedo. Me tiene acorralada contra la muralla, veo a los lados, no hay nadie más en la calle, cómo mierda es eso posible. –Alex para.

-Cómo es eso de que tú y yo no somos nada. –Me acaba de decir entre dientes, no lo reconozco. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Con quién me metí. -¡Cómo es eso de que tú y yo no somos nada! ¡Responde idiota!

-Alex me estás haciendo daño, hablemos esto con tranquilidad, por favor.

-¿Daño? Vamos, no te estoy haciendo daño. –Se pegó más a mí y ahora está pasando su lengua por mi cuello, creo que el corazón jamás me había latido tan rápido. Tengo tanto miedo. -¿Te estoy haciendo daño? ¿Es esto lo que querías, no? ¿Acaso crees que no sabía de tu reputación, come pollas?

-Alex, para, por favor para. –Se está refregando contra mí y asco es poco. Me susurra cosas al oído e intento gritar pero la verdad no sé si lo logro, pido por ayuda y miro de un lado a otro como puedo, ruego que Tam escuche algo, que pase alguien, que algo ocurra, por favor. Ayuda. Por favor. Llevó su mano a uno de mis pechos y quiero desaparecer, despertar, que solo sea un mal sueño.

-Calla bonita.

-Por favor, para.

Solo quiero que esto acabe luego.

Necesito que acabe ahora.

Ayuda.

Por favor.


	16. Capítulo 16 – Impotencia

**Capítulo 16 – Impotencia**

Recién es Lunes y siento que ya agoté todas las energías de la semana ¿es que es acaso eso posible? Solo quiero que Clarke llegue a casa y olvidarme… olvidarnos de todo por un rato, y es que aunque ella se esfuerce por ser el más fuerte e indestructible apoyo para mí, en días así ninguna puede negar que para ella también es difícil, la muerte de Aden no fue una sorpresa para nada, todos lo veíamos venir dolorosamente pero Clarke llegó a iluminar con aires nuevos nuestras vidas y sin duda, Aden y yo, aunque nunca lo hablamos con palabras, solo con los ojos, desde la llegada de la rubia teníamos unas poquitas nuevas esperanzas puestas en algún milagro, de esos milagros médicos que se ven una vez por temporada en Grey's Anatomy.

Ella llevaba esa alegría que yo sentía se me iba agotando cada día y esa gotita necesaria de energía para activar a un cansado Aden. El día de la muerte de Aden lloramos juntas, sin hablar, sin hacer ningún sonido que no fueran nuestros sollozos. Esa fue la primera noche que dormimos abrazadas bajo las sábanas, la primera noche en que me permití ser completamente vulnerable y me aferré a la camiseta de esa especial nueva chica que se había colado en mi vida sin preguntar pero con todo mi permiso y hasta donde pude, saqué gran parte del dolor y rabia contenidos.

Lo sigo haciendo ahora que han pasado casi 6 años y agradezco que cada vez duela un poquito menos con la fe en que mi vaquero nos cuida a ambas desde donde sea que esté.

Estoy tirada en la cama, en mi cama, pasé a mi bazar favorito para comprar más inciensos y velas para que esta pieza vuelva a ser auténticamente de Lexa Woods, también me sirve para tener la cabeza puesta en otro lado.

Hoy me llamó Becca, contesté y dijo un par de balbuceos, hablamos 30 segundos y se acabó.

Solo necesito apagar mi cabeza unos segundos porque cuando pasan cosas así revivo esos días en que me las aguanté sola con Aden y toda una enfermedad a cuestas.

Por la hora que es supongo Clarke debe estar por llegar y esa irresponsable no me envió el mensaje que me prometió, ese que tiene que mandar cuando se sube al autobús todos los días. La voy a llamar en cinco minutos, se oscurece lo suficientemente temprano como para preocuparme luego de cierta cantidad de minutos.

Y vamos, que está sonando mi celular ahora y el gran regaño que le voy a dar no se lo va a quitar con nada.

Oh esperen.

Es Niylah.

Hace mucho que no tengo nada con Niylah, vamos, le gusta Clarke es obvio y sería raro, además obvio le restaría muchos puntos con la rubia.

Entonces ¿Si no me está llamando para eso…?

Oh dios, Clarke.

No me envió el mensaje, es tarde y Niylah me está llamando un Lunes.

Clarke.

-¿Clarke está bien?

- _Lexa necesito que estés tranquila ¿okey?_

¿Tranquila? ¿Tranquila? Es que desde que me dijo eso no puedo estar tranquila para nada, tomo mis llaves, dinero, tengo el abrigo en la mano, dios, ni de Monty me preocupé y ahora estoy sobre el ascensor escuchando como Niylah me dice que Clarke está bien y que las dos están con su jefe y no sé qué otra chica justo afuera del edificio pero no quiere soltar nada más.

-Niylah necesito que me digas que mierda pasó.

Pero obvio Clarke le ha de estar pidiendo que no me diga, que no me asuste, que no es necesario. Escucho otras 40 evasivas y yo ya estoy arriba de un taxi camino al trabajo de Clarke. Bendita tecnología y su multifuncionalidad, le envío un mensaje a Raven sin dejar que Niylah me corte, no sé qué fue pero avisarle a Raven que pasó algo con Clarke es en lo segundo que pienso después de correr hacia el trabajo de la rubia.

-Dame con Clarke, maldita sea Niylah dame con Clarke. –Y es que necesito escucharla, la voz me tiembla, las manos me tiemblan, hasta el pelo me tiembla. –Niylah por favor, te lo ruego.

- _Ahora mismo no quiere hablar, solo quiere verte, Lexa. –_ Y me imagino mil cosas, un accidente ¿está herida? Mierda ¿enferma? Mierda, mierda, mierda. Insisto, mil y una veces con la excusa de que ya estoy llegando y que necesito saber o voy a llamar a la FBI y a la CIA. – _Vino Alex. –_ Me está empezando a decir al fin, en un susurro porque es más que obvio que Clarke no quiere que yo sepa qué ocurrió. Lo mato. Les juro que lo mato. – _Lexa, te dice Clarke cuando llegues ¿okey?_

Raven me contesta y me ruega que le avise apenas llegue, que cualquier cosa vuela hacia donde estemos para ayudar.

-¡Niylah maldita mierda! –El taxi da una vuelta demasiado violenta, no me imagino lo estresado que debe ir ese pobre hombre, le he gritado tanto como a Niylah para que llegue rápido y agradezco demasiado que tomara un atajo. –Estoy llegando. –Dije como pude y escucho como Niylah suspira al otro lado de la línea, aliviada de no tener que seguir dándome explicaciones.

Veo un auto de policías y dos oficiales, uno de ellos anotando no sé qué cosa sobre el capó y el otro me tapa la visión de las personas que están acá, veo el marcador del taxi y obvio, me sale más de la mitad del dinero que traje. Me bajo corriendo y siento como todo se me recompone, Clarke está en el suelo, en brazos de Niylah, una escena que se me hace bastante extraña por lo natural que parece su abrazo, un hombre corpulento habla por celular y una chica menuda está con un vaso con agua. Me estoy acercando y al fin, cruzo miradas con Clarke.

-Dios, Lexa. –Es lo único que la escucho decir y en dos zancadas me tiene agarrada la camiseta con sus dos manos y se acurruca contra mi pecho, la estoy abrazando tan fuerte como puedo y cierro los ojos haciéndome caer en cuenta que sí, Clarke está bien, completa, de pie y ahora sí respiro un poco más tranquila.

-Estoy aquí cariño, estoy aquí. –Se pega más a mí aún y ya nada más existe porque no llora pero es como si pudiera escuchar las lágrimas amenazando por salir, respira pesado y así nos quedamos un rato, estando en casa.

-¿Señorita Griffin? Un segundo por favor. –Habla el oficial, parece buena onda pero no quiero dejarla ir sola, la rubia solo asiente y me aprieta un poco el brazo, susurra que está bien y me deja un poco vacía ahí sola entre tanto desconocido. Le envío un mensaje a Raven que estaba a punto de salir de una reunión para venir hasta acá, la tranquilizo y prometo llamarla apenas sepa más.

-Gracias por llegar rápido Lexa, ella de verdad te necesitaba. –Niylah se acercó por la espalda.

-¿Qué pasó? –E intento no ser dura porque ella no tiene la culpa de nada, suspira y traga.

-Estábamos juntas en la oficina y avisaron que alguien la buscaba en la entrada, pensé que eras tú de hecho y pues Clarke se adelantó. –Le estoy moviendo las manos como una enferma para que apure el relato. –No sé que habrá pasado con ella luego pero cuando yo bajé con Pike, nuestro jefe… -Suspira otra vez y quiero sacarle todo a golpes, de verdad. –Clarke estaba contra la muralla y Alex sobre ella, forcejeaban… el intentaba besarla y… –No termina la frase, solo mira al suelo porque ya me imagino yo donde tenía las manos ese energúmeno, me duelen las piernas, como si las tuviera frías, las siento débiles y una sensación horrible en la garganta me tiene ahogada ahora mismo, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y simplemente no sé cómo hacer para seguir hablando. –Yo solté un grito, Alex intentó tirar de Clarke, Pike iba a agarrarlo pero ahí el tipo ese salió corriendo.

-¿Y Clarke?

-Fui con ella mientras Pike intentaba atraparlo, solo pude abrazarla, Clarke tiritaba… -de solo imaginar cómo estaba Clarke o las asquerosidades que pudo decir o hacer Alex me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Lo mato. –Ya hablo más para mí que para ella, no es que quiera que Niylah se entere de mis planes homicidas. –Qué pasó con Alex.

-Se subió a su auto y aceleró al segundo, Pike no tuvo mucho que hacer y luego solo insistió en que llamáramos a la policía, Clarke no quería pero al final Tam llamó de todas formas

-Eso estuvo bien. –La voz apenas me sale y cambio la vista a Clarke que se abraza a sí misma mientras habla con el policía, el hombre ese, Pike, habla con el otro. -¿Cámaras, algo?

-Tam revisó las cámaras del edificio pero solo se ve cuando hablan apenas Clarke sale, luego se pierden de la imagen, no estaban lo suficientemente cerca, por eso Tam no escuchó nada, apenas somos dos testigos y la denuncia de Clarke pero Charles insistió a los oficiales en que revisaran las cámaras de vigilancia central de la avenida. –Y una sensación extraña tengo ahora en el pecho, Alex está quizá donde, pensando tal vez qué, inevitable es creer que yo pude haber hecho algo más que Pike y Niylah juntos, que de haber estado acá esto no hubiera pasado, no se imaginan el rostro de Clarke, pálida, más aún y eso hace ver mucho más azules sus ojos, tiene el gesto cansado y su espalda algo encorvada, siento como que me apretaran las entrañas. La voz no me sale y lo único que quiero es estar con Clarke en casa, protegerla hasta de su propia sombra.

-Clarke apenas podía hablar. –Niylah sigue hablando y gracias a dios entiende que quiero, necesito saber cada detalle. –Cuando lo hizo dijo que te llamaría pero no pudo ni sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo, entonces lo hice yo.

-Gracias. –Me salió en un susurro y es que de verdad chicos, es como si alguien hubiera agarrado una aspiradora y me hubiera succionado el alma o algo así.

-Se les hace difícil estar la una sin la otra. –La miro y me sonríe pero no es completamente sincera, a Niylah le gusta Clarke, la quiere, claro que sí, la forma en que la mira, la manera en que la sostenía entre sus brazos y estas obvias ganas que tiene de querer ser lo que Clarke necesita, pero no lo es y lo siento, pero para ser sincera daría todo lo que tengo por ser yo lo primero que venga a la mente de mi rubia cada vez que necesite algo, soy egoísta tal vez pero si ahí afuera hay personas como Alex capaces de entrar en su vida y hacerle daño no voy a arriesgarme nunca más. –Lo que tienen es hermoso… especial.

-Clarke es especial. –No la miro pero escucho como suelta de esas carcajadas suaves donde solo tiras el aire por la nariz y esbozas una sonrisa.

-Es exactamente lo mismo que me dijo Clarke de ti cuando hacíamos el proyecto.

-¿Tú eres Lexa? –Es este señor, Pike.

-Sí, usted debe ser Pike. –Debería ser más cortés y darle la mano o algo pero guardé las ambas en mis bolsillos y ni ganas de sacarlas tengo.

-Que vinieras dejó a Clarke mucho más tranquila ¿eres su novia?

-Amiga… mejor amiga, vivimos juntas.

-Oh pensé que… da igual, necesitará mucha contención ¿sabes? es una cabezota pero espero que te sea más fácil sacarle toda la tristeza e impotencia que tiene. –Me gusta este hombre, se preocupa por Clarke, es sincero y se nota, me gusta que trabaje aquí, tiene a Niylah que la quiere, un gran jefe y además ama tanto lo que hace que odio que por un imbécil se opaque todo.

-Lo sé y haré todo hasta lo imposible, muchas gracias señor. –Me giro y veo a Niylah que tiene la vista clavada en Clarke. –gracias a ti también Niylah, perdón por haber sido tan dura, es que cuando se trata de Clarke yo…

-Entiendo Lexa, no te preocupes, es lindo verte en otra faceta que no sea de picaflor. –Lo dice para quitarle el hierro al asunto y lo agradezco.

-Lex. –Es Clarke, me giro y nos volvemos a abrazar justo como antes aunque más corto.

-¿Todo bien? –Le pregunta Niylah claramente preocupada.

-Sí, no hay mucho que puedan hacer pero revisarán las cintas de seguridad e insistieron en que volviera a llamar si Alex se aparece. –Está agotada y creo que ya todos entendimos que es mejor dejar el tema e ir a descansar.

-¿Las llevo a casa, chicas?

-No se preocupe Pike, muchas gracias. –Clarke le sonríe como puede y es que la admiro porque ni así deja de ser encantadora.

-Si quieren puedo acercarlas, no es problema Clarke, de verdad. –Ahora se acerca Niylah una vez que Pike desaparece de la escena y le toma ambas manos entre las de ella, otra vez me vuelve a llamar la atención lo natural que les sale ese gesto.

-Niylah yo…

-Hablo en serio, puedo llevarlas. –Clarke suelta una mano del agarre de Niylah y toma la mía, dios, eso sí que se siente completamente natural y familiar, más que cualquier contacto que puedan tener ellas dos y sí, otra vez me siento egoísta pero vamos…

-La verdad prefiero volver a solas con Lexa… yo… yo solo necesito un poco más de aire fresco, gracias de todas formas Niylah. –Le sonríe con esa naturalidad que me empieza a preocupar casi y la otra chica le sonríe de vuelta como derrotada.

-Está bien, cuídense chicas. –Me agarra el brazo de manera afectuosa y besa en la mejilla a Clarke, no dice nada más, nadie lo hace y ya se imaginan ustedes lo incómodo que es, solo la veo caminar hasta subir a su auto al otro lado de la calle.

-Puedo llamar a Raven y viene por nosotras al segundo Griffin.

-No Lex, solo quiero estar contigo ¿caminamos un rato y tomamos el autobús en la otra avenida?

-Perfecto. –Nos tardamos un momento en comenzar a caminar, no sé si preguntar, no creo que quiera hablar ahora, sigue cansada pero en este preciso instante solo me preocupa disfrutar de sus dedos entrelazados con los míos porque ella está aquí conmigo y tengo claro que no está siendo fácil para ella pero dios, está aquí conmigo ahora caminando a mi lado sin soltar mi mano. Conmigo, ahora a salvo.

* * *

-Voy al baño Lex.

-Claro cariño, llamaré a Raven. –Beso su frente y muy a mi pesar nos separamos al entrar al departamento, antes que todo le dejo agua fresca y alimento a Monty porque ni de eso me acordé antes de salir corriendo hace poco menos de tres horas. Voy al balcón y cierro el ventanal para llamar a Raven, lo siento chicos pero no entraré en detalles, solo diré que unas cuantas lágrimas se me salieron al contarle a grandes rasgos a Rae lo que pasó y no me siento bien porque esta impotencia que se me juntó en el pecho empieza a doler.

-¿Te quedas conmigo un rato?

-¿Había otra opción? –Le sonrío como puedo y vamos a su habitación, nos recostamos juntas y la tengo otra vez entre mis brazos.

Silencio.

No sé qué decir, tan raro en mí porque nunca hay quién me calle. No sé qué pasa por su cabeza pero necesito que lo saque.

-Aún siento sus manos, Lex. –Habló al fin y se agarró de mi camiseta, fuerte, escondió su rostro en mi cuerpo. –Siento tanto asco. –Y ahora solloza, la tengo con tanta fuerza entre mis brazos como si se fuera a romper si la suelto, la acaricio, beso su cabeza.

Y no sé qué mierda decir.

La impotencia me sigue comiendo, algo había en ese imbécil, algo raro noté en él cuando lo conocí ¿cómo no preocuparme más? Es Clarke santo cielo, Clarke. Debí saber a quién estaba dejando entrar en su vida, debí poner más atención, debí… dios no sé.

¿Y si fue por mí que se descontroló? ¿Y si fue por todas esas veces que Clarke pospuso sus citas? ¿Si el idiota estaba celoso? ¿Si supo que ella y yo tuvimos sexo? ¿Y si hasta cierto punto fue mi culpa? Y ojo que no le estoy quitando toda la responsabilidad a Alex, el enfermo es él, el desviado es él porque no tiene ningún derecho a comportarse así con nadie.

Menos con Clarke.

-Fui tan imbécil Lexa

-No es tu culpa, princesa, no tenías como saber que estaba enfermo, no tenías como darte cuenta. No es tu culpa, no puedes pensar que tienes responsabilidad en esto, por favor Clarke, tú no hiciste nada mal.

No habla y la entiendo, no hay mucho que decir tampoco, no ahora.

-Tampoco es tu culpa, Lex. –Y como me conoce esta idiota. –Tú tampoco sabías a quién estaba dejando entrar a mi vida, no soy tu responsabilidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-No tiene importancia, de verdad que no tiene importancia. –Entonces obvio, algo de mi le dijo.

-Sabía que ese imbécil no era para ti, dios.

-Fui yo quien aceptó las citas, Lexa, fui yo, no tú.

-Clarke…

-Lexa, cielo…

-No sé qué hacer Clarke. –Se incorpora y veo sus ojos algo hinchados, me mira y seca algunas de esas lágrimas rebeldes que se me escaparon. –Dime qué necesitas Clarke, lo haré todo.

-Ya lo estás haciendo Lex, solo necesito estar aquí, contigo, no necesito nada más, nada me calma más.

Otros minutos de silencio, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero ha vuelto a llorar un par de veces en las que solo nos abrazamos, veces en las que lloro con ella y otras en las que me contengo.

-Su olor, el calor de sus manos, su voz, tengo todo pegado en mi cuerpo Lexa, no sé qué hacer.

Acaricio su espalda, sus brazos, sus costados, la miro a los ojos mientras seguimos recostadas, de alguna forma quiero borrar de su cuerpo lo que él le hizo, no hablo porque sé que si abro la boca voy a volver a romper en llanto.

-Siento asco de mí, me siento ajena a mí misma Lex. –Y duele, no se imaginan cuánto me duele el pecho el escucharla decir esas cosas, una chica tan sensual, tan segura de mi misma, tan amante de sus curvas explosivas… derrotada, asqueada de su propio cuerpo porque alguien más la marcó sin derecho alguno. –tenía tanto miedo, tanto miedo. –Sigue doliendo como la mierda pero me alegra en parte que pueda sacar lo que tiene guardado dentro.

Me incorporo, me paro a un lado de la cama y estoy con el brazo estirado para invitarla a levantarse, no pregunta, solo me sigue, vamos al baño y es que no encuentro otra forma.

Me mira con cara de pregunta y solo comienzo a desvestirla, me deja sin protestar y les puedo jurar que sigue pálida, blanca con un papel, todo su cuerpo.

Está en ropa interior y ahí no me meto, voy a la ducha y dejo que corra el agua hasta que se pone caliente, me giro y veo que ya está completamente desnuda y de fierro no soy pero sus ojitos cansados se llevan toda mi atención, entra a la ducha y medio minuto más tarde me armo de valor.

Abro la cortina de baño, se voltea y no dice nada, ninguna lo hace.

Entro y tomo el jabón mientras Clarke deja que el agua caliente siga cayendo sobre su cuerpo, la volteo para que quede de espaldas a mi y comienzo a dejar espuma sobre sus hombros para masajear y limpiar mientras el agua se lleva el jabón y espero también algo de su tristeza con ella al desagüe.

-No dejaremos ni un solo rastro de él, cariño. –Le digo al oído y sigo con mi labor.

Recorro sus costados, su abdomen, en un principio algo temerosa de pegar mis pechos a su espalda pero al cabo de unos segundos esa acción la completa ella, paso mis manos bajo sus pechos, vuelvo a sus hombros y limpio sus brazos hasta sus manos.

Tengo el cabezal de la ducha en mis manos y con los pequeños pero potentes chorritos de agua que salen vuelvo a recorrer su cuerpo, lento y a total conciencia de cada centímetro que voy limpiando, sacando los restos de jabón y también el olor a él, las manos de él, el recuerdo de él.

Volví a dejar el cabezal en su lugar, lavé su cabello y ahora solo la abrazo debajo del agua caliente, mis brazos la rodean por la cintura y mi cabeza está sobre su hombro derecho, respiramos tranquilas y hasta hora no volvimos a hablar, ella soltó un _Lexa_ pero no sé qué quiso decir, acaricio su abdomen y ahora subo hasta el hueco de sus pechos, ya les dije que de fierro no soy pero tímida, como nunca había estado con una chica, acaricio rozando sus pezones, ella tira la cabeza hacia atrás y beso suave su cuello al que me da más acceso al segundo. Toma mis manos invitándome a seguir donde estoy, guiándome a masajear esos dos pechos grandes que tanto he disfrutado de saborear otras veces, con cuidado porque me prometí protegerla de todo, ahora la siento como un delicado cristal, el más preciado de toda la tierra.

Sigo ahí unos minutos y vuelvo a bajar mis manos mientras siento que su trasero está algo más cerca de mi entrepierna, no quiero cortar el agua porque aquí se está muy bien y no me crean una enferma ninfómana, es que honestamente ¿quién podría arruinar esto ahora? Nadie, solo somos Clarke y yo como tantas otras veces, eso sí ahora algo más íntimo porque es su cuerpo el que está en juego, su cuerpo el que quiero recomponer y hacerle saber que sigue siendo la misma chica llena de sensualidad y poder que antes, un imbécil no puede cambiar eso.

Bajo mis manos hasta sus muslos y sigo acariciando lento, otra vez, de fierro les juro que no nací y ahora mismo mi mano derecha está justo sobre su monte de venus, acariciando sus rizos, dos segundos de caricias y cuando voy a quitarla de ahí siento como Clarke me toma por la muñeca y vuelve a ponerla donde la tenía, me invita a seguir.

Con mi dedo índice voy directo hacia su clítoris y apenas empiezo a jugar sutilmente con él escucho como Clarke suelta un suspiro, gruñido más bien pero tengo tanto miedo de hacerle daño, de cosificarla como lo hizo él. La masturbo con toda la adoración que tengo por ella y disfruto de cada uno de sus suspiros y gemidos, comienzo a subir la velocidad poco a poco, beso su cuello, con mi otra mano acaricio sus pechos, estimulo sus pezones y ahora son dos los dedos que disfrutan jugando entre sus pliegues y sentir su humedad tan distinta a la del agua que nos sigue bañando es delicioso, ese calor excitante que me envuelve.

Sigo aquí, ella sigue mojando mis dedos y frotando su trasero contra mí, disfruto del sabor de su cuello, lo muerdo, lo lamo, lo beso, una y otra y otra y otra vez. Su clítoris hinchado bajo mis dedos es una sensación exquisita, gira su cabeza quitándome espacio para seguir saboreando su cuello pero me habla, me pide que use mi boca y santo cielo, es que su sexo en mi boca es la gloria.

Se gira y la pego contra la muralla fría, recuerdo el desperdicio de agua que todo esto está significando pero más es el desperdicio de mi boca si no estoy ahí abajo, la beso, vaya que la beso, tengo sus manos entre las mías y sobre su cabeza, su cabello mojado y pegado a su rostro la hace ver innecesariamente sexy y si antes me estaba palpitando la entrepierna ahora ya tengo el amazonas amenazando con salir chorreando, un beso largo y húmedo, no desesperado, su lengua contra la mía, entre mis labios, mi boca volviendo a recorrer la suya.

Bajo lento, dolorosamente lento besando su cuerpo, lamiéndolo, borrando cualquier rastro, cualquier sombra, cualquier recuerdo de las manos de ese estúpido imbécil, haciéndola mía otra vez. Me arrodillo ante ella, llevo su pierna sobre mi hombro y veo su clítoris de cerca, esos pliegues rosa y brillantes que ahora ya necesito tener en mi boca, paso mi lengua, uso mis labios contra los de ella y los saboreo con ganas, ahora con algo menos de miedo, ese miedo de romperla que tenía antes, chupo, lamo, saboreo con tanto deseo que siento que no es suficiente todo lo que hago, dejo que mis dedos se deslicen dentro de ella y cuando me rodea con las paredes de su sexo ella gime fuerte y yo también, la penetro dulce pero a ritmo constante mientras mi boca no suelta su hinchado clítoris.

Siempre he disfrutado la sensación de llevar al orgasmo a una chica, cuando las paredes de su vagina comienzan a contraerse contra mis dedos que entran y salen cada vez más rápido, cuando se agita y gime fuerte mi nombre, dios, es el cielo, la gloria misma, pero esta vez, santo cielo, esta vez el paraíso queda corto, la forma en que se corre sobre mi mano y lo deliciosa que está en mi boca es algo más que perfecto. Sigo lamiendo suave, limpiando, llevándome todo a la boca sintiendo como tiene pequeños espasmos hasta que me toma para subir y en un solo segundo me tiene contra la muralla.

Me besa, me come la boca como nunca lo había hecho antes y gimo contra sus labios y contra su lengua que explora toda mi boca, sus pechos están contra los míos, una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra en mi cadera pegándome a ella, es extraño, nunca había sentido algo tan íntimo estando con una chica, mis brazos rodean su cuello y oh mierda.

Sin aviso me penetra con dos dedos y ahora bombea adentro y afuera con tantas ganas que no me contengo los gemidos, me besa, los labios, el cuello, los labios otra vez y no pasa mucho tiempo porque ya me tenía bastante lista en el momento que se corrió para mí. Gimo fuerte y me agarro de lo primero que alcanzo, la manilla del agua y se corta al fin quitando el sonido de fondo que teníamos. Santo cielo, que orgasmo.

Ahora solo son nuestras respiraciones agitadas y el sonido de nuestros besos que llenan el baño completo. Muerdo su labio inferior y ella lo hace con el mío luego, así hasta que pierdo la agitación de mi respiración y me muero por volver a sentirla porque el solo hecho de verla con agua sobre su cuerpo completamente desnudo vuelve a calentarme como no se imaginan.

Pero el frío empieza a hacer estragos y estar húmedas no ayuda en nada. Salgo de la ducha me pongo una toalla en el cabello y otra en el cuerpo, me acerco a ella con una toalla para enrollarla con su cabello y luego otra para poder secarla, la toma y la deja sobre el lavamanos, toma la toalla que tengo puesta y la abre.

 _-_ Tómala. - Me dice y lo hago, mi cuerpo vuelve a estar desnudo y ahora entiendo, se abraza a mí con tanta fuerza que se me encoge el corazón, lo que sigue es obvio, la abrazo también rodeándonos a ambas con la toalla y solo sé que nos quedaremos así hasta que ella lo desee. –Gracias Lex.

Suspiramos juntas sintiendo nuestros cuerpos calientes y desnudos a mitad del baño.

Y es que ahora mismo es dueña de mí.

Pero ¿este abrazo desnudas sigue dentro de norma?

Pregunto porque esto que me está pasando no debería.

Y esto que me está pasando;

Esto que me vuelve a pasar…

definitivamente…

dios, y aunque no estuviera en el contrato lo sé…

…definitivamente está fuera de norma.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta vez, honestamente estoy ansiosa por revisar y ordenar el que sigue porque estoy segura les va a gustar.**


	17. Capítulo 17 - Basta de mentirme

**Capítulo 17 - Basta de mentirme**

Desde lo de Alex las cosas no han sido las mismas, ando con un miedo horrible de encontrármelo en la calle y como si eso fuera poco las discusiones con Lexa son pan de cada día, quiere protegerme de todo y la entiendo, obvio que la entiendo pero no puedo permitir que cambie su rutina completa solo por mí, es que yo también la quiero cuidar a ella ¿tan difícil es eso de entender? Insiste en ir a dejarme cada mañana e ir a buscarme por las tardes, eso sumado a todas las llamadas que me hace durante el día.

No me mal interpreten, me encanta que lo haga, me encanta saber que hay alguien que mueve cielo, mar y tierra por mí. Amo a esa idiota con todo lo que tengo porque además hemos dormido juntas cada noche, si no voy yo a su cama ella va a la mía, algunas veces solo nos abrazamos hasta dormir y otras pues… ya saben, para qué entrar en detalles.

El problema está en que Lexa tiene responsabilidades, un equipo de pequeñas a las cuales entrenar para la liga que van liderando, Monty, el centro deportivo y todo lo que ser socia significa y por sobre todo su equipo en las clasificatorias que sé significan medio mundo para ella, tantas cosas que poner en prioridad 1 que está posponiendo por cambiar sus horarios y ajustarlos a los míos.

Que yo piense así no le gusta para nada y la discusión vuelve a comenzar, que yo no la entiendo, que yo haría lo mismo, que yo estoy siendo irresponsable por no cuidar más de mí misma, que blah blah blah…

Y sí, ha de tener razón en algunas cosas pero dios ¿pensemos en Lexa un segundo por favor? Si ella no es su propia prioridad, cosa de ella pero no dejará de ser la mía, por nada del mundo y menos ahora que de no ser por ella me estaría desmoronando. Pensar en que Alex vuelva a aparecer y Jake buscándome en el trabajo día por medio no son cosas lindas.

Oh ¿y Alex me preguntan?

Desde esa vez no supe más de él, obvio lo primero que hice después fue bloquearlo de cuanta red social había y les juro que hasta me creé las que no tenía para bloquearlo también, así de mal me dejó todo.

A veces me pongo a pensar en ese momento y todas las cosas que pasaron por mi mente antes de escuchar el grito de Niylah y es difícil no volver a tener lágrimas en los ojos, me imaginé lo peor y cuando digo lo peor, es lo peor, ni siquiera me da para decirlo.

También me imaginé a Lexa pasándolo de lo peor.

Básicamente mi mundo completo se hubiera ido a la mierda de no ser porque Pike y Niylah salieron antes de que ese enfermo hiciera algo más.

Qué mal ojo tengo. Me frustra, me cansa, me pone impotente porque ahora no puedo hacer nada. He soñado con Alex manoseándome otra vez, he soñado con su olor y con el roce de sus manos, es tan real, son sueños tan nítidos que me desespera.

Pero despierto y ahí están otras manos, otro olor, otro calor y definitivamente esos son otros ojos y otra sonrisa.

A veces desnudas y otras veces como corresponde y es que como verán algunas normas se nos fueron a la mierda. No nos besamos fuera del sexo, eso ya es tema antiguo. Pero es que no puedo negar que dormir con Lexa, desnudas, luego de haber tenido un sexo increíble es otra cosa, ella me hace sentir sexy, sensual, me hacer perder el asco que sentí… al menos por lo que dura la noche.

Y no me miren así ¿eh? Solo… es cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Cuestión de tiempo.

Y volviendo al tema, la próxima semana se terminan las clasificatorias y el Chrysller está en muy buena posición, fácil van a Long Beach para el nacional a finales de Abril y por lo mismo es que quiero a mi capitana favorita con todos sus sentidos puestos en lo que ama, en lo que la mueve, en lo que le apasiona.

Una vez más, no es que no quiera a Lexa preocupada por mí, es encantador y me da una calma enorme pero si me dejan serles sincera me incomoda el no haberla dejado vivir ese día con tranquilidad, un año más de la muerte de su hermanito pequeño y yo acarreándole preocupaciones, teníamos el plan perfecto que básicamente era estar juntas una vez más agradeciendo por ese dulce angelito que tenemos ahí arriba, esos dos me enseñaron a ver la vida de una manera tan distinta, especial y preciosa que ninguno de los hermanos Woods jamás abandonará mi corazón ni tampoco los días que pasamos los tres juntos siendo una familia, inusual, pero perfecta al fin y al cabo.

Hace dos noches atrás y luego de un orgasmo de ensueño Lexa quedó de espaldas a mí y yo acariciaba su espalda pasando mis dedos por el tatuaje que le recorre esa parte de su anatomía, 8 círculos, uno por cada año que Aden vivió con ella al menos de manera física, el quinto quizá el más difícil para ambos, el momento en que fue diagnosticado y sus vidas cambiaron para siempre, en Lexa algo se rompió y a la larga la hizo ser la persona que es ahora, todos llevan al último de ellos en la parte superior de su espalda, aquel que recuerda la eternidad de ese angelito vaquero hasta el infinito en su cuello.

Una noche hace casi 6 años atrás en que no podía dormir luego de una conversación con Lexa sobre nuestras vidas, posterior a la muerte de Aden, me senté en mi escritorio a dibujar y cuando quise darme cuenta aquella imagen estaba estampada en el papel, de alguna forma el dolor de Lexa se metió en mis entrañas y de alguna otra forma terminó representado en una historia de solo 8 años, pero la historia más importante en la vida de mi mejor amiga. La vio, por alguna extraña razón lo entendió al instante y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas nos fundimos en un abrazo, dos días después llegó con el tatuaje que tan precioso se ve en su cuerpo.

Y en momentos así como ese cuando acariciaba su espalda sé que cada día vivo un poco más por ella que por mi y mierda que me asusta, me asusta pero a la vez me fascina el tener en mi vida a una otra mitad, entonces vuelvo a entender sus razones para comportarse tan aprehensiva, la verdad sé que de haber sido al revés las cosas no serían muy diferentes.

Es viernes y a pesar de todo decidimos salir, O insistió en una disco que Lincoln conoce y la cara de asco que puso Lexa cuando recordó que esos dos se han estado viendo es impagable.

-Está bien si no quieres ir Clarke, podemos quedarnos en casa. –Estamos recostadas en mi cama, yo sobre su pecho.

-Claro que iremos Lex, y si yo no quisiera tú irías de todas formas.

-Estás loca, claro que no.

-Claro que sí porque yo te obligaría.

-Ya pero tú no me mandas.

-Ya pero te puedo convencer fácil.

-Ya pero… okey sí, me convences fácil. –Se ríe suave. –Pero esta vez sería distinto Griffin.

-¿Distinto? Podrías encontrar quizá a cuanta chica ahí Woods. –Y ya, no es que me guste la idea la verdad pero vamos, Lexa no se niega a tener sexo. Honestamente preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí en casa, que solo folle conmigo y mañana despertar abrazadas pero lo que ella dice es verdad, si no voy ella tampoco, no es justo, claro que no es justo.

-Ah bueno, eso sí es verdad. - _¿Auch?_ –Tú también podrías encontrar a un chico por ahí y pasarla bien esta noche.

-Y aunque pudiera Lexa no estoy de ánimos. –¿Honestamente cree que iría por ahí a buscar a un tipo cualquiera para follar? ¿Después de lo de Alex? ¿De verdad?

-No te he visto si ánimos para follar Griffin, de hecho estas noches todo lo contrario –Y ¿Auch? Otra vez, seré idiota porque para mí obvio el sexo con ella ha sido distinto, porque todo con ella es distinto, les expliqué chicos, les expliqué la forma en que me vuelvo a sentir poderosa cuando estoy con ella, soy idiota porque ni cuenta se ha dado. Soy idiota porque para ella es el mismo sexo sinsentido de siempre. Mierda.

-Bueno, entonces hoy día no tengo ganas, da igual.

-¿Entonces no quieres ir?

-Sí, iremos y vamos a pasarla bien un rato, lo necesitamos. –Y ahora lo necesito más porque sépanlo, soy idiota.

-Claro, hace tiempo ya que no nos damos una vuelta por algún club, supongo que haremos que sea una gran noche ¿eh? –Gran noche la mierda.

-Ya veremos.

-Nunca me he quedado corta cuando nos vamos de fiesta, Clarkie. –Ese tono pícaro que usa ya me quemó los oídos y el estómago. Mierda.

-Claro, de idiota nunca te quedas corta. –Ya, se me salió pero es que me enoja, me molesta que insinúe que iré por ahí a tener sexo con cualquiera que encuentre justamente ahora que tanto me cuesta volver a ser la de antes, me molesta que tenga tantas ganas de follarse a tantas otras chicas porque yo soy una de esas tantas cuando para mí ella es la única con la que puedo estar desnuda sin sentirme asquerosa.

-¿Perdón? Clarke ¿Qué pasa? –No nos movemos, ella sigue acostada sobre la cama y yo sobre su pecho pero ahora me apretó un poco más.

-No, nada, lo siento, estoy con la regla, me pondo idiota lo sabes.

-Claro que no es la regla Griffin, si no quieres ir sólo dímelo pero no te enojes de la nada. -¿De la nada? ¿De verdad Lexa? ¿De la nada? –Puedes decirme lo que sea. –Y como algunas otras veces en estos casi 7 años, eso es mentira y mierda que duele. Mierda.

-Olvídalo, mejor terminemos de arreglarnos que las chicas llegan en media hora.

* * *

¿Les ha pasado que sienten la música como dentro de ustedes? ¿Así como rebotándoles en el pecho por lo fuerte que está? Bien, eso me está pasando ahora mismo, Octavia va asquerosamente emocionada por esta noche, Lexa tiene esa cara de devora mujeres que me está revolviendo el estómago y Raven, mi fiel y hermosa Raven tiene esa típica expresión en ella donde nos mira a todos por sobre el hombro porque se siente superior y oh, sí que lo es, llega a ser atractiva la forma despectiva en que se mueve entre los sudorosos alcohólicos de la fiesta. Me encantaría ser como ella pero vamos, me encanta demasiado la juerga aunque ahora no puedo ni si quiera sonreír, por primera vez en la vida me están molestando las luces estroboscópicas ¿Será que me estoy volviendo vieja, oh señor?

O quizá, solo quizá es por la forma en que Lexa está mirando a un grupo de chicas ahora mismo, quizá eso también me revuelve el estómago, quizá no quiero que las mire a ellas, quizá solo quiero que me mire a mí, quizá, solo quizá estoy intentado crear una excusa para que volvamos a casa para, quizá, luego inventar otra para poder besarla y terminar tirándomela en el piso de la sala de estar. Pero hey, quizá, tal vez, solo si me pongo a analizarlo mucho. Pero no, yo no hago eso.

Las chicas van por la quinta ronda o algo así, yo aún sigo con el primer vaso de vodka y no logro bajarlo más de la mitad ¿Por qué? Porque estoy cansada, porque ha sido una semana de mierda en el trabajo y porque me duele la cabeza. O al menos eso es lo que le dije a Octavia.

¿Quieren saber que está pasando ahora mismo? Bien, se los diré porque no hago más que estar sentada en esta silla de mierda y apoyada en esta barra de mierda con el vaso de mierda y mis pensamientos de mierda siguiendo cada movimiento de mierda de las chicas, o quizá de Lexa, solo quizá. Raven está sentada a mi lado bebiendo como condenada y tonteando con alguno que otro chico o chica que la invita a bailar, pero no pasa de la canción y media entonces vuelve con media sonrisa de victoria.

A Octavia la perdí de vista hace una hora o así, la vi bailando con una chica de pelo claro y en un chasquido desaparecieron. Luego se encontró con Lincoln y volvió a desaparecer el resto del tiempo.

Tuvo una discusión con Raven, O insistía en tomar el auto para ir a otro lugar con quién sabe quién pero Rae se lo negó rotundamente más seria de lo que ameritaba la situación, ambas quedaron cabreadas así que básicamente tenemos a la rubia amargada, la latina enojona y el par de chicas de ojos verdes ligando hasta con los basureros.

¿Lexa? No me la recuerden, por favor no que me dan ganas de devolver los diez mililitros de vodka que apenas le he echado a mi cuerpo, está bailando con una mujer, una mujer de grandes tetas, brazos firmes, abdomen duro al aire, cabello oscuro y perfil perfecto. No entiendo por qué me molesta tanto, no entiendo por qué siento envidia de esa zorra. O bueno, tal vez ya les quedó un poco claro hace un rato cuando estábamos en casa el por qué.

Quizá es por el hecho de que jamás la vi con otra mujer desde que todo esto comenzó, solo sabía que se las iba a tirar a algún pub o a sus casas, pero jamás la vi o escuché hacerlo otra vez. Ahora que lo pienso desde que lo _nuestro_ se volvió normal, me refiero que desde que follarnos se volvió… común, ninguna de las dos ha vuelto a llevar a sus ligues al departamento ¿Por qué? No sé, apenas había reparado en eso hasta ahora.

Está sonando alguna canción de The Chainsmokers.

Intento no sonreír, les juro que lo intento con todas mis fuerzas pero Lexa se pone de idiota y de verdad que es cómico, mueve los brazos y la cabeza dándoselas de payasa con esa chica, no es la típica seductora del baile sexy y los manoseos escondidos en medio de la pista de baile, no, ella lo hace a su estilo y es tal vez por eso que todas las chicas se terminan enamorando de ella, porque es auténtica, porque es una chica divertida y además sexy, exquisitamente perfecta en la cama.

Pero no, qué digo, ellas no se enamoran de Lexa, ellas se enganchan, se obsesionan porque enamorarse es otra cosa, enamorarse es cuando llegas a conectar con esa persona tan profundamente que las palabras sobran, cuando el sexo deja de ser sexo y pasa a ser un acto más de amor, cuando eres parte de la otra persona porque esa otra persona lo es de ti también, porque tus días dejan de ser lo mismo si no está, porque te complementa de la manera más pura y perfecta. Puedes vivir sin esa persona: pero no quieres hacerlo, rechazas la idea de pasar un día más sin caminar por la vida a su lado.

Pero dios, no sé por qué estoy pensando en eso ahora mismo. No tiene sentido. No me reconozco.

La música me sigue retumbando en todo el cuerpo.

 _You will always be the one that I regret_

 _How-oh will I let you go?_

 _Let you go_

Lleva con esa zorra al menos 3 canciones, algunas más movidas donde expone todos sus dotes de bufón y le saca carcajadas a esa morena idiota, luego otras más lentas donde siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le susurra cosas al oído. Quiero saber qué le dice, quiero saber si es lo mismo que me dice a mi cuando estamos en la cama. Pensar en ella sobre mí me acaba de hacer tragar saliva, mi clítoris palpitó fugazmente dejando mis bragas algo húmedas porque santo cielo, el sexo con Lexa es increíble. Y ahí va otra vez, mi clítoris estimulado por mi mente.

Dios no, la mano de Lexa está en la espalda baja de la chica y la guía hasta quizá donde, le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y luego hunde su cara en su cuello. Se detuvieron. La está besando. La está besando con tanta fuerza que el corazón me late al ritmo de sus besos, pero me incomoda. La tiene acorralada contra una muralla y me cuesta verlas bien porque saben donde estar tranquilas. Quizá es mejor así, quizá no debería ver. Trago saliva porque ahora las luces volvieron a hacer lo suyo quitándome casi al 100% la visual de cualquier rincón de la disco pero me esfuerzo. Esa mujer le besa el cuello y le agarra el culo, cuello que tantas veces he probado y culo que tantas veces he apretado, duro y sensual, excitante, justo como lo es Lexa.

Ya no están, se la llevó hasta el baño.

Mierda, no. Siento algo tan familiar que duele el pecho.

Por qué si no debería estarme pasando esto, es lo que hace Lexa, ligar, tener sexo, pasarlo bien. Siempre ha sido así, no me había dolido nunca tanto a pesar de…

Excepto ahora.

No. Mierda mierda mierda, no.

¿En qué momento me convertí en un ligue más de Lexa?

Claro, era lo más fácil, la chica de la pieza de al lado separadas por una pared. Querer sexo y simplemente llamar a la primera puerta que encontramos después de que salimos de nuestras habitaciones. Salir del departamento, follarse a los de siempre, volver y follarse a la que está en casa. Follarse _a la de siempre._ Como ese polvo de reserva cuando te baja la flojera y no quieres salir a ligar. Como cuando llamaba a Adam, como cuando Lexa llamaba a Costia. Rápido y fácil.

Pero tengo este nudo en la garganta que me hace querer gritarlo: no quiero ser un ligue más. No quiero que se folle a esa mujer y luego en casa me folle a mí.

Con las mismas manos, con la misma piel.

Y tengo que dejar de mentirme: la quiero solo para mí. Basta de mentiras, quiero que sus besos dulces sean solo míos, quiero que su cuerpo sea solo mío. Pero no entiendo por qué si Lexa y yo somos amigas y nada más, me prometí que sería así, amigas que follan, pero amigas y simplemente amigas, me obligué a que fuera así. Dios mío, hace 6 años, hace 6 años que es mi mejor amiga y ahora no puedo imaginarla en los brazos de otra persona.

Justo cuando pensaba que el sentimiento había logrado controlarlo.

Yo soy quien la abraza por las noches cuando no puede dormir, yo soy quien la consuela cuando está triste, yo soy quien la contiene cuando necesita apoyo, yo conozco a la Lexa real, a la amiga, a la compañera, esa que es capaz de llegar al fin del mundo y de vuelta por quienes ama. La sensible, la hogareña. Yo, yo soy la que jamás le va a fallar porque es parte de mi vida, porque es mi chica especial.

Todo eso ha sido siempre así, encasillé cada uno de mis sentimientos desde el primer momento en que la vi, tal vez desde aquella vez en que me fue a buscar a casa en el auto rentado que tenía en esos años y me esperaba tan preciosa y perfecta apoyada sobre el capó. Tanto que solo quería besarla.

Es mi mejor amiga y mi vida jamás sería lo mismo sin ella, es mi mejor amiga pero mi vida es mejor cuando puedo besarla, cuando puedo sentirla mía en todas las dimensiones posibles.

No me reconozco, estos no pueden ser mis sentimientos, estos no pueden ser mis pensamientos ¡Si yo había logrado controlarlos hace 6 años por la mierda! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Alguno de ustedes puede decirme qué mierda me pasa? ¿Es que acaso no puedo ser ama y señora de mis propios sentimientos? Me quema sentir que es _mi amiga y nada más,_ cuando después de los primeros meses, quizá años, me logré convencer a mi misma que enamorarme de Lexa era solo una fase _._ ¿Cómo mierda es posible que luego de 6 años conteniendo este amor comience a sentirme distinta? ¿Y si jamás hubiera aceptado esa apuesta? Quiero convencerme que las cosas hubieran sido distintas porque así encontraría el punto de quiebre pero no.

Necesito gritarlo, necesito sacarlo de mi pecho, necesito dejar de mentirles, necesito dejar de mentirme.

Me enamoré de Lexa al primer segundo en que levanté mi vista y la vi en ese bar hace casi 7 años atrás, me enamoré de Lexa en el instante en que noté que el brillo de sus ojos, de sus preciosos ojos verdes se posaban en mí.

Y me contuve, me convencí a mi misma que no era amor, me obligué a tomar las mariposas que me revoloteaban en el estómago cada vez que me sonreía y apalearlas una por una, me dije a mi misma cada noche desde que la conocí que no podía estarme sintiendo así, no por una chica, no por Lexa.

Entonces llegó ese punto en que me debatía entre el amor y la indiferencia pero no pude, en cosa de semanas ella se convirtió en una parte de mí, en cosa de semanas Lexa se convirtió en una extensión de mí que no podía ni quería alejar.

¿La solución?

Amigas.

Amigas y absolutamente nada más. Día tras día, como si de un entrenamiento se tratase me obligaba a mirar ese par de ojos exquisitos y no seguir enamorándome, me obligaba a no desear sus labios, a no desear su amor. La vi liarse con tantas chicas y yo solo podía agradecer al cielo que no intentara nada conmigo porque por esos tiempos yo hubiera caído a la primera insinuación pero ella era tan dulce y caballerosa que jamás intentó coquetear conmigo, jamás intentó algo más allá de una preciosa y saludable amistad que yo acepté, acepté que no me amara de vuelta, acepté acostumbrarme a amarla en silencio día tras día porque si de algo jamás estaré dispuesta es de alejarme de la mejor persona que he conocido en la vida.

El tiempo pasó, los años pasaron y la veo con una adoración enorme, ¿la he amado todos estos años? Sí ¿he estado enamorada de ella todos años? También. Pero la costumbre y el miedo a perderla era… es más fuerte, entonces me follé a cuanto hombre pude y la rutina de verla cada noche le ganó a los latidos de mi corazón.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda, el mismo latido descontrolado, las mismas mariposas en el estómago, el mismo nerviosismo de tenerla cerca sonriéndome ha vuelto, como hace 6 años pero multiplicado por mil, ha vuelto.

Si jamás había aceptado follar con Lexa fue por eso, tenía miedo de desenterrar todo ese amor camuflado de amistad. Tenía miedo de quitarle la máscara de amigas al enorme deseo de estar con ella por el resto de mi vida besándola cada mañana con el solo afán de sentir sus cálidos besos.

Y como una idiota que creyó haber tenido el máximo control de sus sentimientos cedí al sexo sin darme cuenta que vez tras vez la careta de amistad se iba esfumando.

Nadie controla sus sentimientos, jamás lo olviden.

Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas _¿si lo llevo haciendo 6 años cómo no hacerlo 6 más?_ Bien, no pude.

Puta mierda, me siento idiota porque ahora mismo pareciera como si desde un principio lo hubiera sabido, como si desde que este jueguito sexual inocente comenzó estuviera intentando auto limitarme para no sacar a flote estos sentimientos irracionales que me están atacando.

Y ahora, luego de unos besos dulces en la cama, luego de unas caricias inocentes entre la amistad y el _algo más_ … me siento distinta, me siento celosa, me siento un ligue más que se obsesionó con ella porque sí, es malditamente increíble. Pasé de ser una chica enamorada de Lexa a ser su mejor amiga y de su mejor amiga a un ligue más, a una noche más, a un orgasmo más.

¿El principal problema? Jamás dejé de ser esa chica enamorada de Lexa por más que me mintiera a mí misma.

Pero es que yo la conozco, yo sé quién es Lexa, la desordenada, la loca por las velas, la del incienso aroma sándalo. ¿Han sentido esa cosa extraña justo en la boca del estómago? Es como una electricidad, un calor molesto que te recorre primero las piernas, vuelve al abdomen y sube hasta las mejillas, esa sensación que te pone incomoda ¿Les ha pasado? Porque puedo vivir sin Lexa, obvio que puedo vivir sin Lexa.

Pero no quiero.

Aunque qué se yo del amor.

Qué se yo de desear a alguien tanto que quema, de desear sus besos, su piel dulce, sus caricias suaves, su protección cada segundo, su mirada, su sonrisa, su olor embriagante, sus preciosas palabras, su melodiosa voz.

Qué sé yo.

Nada.

Volvió, volvió y la está besando otra vez.

Me siento impotente, me siento perdida.

Y no debería.

Comenzó a sonar otra canción, me suena, la reconozco porque la he escuchado en todas las esquinas últimamente, Lexa claro la conocer y levanta los brazos, está ebria, definitivamente está ebria y ahora camina hacia mí con decisión. Se acaba de pegar a mí acorralándome contra la barra, tomó mi vaso de vodka, ese que tengo hace un par de horas y lo bebió de un solo sorbo.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
Come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now_

Pero es que no, Lexa, no quiero ser un ligue más, no quiero ser _una más_ , quisiera poder tomar todo este amor que siento y simplemente eliminarlo. No puedo. La canción sigue y yo la miro fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa de idiota, estoy sonriendo tanto que hasta me duelen los cachetes porque ella penetra su mirada en la mía y me encanta, sonreímos juntas. Quisiera ser la razón de esa sonrisa pero no, es ella la razón de la mía ahora mismo.

 _Girl, you know I want your love  
(chica sabes que quiero tu amor)  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
(Tu amor fue hecho a mano para alguien como yo)_

Me toma de la mano y me hace girar camino a la pista de baile, tal vez preguntó si quería bailar pero no la escuché, quizá es por el volumen de la música o quizá era yo preguntándome a mí misma si tal vez, a lo mejor, quizá, su amor podría estar hecho para mí. Supongo que ahora viene el coro porque Lexa grita y luego se pega a mí, tanto que duele y me comienza a cantar al oído.

 _-I'm in love with the shape of you, we push and pull like a magnet do…-_ Mierda, me canta al oído y yo me derrito ¿es que acaso no lo ve? Pienso en la frase que sigue, a _lthough my heart is falling too, i'm in love with your body (aunque mi corazón se está enamorando también, estoy enamorada de tu cuerpo),_ y cómo no estarlo, santo cielo.

Tuve que esperar a que se me desgarrara el corazón por verla con otra, que me cortara en mil pedacitos con el solo besar a la morena de hace un rato, tuve que hacerme mierda a mi misma con todos esos pensamientos para darme cuenta de que nada de lo que me obligué a olvidar desapareció, sino que se multiplicó. Y ahora siento que una pequeña parte de mi muere, con qué cara la miro ahora. Si el amor se ha convertido en todo esto no sé si lo quiero. La canción sigue y ella está pegada a mí bailando, dejando sus manos a mis caderas, haciéndome temblar. No creo que sepa lo que está provocando en mi, no.

 _\- Last night you were in my room and now my bedsheets smell like you –_ Me sigue cantando al oído mientras corre sus manos a mi espalda, siento su nariz en mi cuello tomando mi olor y mi pulso aumenta como nunca. La he tenido cerca antes, la he tenido sobre mí, desnuda, con ropa, de tantas formas pero jamás había sentido esto, su voz me hipnotiza, sus manos me queman hasta por sobre la ropa.

Claro, es que la careta de amistad con que lo había tapado desapareció por completo y todo ese sentimiento se me estuvo acumulando todos estos años, porque me siento débil ante ella, porque todo cambió.

Para mí.

Todo cambió.

\- _Say, girl, let's not talk too much grab on my waist and put that body on me_ _–_ Mierda Lexa, que alguien le diga que pare, por favor. Me pegó tanto más a ella con ese _put that body on me_ que yo solo quiero salir corriendo porque una cosa es estar caliente y querer sexo, otra muy distinta es estar caliente y querer hacer el amor con ella. Está bailando sola prácticamente porque yo apenas me muevo.

 _\- Come on now, follow my lead, come, come on now, follow my lead. –_ Me está agarrando firme las caderas y me hace ir al ritmo con ella. Me gusta, me gusta sentir como hace bailar a mi cuerpo. Pero sí, justo después de haber notado que jamás podré tenerla de esa forma es cuando me di cuenta de lo que estoy sintiendo realmente. Justo cuando me dejo de mentir lo debo destruir, lo perdí y ni siquiera voy a intentarlo ¿Saben por qué? Porque soy una más.

Porque somos amigas, simplemente amigas.

Porque con esas manos que me está recorriendo acaba de recorrer a otra, porque esos ojos que me están penetrando estuvieron penetrando a otra, porque esos labios que se pegan a mi cuello y lo devoran son los mismos que besaron a otra y lo harán con tantas más.

Dios sí, sus labios carnosos recorren toda la extensión de mi piel sensible, pasa su lengua y muerde, luego besa, así y hasta el escote, casi entre mis pechos para después volver a mi cuello. Me está matando, me está quemando. Me está haciendo esas cosas que solo deberían pasar en la intimidad porque esos eran los términos, eso acordamos, esto está fuera de norma porque estoy buscando sus labios con los míos, la necesito. Necesito su boca caliente y sabrosa, su respiración agitada por mí, quiero ser yo entonces la encuentro y la estoy besando con calma aunque ella intenta hacerlo más hambriento pero no lo permito, quiero sentirla, saborearla porque para mí este beso es distinto, este beso es especial, es el primer beso que le doy luego de aceptar que he estado todos estos años enamorada perdidamente de mi mejor amiga.

El primero y el último porque para mí esto es también un adiós.

Para ella es un beso más, un beso con un ligue luego de un polvo con otra. Un beso ebria en medio de la disco. Y ahora me duele el corazón ¿Es posible que me duela el corazón? Porque eso estoy sintiendo.

Para mí esto significa tanto y para ella nada.

Difícilmente Lexa lo recuerde mañana.

Difícilmente yo lo olvide en lo que me queda de vida.

Pero es que eso es todo ¿No? Somos solo amigas, así ha sido durante seis años, yo me obligué a que fuera así, yo me convencí que tanto amor podía transformarlo en amistad, así es ahora mismo que la aparté para volver a mi lugar en la barra porque no sé si me quede corazón y así seguirá siendo. Los ojos me queman, las lágrimas se agolpan y ya no sé qué hacer.

Me siento derrotada, tan derrotada.

A mi lado está Raven nuevamente y bebe demasiado seria de su vaso mientras tiene esa mirada que ha mantenido durante toda la noche, es extraño porque a pesar de lo callada que me he quedado por sobre analizar todo no me ha dicho nada cuando acostumbra a darme cátedras del comportamiento humano con esos aires de genia, sigo su mirada y está posada en Octavia que sigue Lincoln ¿Dónde pasó toda la noche? Vuelvo la vista hacia Raven y me estoy sintiendo la más idiota por no haberlo notado antes. Lo que yo he estado sufriendo todas estas horas, el dolor en el pecho, los sentimientos revueltos, las revelaciones odiosas del amor… Raven las está sintiendo también.

Octavia está con otro, no con ella y eso la mata.

-Estamos hasta la mierda. –Me acaba de hablar ahora que tenía su vista clavada en ella, me entiende y yo la entiendo.

-Hasta la mierda, Reyes.

Y es que no queremos perderlas.

Somos solo amigas, recuérdennos eso todos los días, se los ruego.

Solo amigas y nada más.


	18. Capítulo 18 - Date cuenta, Clarke

**Capítulo 18 – Date cuenta, Clarke**

Es noche de viernes y otra vez no tengo ni el más mínimo deseo de gritar un TGIF PERRAS, solo quiero descansar, pasarla con Clarke, ver una película, dormir temprano... Abrazadas. Es que hemos estado en eso, durmiendo juntas, teniendo sexo, cuidándonos la una a la otra como nunca. Hemos discutido bastante y no voy a decir que me agrada, obvio que no, pero si me gusta ver que el carácter de Clarke sigue ahí, que quiere hacerme creer que debo preocuparme más de mí que de ella, eso no va a pasar, está loca.

La he visto decaída y créanme que he intentado por todos los medios hacerla sonreír, Jake vino hace unos días hasta acá y eso hizo que la rubia perdiera un poco el control, no le hace bien aún menos si su padre llega en plan de _hey, aquí no ha pasado nada vengo tomar té y galletas como si no fuera un idiota_ al menos el mío ni se esfuerza. De Alex no hemos vuelto a saber y espero que se quede así para siempre porque si se cruza en mi camino no respondo de mi, ni siquiera voy a esforzarme en controlar el odio que le tengo, borró la sonrisa de Clarke de sus ojos, muy pocas veces sonríe con ese brillo en la mirada que tanto me gusta, no saben lo que es ver a una chica tímida de su cuerpo cuando en algún momento supo disfrutarse tan bien a sí misma. Está esa ternura que me aprieta el corazón cada vez que se desnuda con delicadeza, la felicidad que me provoca el que poco a poco mediante avanza la noche va perdiendo el pudor. Cada vez quiero hacerla sentir mejor, con cada caricia, con cada beso y a la larga con cada orgasmo, las noches han sido especiales, terminamos durmiendo desnudas y abrazadas, protegiéndonos de todo. A veces despierta en medio de la noche agitada y sé que sueña con él, apenas pego ojo después de eso, la acuno entre mis brazos hasta que vuelve a dormir, me mira con esos ojos azules, brillantes por las lágrimas gritando por ayuda y otra vez la impotencia me come porque no sé muy bien cómo reaccionar así que solo la pego a mí con la esperanza de que eso la calme un poco.

Estamos sobre la cama, ella en mi pecho, tan tranquila y hermosa como siempre, quedamos con las chicas para una disco porque Octavia se muere por ver a Lincoln y según ella ir en grupo lo hará más natural y se verá menos arrastrada por el idiota musculoso de mi entrenador. No quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche, quiero disfrutar de estar tranquila, en mi hogar, con la mitad de mi vida entre los brazos.

Le he dicho a Clarke unas mil veces que si no quiere, no vamos, que si le incomoda nos quedamos en casa. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio creería que Clarke tiene ganas de ir a bailar y beber cuando el último mes ha sido poco menos que un infierno? No me lo dice pero tiene un miedo enorme a salir y que ese imbécil aparezca en una esquina, ahora toma taxi, apenas usa el autobús. Así que cuando O propuso esto de salir la última vez que nos vimos me enojé un poco, con ella, con Raven, con Clarke, conmigo misma. O debió pensarlo mejor, Raven no debió dejar que lo propusiera, Clarke no debió aceptar y yo debí detener todo, que vayan ellas solas, que vaya O solo con Lincoln, dios, que se folle a Lincoln en su casa, me da igual.

Clarke aceptó por mí, lo sé, porque quiere que salga, porque quiere que deje de preocuparme por ella, porque piensa que por su culpa me estoy limitando. Y que tontería más grande si por ella jamás me limitaría, todo lo contrario, por y con ella superaría cualquier límite conocido.

No es un esfuerzo para mí, es un placer estar con ella siempre, su sonrisa, sus agradecimientos, sus abrazos... Lo vale, claro que lo vale.

No quiero ir dios, pero si se lo digo va a insistir aún más porque es una cabezota.

Está bien si no quieres ir Clarke, podemos quedarnos en casa. –Sí, es como la vez número infinito que se lo digo.

-Claro que iremos Lex, y si yo no quisiera tú irías de todas formas. - ¿ven? Cabezota, que pesada.

-Estás loca, claro que no. - Es que tiene que estar loca si cree que esta noche estaré sin ella, aquí o allá, da igual pero quiero estar con ella, luego de este tiempo en que todo ha sido tan distinto no puede creer que quiero estar lejos de sus abrazos y de su mirada

-Claro que sí porque yo te obligaría.

-Ya pero tú no me mandas.

-Ya pero te puedo convencer fácil.

-Ya pero... okey sí, me convences fácil. –Me río y es que es verdad porque sigue siendo tan dueña de mí... –Pero esta vez sería distinto Griffin. - Distinto, cómo no lo entiende, todo es distinto desde que el sexo dejó de ser sexo, vamos, Griffin, entiéndelo, por favor.

-¿Distinto? Podrías encontrar quizá a cuanta chica ahí Woods. – Y lo dice tan fría, con tanta gracia, con tanta naturalidad, con tanta invitación a que me lance, ese tono, que molesto ¿Acaso esto es una broma? A _tanta chica_ , a tanta chica, claro que puedo encontrar _a tanta chica_ y qué, si con la única que quiero estar es con ella, me encantaría volver al momento en que tuvimos sexo en la ducha, al momento en que después de tanto volvió a estrujarme el corazón de esa manera que había olvidado. Es broma ¿verdad? Porque no puedo ser la única que cree que las cosas son distintas, no puedo ser la única que cree que ahora el sexo es especial, especial porque de a poco vuelvo a traer a la Clarke que era antes, especial porque la toco con tanta adoración como existe en el mundo... Y ahora viene a decirme que me encuentre a otras chicas, para qué, para qué si la tengo a ella que es mi hogar, mi adoración, mi vida.

-Ah bueno, eso sí es verdad. - Y para qué darle más vueltas, sexo es sexo ¿no? Eso nos repetimos tantas veces antes, sexo es sexo y ya, nos tenemos tanta confianza que sólo conmigo puede volver a estar desnuda luego de ese imbécil, pero claro, yo me pasé la película de que estaba siendo inhumanamente especial –Tú también podrías encontrar a un chico por ahí y pasarla bien esta noche. -¿idiota o qué? Estoy tan molesta con ella, conmigo, con toda esta situación. Clarke, vamos, dime que quieres quedarte en casa, dime que vamos a ser solo tú y yo.

-Y aunque pudiera Lexa no estoy de ánimos. –Ni yo Griffin, no estoy de ánimos para otras chicas ¿no lo ves? ¿qué cree que es todo esto? ¿que solo la he estado fallando como un ligue más? Todo lo que hago, todo lo que soy, todo, todo ha sido por ella este último tiempo, la manera en que la toco, la manera en que la miro, la manera en que la aferro contra mí. ¿No es suficiente? ¿Estar dando todo de mí por ti, Clarke, no es suficiente? Y es que jamás me había molestado hacerlo, chicos, me sale natural, es natural para mi vivir por ella cuando está frágil porque es mi familia, es mi hogar pero... ¿Ni así, Griffin? ¿Estoy siendo tu ligue cómodo y ahora esperas a que me folle a otras por diversión? Como si contigo no me bastara, como si pasar las noches contigo no fuera ya perfecto.

Y es que no he estado buscando algo más, es que jamás me he permitido buscar algo más. Pero hacemos lo que hacemos y me pasa lo que me pasa.

-No te he visto sin ánimos para follar Griffin, de hecho estas noches todo lo contrario - Vamos, si para ella ha sido el mismo sexo sinsentido de siempre.

-Bueno, entonces hoy día no tengo ganas, da igual. - Por favor, Clarke, quedémonos en casa, dame una oportunidad más para hacerte ver que esto no es solo sexo.

-¿Entonces no quieres ir?

-Sí, iremos y vamos a pasarla bien un rato, lo necesitamos. –Okey, entonces vamos a pasarla bien, Clarke.

-Claro, hace tiempo ya que no nos damos una vuelta por algún club, supongo que haremos que sea una gran noche ¿eh? –Gran noche la mierda.

-Ya veremos.

-Nunca me he quedado corta cuando nos vamos de fiesta, Clarkie. –Y el ánimo tengo que ir haciéndomelo ya, si quiere que vaya por otras chicas, está bien.

Está bien, pero que mal se siente.

-Claro, de idiota nunca te quedas corta. –Ya me perdí, estoy molesta como la mierda y la que se altera es ella.

-¿Perdón? Clarke ¿Qué pasa? –La pego más a mí, _date cuenta, Clarke_.

-No, nada, lo siento, estoy con la regla, me pongo idiota lo sabes.

-Claro que no es la regla Griffin, si no quieres ir sólo dímelo pero no te enojes de la nada. -Otra vez, quedémonos en casa–Puedes decirme lo que sea. –Dime lo que sea Griffin pero dímelo. _Date cuenta, Clarke._

-Olvídalo, mejor terminemos de arreglarnos que las chicas llegan en media hora. - Se levantó rápido y cerró la puerta de un golpe, gracias a dios porque ahora me tengo que limpiar esta estúpida lágrima que me cae por la mejilla.

No he querido darle vueltas, así soy, he disfrutado de esta nueva dinámica que tenemos, el sexo, los mimos desnudas, las tontas discusiones por mi sobreprotección que siempre terminan en un abrazo.

Pero bien, tal vez para ella ha sido demasiado, al final son sus normas, ella las pidió, ella las creó... Y fue por algo, las estamos rompiendo y comprendo que tal vez ya fue demasiado, okey.

Okey.

Y es que me encantaba, me encanta y qué digo, me seguirá encantando la forma en que esto es tanto más que una amistad, es una familia, es un todo, pero qué más puedo hacer, jamás debió cambiar, todo esto entre _el sexo y el algo más_ , entre el amigas y el algo más...

Si hay algo que odio es tener que contenerme frente a Clarke, si hay algo que odio es tener secretos con ella, si hay algo que odio es haber traspasado una línea, si hay algo que odio es habernos arruinado un poco. Lo de Luna me da tantas vueltas, lo de Clarke me da tantas otras vueltas más.

Y cómo se devuelve el tiempo a ese donde dormir juntas era mi cielo, ese tiempo donde habían límites, ese tiempo donde me contenía.

Es que dormir juntas ya no es mi cielo, hacerla mía lo es.

* * *

Estamos entrando a la disco, no miro nada más que un punto fijo al frente llenándome de todas las luces que hay, pienso en todos los tragos que me voy a tomar para olvidar la voz de Clarke insinuando que me voy a tirar a cuanta mujer se me pase por delante, en todas las canciones que voy a bailar para quedar agotada y dormir lo que me queda de vida, no quiero darle más vueltas porque yo no hago eso, yo no quería analizar nada, yo no quería, quería disfrutar de Clarke, quería tantas cosas y ahora me pego contra un muro de concreto que me recuerda que somos solo otra sesión de sexo casual para la otra, por eso no hay más besos fuera de norma, por eso hoy debo volver a ser quien era antes.

Otra vez, no tenía la intención de analizar nada porque la que hace eso es Clarke, cada paso, cada decisión, cada sentimiento ella lo analiza. Yo no. Yo vivo mi presente e intento superar dolores del pasado, apenas pienso en el futuro. Vivo en el presente disfrutando de todo lo que la vida me puede dar y este último tiempo éramos nosotras, las mismas de siempre en algo distinto, las mismas de siempre en rutinas distintas.

Pero al final del día las mismas de siempre.

Y supongo que eso lo olvidé.

-¿Y las chicas?

-Raven y Clarke en la barra, Octavia fue al baño hace un rato, paciencia campeón.

-¿Sabes que no deberías estar de fiesta a 3 días de un partido clasificatorio, verdad?

-Tranquilo grandote, mientras no se entere mi entrenador está todo bien. - Lincoln ha sido mi amigo y entrenador desde que entré al Chrysler, se hace el duro y el machote pero la verdad es como un osito felpudo con una canastita de dulces.

-Ahí viene Octavia, buena cacería esta noche, Woods. - Me guiña un ojo y ahora va por Octavia, la toma por la cintura y la levanta en un abrazo, se gustan muchísimo, se les ve en esos ojos brillantes. A veces me pregunto si alguna vez llegará mi momento, si alguna vez podré mirar a alguien de la misma forma y qué digo, la cosa está en que me miren de vuelta de la misma forma.

Tantas chicas que se han vuelto locas, que me siguieron buscando, que me prometían el mundo entero y más... Pero nunca lo sentí, nunca sentí que el corazón se me encogiera con sus palabras, nunca sentí que me bombeara más fuerte.

Clarke está en la barra y a ratos la pierdo de vista, me he estado moviendo de acá para allá sin hacer mucho, está seria, pensativa y me rehúye la mirada. Claro, cómo no hacerlo. Intento pensar que le pasa por la cabeza, quizá busca razones para terminar con este vórtice extraño en el que entramos.

No quiero perderla de vista pero es extraño porque entre más la veo más duele, más me enoja, mas impotente me pone todo, la observo, esa manera en que se muerde el labio cuando está dándole vueltas a algo, esa forma en que se arruga la frente, como arruga la nariz y achina los ojos.

La observo detalladamente, la observo y bebo, bebo para que duela menos mirarla.

¿Saben lo que es eso de mirar algo, a alguien… y que duela? Que te duela por lo hermoso, que te duela por lo horrible, que te duela por los recuerdos, que te duela por lo que sea, que te duela el pecho por tener los ojos abiertos y con un punto en específico en la mira. Que te duela alguien, que te duela el pensar. Un dolor físico como que te desgarra un poco las entrañas y qué digo desgarrar, te las arranca y te deja un vacío increíblemente extraño.

Hace tres o cuatro meses tuve una extraña conversación con Luna que me dejó así, algo sabrán de eso porque Clarke más de una vez intentó darle vueltas, mentí, vaya que mentí.

O no, mejor dicho omití, omití tanto. Omití porque hay dolores de Luna que no me corresponde develar, omití porque las epifanías son personales ¿no? Omití por miedo, omití todo menos esa parte en la que Luna y yo estábamos en el baño siendo descubiertas por el imbécil de Brett. Omití. Una y otra vez omití. Omití sabiendo que alguna vez Clarke podría ver conversaciones, omití borrando audios, omití.

Omití.

Y esa misma sensación me deja la imagen de Clarke ahora, esa sensación me deja el imaginar su voz diciéndome _Lexa, esto tiene que parar porque tú y yo somos amigas y nada más._ Imaginar que nunca más voy a poder protegerla como quiero, imaginar que nunca más voy a poder componerla centímetro a centímetro como quiero. Imaginar que la pierdo. Imaginar que me pierdo.

¿Amigas y nada más? Que mentira tan grande, mentira porque Clarke es mi amiga y es la mitad de mi vida, mentira porque Clarke es mi amiga y mi adoración, mentira porque Clarke es mi amiga y me posee, mentira porque Clarke es mi amiga y tanto, tanto más.

Pero es que tanto más.

Al final del día, al final de cada día ella es quien está ahí, cuando cae la noche solo somos ella y yo.

Y hay tanto que me costó entender, tanto que dejé pasar, tanto que le omití a esa Lexa que llevo dentro. Omito, callo, me guardo, me escondo, y cuando lo hago solo hay una persona que lo sabe y en silencio, sin siquiera gestos, me habla, me acaricia, me recompone.

Clarke me recompone. Siempre.

Pero ahora ¿lo sabe?

¿Somos las mismas de siempre? Realmente ¿Lo somos?

Porque siento que algo se quebró, honestamente. En el momento en que la vida me gritó un ¡despabila! Algo en mí se quebró.

Y no, no es momento de hablar de eso.

El alcohol chicos, no es bueno, no lo hagan cuando tienen algo roto, no lo hagan porque aturde más de lo que debería.

No sé qué hora es, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado ni cómo perdí la vista de Clarke si había estado tanto observándola. Hay una chica bailando contra mí y yo no soy de fierro, para nada.

Es guapa, vaya que es guapa y la forma en que se mueve, la manera en que me hace tocarla, el calor que emana su cuerpo… wow.

Y me digo _eso es Lexa, sé la de antes._

Hago tonterías como siempre, le digo algunas payasadas, me fuerzo a ser esa chica que se ganaba a otras con risas. Me fuerzo a ser divertida y me obligo a ganármela. Funciona.

Toma mis manos y hace que la toque y ya me perdí porque apenas veo con claridad, apenas pienso bien, apenas siento mi boca o mis manos. Apenas siento emociones.

Me acerco a su oído y le susurro que vaya más lento, que tenemos tiempo. La verdad es que necesito espacio porque lo que no tengo es ganas. Se ríe juguetona y vuelvo a decirle al oído que calma, que no soy lo que busca.

Me dice que soy exactamente lo que busca y me besa con hambre, con mucha hambre y hace rato que perdí el control sobre mí así que me dejo estar, muevo la boca sin ganas y me imagino lo que deben pensar quienes nos ven. Que emanamos sexo. Y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo un beso no me provoca nada en la entrepierna. Que termine, vamos, que no quiero.

Quiero estar en casa con Clarke y encontrar alguna excusa para volver a acariciarla en el piso del salón. Y me molesto más. Me molesto porque no quería venir, me molesto porque debí hablar y decirle que solo quería estar con ella.

Más alcohol, más alcohol, más alcohol.

Gritarle _¿Es que acaso no lo ves? Date cuenta, Clarke._

Date cuenta de que no sé qué hacer porque me estás volviendo loca.

No sé cómo, cuándo ni por qué llegamos acá, a los baños, me tiene acorralada y pasa su mano por mi cuerpo. Toma la mía y la pasa por el suyo.

La empujo, le digo que no me siento bien, que tengo el estómago revuelto. Ahora tengo su celular en mi mano, anoto mi número, no sé cómo porque la luz de su pantalla me quema la vista. Salgo, casi corro, me toma, me vuelve a besar. Me dice algo, no entiendo. Se va. Me deja ahí.

Me da vueltas todo, todo me afecta, las luces, los olores, los colores, el encierro, la gente.

Pero la veo, la veo ahí mirando hacia mí, la veo con esos ojitos apagados, la veo con su cara inexpresiva, con sus labios apretados.

Y lo decido, decido que se acabó, decido que nos vamos, decido que quiero abrazarla y decido que quiero que me cuide esta noche y la resaca de mañana. Decido que no quiero sus besos, decido que no quiero su cuerpo. Lo decido porque ella no lo quiere. Decido que se acabó, decido que no le daré más vueltas y volveremos a ser las que éramos antes de la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. Decido que renuncio a sus curvas explosivas, a su sexo oral de ensueño, a sus fluidos deliciosos. Renuncio a mi paraíso terrenal. Decido que seremos las de antes y decido, aunque eso ya lo sabía, que la quiero en mi vida para siempre, quiero sus ojos sobre mí para siempre, su calor cerca para siempre. Decido que la miraré a los ojos, le diré que estoy molesta porque no quería venir, molesta porque por primera vez en la vida no supo leerme, molesta, muy molesta porque no está sonriendo.

Pero la vida me odia, suena Shape of You, el alcohol me hace perder los valores, los principios, me acerco y busco en alguna parte la convicción nuevamente para poder hacerle ver toda la molestia que tengo contra ella esta noche.

No la encuentro, la busco en su vodka.

Y ya perdí todas las ideas que tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Bailas, guapa? –Balbuceo, no sé si me entiende.

-Lex…Lexa. –Y ya sé, _no Lexa, esto no está bien Lexa, ve con otra chica Lexa._

La tengo cerca, tan cerca, pero es que tan tan cerca que me quema, la siento, me muevo tanto que honestamente creo que me veo ridícula pero no se despega.

Me da vueltas todo otra vez. Se me revuelve todo otra vez.

Pero cuando veo sus ojos, sus labios, las cosas vuelven a cobrar sentido. Tal vez no el sentido correcto.

Pero me vale.

Odio el alcohol. Ahora mismo odio el alcohol y me muero por besarla claro que me muero por besarla.

Odio el alcohol. Ahora mismo estoy en la cama tirada como una bolsa de basura podrida y apenas recuerdo como me llamo.


	19. Capítulo 19 - Pobres de ellos

**Capítulo 19 – Pobres de ellos.**

-¿Lexa?

-Tirada en su cama como un saco de mierda.

-Gran noche ¿eh?

-¿Tú crees?

Apenas pudimos tomar a Lexa para subirla al taxi y luego al ascensor para tirarla a su cama, no sé en qué momento se metió tanto alcohol al cuerpo ni en qué estaba pensando cuando lo hizo, si hay alguien que es responsable cuando de fiestas y temporada deportiva se refiere es Lexa, sé que va a estar arrepentidísima mañana y esta sensación de mierda en la boca del estómago no se me va ¿Y qué si se dio cuenta de todo? Vamos, Raven lo notó, perfectamente ella pudo notar que había algo distinto y se emborrachó para olvidarlo, se emborrachó porque lidiar con el enamoramiento de tu mejor amiga no ha de ser fácil, claro que no.

Mierda.

De Octavia no supimos más que un escueto mensaje al teléfono de Lexa que leímos de entrometidas, Raven y yo estamos ahora en el balcón con el ventanal cerrado mirando como Monty intenta abrirlo con esas patas obesas que tiene, no son más de las 3:30 de la madrugada y hace un frío de la mierda, no sé si quiero hablar, no sé si quiero verbalizar todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza pero conozco a Raven lo suficiente para saber que ella solo hablará de su propio drama cuando esté lista y también que no descansará hasta sacarme todo porque ha de tener mil y un preguntas.

-Clarke, no puedes seguir tragándote todo ¿sabías eso?

-¿Y qué se supone que haga Rae? No es como que entienda todo lo que pasa. –Ella está sentada y yo apoyada en el concreto mirando como todas las luces de la ciudad titilan. –Y no vengas con consejos baratos Raven, tú tampoco puedes seguir haciéndolo.

-Es completamente distinto Griffin. –Se ríe, pero de esas risas melancólicas llenas de tanto sentimiento que son difíciles de entender. –Lo de Octavia es… ha sido difícil de procesar ¿sabes? Un día solo es sexo y al otro…

-Al otro comienzas a hacer el amor, no veo la diferencia.

-La diferencia es que lo tuyo va mucho más allá de Lexa, Clarke, teníamos que hablar de esto en algún momento y lo sabes, jamás te presioné pero ya no somos unas niñas, no nos hacemos más jóvenes y que sigas viviendo con la mierda que te metió tu familia no es justo. –Silencio.- No es justo para ti, tampoco lo es para Lexa.

-Lexa no tiene nada que ver en esto, Raven, lo que sea que sienta por ella es cosa mía, de nadie más. –E intento no sonar tajante pero no me resulta, escupo las palabras y para quién no es justo es para Raven.

-No, Clarke. –Se puso de pie y ahora está a mi lado. -¿Cuántos años llevas comiéndote todo esto sola? Más del tiempo que llevas enamorada de Lexa. –La callo con un _shht_ estruendoso. –Lo siento, más del tiempo que llevas enamorada de Lexa. –Ahora lo susurra pero sigue pareciendo como si lo estuviera gritando. –Y nunca lo has querido hablar conmigo, lo respeté mucho tiempo pero ahora te está impidiendo vivir tu vida.

-No cambiaría en nada las cosas, Rae. –Susurro porque básicamente me duele que sea verdad, no cambiaría en absolutamente nada las cosas.

-Eres bisexual, Clarke, eres bisexual desde antes de nacer, maldita sea.

-Y eso qué importa ahora Raven, heterosexual, bisexual ¿cambia en algo las cosas? Me enamoré de quién no debía y lo oculté –Me siento en la silla de plástico porque es como si me estuviera faltando el aire. –ahora solo… _boom,_ me explotó todo el cara por idiota.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Ahora está arrodillada a mi lado tomando mis manos entre las de ella, simplemente bufo y asiento, si estamos en esta qué se le va a hacer. -¿Es posible que sientas todo esto por Lexa desde que…

-Casi 7 años Raven, desde el maldito momento en que la conocí en el bar.

-Supongo que fue demasiado ¿no? Que fuera una chica.

-Siempre pensé que sólo me sentiría atraída por chicas el resto de mi vida y que me enamoraría de algún hombre, que tendría todo esto tan oculto como siempre pero luego aparece ella con esa maldita sonrisa y la estúpida forma que tiene de hacerme sentir y todo lo que creía se va a la mierda.

Y es que no entienden mucho ¿eh? Veamos si puedo comenzar desde el principio y es que como dije, ya basta de mentirles y ya basta de mentirme, todas estas semanas les he contado medias verdades. Vamos, no esperaban a que los dejara entrar en mi vida así como así ¿no? Yo me he estado contando medias verdades a mi misma desde que me empezaron a salir los primeros pelos de niña mayor, muchos años atrás y les pido que no se pongan a sacar cuentas.

La familia Griffin, todo parte con la maravillosa familia Griffin y su perfecta imagen, mi abuelo, un hombre lleno de negocios de dudosa procedencia que se hizo de varios millones para él y para su familia incluido si hijo Jake quien siguió con algún cargo importante en alguna buena empresa que mantuvo en la gloria terrenal a su esposa Abby y a su encantadora y perfecta hija Clarke, esa vendría siendo yo, para los que van algo perdidos en la historia.

Política, negocios, religión, buenas costumbres, los temas de cada almuerzo familiar que me rebotaban en las orejas porque primero, no entendía ni una mierda y segundo, cuando ya tenía la edad suficiente, no quería entender. Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que puse atención completa a esas charlas de mi abuelo donde tenía toda la razón del mundo, al menos eso decían todos, la televisión encendida luego de la hora de su café y una marcha por el orgullo gay, ese marcó el inicio de mis más grandes dudas en mi vida de pequeña, la primera _¿qué significan todas esas letras en el LGBT?_ Y la segunda _¿es que acaso existe la posibilidad de que mi abuelo no siempre tenga la razón?_

La primera de esas preguntas fue fácil de responder, el internet siempre es de ayuda.

La segunda de ellas… bueno, no tanto.

 _Pobres de ellos… enfermos, desviados, pecadores, confundidos._

Era la noticia de la semana, un grupo de chicos y chicas homosexuales de entre 20 y 30 años asesinados en plena vía pública el día del orgullo gay. Nadie buscó culpables.

Recuerdo la risa de mi abuelo, la indiferencia de Abby y las palabras de Jake, _era hora de empezar una limpieza._

 _Pobres de ellos… enfermos, desviados, pecadores, confundidos._

Y yo no tenía ni puta idea por qué. Por qué estaba mal que una chica encontrara atractiva a otras chicas, para mí siempre había sido así. Entonces si estaba tan mal que una chica gustara de otras chicas, yo estaba mal ¿verdad? El problema era mío ¿verdad? Pobre de mí… _enferma, desviada, pecadora, confundida._

Acercarme al abuelo no era una opción, acercarme a mamá… tal vez.

Eso también lo recuerdo bien, tenía tanto miedo de preguntarle a Abby si estaba mal que me gustaran otras chicas ¿qué niña en su sano juicio querría que su madre pensara que era una enferma, desviada, pecadora…? Me armé de valor, junté aire en esos pequeños pulmones de 11 años y solo lo solté, una pregunta tan simple como _¿ma, que pasa si me gustan los chicos y las chicas?_

Recuerdo como se tensó su rostro pero nunca perdió la sonrisa, recuerdo como me miró con esas expresiones bastante indescifrables, acarició mi mejilla, tocó la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice y tan rápido como comenzó la conversación ella la terminó, _tú no eres ese tipo de niña, Clarke, tú eres buena._

Y me quedó claro que entonces yo, porque me gustaban también las chicas, era mala.

Pobre de mí, enferma, desviada, pecadora, confundida.

Yo no toqué más el tema, nunca más.

Ellos sí, cada vez que salía algo en las noticias, cada vez que sabían de que algún familiar lejano, algún compañero de universidad o algún conocido era cualquier cosa menos heterosexual, comenzaba el desfile de descalificaciones, las risas el _pobre de sus padres, pobre de sus hijos._

Año tras año el mundo se hizo más abierto, año tras año había más visibilidad pero también año tras año vi crecer la intolerancia y no solo en mi familia, en todas partes, en cada esquina. Cuando tenía mis bien formados 17 años poco y nada me permitía sentir ya, me casaría con un buen hombre, formaríamos una buena familia, sería el fiel reflejo de la familia que habían formado mis padres, la hija que siempre debí ser.

Entrar en más detalles no vale la pena, solo deben saber que mi pre adolescencia y mi adolescencia no fueron exactamente placenteras y nadie lo notó. Viví en silencio mil y una emociones.

La historia de Bellamy ya lo conocen y mucho festín que debieron hacer con ella ¿eh? Vaya casualidad que mi primera experiencia sexual fuera con un chico, porque vamos, era lo que tenía que hacer, lo correcto y que ese chico fuera todo lo que por tanto tiempo me negué, lo que por tantos años escuché estaba mal. Era gay y lo soltó con tanta libertad luego de llorar por nuestro horrible sexo que honestamente sentí envidia, yo le quise gritar _eh, vamos, soy bisexual y por tu pene triste estoy a punto de volverme completamente lesbiana._

Pero estaba mal porque ser bisexual jamás debía ser una opción. ¿Lo fácil? La mitad de mi, esa que aún ama esas masas de carne como Lexa les dice, esa mitad estaba bien y me aferré a ella con todo lo que pude.

Y todo vuelve a ella, a Lexa.

A la forma en que se me aceleró el corazón cuando la vi, a la manera en que me sudaban las manos y a lo mucho que me brillaban los ojos, los sentía cristalinos porque, y no les voy a mentir, quería que esa chica me hiciera gritar su nombre las veces que deseara pero ¿qué hizo? Me sonrío, me ofreció una copa, un viaje a casa y miles de esas miradas que me siguen alegrando la vida entera y más.

Ya no podía escapar, ya no podía negar nada.

Mis padres me habían decepcionado ¿un infiel, una cornuda machista y un anciano retrógrado? Vamos, ser bisexual debía ser una bendición para ellos. Bueno, al menos en mi mente lo era.

Parece fácil ¿no? _Ustedes me decepcionan, miren como los decepciono siendo esa enferma, desviada, pecadora, confundida que siempre oculté ser._

Pero me vino tan de golpe, tan abruptamente cuando ya todo parecía calmo, cuando ya todo parecía controlado, 20 años no son nada, 20 años tenía y sentía que el mundo me iba a comer en cualquier momento, 20 años y con una sola noche mi mundo se dio vuelta completamente, todo lo que creí podía controlar, todo lo que creí tenía bajo control y dos ojos verdes con una sonrisa me quitaron el suelo de mis pies.

20 años escuchando las mismas palabras.

 _Pobres de ellos… enfermos, desviados, pecadores, confundidos._

Tanto tiempo intentando descifrar qué tan mala niña era, tanto tiempo negándomelo, tantas lágrimas, tantos nudos en la garganta.

Intenté alejarme, intenté correr de ella, intenté dejar de soñar con sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa seductora, con su cabello mucho más ondulado en esos años, con sus labios carnosos. Y obvio ya saben esta parte: no pude. Agarré una pala mental y comencé a apalear mentalmente esas estúpidas y monstruosas mariposas mentales que me nacían en la boca del estómago cada vez que la veía, cada vez que recibía uno de sus mensajes, cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Ella.

No podía ser, me había enamorado de un _ella._

Pero Lexa no era ninguna enferma, desviada, pecadora, confundida… bueno, tal vez algo pecadora sí pero no viene al caso. Lexa era la chica, la persona más maravillosa que había conocido en toda mi vida, no era mala, no era absolutamente nada de esas cosas horribles y supe al fin que tal vez mi abuelo nunca tuvo la razón.

Pero eran 20 años chicos, 20 años viviendo una vida que de un día para otro perdió todo sentido. 20 años siendo hija del mejor padre del mundo, de la mejor súper mujer. Siendo nieta del hombre más sabio.

Y así, de una día para otro noté lo infeliz que estaba siendo estudiando algo que odiaba, amando a las personas equivocadas, escuchando las palabras equivocadas y siendo la chica equivocada.

Alguna noche con Raven, al poco tiempo de conocer a Lexa y cuando los problemas comenzaron, cuando los _yo soy tu mejor amiga, no Lexa Woods_ salieron con tanta rabia por la boca de Raven, cuando no sabía cómo explicarme a mí misma qué me estaba pasando casi suelto, casi vomito todo sin pudor alguno pero después de tanto tiempo el solo hablar se me hacía difícil.

 _No lo entiendes, Raven, Lexa es especial._

Un silencio sepulcral y honestamente creo que Raven lo sabe desde entonces pero calló porque yo no le permití hablar. Porque cuando eres joven todo parece tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo. Porque cada quien vive su propio pequeño infierno y es difícil entrar al ajeno.

 _Eres mi mejor amiga Rae pero con Lexa todo es… déjalo, solo deja de pensar que ya no me importas._

-Deberías hablar con Lexa, Clarke.

-Deberías hablar con Octavia, Raven.

-Clarke, cariño mírame. –Seguimos en la misma posición, yo sentada y ella en el piso tomando mis manos. –Esas lágrimas en los ojos no son cualquier cosa ¿me escuchas? Eres una adulta ahora, vives tu propia vida y no quiero que te sigas negando sentir nada. Yo soy una adulta ahora también y no cometeré el mismo error de adolescentes cuando simplemente dejé que siguieras con lo tuyo.

-No se supone que deba sentirme así ahora Raven. –Y siento esta presión el pecho que sentí alguna vez, como que lo que siento está mal, como que yo estoy mal. -¿Qué se supone que tenga que pasar? Lexa es todo en mi vida Rae. –Siento como caen las lágrimas por mis mejillas y ya no sé cómo contenerme, ya no sé cómo recomponerme de tanto. –No puedo perderla, no puedo cagarla ahora Raven.

-Lexa es tu familia ahora, Clarke, Lexa no es el viejo Griffin ni tus padres, no vas a decepcionarla por decirle la verdad, no vas a cagarla por decirle lo que sientes, dios, es Lexa, te adora como a nadie en este mundo no la vas a perder.

-Necesito tiempo.

-Clarke…

-No, Raven, parece fácil ¿verdad? Solo ve y dile porque es Lexa vamos ¿qué puede pasar? Tengo la mierda en la cabeza, la mierda Rae, 6 malditos años controlando todo esto, 6 malditos años corriendo de Jake, 6 malditos años intentando encontrar a alguien más y en un puto mes se me viene la vida abajo, vuelvo a sentirme como una niñita de 15 en su primer amor cada vez que pienso en Lexa, me desbarata la idea de hacer el amor con ella mientras yo solo soy simple sexo en su cama, Jake me anda buscando por todas partes porque quiere hablarme de su boda con una chica que podría ser mi hermana y como si toda esa mierda fuera poco tengo pánico de salir a la calle, pánico Rae porque el único chico que no parecía tan desagradable resultó ser un enfermo imbécil y okey ¿cerremos el círculo? La única persona que puede hacerme sentir realmente mejor es la chica de la que necesito olvidar estoy enamorada. –No sé cómo, en qué momento esas lágrimas se convirtieron en un río amazonas y subí la voz más de lo necesario, estoy agitada y siento que acabo de vomitar litro y litros de mierda mientras aún me quedan algunas toneladas más adentro.

-Cariño yo…

-Puedo decirle todo a Lexa, Raven, claro que puedo hacerlo porque en la teoría es lo correcto y ¿sabes? Quizá exista la remota y fantasiosa posibilidad de que ella sienta algo por mí, que este último mes no haya sido solo sexo, hasta quizá si me esfuerzo puedo llegar a hacer que sienta algo por mí, que lo intentemos. –Ya bajé la voz, ya apenas me sale la voz y entro en cuenta que todo el edificio debió despertar con mis gritos. –Pero no soportaría la idea de escuchar salir de su boca que ella no siente lo mismo, no puedo, no puedo ni imaginar cómo voy a quebrarme en el momento que me mire a los ojos y me diga que soy su familia, su hermana, que me ama pero que jamás podría verme de esa forma, no soporto la idea de imaginar cómo será el intentar verla cada noche cuando ambas sabemos que nada podrá volver a ser lo mismo porque esto que siento Rae. –Me pego en el pecho con el dedo índice un poco más fuerte de lo que debí porque dolió. –jamás en la vida voy a poder olvidarlo, jamás voy a amar a alguien tanto como la amo a ella, ahora mismo no tengo las fuerzas para soportarlo.

-Prefieres vivir callada y disfrutar de cualquier momento a su lado antes que perder el más mísero segundo o la más pequeña de sus sonrisas, prefieres ahogarte en tus sentimientos porque claro, tal vez no es tan horrible, tal vez puedan superarlo, son amigas, muy buenas amigas pero nada vale la pena siquiera arriesgar lo que tienen.

-Hasta la más mínima posibilidad de cagarla aterra. –Silencio otra vez y justo como hace unas horas no noto lo difícil que está siendo para ella también, sus ojos están cristalinos y sonríe de medio lado, esa sonrisa que pones cuando estás aguantándote unas ganas horribles de llorar. –Lamento haberme puesto como loca Raven es que…

-Es demasiado, todo está siendo demasiado, lo entiendo. –Me acerco a ella y nos abrazamos con fuerza, ahora mismo nos abrazamos con mucha fuerza.

-Necesito tiempo Rae, necesito ordenar todo en mi cabeza, ambas lo necesitamos. –Susurro contra su hombro ahora mojado por mis lágrimas.

-Lo haremos ¿juntas esta vez, está bien? -Y me siento egoísta porque encerrarme en este pequeño infierno personal no está ayudando en nada a la chica que me tiene entre sus brazos, chica que, si miro hacia atrás, ha estado siempre sin importar qué.

-Está bien.

Vuelve el silencio a llenar todo el pequeño balcón que por unos segundos se me hizo enorme, el mundo a ratos se me hace demasiado grande para estar sola intentando aclarar todo.

¿Qué se supone que es lo correcto? La verdad, decir la verdad. Ser honesta con mi mejor amiga, ser honesta con esa chica que significa mi vida entera porque ella merece sinceridad y yo me debo sinceridad después de tantos años.

Pero no es fácil, no es solo decir las palabras así como así esperando a que ella haga como si nada. No existe algo entre _el amigas y el algo más_ , no existe piso firme entre ese _amigas y algo más._

Lexa jamás me dejaría sola, por absolutamente nada en el mundo y eso lo tengo clarísimo. Pero no puedo obligarla a vivir con el peso de mis sentimientos, no lo merece. Paren medio segundo e imaginen cómo se sentiría que una de las personas más importantes de sus vidas les declare su amor, su fervoroso, eterno y ciego amor. Paren medio segundo a pensar si ustedes debieran hacer una declaración de ese nivel.

No nací sabiendo todas las respuestas y he cometido grandes errores a lo largo de mi vida, lo tengo clarísimo, no necesito que nadie me trate de terca, pero hay algo que sí sé y eso es que jamás, por ningún motivo permitiría que lo que Lexa y yo tenemos, que nuestra familia, esta que hemos construido con lágrimas, noches en vela, risas y amor sincero cambie porque no fui capaz de controlar mis sentimientos.

Tal vez este es otro gran error ¿saben? Pero si este gran error me va a permitir seguir viviendo tal como lo he estado haciendo con Lexa los últimos casi siete años, justo antes de los últimos dos meses, entonces lo vale. Lo vale completamente. Lexa vale absolutamente todo.

-Clarke. –Dice ahora Raven contra mi hombro

-¿Hm?

-Monty no quería solo salir al balcón hace un rato, quería cagar.

-No me digas que…

-Volvió a cagar en la alfombra.

* * *

 **Para quienes prefieran leer fics en wattpad, Amigas y nada más lo subo ahí también, pueden buscar mi perfil: sacrecrowd  
Saludos y gracias a todos por seguir la historia.**


	20. Capítulo 20 – ¿Enamorada yo?

**Capítulo 20 – ¿Enamorada yo?**

Devolver el tiempo. Sí.

Si tuviera la posibilidad de pedir un deseo ahora mismo sería devolver el tiempo. Volver a esa noche cuando Clarke y yo estábamos recostadas juntas sobre la cama. Cuando intentaba hacerle entender que no tenía ni la más mínima motivación para ir a esa estúpida fiesta.

Volvería a ese momento y le exigiría que nos quedáramos ahí sin movernos ni un centímetro en toda la noche, solo permitiría que mis manos pudiesen moverse para acariciarla hasta dormir.

Lo horrible de todo esto es que no puede pasar, no puedo pedir un deseo ahora mismo y que se cumpla. Lo realmente horrible de todo esto es que una noche bastó para arruinarlo todo y no tengo puta idea en qué punto todo se fue a la mierda. En un segundo estaba sosteniendo a Clarke contra mi cuerpo y disfrutando de las curvas que tanto me quitan la razón y al siguiente estaba tirada sobre mi cama con un dolor de cabeza horrible y con el vago recuerdo de haberme golpeado la cabeza contra el taxi cuando Raven intentaba subirme.

Aún tengo el chichón.

Hoy es Lunes y miro como el partido termina conmigo sentada en la banca, miro como mis compañeras de equipo marcan el último punto de un partido que casi perdemos porque no pude levantar bien ni un puto balón. Hoy es Lunes y no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo Raven dejó nuestro piso, luego de esa noche que quiero borrar, abrazando a Clarke para luego darle una mirada dolorosamente cómplice y un _hablamos luego_ , todo entre palabras sueltas que parecían códigos ultra secretos que solo yo no lograba descifrar. Hoy es Lunes y repaso segundo por segundo esta fatídica mañana en que me desperté temprano para preparar un desayuno especial de cumpleaños que fue olímpicamente evadido por una Clarke de mirada cansada que me regaló un apretón en el brazo argumentando que iba tarde al trabajo.

No sé qué fue lo que pasó, no sé qué fue lo que hice, no sé que dije o que dejé de decir para que todo cambiara entre unos vasos extras de vodka y un baile que apenas recuerdo. Qué pasa si hablé de más. Pregunté una y otra vez pero lo único que recibí fueron sonrisas forzadas, miles de _estoy bien, Lexa, no te preocupes más, por favor_ y cientos de _solo necesito un poco de espacio._

¿Espacio? Espacio pides cuando te agobian, espacio pides cuando necesitas estar sola. Estar solas para nosotras siempre significó estar _solas pero juntas_ porque de una forma u otra somos complementarias. Cuándo fue que cambió. Cómo fue que cambió.

Miro una vez más a las gradas del gimnasio y parecen vacías, vacías porque Clarke no está, vacías porque no me está regalando esas sonrisas que recibo en cada partido. Ni siquiera pregunté si vendría, la respuesta la tenía clara y de solo haberla escuchado poner una excusa barata hubiera muerto un poco.

Un poco más de lo que estaba la mañana siguiente a esa noche cuando noté que me evadía la mirada.

Un poco más de lo que estoy ahora.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o vas a mover tu culo a las duchas? –Es Luna, el partido terminó, los equipos se disolvieron y el mío en particular ya celebró. Ni el estar tan cerca de clasificar holgadas al nacional me anima realmente. –Lexa, habla conmigo, vamos.

-No sé qué hacer, dios, ni siquiera sé qué hice. –Tengo la cara entre mis manos y mis codos sobre las rodillas, física y mentalmente cansada.

-Sé que mi cabello me hace lucir exótica Lex pero adivina no soy. –Sé que intentan bromear pero cómo explicar algo que apenas entiendo.

-Es Clarke…

-¿Cómo es que no me sorprende? –La miro con el ceño fruncido porque vamos ¿Cómo que adivina no es? –Hay pocas razones que te hacen desconcentrar tanto Lex, Clarke es lo suficientemente importante como para sacarte de este mundo –Dice que como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta, como si fuera de conocimiento popular. -¿Le ocurrió algo?

-No, ella está bien. –Digo algo más fría de lo que esperaba. –O sea no, no está bien. O sí, no sé. Dios, no tengo idea qué pasa con Clarke. –Me mira interrogante, obviamente pidiendo más información. –Okey. –Suspiro pesado dejando salir todo el aire de mis pulmones y ordeno un poco las palabras en mi cabeza. –El viernes pasado Clarke y yo…

Y le explico todo de principio a fin.

Por los menos todo lo que recuerdo, me mira atenta y no duda en secar alguna lágrima que cae cuando llego a la parte en que me ha evitado por casi tres días seguidos, cuando le explico cómo se siente estar incompleta y cómo me acostumbré tan rápido a su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío.

Claro, hablo de más y ella no me detiene en ningún segundo, solo asiente. Hablo de más porque esto no tenía nada que ver con lo mucho que me encanta el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga, porque lo que siento ahora mismo no tiene nada que ver con las ganas que tengo de volver acariciarla bajo la ropa, hablo de más pero lo necesito tanto, necesito sacarlo de mi cabeza, que salga por mi boca e intentar encontrarle algún sentido porque todo se agolpó en mi de un momento a otro.

Intenté durante estos dos meses resumirlo todo en un _el sexo es sexo,_ intenté hacer como que no me siento la única capaz de hacer feliz a Clarke, intenté hacer como que todo lo que está fuera de ese contrato que firmamos con palabras era normal, intenté hacer como que hacer el amor con mi mejor amiga no fuera la gran cosa.

-Vaya, pensé que nunca lo admitirías estando sin alcohol en el cuerpo.

-No, Luna, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estás pensado. –Me paro de golpe y okey, es hora de algún flashback, analepsis o como quieran llamarlo. La cosa es que algo del pasado les voy a contar.

Los voy a remontar hace uno meses atrás, una noche de esas en que tomas de más y peligrosamente estás con alguien de mucha confianza con quien te sientas a hablar y sueltas de esas cosas que no le cuentas ni a la almohada. Ojo que no siempre son verdad porque vamos, ustedes lo sabrán, todo se exacerba cuando tienes tragos fuertes en el cuerpo. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Los niños y los borrachos siempre inventan cosas? Algo así era o algo así haré como que es.

 _-¿Celosa, morena de ojos verdes?_

 _-¿Celos yo? Ni sé qué es eso. –Estábamos en un bar, Luna con agua gasificada en las manos y yo con el segundo o tercer vaso de vodka con soda corriendo por mi garganta mientras miraba de reojo si esa luz desesperante que parpadea en el teléfono cuando llega un mensaje hacía acto de presencia._

 _-Oh bien. –Aclaró la garganta y se acomodó erguida en su silla con aires de superioridad y una sonrisa socarrona. –Celos, dícese de lo que siente Lexa Woods cuando Clarke Griffin pasa la noche en casa de algún machote repitiendo una maravillosa sesión de sexo y no dándole mimos a ella en casa._

 _-Estás de idiota hoy ¿eh? –Puse mis ojos en blanco porque ¿celos yo? ¿de un machote? ¿celos porque Clarke estaba teniendo sexo con él? Es lo que hacemos ¿no? Ella y yo, dos amantes del sexo casual. –Claro que no tengo celos, solo me preocupo por mi mejor amiga. –Llamé con la mano al tipo de la barra. –Ponme otro de los mismos._

 _-A la orden, chica. –Me guiñó el ojo el asqueroso._

 _-No has parado de mirar tu celular esperando un mensaje de la rubia, Lex._

 _-Estoy esperando la respuesta de alguna chica para salir corriendo de aquí a tener una buena noche de sexo y dejar de verte la cara, eso es lo que pasa._

 _-Aunque odie aceptarlo, ambas sabemos perfectamente que no esperas las respuestas de tus chicas, te llegan instantáneas. -Vamos, que tenía razón. -¿No puedes aceptar que quieres tener a Clarke solo para ti?_

 _-Es mi mejor amiga Luna, nada más que eso._

 _-Epa, que no dije lo contrario, fiera._

 _-Sabes perfectamente lo que estás insinuando y por millonésima vez te digo que no, no siento nada por Clarke, es como mi hermana ¡Por favor!_

 _-Lex, las personas se enamoran de sus mejores amigos, es normal. Ustedes viven juntas, se la pasan durmiendo juntas… si te conoce hasta el color de los mocos._

 _-No te pongas pesada, Luna, no hablaremos de esto otra vez. –Recuerdo que recibí un mensaje y desbloqueé el teléfono al instante ante un bufido de Luna que ignoré por completo._

 ** _Clarke  
_** _-última conexión 3:12a.m.-_

 _Clarke: No me esperes despierta, Lexi  
Lexa: ok, cuídate_

 _No era la primera vez que Clarke pasaba la noche fuera, obvio que no, había pasado decenas de veces antes, en 6 años era obvio que más de una vez pasaríamos la noche en lo de alguien más. Yo lo había hecho, claro que sí. Esa noche solo estaba especialmente irritada por los comentarios de Luna y el alcohol no ayudaba._

 _-Y si celos no son ¿Por qué tienes los nudillos blancos de ira? –Luna se rió otra vez y me acabé el vodka de un solo trago, mala idea, yo sé. No me juzguen. –Vamos, si el sexo es sexo y Clarke va a disfrutar de un buen polvo. –Me estaba obligando a estallar, también lo sé._

 _-Escuché a Clarke y Octavia hablando de lo maravilloso que es este tal Nick ¿okey? No es solo un buen polvo, al parecer. ¿Feliz?_

 _-Uff, desbordante de felicidad Lexa Woods. –Me detuvo cuando me vio tomar un vaso más de vodka con soda para empinármelo sin cuidado. –Ya veo que ni tú te das cuenta, Lexa, pero tienes que abrir esos ojazos que tienes y definir qué sientes por Clarke porque te pones así cada vez que crees que la rubia va por algo más que un buen polvo y vas a agotar el vodka del mundo._

 _-No sigas, por dios, no sigas._

 _-Nadie se descompone tanto solo porque una mejor amiga vaya a tener sexo con un posible futuro novio._

 _-¿Futuro novio? No te pases. –Me terminé el vodka de un trago y la cabeza más revuelta no la podía tener._

 _-Y ahí van tus nudillos blancos otra vez. Sinceramente Lexa ¿jamás has pensado un poquito que Clarke podría ser… algo más que una amiga para ti?_

 _-Tal vez… -Susurré y ya okey, impacto en el rostro de todos ustedes. Déjenme seguir. Intenté ponerme de pie con todas las intenciones de camelarme a una chica que tenía en la mira hace un rato pero Luna me lo impidió_

 _-Oh no, no, no, no. Acá te quedas y me explicas ¿Te gustaba Clarke?_

 _-Un poco ¿okey? Hace un par de años atrás tal vez llegué a sentirme así poquito-Hice el gesto con las manos, muy torpemente por todo ese alcohol en sangre. -…atraída a ella._

 _-Oye, que fuerte._

 _-Olvídalo, se me pasó así como a la semana, nada muy grave. ¿Sabes? Ya llévame a bailar que me pican las piernas de ganas de mover el esqueleto. –Y esto se los pongo así para que vayan entendiendo porque claramente fui mucho más torpe para hablar, tengo bastante aguante para el alcohol pero cuatro o cinco vasos de vodka con soda no son el mejor amigo de nadie._

 _-Lexa ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?_

 _-Sip, que quiero bailar con Luna cara de aceituna, muévete._

 _-Lexa, en serio, suficiente. –Se puso seria, vaya que se puso seria y odio que Luna se ponga seria porque tiene esa capacidad abismante para hacerme hablar. –Estás borracha pero no voy a dejarlo pasar._

 _-Ya fue, Luna. –Me dejé caer casi por completo sobre la barra evitando cerrar los ojos porque no quería sentir como el mundo se me daba vueltas. –Cuando la conocí, cuando apenas conocí a Clarke no podía sacármela de la cabeza._

 _-O sea Clarke tiene razón, la noche que se conocieron querías follar y no te resultó.-Me estaba picando, se estaba riendo de mi en mi cara con el solo afán de hacerme vomitar todo._

 _-No. La noche que vi a Clarke por primera vez me moría de ganas por conocerla, me moría de ganas de estar cerca de ella._

 _-Y aún te sientes así._

 _-Es distinto, ¿okey? Clarke es mi mejor amiga, se convirtió en algo mucho más importante que una chica que me gustase._

 _-Lexa entiendo que no te des cuenta de lo que te pasa, dios, ni siquiera sé si vas a recordar esto mañana pero por mucho que bromee al respecto para picarte un poco, tus sentimientos por Clarke van muchísimo más allá que una amistad._

 _-Hasta aquí con el tema._

 _-Vamos, no quiero que te molestes conmigo, pero algo me dice que tú sabes perfectamente que para ti, Clarke significa mucho más que lo que intentas hacernos creer a todos. Enamorarse no es un pecado capital, Lex._

 _-Clarke es mi mundo._

 _-La quieres._

 _-Claro que la quiero, la quiero muchísimo. –Recuerdo que en ese punto ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y eso si que es difícil de explicar, tenía un extraño dolor en el pecho, unas ganas enormes de ir por mi rubia y encerrarnos a ambas en una habitación donde no existiera nada más que nosotras dos, tenía ganas de enterrar mi cabeza porque ¿enamorada yo? ¿De Clarke? –Dios, no solo la quiero, es algo mil veces superior. ¿Eso significa que estoy enamorada de ella? Claro que no._

 _-Eso solo lo sabes tú, y no quiero agobiarte, no era mi intención Lexa. –Me tomó la mano apartando el otro vaso de vodka y soda que le había pedido al chico ese con una sola mirada de ebria. –Pero no puedes seguir negándote a ti misma algo que te sale por los poros ¿cuántas veces las personas han creído que son novias? ¿Cuántas veces te han comido los celos porque Clarke repite con algún chico? ¿Cuántas veces has querido ser la única en su vida?_

No le respondí a Luna pero claro que respondí en mi cabeza todas esas preguntas con una sola respuesta: Muchas, muchísimas veces, más de las que quisiera admitir.

Pero no, ¿enamorada yo? ¿De Clarke? Imposible. Mi familia, mi mejor amiga.

Amigas y nada más, eso es lo que éramos, somos y seguiremos siendo Clarke y yo.

La conversación no se alargó mucho más, la terminé yo parándome apenas, sintiendo como de golpe todo el alcohol se me subía a la cabeza, casi obligando a Luna para que bailara conmigo, casi obligando a Luna que bebiera unos cuantos tequilas y finalmente terminamos en el baño haciendo lo que dos amigas no hacen. No me enorgullezco pero no me arrepiento tampoco. Y ahora volvemos al presente porque Luna me está mirando con esa cara de querer sacarme los ojos.

-Es que las cosas han cambiado desde que hablamos aquella vez, Luna.

-Obvio que cambiaron Lexa, Clarke y tu han tenido sexo, han… ¿cómo dijiste? Hecho el amor.

-No bromees con eso.

-No bromeo Lexa pero no haces el amor con una amiga, no haces el amor con un ligue y ni siquiera haces el amor con una novia, no necesariamente.

-Luna por favor no sigas por ahí, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Sigo por ahí porque claro que tiene que ver, tiene que ver contigo, con Clarke, tiene que ver porque si algo cambió en Clarke es porque algo cambió entre ustedes, siempre te he considerado como una chica lista pero ahora mismo creo que eres la idiota más grande del planeta.

-¿Auch?

-Sí, lo mereces y mereces también un buen golpe en la cabeza para que se te ordenen las ideas, escúchame bien Lexa, es hora de que dejes de mentirte porque lo que tienen Clarke y tú va años luz más allá de una amistad.

-Para el Clarke el sexo sigue siendo eso simplemente eso, soy yo la que está confundiendo las cosas. –Me está mirando con furia, no quieren saber lo que es una Luna furiosa. Qué onda. –Es heterosexual.

-¡Es que eres imbécil! Experta en el amor no soy pero cuando haces el amor y lo sabes, cuando lo sientes Lexa no es una cosa subjetiva, se siente, es como tratas y como te tratan, es como tocas y como te tocan, es como miras y como te miran, no vas por ahí haciendo el amor con la primera chica que te mira bonito. Cuando amas a alguien y eres un simple polvo para ese alguien, lo sientes, lo sientes porque cuando el amor es mutuo hay una conexión increíble y demasiado inconfundible.

-Luna…

-Lo sabes Lexa, sabes que haces a Clarke sentir de una manera especial, sabes que solo en tus brazos se siente tranquila, sabes que solo contigo puede desnudarse y no hablo solo de quitarse la ropa. Sí, no tienes ni un poco de conciencia sobre lo enormes que son tus sentimientos por Clarke y no hablo de esos _sentimientos de familia_ , no tienes ni puta idea de lo enamorada que estás de Clarke pero cuando logres dejar de mentirte a ti misma y ver lo que todos vemos, que el amor les sale a ambas por los poros, recién ahí vas a lograr entender qué mierda cambió con Clarke. Ambas están demasiado esforzadas en ocultar lo que hace mucho dejó de ser una simple relación de amigas, si es que alguna vez lo fue.

-¡¿Y qué se supone que haga?! No sé qué hacer Luna, no sé qué hacer para que me mire a los ojos otra vez, no sé qué hacer para volver a abrazarla como antes. Ni tres días Luna, ni tres días han pasado y ya siento que se me va a caer el mundo si pasa otro con Clarke tan lejos.

-Si lo que te ha pedido es espacio entonces debes dárselo Lex, si algo pasó, si algo le dijiste o si algo dijo ella esa noche lo sabrás tarde o temprano, las cosas no cambiaron solo porque sí, es imposible.

-¿Qué pasa si la cagué? ¿Qué pasa… qué pasa si mal entendió las cosas y cree que siento algo más por ella? Si eso paso es claro que no siente lo mismo y no sabe como mierda decírmelo.

-¿Acaso te escuchas? Ya te contradices Lex, " _si mal entendió las cosas" "es claro que no siente lo mismo"._ Es por lo que te digo que primero tienes que entender qué mierda sientes tú por Clarke.

-No sé que es este puto sentimiento Luna. –Y ay, mi dios, ya me pican los ojos y llorar no me gusta porque yo soy una chica ruda. –No tengo idea qué mierda siento por Clarke, lo único que sé es que no es algo malo, es lo más real que he sentido en mi vida y que si la pierdo ya no sé que voy a hacer, no quiero perderla, no puedo perderla.

-Deja que las cosas avancen a su ritmo y por una puta vez en la vida mira a Clarke y pregúntate qué sientes por ella, por una puta vez en la vida se sincera contigo misma y responde con honestidad. No puedes controlar lo que pase con ella, tampoco puedes controlar tus sentimientos pero intenta comenzar por algo.

-Luna, no puedo dejar de pensar que solo comenzaré a malinterpretar las cosas, Clarke es heterosexual e intentar que pase lo contrario a eso es como que alguien intente hacerme tocar un pene. -Sí, estoy cediendo un poco porque esto que siento en el centro de mi pecho es muy parecido a lo que sentí la primera vez que la vi, ¿y si…? No, pensar en eso ahora no.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso Lex, la forma en que se miran, la conexión que hay entre ustedes… -La miro con una mezcla de incredulidad y molestia. –Lo siento Lexa pero nunca he podido evitar pensarlo. Lo quieras o no, te debes a ti misma reordenar tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos, esto se les fue de las manos a ambas y algo tiene que cambiar.

* * *

Vine a casa para tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, quedamos para tomar un café con las chicas porque le prometimos a Clarke que de celebraciones y regalos nada, solo una pequeña reunión entre nosotras para terminar el día y cumpleaños olvidado. Quedamos de juntarnos en el café y Clarke me avisó que no me preocupara, que Raven iría por ella al trabajo, decir que me costó respirar es poco.

Bajo por las escaleras porque había una multitud esperando por el ascensor y hoy no estoy como para tener que regalarle sonrisas a mis vecinos. A nadie realmente. Es extraño porque me muero por ver a Clarke, me muero por desearle un feliz cumpleaños y me muero por ver como sonríe cuando bebe de su café favorito con esa tarta de chocolate que se devora en dos segundos. Al mismo tiempo me muero de miedo y de tristeza de solo pensar que me va a mirar con esos ojos fríos, peor aún, que va a evitar que nuestras miradas se crucen.

-¿Lexa? –Llegué a la calle, iba casi doblando para perderme camino a la cafetería donde quedamos con las chicas y escucho algo temblorosa pero clara la voz de Jake.

-Señor Griffin, Clarke no está.

-He estado aquí todo el día ¿sabes? Y no la he visto pasar, solo quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños. –Me hierve un poco la sangre, no les voy a mentir. No se imaginan cuántos cumpleaños Clarke esperó sus llamadas, algún mensaje, algún regalo por más pequeño que fuera.

-Jake no creo que sea el momento, si quieres hablar con Clarke este no es el día.

-Ese no es tu asunto Lexa, lo siento pero ese definitivamente no es tu asunto.

-¿Que no es mi asunto? Lo siento pero claro que lo es ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperó que la llamaras? ¿Te imaginas siquiera cuántas veces ha llorado por tú culpa? Clarke no está pasando por un buen momento y que tú la busques día y noche esperando que las cosas cambien así como así no la está ayudando para nada. No soy santa de tu devoción y créeme que no soy tu mayor fan, si no te saco a patadas ahora mismo es porque sigues siendo el padre de mi mejor amiga pero no vengas aquí a decirme que no es asunto mío cuando lo único que intento es protegerla de alguien que apenas se interesó en ella cuando más lo necesitaba.

-No puede esconderse de mí por siempre, Lexa y tú no vas a evitarlo, soy su padre y tiene que escucharme.

-Eres su padre y no debiste olvidarlo jamás, Jake.

-Jamás he olvidado que soy el padre de Clarke.

-Un padre no hace lo que hiciste tú, un padre no da unos cuantos dólares al mes y adiós, un padre no intenta comprar el amor de una hija con una cuenta bancaria enorme, un padre no mira a su hija a los ojos para decirle que gran parte de su vida ha sido una mentira.

-Intentaba protegerla.

-Y has tenido 7 años para arreglar tu gran cagada, 7 años en los que apenas te dignaste a llamarla ¿cuánto? ¿Una, dos veces al año? ¿Sabes siquiera donde trabaja ahora? ¿Sabes todos los tacones que desgastó buscando empleo? ¿Lo mal que lo pasó? –trato de no subir la voz porque un espectáculo en la calle no voy a montar.

-Pudo hablarme, pudo pedir ayuda pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, dos llamados y estaría trabajando en lo que sea que quisiera.

-Ese es tu gran puto problema Jake Griffin ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? Clarke no necesita _dos llamados y un trabajo en lo que sea que quisiera_ , Clarke necesita que la abracen, Clarke necesita que la contengan y le den esperanzas cuando la está perdiendo, Clarke necesita que sientas como vibra cada vez que va a trabajar porque hace lo que ama. No necesita un sustentador, no necesita un banco ni una fuente de trabajo, necesita un padre, una familia.

-¿Y me vas a decir que todo eso se lo das tú?

-Sí, todo eso se lo doy yo porque quieras o no la conozco muchísimo mejor que tú y que Abby juntos. –Me mira justo como lo hace Clarke cuando se siente pillada en algo, por momentos quiero sacarle los ojos a este hombre pero luego veo cuánto se parece a ella, veo esos ojos que le heredó a Clarke, veo ese ceño fruncido, tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos. -Escucha Jake, no busco competir contigo, no busco alejarte de Clarke porque sé lo mucho que te extraña, lo mucho que necesita a su padre, pero mientras no sepas cómo, mientras solo pienses en ti y no en ella… lo siento, si de mi depende, no dejaré que te acerques. Hoy no es el día Jake, no la agobies.

Y ahora también me hablé a mí misma, Clarke ha tenido muchísimo en la cabeza últimamente, no necesita que nadie la agobie. Tiempo. Espacio. Eso es lo que necesita y si yo también debo dárselo entonces, y aunque se me parte el corazón, debo dárselo. ¿Y cómo no darle esas cosas tan simples si estoy dispuesta a darle mi vida entera si ella me lo pidiera?

-Tú y Clarke… ¿están juntas? –Y auch porque lo dijo con un poco de asco.

-Estamos juntas porque somos una familia, si tu pregunta es si somos novias entonces no, no lo somos aunque no entiendo en qué cambiaría eso las cosas.

-La quieres, ¿no es así?

-Claro que la quiero, más que a nada en este mundo. –Asiente pesadamente y ya es como que no quedara más que decir aquí, si soy sincera necesitaba esto, necesitaba plantarme frente a este hombre y decirle un par de cosas, muchas veces quise hacerlo pero era la mismísima Clarke quién me lo impedía.

Nos estamos mirando fijamente a los ojos y aunque está con una expresión dura esos ojos los conozco casi a la perfección, azules, profundos como el océano y transparentes como el aire, este tipo está arrepentido. Muchas veces fui insultada por él, mi gusto por las vaginas y los pechos nunca fueron de su agrado, me lo dejó claro muchas veces y que esta desviada haya pasado años cuidando de la hija, que sé en el fondo ama, no debe ser fácil para él.

-Antes de venir aquí y volver a intentar plantarle tu cara a Clarke otra vez, por favor define bien cuáles son tus intenciones, aquí la prioridad es ella, no tú.

Y así, toda dramática y con la expresión más petulante que tengo me di media vuelta y ahora sigo mi camino a la cafetería pensando en Clarke, en nada más que en Clarke.

* * *

Me propuse algo, un juego, una dinámica, una actividad mental digna de algún programa de entretención al estilo de _la ciencia de lo absurdo._ Todo a partir de las claras instrucciones de Luna: _por una puta vez en la vida mira a Clarke y pregúntate qué sientes por ella, por una puta vez en la vida se sincera contigo misma y responde con honestidad._

Nervios, eso es lo que siento porque vamos, en el fondo sé que no me va a acomodar mucho darle forma a todo lo que me está pasando. Quiero verla, quiero escuchar su risa, me muero de ganas de entregarle su regalo apenas estemos de regreso en nuestro departamento y que al menos por un milisegundo dirija sus ojos a los míos.

Dios, cuanto la extraño.

Estoy parada mirando hacia la cafetería, Octavia y Clarke hablan sobre algo y Raven está en su celular. Como si fuera la primera vez que voy a tomar café con estas mujeres suspiro un par de veces intentado juntar aire y camino a la mesa.

-Vaya vistas, Lexa Woods ha llegado, hora de comenzar la fiesta. –Raven, siempre haciéndome las cosas más fáciles porque tenía puta idea por donde empezar.

-Hola para ti también Reyes. –Me acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla y hago lo mismo con O que se incorpora un poco de su silla.

-Felicidades por ese triunfo chica. –Claro, felicidades a todas menos a mí pero para qué arruinar sus buenas intenciones.

-Gracias O, veo que Linc te mantiene informada. –Pensaba que era una broma generalizada pero nadie rió y solo me gané una colleja de parte de Octavia. Me río como puedo e intento alargar un poco más este momento en que inminentemente debo saludar a esa rubia que tengo a centímetros de mi.

-Buenas tardes, cumpleañera. –Intento sonar tranquila pero la voz me sale demasiado débil y temo que todas lo notaron, miro a Clarke unos segundos antes de que se incorpore también de su silla hasta quedar de pie frente a mí y lo siguiente pasa en cámara lenta.

-Lamento no haber podido ir. –No me mira a los ojos, mira como por sobre mi hombro y aprieta los labios porque no, no habíamos hablado del partido hasta ahora, quizá hasta hubiera sido mejor saber que lo había olvidado porque ahora me cercioro que simplemente evitó comentarlo antes.

-No te preocupes, Griffin, nada del otro mundo, seguimos ganando. –Vamos, que estoy tratando de ser algo graciosa para quitarle el hierro y no sé si funciona realmente pero sonríe y baja su vista a nuestros zapatos. –Feliz cumpleaños, Clarke. –Me salió casi en un susurro y se me formó un nudo en todo el cuerpo, las mismas tres palabras las dije hoy en la mañana y apenas dijo un _gracias, Lex_ demasiado escueto.

-Gracias, Lex. –Sí, exactamente igual que ahora, la gran diferencia es que se acerca y me abraza, dios mío, necesitaba tanto esto. Los abrazos de Clarke los podría distinguir de entre millones y a pesar de que este no es tan cálido como otros me encanta de todas formas.

-Gracias a ti, cariño. –Le susurro, un gracias tan real como pocos que he dicho porque sea lo que sea que nos esté pasando, sea lo que sea que nos distanció de un momento a otro, sé que para ella este momento ha de ser tan difícil como para mí.

-¿No será suficiente? Viven juntas par de dramáticas. –Octavia, a veces es tan asertiva y ahora tan inoportuna.

-Cállate, imbécil. –Ahora la que le da una colleja soy yo y me siento justo al lado de Clarke, lo agradezco porque tenerla en frente sí que sería difícil.

Y así pasa el rato, pedimos café, me preguntan por el partido, Octavia nos cuenta algunas cosas del nuevo proyecto de la productora, Raven dice alguna que otra tontería. Todo parece normal pero se siente tan sintético, casi como si todas nos estuviéramos esforzando muchísimo por que todo sea como siempre y a ratos hasta llega a ser incómodo.

Siento como Clarke y Raven se miran confidentes y me revuelve el estómago, noto como a ratos Raven fuerza risas con mis comentarios o los de Octavia, como Clarke evita preguntarme cosas directamente.

Lo hago, miro a mi izquierda y me fijo en el perfil de la rubia, ese perfil hermoso que tiene e intento no quedarme muchos minutos observándola a la vez que intento también poner atención en la conversación de las chicas, fijo mis ojos en sus manos, sí, son pequeñas pero me parecen perfectas, menudas y bien cuidadas.

 _Mira a Clarke y pregúntate qué sientes por ella._

Me centro en el sonido de su voz mientras mueve sus labios, me gusta como habla, me encanta como habla. Su timbre, sus palabras.

La quiero, vaya que la quiero.

 _Por una puta vez en la vida se sincera contigo misma y responde con honestidad._

Creo que he sido demasiado obvia porque gira su rostro a mí con un gesto de interrogación que por un momento conecta nuestras miradas y yo, nerviosa, desvío la vista a mi taza como si aquí nada hubiera pasado.

-Claro que no Blake, eso solo lo crees tú. –Intento meterme en la conversación para pasar un poco desapercibida pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el milisegundo que vi los ojos de Clarke posarse en los míos.

-Oye, ese chico es tan talentoso como el que ganó la temporada anterior. –Me rebate y ahora le riñe Raven dejándome otra vez con mis pensamientos.

Desvío mi mirada abajo, justo donde nuestras piernas están cerca de rozarse pero no lo hacen.

 _Mira a Clarke y pregúntate qué sientes por ella._

Una vez más contemplo su perfil y siento como me encanta más que hace unos minutos.

 _Por una puta vez en la vida se sincera contigo misma…_

Sí, la quiero pero eso ya lo sabía.

 _… y responde con honestidad._

Pero sé perfectamente que _querer_ me queda corto.

 _Mira a Clarke y pregúntate qué sientes por ella._

Se levantó al baño hace unos minutos y ahora vuelve, me deja ver esos ojos azules que aunque no me miran directamente los puedo apreciar igual, su gesto es extraño, su sonrisa algo cansada. Quiero abrazarla, tengo tantas ganas de abrazarla.

 _Por una puta vez en la vida…_

Quiero desearle feliz cumpleaños y que me sonría mostrándome esa hermosa dentadura, no con esa media sonrisa que me dio hace un rato. Abrazarla con fuerza y que no exista nadie más que ella y yo.

… _se sincera contigo misma…_

Separarme de ella unos centímetros solo para mirarla a los ojos y soltarle unos de esos _te quiero_ que tantas veces le he dicho mientras acaricio su mejilla y ella me sostiene fuerte por las caderas.

 _… y responde con honestidad._

Y dios mío… quiero besarla, quiero besarla entre risas, levantarla del suelo y decirle que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, que quiero hacer de este día el mejor de su vida porque lo merece, quiero perderme en sus ojos y que se pierda en los míos.

Quiero volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y morderlos, saborearlos.

Quiero hacerle el amor.

-Lexa, despabila.

-¿Oh?

-Que pediremos otra ronda de café para todas ¿está bien?

-Claro, sí, perfecto.

Miro nuevamente a mi costado y está ahí, mirándome interrogante otra vez, de seguro he sido obvia todo este rato que nos he imaginado juntas mientras tengo la vista perdida en la mesa sin reaccionar a nada pero es que dios Clarke, mírate, eres tan preciosa.

Y te quiero, por dios que te quiero.

Pero creo que ambas sabemos que hay más, mucho más.

* * *

 **El próximo capítulo estará por aquí el Jueves**


	21. Capitulo 21 - Extraño

**Capítulo 21 – Extraño**

A lo largo de mi vida he hecho muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa, ese suéter rosado que usaba como si fuera el último grito de la moda cuando tenía 15 es un claro ejemplo de eso, las canciones que componía cuando recién aprendí a tocar la guitarra… un ejemplo muchísimo más claro de momentos de mi vida que preferiría olvidar.

Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo que no tomo una guitarra.

Pero qué importa eso ahora, ya me puse a divagar.

Como les iba diciendo, hay muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa pero qué más da, la vida pasa, los errores los arregla el tiempo y todas esas estupideces que la gente dice pero esto, esto chicos es algo que jamás podré perdonarme a mí misma, no es que solo no me enorgullezca, me siento idiota y cruel.

Despertarme hoy en la mañana no parecía la gran cosa ¿quién podría esperar con tantas ansias un cumpleaños que te deja un número más cerca de los 30? Al menos yo no, siento que envejezco pero que aún así mi vida está en pausa, con todas esas cosas que tengo guardadas dentro de mí y que no he podido sacar a flote.

Ver a Lexa con esa mirada de cachorrito perdido dejando las cosas en la mesa para desayunar y de alguna forma intentar devolver todas esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, de alguna forma ignorar el nudo en la garganta que se me formó apenas noté como le hago daño cuando estoy intentando completamente lo contrario.

Luego de que Raven dejara el departamento el sábado por la mañana me sentí desnuda y no, no literalmente. Lexa estaba ahí sin entender nada, con una resaca de aquellas y haciendo de nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado y claro, para ella todo seguía igual mientras que mi mundo había girado en 180 grados, ya siento que el suelo que piso es demasiado frágil.

Y que idiota me siento, que débil me siento, si ya hasta ando caminando como en cámara lenta, miro por la ventana del edificio con tristeza, como en los videos musicales, de esos bien tristes. Que patética me siento. Esta no soy yo, definitivamente no soy yo.

O al menos no es quien quiero ser.

He estado intentando procesar todo pero es difícil cuando ahora miro a Lexa de una manera completamente distinta, ahora la miro y sé que la amo, ahora la miro y no veo a mi mejor amiga, veo al amor de mi vida, la miro y quiero abrazarla toda la vida. Sí, tan dramático y románticamente odioso como lo leen. De verdad que me siento patética, si ni mirarla a los ojos puedo.

He intentado decirle que es cosa mía, que no se preocupe, que estoy bien. Y aunque sea una gran mentira necesito hacerle saber que el problema no es ella. Sí, el típico _no eres tú, soy yo_ pero en un contexto mucho mas odioso y real.

No soporto tenerla cerca porque siento que en cualquier segundo voy a explotar, siento que, o me pondré a llorar sin descanso o le vomitaré todo lo que siento y en estos momentos realmente me parece mucho más atractiva la idea de llorar. No sé qué mierda hacer, no sé como estar cerca de ella sin que un cosquilleo, ese que en algún momento fue hermoso, me incomode hasta las ganas de salir corriendo. Es horriblemente extraño porque la necesito como nunca, sus abrazos, estar acurrucada contra su pecho y que me diga que todo va a estar bien.

Ha sido un mes de mierda.

Y ahora hago que todo sea una mierda para ella también, de un día para otro su mejor amiga la ignora olímpicamente sin explicación alguna. Pero es que esto ya se me está escapando de las manos, 3 malditos días han pasado y siento como si fueran 3 años.

Vuelvo a recordar su expresión esta mañana cuando le dije que iba atrasada, que gracias por el desayuno pero que lo sentía mucho. La dejé ahí, con un café a medio servir.

Sé que odia que tome tanto café y aún así lo preparó justo como a mí me encanta. Mi café preferido con mi persona favorita. En otro contexto hubiera sido la mañana perfecta.

-Clarke ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Hm?

-Que si están listas las presentaciones para la reunión del viernes.

-Oh sí, te las envío ahora mismo.

-¿Segura que estás bien? –Niylah me frunce el ceño, obvio que ambas sabemos que no, no estoy bien pero me mira como diciéndome que puedo hablar con ella si lo necesito.

-Sí, todo bien. –Pero no quiero hablarlo, ni con ella ni con nadie. Cómo hacerlo si apenas puedo procesarlo por mí misma.

Apenas llegué esta mañana los chicos se lanzaron para desearme un feliz cumpleaños, ya habíamos hablado sobre nada de regalos, nada de celebraciones y respetaron lo que les pedí, saben que no he tenido un mes fácil, aunque solo saben lo que pasó con Alex.

-Clarke, si pasó algo con el imbécil de Alex necesito que me lo digas. –Y hablando del rey de roma, Niylah lo saca a colación.

-No te preocupes Niylah, no tiene nada que ver con él.

-¿Lo has vuelto a ver? –Me pregunta con mucho cuidado, como midiendo cada sílaba que acaba de decir. Sé que Niylah me cuida, ha estado muy pendiente de mí cada uno de estos días, esperó cada día a verme subir al taxi o a que llegara Lexa por mí. Ha ido creciendo una linda relación entre ambas donde me siento extrañamente cómoda, será su experiencia o su humor, tal vez la forma en que se relaciona con las personas, es muy dulce, delicada y decidida, me ha enseñado muchísimo dentro de las paredes que forman esta ya oficina conjunta que tenemos desde que nos han asignado nuevos proyectos juntas.

-No y decidí bloquearlo de todas las redes sociales existentes así que si ha querido comunicarse conmigo ni cuenta me he dado.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. –Como ya se ha vuelto costumbre me lanza una bola de papel y me sonríe después de hacerlo para seguir trabajando.

La miro mientras teclea y escucha algún nuevo podcast del _NewYorker,_ obvio hoy estoy menos productiva que nunca y me voy a permitir seguir siendo un cero a la izquierda por un rato. Como les iba diciendo, Niylah se ha convertido en una persona realmente importante para mí y se me ha pasado fugazmente por la cabeza la idea de intentar algo, ya saben, más romántico.

Quisiera permitirme sentir cosas por una chica, quisiera poder sentirlo sin ninguna culpa o algún dolor de por medio. Sé que ella tiene sentimientos hacia mí y jamás se ha cortado en demostrarlos cosa que no me molesta en lo absoluto, la sigo mirando y pienso un " _y si…"_ pero se siente tan incorrecto.

Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en estas cosas cuando tengo la mente hecha un caos, hecha mierda.

Lexa ha de estar jugando en este preciso momento, ha de estar siendo la super estrella de siempre. Me encantaría poder verla, me encantaría poder gritar cada punto que hace, disfrutar de como se le sale la pasión por los poros, disfrutar de esas miradas furtivas que se permite regalarme cuando debería estar 100% concentrada en el partido, disfrutar de ella y de ese abrazo que nos damos luego de que termina un partido. Pero no estoy ahí. No estoy ahí porque no soporto la idea de verla de esta nueva manera, no soporto la idea porque cuando pensé en ir a verla me imaginé lo hermoso que sería poder besarla luego de cada partido, lo increíble que sería que al terminar, mi triunfante chica me tome y me levante con ganas de la pura felicidad, comerle la boca ahí mismo por lo hermosa que es su sonrisa.

Esas ideas han estado llegando a mi cabeza. Ideas estúpidas, ideas incómodamente románticas y melosas con mi mejor amiga. Mejor amiga que quizá en un rato se va a tirar a alguna de sus mujeres en las duchas del gimnasio. Ahora ya no solo quiero acomodarme en su pecho para dormir, cosa que hemos hecho millones de veces antes, ahora pienso que sería hermoso acomodarme entre sus brazos y poder acariciar la piel de su vientre, besar su pecho, su cuello.

Extraño tanto su cuerpo desnudo, extraño tanto poder sentir su calor tan directamente. Extraño esos días en que teníamos sexo y hacíamos como que no existían reglas, cuando nos quedábamos dormidas así, desnudas, cuando despertaba en medio de la noche tan cómoda, tan feliz.

Y yo la estúpida diciéndome que era solo porque habíamos tenido una gran sesión de sexo.

Bien Griffin. Muy bien.

Espero que sientan mi ironía.

Suspiro pesadamente y me gano otra mirada interrogante de Niylah que solo se queda callada, ahí a dos metros de mí respetando mi tiempo y mi espacio.

Me acomodo en la silla y centro mi vista en la pantalla de mi computador donde tengo un documento abierto con algunos posibles diseños para la nueva campaña, a la derecha tengo un post-it recordándome que tengo que llamar al chico de marketing y aquí se acaba todo mi intento de concentración porque justo abajo tengo otro post-it, la fecha claramente marca el día de hoy y subrayado muchas veces un " _Lex,partido"_ Y es que nunca olvido sus fechas importantes pero siempre pego notas en mi escritorio y programo eventos en el calendario de mi celular.

Lex, todo vuelve a ella. Siempre. Sé que espera que esté ahí, ya saben, soy la cábala.

Me duele muchísimo el no poder darle una explicación coherente sobre por qué ni siquiera le dije que no iría.

Pero necesito tiempo, tiempo y espacio porque mientras yo no logre controlar esto jamás nunca podré volver a dirigirme a Lexa como antes.

Ella no merece el peso de unos sentimientos escondidos y alimentados durante años.

Pero tampoco merece que la ignore sin justificación alguna.

Mierda, no sé qué hacer.

* * *

-Octavia llegó hace cinco minutos, dice que nos espera en la mesa de siempre.

-¿Has hablado con ella luego de…?

-¿Luego de haberse fugado con Lincoln un fin de semana completo para declararse su amor eterno? No, no la veo desde que se fue con él el Viernes. –Y vaya mierda porque sí, recibimos un mensaje el Sábado por la tarde, una foto para ser más precisa. Octavia y Lincoln en una romántica _selfie_ diciendo que volverían el Domingo en la noche. Si hasta hacen linda pareja. Pero vamos, que eso no lo puedo decir en voz alta porque es como si me dijeran que Lexa y la zorra del viernes por la noche se ven guapas juntas. Si de solo pensarlo duele. -¿Has hablado con Lexa?

-Apenas un par de palabras para, básicamente, decirle que no quiero hablar.

-Vaya Griffin, quién nos diría hace 10 años que estaríamos sufriendo por un par de chicas.

-¿Sabes que jamás imaginé que te gustaban las chicas?

-Tu gaydar es como la mierda Clarke. –Me dice riéndose y es que supongo que tanto tiempo haciéndome la hetero debió afectarme la precisión de ese maravilloso gaydar.

-Apuesto a que Abby y Jake me lo rompieron cuando me vieron el orgullo gay en los ojos. –Agradezco que exista esta mujer, realmente hubiera explotado el mismo sábado en la madrugada de no ser por ella. Bromear de esta forma como debimos hacerlo hace tantos años me hace sentir menos atrapada en mí misma.

-¿Orgullo gay? Pecado capital y ataque a lo natural querrás decir, desviada. –Me golpea la cabeza con su expresión de idiota seria cuando ya estamos entrando a la cafetería. Nos paramos a buscar a Octavia, el lugar está algo lleno y me doy cuenta como Raven se pone algo tensa, no la ha visto desde el mismo Viernes, ni me imagino lo que debe estar sintiendo.

-Estúpida. –Le respondo como para decir algo pero sé que ya no me presta atención. Es extraño verla así, es tan segura de sí misma todo el tiempo, esos aires de superioridad que tan bien le quedan a esa mente y personalidad que tiene, que sentir como se pone nerviosa por la simple presencia de alguien es realmente chocante.

O. nos levantó la mano haciéndonos una señal, claramente ignora que ya la vimos pero nos estamos tomando un tiempo para que Raven pueda recomponerse.

-¡Felicidades, cumpleañera! –Se para y me abraza con ganas, abrazo que respondo con un poco menos de ánimo pero que me alegra de todas formas, es mi amiga, lo ha sido por años y me encanta que así sea.

-Gracias Blake. –Le pego un empujón de caderas y observo como Raven se acerca para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, es extraño saber cosas que el resto no, darme cuenta como Octavia ignora completamente todo lo que esto está significando para Raven.

-¿Woods ya viene en camino? –Me pregunta a mí, obvio.

-Supongo que sí, quedamos en que nos encontraríamos acá.

-Pensé que irías por ella al polideportivo, ya sabes, para celebrar, niña cábala. –Ganaron, era obvio. Es muy raro enterarme por alguien más y no por ella. Octavia me lo dice como si ya lo supiera hace siglos y ni me inmuto.

-Sí ganaron y no fui, lo de la cábala debe tener sus defectos.

-Pero eres la cábala de Lexa, no fuiste y la sacaron a mitad del partido Griffin. –Y otra vez habla con completa naturalidad, obvio, como si yo ya lo supiera todo. Un extraño dolor en el pecho y esta culpa de mierda otra vez, miro a Raven y ella me devuelve la mirada con complicidad intentando decirme que ella va a sacarme de esta.

-Son cosas que pasan ¿no? Lo importante es que ganaron. ¿Pedimos ya? –Y un gran _Gracias Rae_ se me instala en los ojos.

-Esperemos a Lexa, no quiero que se le enfríe el suyo y se ponga odiosa. –Tiene su celular en la mano y teclea un par de veces. -Linc me dice que Lexa se fue del poli hace 40 minutos o así, ha de estar por llegar.

Ahora Raven me mira a mí. Obviamente un fin de semana juntos en la playa los hizo más que buenos amigos y ahora esta nueva complicidad que tiene con _Linc_ es bastante notoria. La conversación avanza un poco más, básicamente entre Octavia y yo, Raven aporta una que otra cosa pero es realmente extraño.

-Vaya vistas, Lexa Woods ha llegado, hora de comenzar la fiesta. –Raven dice la mitad de esa frase mirándome, como diciéndome _vamos chica, si yo puedo, tú puedes_. Y vaya fiesta que va a comenzar porque la fiesta de mariposas, libélulas y tarántulas que se están peleando en mi estómago está que arde. Sé que Lex está a mis espaldas y a pesar del miedo que me provocan todos los sentimientos que me nacen al verla, siempre es hermoso tenerla cerca. La vi esta mañana y es como si ya extrañara su voz y esa sonrisa preciosa que tiene.

-Hola para ti también Reyes. –Se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla y hace lo mismo con O. Ellas están sentadas una al lado de la otra, estratégicamente para que ni Raven ni yo tengamos en frente a la chica que nos tiene perdidas.

-Felicidades por ese triunfo chica.

-Gracias O, veo que Linc te mantiene informada. –Solo miro a Raven otra vez y noto como suspira, como se hunde en la silla un poco. Otra vez es extraño saber cosas que otros no, la manera en que Lexa y Octavia ignoran completamente la forma en la que nos hacen sentir.

-Buenas tardes, cumpleañera. – Y eso me llega de golpe y porrazo porque no estaba preparada para esto, me levanto de la silla casi como pidiéndole permiso a cada célula de este maldito cuerpo que se mantiene temblando.

-Lamento no haber podido ir. –Que imbécil que soy, es que no se pude decir nada más. Me hubiera encantado decirle que se ve hermosa, me hubiera encantado decirle que con el cabello mojado se ve increíblemente sexy y vaya mierda porque imagino esos minutos en que estuvo en la ducha, en lo perfecto que hubiera sido acompañarla, me da un extraño calor en el centro de mi pecho. Por la mierda, cuanto te amo estúpida Lexa Woods. Ni siquiera puedo mirarla a los ojos, me siento tan idiota.

-No te preocupes, Griffin, nada del otro mundo, seguimos ganando. –Si tan solo supiera que me preocupa demasiado, cómo no voy a preocuparme si muero de ganas por acompañarla a todas partes, sonrío con nervios por lo extraño que es todo esto y prefiero mirar al piso. –Feliz cumpleaños, Clarke. –Lo dice tan suavemente. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre he amado la manera en que dice mi nombre, mi nombre en su voz es sin duda una de mis cosas favoritas en la vida.

Oh vamos ¿7 años y ahora, en medio de una cafetería con Octavia y Raven viendo esto me llega este gran descubrimiento? Eres todo un caso, Griffin.

-Gracias, Lex. –Dos palabras realmente escuetas pero no sé que más decirle, tengo tanto en la cabeza, tantas cosas sin decir que ya todo parece mucho y muy poco a la vez. No puedo más, les juro que no puedo más.

No sé cómo fue que mi cuerpo decidió tomar decisiones por sí solo y ahora la estoy abrazando, no es el abrazo más fuerte que le he dado en mi vida pero es realmente especial, extrañaba tanto sus brazos, su calor, esa forma en que nuestros cuerpos encajan a la perfección, me encanta sentirme así de protegida. Su olor es perfecto, me revuelve el estómago pero de una forma increíblemente hermosa y por un pequeño segundo me permito hacer como que todo está bien.

Y cómo no va a estarlo si este lugar, a su lado, es mi hogar.

-Gracias a ti, cariño. –Me lo acaba de decir de una forma tan suave que me hace querer llorar, cuanto te extraño Lexa. ¿Pueden creer que solo han pasado 3 malditos días? Es que estos sentimientos de mierda que decidieron salir por todas partes de mi cuerpo intensifican todo. Amo cuando me dice _cariño_ , amo cuando es tan dulce, amo todo de ella.

-¿No será suficiente? Viven juntas par de dramáticas. –En qué momento Octavia se volvió tan inoportuna.

-Cállate, imbécil.

El tiempo ha pasado dolorosamente lento, el café llega y cada una habla de su día, Octavia más que ninguna de nosotras, Lexa está algo callada, apagada tal vez sería el término correcto, como si hubieran presionado algún interruptor y estuviera en modo ahorro de energía. Quiero pensar que está cansada por el partido pero vamos, todos sabemos que no es así. Sabe que algo anda mal conmigo y odio saber que le afecta.

Cómo no si prácticamente somos una sola.

Siento que todo es tan superficial, tan sintético, como si fuera una obra de teatro mal actuada en la cual todas tienen un turno forzado de habla, Raven intenta ser la chica de siempre, algunos comentarios graciosos y sin duda muchas de esas miradas en la que nos decimos tantas cosas como tras bambalinas. Agradezco que Octavia monopolizara la conversación algunos minutos. Intento hacer como que no noto que Lexa está intentando que nuestras miradas se crucen.

Noto como me mira atentamente, es como si estuviera buscando algo en mi, alguna señal quizá intentando explicarse qué pasó conmigo de un día a otro. Es incómodo porque quiero hacer como que nada pasa pero es imposible porque entre más me esfuerzo en hacer como que estoy bien, más se me nota que no lo estoy.

Es como si les dijera que no piensen en una manzana roja porque obvio ¿en qué piensan?

En una maldita manzana roja.

-No entiendo por qué lo hicieron pasar a la siguiente ronda. –Y sí, que aquí todas vemos los programas de talentos y los comentamos como grandes expertas.

-Oh cállate Griffin, todas sabemos que va a ganar esta temporada, tiene pasta de profesional.

Y mientras Octavia decía esa tremenda barbaridad giro involuntariamente la cabeza hacia mi costado porque la mirada de Lexa me está quemando, tengo el ceño algo fruncido y por un pequeño momento conecto con esos maravillosos ojos verdes y sentí esa incomodidad extraña, como si algo te enfriara las piernas y te revolviera el estómago. Fue ella quién desvió la mirada al instante, nerviosa.

-Claro que no Blake, eso solo lo crees tú. –Ahora Lex al fin se incluye en la conversación y tal vez solo me imaginé todo lo que acaba de pasar porque se ve de lo mas normal.

-Oye, ese chico es tan talentoso como el que ganó la temporada anterior.

Los minutos siguen pasando y el sólo saber que la tengo a mi lado, a veces rozando su pierna con la mía, escuchando su voz, sintiendo esa mirada, me tiene nerviosa, algo descompuesta. Me disculpo un segundo y voy al baño porque necesito despejar mi mente, necesito hacerme entender que no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida arruinando momentos como este solo por estos sentimientos que de alguna forma tengo que eliminar.

 ** _Raven  
_** _-en línea-_

 _Raven: Tranquila Clarke, tómate tu tiempo.  
Clarke: No puedo hacer esto Rae ¿cómo está?  
Raven: Preocupadísima por ti, no deja de mirar a la puerta del baño.  
Clarke: Tengo que dejar de ser tan obvia  
Raven: Todo va a estar bien_

Me mojo el rostro y tomo aire un par de veces, necesito volver ahí y disfrutar de mi café y mi tarta de chocolate.

Salgo de vuelta a la mesa y su mirada se clava en mí. Extraño, esa es la palabra. Es extraño amar tanto esa mirada pero al mismo tiempo querer que se detenga. Es extraño estar muriendo por abrazarla y al mismo tiempo quererla lejos. Los minutos siguen pasando y me voy sintiendo un poco mejor porque la conversación sobre ese chico cantante se puso realmente interesante, Octavia nos tiene a todas en contra pero no cede ni un solo segundo.

Me regalo un momento de debilidad y miro al costado, ahora sí es como si Lexa estuviera completamente desconectada, me pregunto qué cosas pasarán por su mente. Si es que soy demasiado obvia, si es que ya sospecha sobre lo que siento.

Me muero de miedo. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-¿Otra ronda chicas? Esta corre por mi cuenta.

-Si Octavia se ofrece yo no me niego. –Y sí, esa es Raven luchando también contra sus sentimientos hacia la chica que va a pagar mi segunda taza de café.

-Me sumo a Raven, otro café para mí también.

-No se emocionen que es sólo por la rubia cumpleañera y el buen humor que traigo desde el viernes. –Ay, Octavia, si tan solo supieras el humor que Rae y yo traemos desde ese maldito día. -¿Lexa, te apuntas?

Y sigue así, mirando a la nada con el ceño sutilmente fruncido, es exactamente la misma expresión que pone cuando algo anda mal con los papeles del centro deportivo o cuando intenta descifrar si a su salsa le falta sal o pimienta.

-Lexa, despabila.

-¿Oh?

Me armo de valor y ahora soy yo la que va a hablar.

-Que pediremos otra ronda de café para todas ¿está bien? –No se imaginan cuanto me costó soltar esa frase, creo que no me había dirigido directamente a ella hace un buen rato

-Claro, sí, perfecto. –Y sonríe de medio lado intentado hacer como que todo está perfecto, pero te conozco Lexa Woods y me encantaría saber qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya.

Lexa, me encantaría saber si he estado siendo demasiado obvia, si notas que solo hace unos días acepté libremente que estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de ti, me encantaría poder besarte ahora mismo, Lexa, quisiera tomar tu mano y acariciarla, decirte que todo está perfecto entre tú y yo, que necesito un poco de tiempo pero que no puedo perderte, Lexa.

Lexa, por favor, no puedo perderte.

* * *

Sin duda alguna la caminata más incomoda de vuelta a casa porque ni ella ni yo dijimos mucho, Lexa se esforzó y me preguntó algunas cosas del trabajo que respondí demasiado nerviosa como si esta fuera la primera cita con la chica que me gusta, como si nunca antes hubiéramos estado solas ella y yo.

Llegamos al departamento y Lexa entra antes, toma a Monty y le dice algunas tonterías con esa voz de niña que pone, esa que siempre le digo que es estúpida porque ese gato no la entiende pero que en el fondo me encanta porque es demasiado adorable. Quién mierda soy. Ya me volví una cursi.

-Hm, ¿Clarke? –Está en su pieza, no la amarilla, la que originalmente es de ella. Extraño muchísimo el tiempo en que éramos dos idiotas discutiendo por esa estupidez de la pintura amarilla. Me armo de valor y camino hasta la puerta donde la veo sentada en la cama.

-¿Sí?

-Escucha, -Y se me revuelve todo porque creo que tendremos una conversación que necesito evitar a toda costa. –Sé que dijiste que nada de celebraciones ni nada de regalos pero si soy sincera esto lo tenía planeado hace mucho y no quiero que por una época difícil se arruine algo que creo te va a gustar, nada ni nadie merece que se arruine algo que tenga que ver contigo, Clarke.

Si tan solo pudiera explicarles la forma en la que me está mirando, sí, es la misma manera en que lo ha hecho siempre pero dios ¿cómo no haberme dado cuenta antes lo mucho que necesito a ese par de ojos sobre los míos? Tampoco puedo explicarles como me siento porque no es lo que pensé en un principio, Lexa no quiere hacer que hable, Lexa me está dando mi espacio, Lexa simplemente está siendo Lexa.

-Lex, yo…

-No, espera un segundo. –Se levanta, va y abre su tercer cajón y saca una pequeña caja negra con una cinta blanca, delicada y muy elegante. –Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa. –Estira su brazo y recibo la caja sentándome en la cama, intentando sobreponerme a ese _preciosa_ que rebota en mi cabeza, ella se acomoda a mi lado.

Quizá para ustedes puede parecer cualquier cosa, no es una joya, no es un collar con nuestros nombres grabados ni una pulsera con la fecha del día en que nos conocimos, tampoco una caja de finos chocolates. El estuche tiene impreso la marca _Aurora_ con un estilo precioso y me tiemblan las manos porque al abrirla encuentro una pluma estilográfica gris, preciosa, sé perfectamente que tiene un alimentador de ebonita y plumín de oro macizo, sé que está hecha a mano en Italia, sé que es costosísima y sé también, obviamente, que la había estado buscando por todas partes en alguna reventa que me permitiera darme el lujo de comprarla. Esta es original, completamente nueva, de paquete y directamente de las manos de la persona más maravillosa que conozco.

-Por dios Lexa, pero esto es costos…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo Clarke, no tiene ni la más mínima importancia. –La miro al fin directamente a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos y veo como me observa con algo de timidez, estoy pegada a la cama justo a su lado y no creo que pueda moverme nunca más.

-Es preciosa, dios mío, gracias Lex yo… dios, gracias. –La tomo con mucho cuidado entre mis manos y la acaricio como si fuera un pequeño ser vivo.

-Si te fijas… -Sus manos toman suavemente las mías para girar la pluma y siento una corriente por todo el cuerpo que me vuelve completamente loca. –Aquí hay una pequeña sorpresa. -Retira sus manos y me siento algo abandonada, miro la pluma y noto como _Clarke Griffin_ está grabado con una caligrafía preciosa. –Espero que no arruine lo fino de la pluma, creí que sería un lindo detalle.

-Lo es, claro que lo es. –Detalle dice ella, detallazo para mi, todo esto es tan hermoso, ella es tan hermosa, la manera en que me mira es tan hermosa.

Dejo la pluma con cuidado en su lugar no sin antes acariciarla nuevamente, con más cuidado aún dejo el estuche a un costado de la cama y suspiro antes de volver mi mirada a la chica que tengo en frente, esa que ahora mira a nuestros zapatos como si fueran la novedad del siglo. Nunca había sido tan extraño estar tan cerca de Lexa, ni siquiera el día en que nos conocimos.

-Lex, yo…

-Si vas a agradecerme otra vez, ahórratelo. –Al fin levanta su vista y nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar, esta vez ambas estamos sonriendo sutilmente y me estremezco, estamos solas, la noche ya cae lentamente y el silencio se apodera de nuestro pequeño hogar. Mi respiración está pesada y dios mío, cómo mierda hice todo este tiempo para ignorar todo este amor que siento.

Cómo mierda me aguanté esta avalancha de sentimientos, estas ganas de gritar lo enamorada que me tiene, lo loca que me tiene. Santa mierda, cómo fue que pude estar tanto tiempo acumulando todo este amor que tengo.

-Clarke. –Mi nombre lo susurró y jamás me había llamado tanto la atención como suena cada una de las letras que lo compone, una sola palabra que me sacó del ensueño y me hizo desviar mi mirada a sus labios y a cómo están sutilmente separados. Tengo mi mano sobre la de ella y siento como su calor me grita que la acaricie y simplemente lo hago, quién soy yo para negármelo.

No dejamos de mirarnos y noto como también se fija en mis labios, intento que no sea demasiado evidente como me tiemblan de puro nervio, el corazón me late demasiado rápido y ella abre y cierra casi imperceptiblemente los suyos como intentado armar una frase que pueda decir de manera coherente.

-Por favor, Clarke, si el problema soy yo necesito que me lo digas.

Y ahí está, lo que no quería escuchar, de lo que tanto temía tener plena certeza. Estoy dañando a Lexa, con todo esto le estoy haciendo daño y no son solo sus palabras, son las lágrimas de sus ojos, es el temblor de su voz, la expresión en su rostro. Siento una dura punzada en el pecho y de repente me cuesta respirar, no sé qué decir, no sé cómo explicárselo.

-Dios mío, Lexa.

-Clarke sé que necesitas tu espacio para lo que sea que esté pasando pero si hice algo, si dije algo por favor dime qué fue, déjame remediarlo, explicarte si es necesario. –No puedo creer que se culpe, no puedo creer que esté con la idea de que dijo o hizo algo que me dejó algo rota. Estos tres malditos días que han parecido años han servido para que no solo yo le esté dando mil vueltas por segundo, ella también lo ha estado haciendo y sacando conclusiones apresuradas, completamente erradas.

-Escúchame Lex. –Me sale como en un susurro porque el dolor en el pecho me supera completamente. –Ahora mismo no puedo explicarte qué es lo que pasa ¿está bien? Pero por el amor de dios –Me acerco mas a ella y me permito tomar sus manos, ambas, entre las mías. –Escúchame con atención ¿okey? –Ella asiente, tan frágil por la mierda, tan dulce. –Nada de esto es tu culpa, no hay nada que hayas hecho o dicho, no es tu culpa.

-Pero Clarke…

-Pero nada, no quiero que te culpes, esto… esto necesito procesarlo un poco más ¿sí? Pero cariño, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Que gran mentira, pero que gran mentira. Claro que no puedo decirle _tiene todo que ver contigo_ , no soporto la idea de que cargue con el peso de algo que no le corresponde. De algo por lo que no tiene culpa.

O tal vez sí, tal vez puedo culparla por ser tan odiosamente hermosa, tan dulce, tan sexy, tan perfecta como solo ella puede ser.

-Prométemelo. –Dijo o eso entendí porque su voz está completamente quebrada, mis corazón ya no da más y gracias a dios estoy sentada porque las piernas no soportarían estar de pie. La miro con tanta intensidad que no puedo notar nada más que sus ojos suplicantes y me termino de quebrar, mis manos abandonan las de ella y las llevo a su rostro, descansa su mejilla derecha en mi mano izquierda y hace una mueca algo graciosa de esas para evitar el llanto.

¿Cómo prometerle algo que no es real? ¿Cómo prometerle que esto no tiene nada que ver con ella cuando mi vida entera está girando a su alrededor?

-Prometo… -No puedo, santo cielo, no puedo. –Lexa, no tienes que culparte de absolutamente nada de esto, por favor, no lo hagas. –Aún teniendo su mejilla apoyada en mi mano niega suavemente como diciéndome que no es lo que esperaba escuchar, por la mierda, por qué no puedes ser un poco menos maravillosa para no haberme enamorado de ti, Lexa Woods.

-Por favor Clarke, por el amor de dios.

No lo soporto, no puedo con esto, realmente no puedo con esto y esa expresión, ese rostro tan precioso lleno de angustia, todo me grita que lo haga, todo en este preciso instante me exige que lo haga y no, no puedo decirlo, no puedo sacarlo por mi boca con palabras pero si puedo sacarlo de mi boca de una manera completamente distinta.

Lo siguiente que sé es que sus labios siguen siendo tan perfectos como los recordaba.

Que, aunque suene terrible, el sabor de su boca combinado con nuestras lágrimas es una mezcla exquisita de vulnerabilidad.

Que esto que siento en mi pecho es demasiado potente como para lograr comprenderlo.

Que Lexa es la mujer que necesito en mi vida por el resto de mis días y que sus besos son sin duda alguna una bocanada de oxígeno, un golpe eléctrico como los que dan los desfibriladores cuando alguien se encuentra al borde de la muerte.

Que sus manos acomodándose en mis caderas mientras por mi lado me acomodo a horcajadas sobre ella son la perfección y que la manera en la que nuestras lenguas se acarician es el mismo cielo.

 _Que te amo, Lexa, por la mierda. Te amo._

* * *

 **Para quienes lo prefieran, esta historia está también siendo publicada en wattpad, pueden buscar mi perfil como sacrecrowd. El próximo capitulo estará Domingo o Lunes, saludos!**

 **He tenido algunos problemas con FFnet para poder subir el capítulo, disculpen la tardanza en esta plataforma, haré lo posible para ir a la par con wattpad**


	22. Capítulo 22 – San Google

_1.-_ _ **Te das cuenta de que muy seguido te la quedas viendo involuntariamente**_ _para contemplar lo guapa, inteligente, simpática y comprensiva que es._

Oh bueno, partimos duro ¿eh? Es que así como muy seguido no es, tal vez últimamente un par de veces a la semana, qué se yo. Vivo con ella ¿cómo se supone que no la vea involuntariamente? Y que lo de guapa, inteligente, simpática y comprensiva no es algo que yo se lo invente, si la rubia nació así ¿Por qué no valorar los atributos de una buena amiga?

Además con esos ojos azules que tiene, lo talentosa que es y lo importante que ha sido para mí cada segundo de estos siete años no entiendo como no contemplarla.

Okey.

Bueno, sí.

Seguido. Muy seguido.

Un punto de diez.

 _2.-_ _ **Constantemente tienes muchas ganas de hacer algo increíble por ella**_ _como sorprenderla, regalarle algo que sabes que quiere mucho, cocinarle su postre favorito, etc. y todo_ _ **sólo porque quieres verla feliz o sonreír.**_

En mi defensa, es mi mejor amiga. La chica con la que vivo. Es obvio que quiero verla feliz, es obvio que quiero verla sonreír y si puedo darle algo que quiere o algo que le gusta por supuesto que lo voy a hacer.

¿Es que acaso ustedes no lo hacen? No sé, ¿ser linda con sus amigas y amigos? Se supone que es parte de la amistad, hacer cosas desinteresadas, hacerse felices mutuamente. No me vengan con cosas raras que lo de su regalo de cumpleaños, por ejemplo, fue simplemente un acto desinteresado de amistad por una chica que es muy importante para mí.

Una chica que es mi amiga.

Mi mejor amiga, mi fami… okey siento que esto de decir que Clarke es solo mi mejor amiga y mi familia lo he repetido más veces que mi propio nombre. Supongo que a estas alturas ya tienen más que entendido el punto.

Ugh.

Y luego la odiosa soy yo.

No puedo negarlo así que van dos de diez.

 _3.-_ _ **Tus amistades hacen comentarios sobre ambas**_ _y generalmente las personas creen que son novias._

Es que no se vale porque Luna, por ejemplo, es una mujer demasiado molesta como para considerar sus comentarios.

Debo aceptar que Lincoln lo ha hecho una que otra vez.

Y algunas de las chicas con las que me he acostado.

Oh, y esa vez que ese señor Pike, su jefe, pensó que éramos novias.

También con esos celos idiotas del imbécil de Alex.

Y si mal no recuerdo, algunas de las pequeñas que entreno una que otra vez nos preguntaron si estábamos saliendo.

O esa vez que la señora… alto aquí. Me rehúso a seguir.

Que sean tres puntos de diez.

Pero no estoy aceptando nada.

-Lexi, ¿sabes que solo estaba bromeando cuando te dije que googlearas para saber si estás enamorada de Clarke, verdad?

-¿Jamás te enseñaron que mirar lo que hace la gente en sus celulares es de mala educación? Maldita sea Lincoln.

No es mi culpa que la gente me de ideas. Claro que no.

Hace unos días y en un acto de desesperación enorme llamé a Lincoln en la mitad de la noche para preguntarle cómo se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Octavia. Porque sí, considerando que soy amiga de la susodicha y la jugadora estrella de este hombre, en un acto de confianza me confesó que está enamoradísimo de Octavia Blake.

Pero ese ahora no es el punto.

Lo que yo quería saber era cómo mierda se dio cuenta ¿se despertó un día y dijo _oh vaya amo a Octavia_? ¿Miró por la ventada y había una batiseñal? ¿Le llegó un mensaje de texto? ¿Lo soñó? ¿Le dolió algo? Dios mío santo, cómo es que la gente decide así, de un día para otro que están enamorados.

Eso era lo que quería saber yo y ¿saben qué me dijo el muy imbécil? _Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes._

Genial chico, si hubiera querido una frase barata de tumblr simplemente descargaba la aplicación y me ponía a repostear un rato.

Cuento corto, se rió de mi, asumió deliberadamente que mi pregunta era por Clarke, volvió a reírse de mí y justo antes de cortar me dijo un _qué se yo, Lexa, búscalo en google._

Y, lo crean o no, hay muchísimas páginas en las cuales consultar por… el temita este.

Abrí un link que me pareció relativamente confiable, ya saben, _10 señales de que estás enamorada de tu mejor amiga y_ heme aquí, sentada en un café del centro intentando descifrar si todas estas cosas que me pasan se acercan a… ya saben, eso.

Eso de estar enamorada.

¿No se cagan de miedo de solo pensarlo?

¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿De Clarke?

Maldita sea cómo se supone que pasó. Cómo de un momento a otro me empecé a cuestionar todas estas cosas. Cómo.

En qué momento se empezaron a acumular estos sentimientos en mi interior.

¿Y la verdad? La verdad mi verdadero miedo es cagarla.

¿Qué pasa si confundo las cosas? ¿Qué pasa si esto no es nada más que una fase?

Claro, el sexo pudo confundir las cosas. El sexo todo lo confunde.

El sexo es malo. No lo hagan.

Ay dios.

A quién quiero engañar.

Ya veo que con ustedes el engaño no me resulta.

No quiero arruinar todo, no quiero aceptar cosas que no son, no quiero confundirme, no quiero aferrarme a sentimientos que quizá con el tiempo se puedan desgastar.

Me muero de miedo. No quiero perderla, no puedo perderla, por dios.

Y se me forma un nudo en la garganta, en el estómago, en el trasero, en los pies y la verdad siento que hasta en los dientes de solo imaginar que todo esto realmente es amor. Amor de ese que se vende en las películas. Amor por la única persona que sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor y por quién daría la vida si fuese necesario. Amor por una mujer heterosexual por la que ni siquiera podría esforzarme en conquistar.

¿Ya ven como me puse? ¿Ya ven?

-No quiero entrometerme en tus cosas Lexa pero lo que sea que tengas en tu corazón no lo puede definir una página de internet.

-Si no quieres entrometerte en mis cosas, entonces no lo hagas, moreno.

-A la orden comandante. –Me levanta las dos manos y se sienta al lado mío, supongo que después tendré que seguir con el resto de supuestas señales que me van a arreglar la vida.

-¿Qué tal todo con Octavia?

-¿Yo no puedo entrometerme en tus dramas amorosos pero tú sí en los míos?

-Clarke no es mi drama amoroso, fortachón. –Le guiño un ojo porque soy una campeona.

-Yo no he nombrado a Clarke, ojos verdes. –Me guiña un ojo porque soy una imbécil.

-Cómo sea, te encanta que hablemos de ti y tus chicas así que suéltalo.

-Octavia no es _una de mis chicas,_ imbécil, además a ti también te encanta que hablemos de las chicas a las que te estás tirando.

-Clarke no es solo una chica a la que… okey, ya noté lo que intentas, amigo de cuarta. –Lo apunto con un dedo y le doy una cachetada nada suave, es una mole, que se aguante.

-Okey, suficiente por hoy. –Ahora suelta una carcajada riéndose de mí, irrespetuoso. –Con Octavia todo perfecto, Lexa, de verdad creo que esta es la indicada.

-Pero cómo sab…

-Ni se te ocurra preguntarme cómo sé que es la indicada porque no te voy a dar ninguna respuesta que te guste, Woods. –Okey, pillada. –Y no sé, llevamos mucho tonteando pero este último tiempo las cosas se han puesto algo serias, la verdad es que desde el día en que empecé a tener sexo con O. dejé de hacerlo con otras chicas así que me tiene bien enganchado hace bastante.

-¿Por qué? Lo del sexo digo.

-Simplemente no lo necesitaba, honestamente ni ganas me dan de estar con alguien que no sea ella, ya sabes, ni en la cama ni en ninguna otra parte.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?

-Quiero pedirle que sea mi novia, oficialmente hablando y quiero hacerlo a lo grande así que tendrás que ayudarme.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y yo por qué, musculitos?

-Porque eres amiga de O. y mi voleibolista estrella favorita ¿Te parece poco?

-Me parece bastante poco, sí, pero en vista y considerando que soy una amiga genial y ustedes se ven bastante guapos juntos, okey, me apunto.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me caes mucho mejor que antes. –Me guiña un ojo y abre la carta. -¿Pedimos o esperamos a que llegue el resto?

No es que seamos los mejores amigos pero con algunos chicos y chicas del mundo del volei nos juntamos algunas veces a beber algo o simplemente a pasar el rato, esta es la ocasión y realmente espero que me sirva para despejar la cabeza.

-Deben estar por llegar, te aguantas, hambriento.

Bien, ya que estamos en esta y aún tenemos que esperar a los chicos iré por donde todos quieren que vaya: la noche del cumpleaños de Clarke.

Aún recuerdo cómo me miraba de esa forma tan extraña, con los ojos cristalinos, tanto como los míos supongo, es extraño porque es como si pudiera sentir el calor de sus manos aún en mis mejillas mientras no era capaz de decirme que lo que le pasa no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

No pudo, por dios, no pudo asegurarme que no soy, aunque sea en parte, la razón de este cambio tan repentino.

Intenté darle unas vueltas, intenté encontrarle algún sentido a sus palabras, a su expresión, juro que lo intenté pero cuando más ganas le estaba poniendo, todo mi esfuerzo se fue a la mierda, de un segundo a otro la tenía sobre mí, besándome.

Y no, no me estaba besando de cualquier forma, Clarke logra hacerme sentir calidez justo en el centro de mi pecho y en ese momento sentía todo un incendio. Me estaba derritiendo y excitando en partes iguales. Una vez más la sentí tan dueña de mi, una vez más dejé de pertenecerme y cada maldita célula de mi cuerpo estaba a su completa merced.

No sé en qué momento comencé a llorar como una desquiciada en medio de los besos que iba subiendo de nivel bastante rápido, noté que ella soltaba pequeños sollozos también y nuestros besos dulces se combinaron con el salado de nuestras lágrimas mientras, al menos yo, me negaba a soltarla.

Porque dios mío.

Esa rubia es una extensión de mí. De solo acordarme vuelvo a sentirme completa una vez más.

Un par de segundos más entre lágrimas, besos y caricias nos bastó para quedar sin una pizca de oxígeno y nos separamos unos centímetros para mirarnos fijamente a los ojos. Nada, nada más existía en ese segundo, solo un par de preciosas esferas azules transmitiéndome demasiadas cosas que aún no logro entender.

Sentí tanto con esa mirada, removió absolutamente todo mi mundo y puedo jurar que Clarke me intentaba gritar algo.

Fue en ese mismo segundo, cuando noté que Clarke estaba rota, cuando noté que estamos pisando un suelo demasiado frágil, en que entendí al fin que no puedo intentar entender a Clarke cuando no comprendo ni lo que pasa conmigo misma.

 _-Clarke, no podemos. –Le susurré y ella asintió débilmente como si hubiera sabido exactamente qué estaba pensando._

 _-Abrázame, por favor. –Eso lo dijo en un susurro también y sin cambiar posiciones la acerqué aún más a mí, si cabía. Nos quedamos así no sé ¿media hora? Hasta que nuestras respiraciones volvieron a su normalidad y de apoco nuestros cuerpos pasaban cuenta de haber pasado tantos minutos en la misma posición._

 _-¿Clarke? –La llamé una vez se levantó y estaba camino al baño. -¿Estamos bien? –Y eso más que una pregunta era un ruego._

 _-Estamos bien, cariño. –Clarke no es de las que acostumbra a soltar motes cariñosos pero el momento lo ameritaba, me sonrió apenas y yo lo hice también._

Dos noches luego de esa volvimos a dormir abrazadas, fue ella la que llegó a mi habitación y entró a la cama sin decir absolutamente nada, se acomodó sobre mi pecho y como una quinceañera el corazón me empezó a latir demasiado fuerte y rápido para ser verdad. Morí de vergüenza de solo pensar que en su oído podía sentir perfectamente el sonido de mi corazón gritando mil y un cosas.

Pero este corazón que tengo es un estúpido porque se la pasa diciendo cosas que no entiendo.

O la estúpida soy yo por no ponerle nombre a las sensaciones que al parecer todos logran reconocer mejor que yo.

Pero por la mierda ¿nadie entiende que estoy absolutamente cagada de miedo? No estoy aparentemente enamorada de la vecina, de una compañera de clase, de una amiga cualquiera. Estamos hablando de Clarke, de mi mejor amiga, de mi puta otra mitad, santo cielo ¿acaso nadie puede ponerse en mi lugar por un mísero segundo?

Si la cago con esto, básicamente me cago la vida completa.

Pero ya me deprimí y los chicos están llegando así que mejor me concentro en ser un humano normal y unirme a la conversación.

* * *

 _4.- **La tocas más de la cuenta,** por ejemplo, alargas más de la cuenta los abrazos (mientras aprovechas de comprobar a qué huele su cuello)_

A estas alturas del día ya no puedo ni siquiera esforzarme en negarlo, al menos no puedo negar que me encanta tocarla más de la cuenta. Me encanta abrazarla, me encanta sentirla y más aún si la puedo tener desnuda.

¿A quién engaño?

Si hay algo que me hace sentir completamente feliz es recordar esos días en que luego de maravillosos orgasmos nos abrazábamos y hacíamos como que no habían reglas, nos acomodábamos con nuestros cuerpos completamente desnudos y dormíamos como un par de bebés luego de tener su leche caliente.

Lo que sí puedo negar rotundamente es que no me esfuerzo para nada en saber cómo huele. Clarke ama los perfumes cítricos y le quedan de maravillas.

Cuatro de diez.

 _5.- **Tienes ganas de estar con ella absolutamente todo el tiempo** y quieres que hagan todo juntas sin importar qué sea._

Esto sí es algo debatible ¿saben? Más que querer estar con ella absolutamente todo el tiempo, quiero poder llegar luego de un día maravilloso haciendo lo que amo y contarle absolutamente todo. Tengo ganas de que me hable sobre su día, sobre su trabajo que apenas entiendo, tengo ganas de saber que tuvo un buen día.

Para qué darle más vueltas, lo dejamos en punto nulo y seguimos en un cuatro de diez.

Estoy en mi escritorio ordenando algunos papeles, tenía la completa intención de terminar estas cosas aburridas de chica adulta en este rato desde que llegué de estar con los chicos pero no paraba de darle vueltas a todo y simplemente volví a sacar mi teléfono celular para terminar con la ardua tarea de saber si estoy enamorada o algo así.

Me dolió el estómago de solo pensar la palabra _enamorada._

Mejor sigamos.

 _6.- Desde chicas se quedaban a dormir, se cambiaban juntas, etc. y nunca te incomodó o te puso nerviosa pero **últimamente este tipo de situaciones te inquietan de una manera un tanto extraña**._

Partamos desde la base que a Clarke no la conozco desde que somos niñas y que eso _de quedarse a dormir_ es más bien un _vivir juntas._

Ahora analicemos esto, les dije hace un rato que el día en que entró a mi cama se me removió el mundo entero y ha de ser la vez un millón en que dormimos juntas. Puede que sí me inquietara de una manera un tanto extraña y que… oh esperen, me llegó un mensaje.

Un mensaje de Clarke.

Y vaya que me acabo de inquietar.

 ** _Clarke_** _  
-línea-_

 _Clarke: Hey, extraña ¿pasas por mi hoy?  
Lexa: Claro que sí, rubia ¿a las 7?  
Clarke: A las 7 _

No tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que esto acaba de significar para mí, la última vez que fui por ella al trabajo pasó hace semana y media, había estado poniéndome excusas baratas que logré interpretar como que simplemente no quería pasar más del tiempo necesario conmigo. Vaya que dolió verlo así.

Y ahora, de la nada pidiéndome que pase por ella.

Dios, si hasta quiero bailar. Me ha estado dando estas pequeñas emociones que realmente me devuelven el alma al cuerpo. La noche que entró a mi habitación, el día que llegó con comida italiana para que cenáramos juntas, la mañana en que me preparó el desayuno, este mensaje. Cosas que antes era prácticamente pan de cada día y ahora empezaron a significar demasiado.

¿Conocen esa frase del _nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_? Básicamente eso.

Tengo un sonrisa de idiota que apenas me la puedo y ¿en qué estábamos?

Como sea, van cinco de diez.

 _7.- **Sientes esa extraña necesidad de besarla** cada vez que están juntas y muchas veces has imaginado **algunas situaciones más íntimas.**_

Vamos a saltarnos esto ¿okey?

Por razones obvias digo.

Porque eso de _imaginar_ en mi caso ya me queda algo corto.

Seis de diez y no diré nada más.

 _8.-Las canciones románticas **te recuerdan a ella** y quisieras dedicarle cada una de ellas._

¿No odian cuando las canciones empiezan a tener sentido?

Como un sentido real, digo.

Y ya, que Ed Sheeran se ha convertido como el cliché máximo de romance y penas de amor pero es inevitable. Esta maldita octava señal la doy como un sí rotundo porque ya no puedo escuchar a ese pelirrojo sin pensar en Clarke.

La verdad suena como una tontería pero si nos ponemos algo más serios se me encoge el puto corazón con cada canción que le canta a esa mierda que todos llaman amor. Y sí, me pongo grosera porque lo vale.

De hecho ahora mismo voy escuchándolo mientras voy hacia la salida del edificio para ir por la rubia que es lo único que puedo tener en mente.

Siete de diez y quedan dos.

 _9.-Imaginas un futuro con ella._

Corto, conciso y preciso.

¿Qué si imagino un futuro con Clarke?

Pero cómo no hacerlo, desde que la conocí imaginé mi vida entera con ella. Siendo un par de ancianas discutiendo por todo y contándonos las canas.

Claro que la mayoría de las veces imaginé que ella tendría una familia y yo sería la tía buena onda de los renacuajos que trajera al mundo, tan rubios y encantadores como ella.

De la forma que sea. Sí, imagino un futuro con ella porque se me hace imposible no tenerla en mi vida. Quiero que Clarke sea la persona que me acompañe hasta la tumba, maldita sea.

Necesito que Clarke sea la que me vea envejecer, necesito ver cómo se va a arrugando y se transforma en una señora molesta.

Por la mierda.

No imagino una vida en la que Clarke no sea lo primer en mi lista de prioridades. Por siempre y para siempre.

Son ocho de diez y solo queda un maldito punto en la lista.

Voy llegando al trabajo de Clarke y me muero de nervios. Quiero verla.

Tengo esta emoción descontrolada de verla y poder decirle que me apunto en prácticamente todas las señales que esta maldita página de internet asegura son las correctas para afirmar si me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

Tan estúpido e infantil como suena pero al parecer me hacía falta. Al parecer solo necesitaba ordenar de una vez por todas mi cabeza porque mi corazón lo tiene muy claro hace mucho.

Mi corazón, este mismo que se me está retorciendo junto a mis entrañas por doblar en la próxima calle y estar más cerca de Clarke, es el que salta como un estúpido.

¿Saben cuándo fue la primera vez que sentí latir mi corazón endemoniadamente fuerte?

La primera vez que la vi.

Esa vez, cuando estaba al otro lado de la barra mirando su vaso y yo me perdí por primera vez en sus facciones preciosas. Cuando perdí por completo el talento de hablar, cuando no tenía ganas de follármela y adiós. Sentí que se me iba a salir al corazón.

Me gustó, me encantó, me cautivó al instante.

Y cuando me acerqué. Por el amor de dios, chicos, cuando me acerqué y le hablé, cuando me miró y pude escuchar su voz por primera vez… yo ya no sabía respirar.

Pero el tiempo pasó y todo se convirtió en un vórtice extraño del que ya no quería salir, Clarke entró a mi vida tan abruptamente que la dejé ahí, aferrada a mi corazón y me importaba una real mierda qué significaba a esas alturas.

 _¿Amigas? Okey, seamos amigas, las mejores amigas, Clarke._

 _Solo no te alejes nunca de mí, por favor._

Oh.

Dios mío.

¿Han sentido el sonido de un corazón roto?

¿Saben lo que se siente un maldito corazón roto?

Les explico, es esto que siento ahora mismo.

Porque giré en la maldita calle para estar más cerca de la mujer de mi vida y ahí estaba.

Besando a alguien más. Juntando suavemente sus labios con unos que obviamente no eran los míos.

Un roce sutil, labios con labios y una sonrisa que alcancé a notar antes de esconderme como una maldita cobarde detrás de una furgoneta que la vida puso estratégicamente en mi camino.

Dime, Clarke ¿Qué tiene Niylah que te hizo querer sus besos cuando yo podía darte tantos como quisieras?

 _10.-_ _Sientes un impulso cada vez más fuerte por decirle que **últimamente sientes algo diferente por ella** y te mueres de curiosidad por saber si siente lo mismo que tú._

Nueve de diez y pierdo por goleada.

¿Qué saco ya?

Porque sí, estoy enamorada y ¿saben qué? Creo que lo tengo clarísimo desde esa bendita (o maldita) ducha luego de lo que pasó con Alex.

Vamos, creo que lo tengo clarísimo desde que la vi.

¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?

Idiota, eso soy, soy una idiota. No puedo estar sin Clarke y sí, Lincoln, _cuando lo sabes, lo sabes._

Y vaya que lo sé.

¿Enamorada, yo?

Sí, y vaya que sí.


	23. Capítulo 23 - Nos arriesgamos

**Capítulo 23 – Nos arriesgamos.**

 _¿Y si decidiéramos confesarlo todo, Clarke? ¿Y si nos arriesgamos?_

Dos preguntas que parecen tan odiosamente simples pero que me estremecieron el puto cuerpo completo cuando Raven las soltó casi en un susurro, con miedo de dejarlas salir con demasiada fuerza, con miedo de que todo esto se nos hiciera aún más complicado.

Pensar en _arriesgarme_ me deja un amargo sabor de boca, justo como una cucharada de café en polvo directo a la lengua, así de angustiante y desagradable. Me supera el miedo de solo imaginar que me atrevo a decirle palabra por palabra, letra por letra a Lexa todo lo que siento por ella.

Mi zona de confort, esta en la que me he estado escudando, tampoco me parece mucho mejor. Los días han pasado odiosamente lentos y han sido dolorosamente extraños, desde el día de mi cumpleaños no he logrado pegar ojo.

A excepción de la noche en que sin pensarlo dos veces, conté hasta tres y salté de mi cama directo a la cama de Lexa. Fue una de veces en las que solo me dije _¿Y si...?_ Pero es que hay momentos en los que no lo soporto más.

La extraño tanto.

Si me preguntan, yo les respondo de buenas a primeras que preferiría seguir engañándome, seguir viviendo en mi propia mentira por el resto de mi vida y dejar que ambas siguiéramos como siempre. Seguir en este limbo, en esta disgustante zona de confort donde sé nos hago daño a ambas.

Pero si me pongo a pensarlo, si soy realmente sincera... no hay nada más real en mi vida que el amor que siento por esa mujer de ojos verdes, piel bronceada, cabello sedoso y cuerpo perfecto que duerme justo en la pieza de al lado. Quiero pensar que con el paso de los días podré ir tiñendo todo esto de amistad nuevamente y la crisis por la que estoy pasando quedará para siempre en lo más profundo de mi corazón y en lo más atesorado de mi pasado.

 _¿Y si_ no puedo hacerlo? _¿Y si_ se me termina de ir de las manos?

¿Existe realmente alguna forma de controlar el amor?

El amor.

Básicamente ha sido mi _leitmotiv_ en todo lo que se relacione en mi vida con Lexa, mi patrón de colores, mi mesa de trabajo, mi música ambiental, mi composición personalizada para cada pedazo de mí que he estado dispuesta a entregarle. Desde las más mínimas acciones, como levantar sus toallas mojadas del baño sin sacarle los ojos y hasta aquellas que ambas guardamos en nuestros corazones con real pasión, las noches en vela, los corazones rotos siendo recogidos por la otra, las lágrimas derramadas, así y tanto, podría seguir años.

Por más estúpido y contradictorio que suene, mi razón para permanecer tantos años a su lado, tantos años negándome mis sentimientos, pero por sobretodo, dando tanto de mi cómo puedo para hacerla feliz... es el amor que le tuve, le tengo y sin duda le tendré por siempre aunque me esfuerce en ocultarlo.

Es tan frustrante el sólo pensar que jamás habrá nadie que pueda ocupar el lugar que tiene en mi corazón, tan doloroso saber que por más que intente amar a alguien más nunca podré dejar de pensar en ella. Jamás podré entregarme por completo a nadie más porque, quiera o no, una parte de mí tiene grabado su nombre, una parte de mi le pertenece.

La cosa es que...

A veces siento que todo puede volver a la normalidad, esas veces en que volvemos a cenar juntas y se nos salen de esas estupideces que solo nosotras somos capaces de hacer y decir. Siento que me puedo tragar todo unos 6 años más y ahí ya veré qué hacer.

Pero...

Otras veces siento que me mira con una intensidad abrumadora que me entibia por completo, como si supiera lo que me está pasando, pienso en aquella vez que nos besamos tan dulcemente en el sillón, entre lágrimas... imagino que todo podría ser así, imagino que ella podría ser consciente de mis sentimientos y ¿saben? hasta estaría dispuesta a compartirla con tantos ligues como ella quiera... siempre y cuando sus besos dulces y sus miradas profundas solo me pertenezcan a mí.

Así de patética.

¿Y si es posible? ¿Y si lograra hacer que Lexa me diera una oportunidad así en su vida? ¿Y si... y si lograra que me ame tal y como yo la amo?

Al menos debo parecerle atractiva ¿no? Sé que al menos en la entrepierna le provoco algo, se también lo mucho que le importo ¿Acaso no es suficiente para pertenecernos por completo la una a la otra?

¿Y si estamos destinadas?

¿Y si me arriesgo?

¿Y si no siente lo mismo?

¿Y si no está dispuesta a nada?

A la mierda, tengo que dejar pensar estupideces.

No Raven, arriesgarse no.

Casi agradezco que estas semanas tanto Lexa como yo estemos tapadas en trabajo que hacer. La cabeza no para de darme vueltas e irónicamente los pocos pero hermosos momentos que nos he permitido pasar juntas estos días son los que me quitan el agobio, los que me hacen olvidarlo todo.

Dios, ahora mismo quisiera controlar mis sentimientos y volver a ser lo que éramos antes de todo este caos.

Un día más estoy medio trabajando y medio perdida en mis sentimientos, en mis pensamientos, haciendo y rehaciendo planes para que Lexa y yo volvamos a ser las inseparables e idiotas que éramos hace unos meses. Realmente extraño que discutiéramos por todo, extraño que sea una molesta, extraño ser una desagradable.

Extraño que, cuando caía la noche, caían también nuestras tonterías y éramos dos chicas vulnerables cuidándose entre sí.

-Si quieres puedo cambiar la música, te pones melancólica, Griffin. –Y cómo no hacerlo si la muy imbécil tiene a George Michael cantando en vivo y a todo pulmón _I can't make you love me._

-Me agradabas más cuando sacabas tu fangirl preadolescente interna y dabas cátedra en cuanto a canciones de Little Mix se trataba. –Solo me sonríe y niega con la cabeza porque tiempo para perder no tenemos mucho y vaya que he desperdiciado bastante.

 _I can't make you love me, if you don't._

Y tiene bastante sentido, amigo George, no puedo hacer que Lexa me ame si, simplemente, no lo hace. Aunque a quién vamos a engañar, a todos nos encantaría tener una varita mágica y con un abracadabra hacer que la persona a quién amamos nos ame de vuelta.

Aunque aún así sería demasiado sintético, no tendría esa emoción de saber que, sin querer y por azar biológico, amas a quien te ama.

Vaya que ha de ser lindo.

 _I'll close my eyes (cerraré mis ojos)_  
 _'Cause then I won't see (porque así no veré)_  
 _The love you don't feel (el amor que no sientes)_  
 _When you're holding me (cuando me estás sosteniendo)_

Entonces Niylah de alguna forma ve en mí que la canción me está colando fuerte y le sube el volumen invitándome a cantar luego de tirarme una bola de papel, se ha malacostumbrado a hacerlo.

 _'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_  
 _(Porque no puedo hacer que me ames, si no me amas)_  
 _You can't make your heart feel something it won't_  
 _(No puedes hacer que tu corazón sienta algo, si no lo hace)_  
 _Here in the dark, in these final hours_  
 _(Aquí en la oscuridad, en estas horas finales)_  
 _I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power_  
 _(Entregaré mi corazón y sentiré el poder)_  
 _But you won't, no you won't_  
 _(Pero tú no, tú no lo harás)_

 _-And I can't make you love me, if you don't. –_ La canción termina y vaya que termina porque a pesar de que esto ya lo sabía es realmente molesto que llegue una canción así de la nada y me lo recuerde, como si pudiera hacer algo. _Hey Lexa, ven y ámame._ Imbécil de mi.

-¿Sabes, Clarke? La verdad esto es una brutal tontería.

-¿Cantar en horas de trabajo? Completamente de acuerdo chica. –Suelta una carcajada bastante adorable para ser verdad y hace una mueca como no sabiendo si debe seguir hablando.

-A la letra de la canción, me refiero ¿ _No puedo hacer que me ames, si no me amas_? Vamos, apuesto a que Bonnie Raitt estaba demasiado drogada cuando aceptó cantarla la primera vez.

-No sé a qué va todo esto Niylah pero no creo que sea hora para hacer un análisis lírico.

-Todo esto va a que si estás enamorada de alguien no te quedas ahí parada viendo como la vida pasa, claro que no.

-¿Y qué se hace, entonces?

-Vas y te la juegas todo por ese alguien, la gente es idiota y a veces necesita empujones para enamorarse de quién claramente es la persona correcta.

-Simplemente no puedes forzar algo que claramente no va a ser, Niylah.

-Y una mierda, si vas a ser una pasiva en el amor entonces ni mereces sufrir por él. –Me lo dice algo molesta pero no logro entender por qué.

-A veces amar significa justamente eso, dar un paso al costado y aceptar que no todo el amor es correspondido. –Y ahora la molesta soy yo, no con Niylah. Con la vida, con el puto amor, con la puta realidad de que jamás podré dejar de estar hasta las trancas por Lexa. Con la puta convicción de que no me corresponde como yo quisiera.

-¿Sin siquiera haberlo intentado?

-A veces las cosas son muchísimo más complicadas que eso. –Y vaya que lo son.

-¿Eso te dices a ti misma para poder dormir tranquila, Griffin? –Lo dice con aires odiosamente petulantes pero pone de esas sonrisas que usa para jugar conmigo, algo me dice que estamos entrando en un terreno extrañamente conocido para ambas y honestamente logró quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto.

-¿Y qué? ¿Tú eres de la que deja todo en la cancha para conquistar a la chica?

-¿Conquistarla? No Clarke, soy de las que da todo en la cancha para enamorarla. –Y así de buenas a primeras parece un coqueteo demasiado evidente y descarado, pero si tan solo pudiera describir su expresión ahora mismo sería más fácil que todos estuviéramos de acuerdo en que esto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver conmigo.–Deberías ser un poco más como yo ¿sabes?

-¿Intentas darme consejos de amor?

-Intento darte consejos de vida, mi pequeña saltamontes. –Y la conversación queda aquí porque nos llegó un correo de los mandamases pidiendo el último avance para el lanzamiento del proyecto y por mucho que quiera entender el trasfondo que acaba de tener esta conversación, quiero, mil veces más, mantener mi trabajo.

* * *

Me armo de valor y lo hago.

La extraño tanto, demasiado para ser verdad, joder si solo la vi esta misma mañana ahí media adormilada con esas ojeras que le quedan tan preciosas.

 _Una mierda, si vas a ser una pasiva en el amor entonces ni mereces sufrir por él._

Y quizá, tal vez, a lo mejor... Niylah tiene algo de razón.

 ** _Lexa_**  
 _-ult. conexión 3:34p.m.-_

 _Clarke: Hey, extraña ¿pasas por mi hoy?_  
 _Lexa: Claro que sí, rubia ¿a las 7?_  
 _Clarke: A las 7._

Y sí, parece una conversación simple de 3 mensajes pero en el fondo significa el mundo entero para mí, habíamos perdido estas pequeñas costumbres y se siente horrible darme cuenta que me di mil vueltas antes de enviarle un mensaje de frase y media.

Por la mierda, detesto a la idiota de Lexa, odio que sea así ¿no podía nacer un poco menos perfecta? Apuesto que si tuviera la nariz torcida o una verruga gigante en la cara todo sería más fácil.

A quién engaño.

Amaría esa verruga.

Sería una verruga maravillosa.

Crearía un _fansclub_ para esa maldita verruga.

Y sería la presidenta.

-¿Clarke?

-¿Sí, Jas?

-Dejaron esto para ti en recepción, me pidieron que te lo entregara. –Jasper, el chico publicista que tiene todos los aires de yonki me acerca un paquete y me sonríe con esa expresión demasiado graciosa que pareciera que siempre está intentando jugarte una broma. –Parece costoso. –Lo agita antes de dejar que lo tome.

-Gracias, chico. –Le sonrío tan guapa como soy yo y cierra la puerta de la oficina. Niylah salió hace un rato así que el lugar no es más que el sonido de las computadoras prendidas.

Y sí, parece costoso porque es costoso, tiene estampada una marca lujosa y tengo el ceño tan fruncido que siento que me voy a quedar así para siempre, hay un papel pegado, parece ser una carta o un triste intento de eso.

 _Clarke._

 _Sé que las cosas no fueron como esperábamos pero necesito que sepas que jamás quise reaccionar de la manera en que lo hice, mis sentimientos hacia ti me pasaron una mala jugada y el daño que te causé no podré perdonármelo jamás. Feliz cumpleaños, aún sueño con que tú y yo podamos retomar nuestra historia,_

 _Alex._

Chico, que mi cumpleaños fue hace días y deberías saber que detesto llevar anillos, gracias pero no gracias.

¿Qué se cree este maldito imbécil?

 _"Aún sueño con que tú y yo podamos retomar nuestra historia"_ que gran broma, hijo de puta.

Ni de poeta tiene pasta este hombre. Me enoja, me frustra, me hace recordar lo rota que me dejó cuando pensó que tenía el derecho de reclamarme como un estúpido pedazo de carne al cual manosear en la calle.

Aún ando con miedo por las calles pensando en que puede aparecer. Todavía no logro sacarme de la mente cómo se sentía el peso de cuerpo sobre mí y el frío de la muralla en mi espalda. Ni siquiera soy capaz de ordenar en mi mente las cosas que pasaron.

Solo puedo recordarlo a él, a mi intentando gritar, a sus manos, a mi llanto... y a Lexa, en como quería que apareciera, en como necesitaba de su calor, en cómo quería que me tomara y me llevara a lo más lejano del universo. En la manera en cómo me consoló durante noches, en la manera en que me devolvió las ganas de mirar mi cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, en cómo me ayudó a dejar de sentirme ajena.

No sé que hubiera sido de mí sin ella, sin sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo con tanta delicadeza, sin su mirada sobre mi desnudez, sin su cuerpo contra el mío. Llegué a sentir tanto asco por mi propio cuerpo, llegué a querer sacarme la piel a pedazos, quería arrancarme mis propios pechos de solo recordar como Alex los tocó con sus manos ásperas.

Lexa me fue devolviendo poco a poco la parte de mí que murió esa noche. Honestamente aún no me siento como la mujer de antes, honestamente... siento que solo ella es capaz de hacerme sentir completa otra vez.

Mi _leitmotiv_.

Lexa es mi _leitmotiv_ , no solo el amor que le tengo, ella es mi música de fondo, el tópico que se repite una y otra vez en mi vida dándole un poco más de sentido, ella es mi paleta de colores, mi cause, mi timón.

Todo lo malo termina con ella haciéndolo mejor. Todo lo bueno la contiene a ella.

Alex simplemente llegó para romperme y ahora se cree con el derecho a volver a hacerse presente en mi vida. Me tomó, me rompió y me usó como a una cosa cualquiera cuando se sintió frustrado porque no le di lo que esperaba, ahora decidió que me quería con él otra vez.

¿Con qué derecho?

¿Con qué moral?

¿De qué poder se cree poseedor?

-Por favor dime que ese imbécil no llegó hasta acá para dejarte esto, Clarke. –Es Niylah, sostiene la nota con una mano y la otra la tiene apoyada en la mesa, me mira desafiante.

-No, la dejó en recepción. –Hablo y no había notado el nudo que tengo en la garganta hasta ahora, tampoco me había dado cuenta que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, menos que me había estado mordiendo el labio. Duele.

-Hey, está bien, ven aquí. –Está arrodillada a mi lado y sostiene mis manos entre las de ella. –No dejaremos que vuelva a entrar a tu vida, no vamos a permitirlo ¿está bien? –Me sonríe con una calidez enorme que me encoje un poco el corazón, estamos solo ella y yo y puedo decir que me siento protegida estando a su lado, sé que me habla con la verdad, sé que me cuida, sé que se preocupa, sé que le importo. Entonces vuelven una vez más estas dudas _¿Y si...?_ A veces siento que necesito reafirmar todo demostrándome que puedo sentir más que el amor por Lexa, que puedo ser libremente una mujer bisexual que ama locamente a las chicas porque ¿cómo no hacerlo? -¿Raven vendrá por ti?

-Lexa... -Me sonríe y otra vez lo hace con tanta calidez como es posible, me acaricia la mejilla y me limpia una lágrima y no es que yo sea una llorona ¿okey? Pero una rubia tetona también puede tener sentimientos.

-Bien, entonces terminemos de ordenar acá y te acompaño a esperarla. –Solo asiento y suspiro, me alcanza un pañuelo desechable y me limpio los mocos con mucha dedicación. No decimos mucho más y como si fuera una pelota de papel meto el estúpido regalo de Alex en la cartera, ya veré cuánto me dan por él.

* * *

-Clarke, es que ni siquiera la has probado no tienes derecho de opinión.

-No necesito haberla probado para saber que piña en una pizza es una pésima idea. –Estas conversaciones _random_ que se tiene cuando vas abandonando el trabajo, ya vamos por recepción y soy una chica educada. -Adiós Tam.

-Adiós chicas, buen regreso a casa.

-Igual para ti Tam. Es que no puedes opinar si no sabes, Griffin.

-Es sentido común Niylah por el amor de dios. –Miro la hora y falta un tanto para las 7, por lo general Lexa llega unos minutos antes así que ha de estar por aparecer, nos quedamos paradas justo afuera del edificio para seguir con nuestro debate que termina con un pequeño empujón de Niylah declarándome incompetente. –No sabes discutir sin violencia, mujer.

-No podemos discutir si no tienes buenos argumentos, mujer.

-Que imbécil.

-Mira quién habla. –Nos reímos y nos quedamos mirando unos segundos.

-Gracias Niylah. –Fue apenas un susurro pero espero que lo haya escuchado.

-¿Y gracias por qué, si se puede saber? –Levanta una ceja y me mira divertida, me permito admirar lo realmente guapa que es, tiene una belleza distinta y es odiosamente atractiva.

-Por lo de hace un rato... o más bien... por todo, no sé.

-Clarke no es algo por lo que debas agradecer, somos colegas y me gustaría pensar que también amigas.

-De todas formas Niylah, nada de esto hubiera sido lo mismo sin saber que estabas acá para apoyarme, estar prácticamente todo el día fuera de casa... es difícil y contigo puedo decir que casi lo disfruto. –Le guiño un ojo para parecer algo más natural pero la verdad mi mente vuela a Lexa y lo mucho que la he estado necesitando.

-Casi dice, como si no fuera la mejor compañía. –Me vuelve a dar un pequeño empujón y siento que es su forma de decir que acepta mis ambiguos y nunca suficientes agradecimientos.

-Te has convertido en una persona realmente importante para mi... lo digo en serio.

-Y tú para mi Clarke, eres una chica especial, no hay que ser experto para darse cuenta. –Se acerca un tanto y yo lo hago también. –Tampoco hay que estar loca para caer ante tanto encanto. –Me está sonriendo otra vez pero ahora es algo más seria al hacerlo, tan contradictorio como suena.

-Fuertes declaraciones ¿eh?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti, Clarke, que no siguiera insistiendo no significa que dejara de sentirlo. –Y ahora no hay ni una pequeña sonrisa en su expresión, está seria y tiene una mirada penetrante, demasiado intensa para mi gusto.

Y no sé, solo lo hago porque parece lo natural en este momento.

Me acerco lo suficiente a la atractiva mujer que tengo frente a mi y uno mis labios con los de ella, un pequeño roce, casi. Cierro mis ojos por este par de segundos e intento dejarme llevar por lo que esperaba sentir.

Lo hago, siento una pequeña electricidad y me agrada, me agrada haber besado a una chica y saber que hay más besos de labios femeninos que me remueven el cuerpo.

Pero se siente tan increíblemente sintético.

Sí, sus labios son suaves y sí, es un beso dulce, pero no, mis labios no me gritan por más y mi cuerpo no me exige más contacto que el sutil roce que compartimos. Nos separamos y nos sonreímos.

-Dios Niylah, lo siento. –Lo digo en un suspiro y realmente espero que lo entienda, sé que le gusto y ella me atrae pero es imposible que exista algo más en mí para entregarle a ella. –Fue un impulso, dios... perdón.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. –Y sí, cara de asco no puse pero si alguien ha aprendido a leerme rápido es ella, me sonríe como siempre y suspira como sopesando lo que va a decir a continuación. -¿Sabes? Por medio segundo pensé que esto significaba que me estabas dando una pequeña oportunidad. –Sonríe, una sonrisa sincera que no soporta mucho más y mira al suelo. –Pero no soy Lexa ¿No es así?

Lexa. Sí, sus labios son suaves y sus besos el dulce más sabroso, sí, mis labios gritan siempre por más y mi cuerpo me exige dolorosamente sentir el suyo complementándolo.

El beso con Niylah se sintió bien.

Los besos con Lexa se sienten perfectos, se sienten correctos, se sienten los indicados.

El solo escuchar su nombre envió una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo sin siquiera estar presente, sin siquiera tener su imagen vívida ante mis ojos. No necesito más que sentirla justo en mi pecho para removerme por completo.

Solo sonrío con los ojos cerrados intentando sacar de mi cabeza la idea de que le he sido infiel a mis propios labios besando a quienes ellos no esperaban.

-Yo... yo no... -Pero es que no se lo he dicho a nadie más que no fuera Raven, sigue siendo difícil verbalizarlo, sigue siendo tan extraño aceptarlo en voz alta. La miro con los ojos más que abiertos y sigo tartamudeando.

-No tienes que decir nada, no te agobies.-Vuelvo a suspirar y paso mis manos por mi cabello sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ahora pero un sonido molesto me saca de mi lucha.

 ** _Lexa_**  
 _-ult. conexión 7:02p.m.-_

 _Lexa: Surgió algo, no podré ir._

Decir que me ha venido como un balde de agua fría es poco.

-¿Todo bien? –Y es que la decepción se me debe notar hasta en la sombra. Todo parece demasiado ahora mismo, el beso con Niylah, el dolor de saber que nadie nunca se sentirá como Lexa. -¿Clarke? –Siento como me tambaleo un segundo.

-Es... es ella. –Hasta decir su nombre ahora ya parece extraño. -No podrá venir.

-Clarke yo... -Aprieta sus labios con fuerza y hace una mueca como no sabiendo bien si verbalizar lo que tiene en mente. -Déjame que te lleve a casa, no me queda exactamente de camino pero creo que hay algo que necesitas escuchar.

* * *

Nos subimos a su auto en silencio y si no me negué fue porque me sentía paralizada y ahora me siento odiosamente incómoda. Las dos nos sentimos odiosamente incómodas, se le ve en la cara, en la expresión de disgusto. Niylah quiere hablar y yo solo quiero estar en casa o meter mi cabeza bajo tierra, acabo de darle un beso, yo. Yo fui quien la besó sabiendo que ella tiene sentimientos hacia mí, sabiendo que yo tengo sentimientos hacia alguien más... sentimientos que cada vez me quedan más y más claros. El beso no hizo más que confirmarlo.

-Niylah, realmente lamento haber... fue un impulso y no quiero que pienses...

–No voy a decir que el beso me dio igual, la verdad es que solo me ayudaste a confirmar lo que siento por ti. También me ayudaste a confirmar algo que me venía rondando en la cabeza hace muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Estás enamorada de Lexa?

-No sé a qué viene todo esto pero no me siento cómoda hablándolo contigo, lo siento.

-No quiero entrometerme en tus cosas Clarke pero no puedo seguir viéndote con la mirada perdida en la nada durante minutos eternos mientras estamos trabajando, no puedo permitir que sea lo que sea que tengas en la cabeza te siga apagando así.

-¿Y por qué asumes que tiene que ver con Lexa?

-No hay que ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta que entre ustedes hay muchísimo más que una amistad, Clarke y... por favor no me niegues que pensaste en ella al segundo de besarme.

-¿Qué? Pero...

-No me mientas Clarke, creo que me lo debes -¿Se lo debo? Realmente estoy entrando en cólera, quiero tirarme auto abajo.

-No creo que estemos yendo a ninguna parte, de verdad que no.

-Si algo he aprendido de ti el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos es que no existe nada más importante en tu vida que Lexa, de un día a otro ella deja de venir por ti y da la coincidencia que no puedes mantenerte concentrada y llegas con unas ojeras cada vez más enormes desde ese entonces. ¿Lexa lo sabe? Lo que sientes por ella.

-Lo lamento pero no sé por qué todo esto debería importarte. –Intento no sonar demasiado dura pero me está entrando una ansiedad de aquellas.

-Porque tú me importas Clarke, maldita sea ¿Lo sabe? –Baja la velocidad del auto porque hay bastante tráfico, intento concentrarme en las luces de la furgoneta que va enfrente.

-No. –Lo susurro y hago una mueca demasiado incómoda. -De verdad lamento haber tenido el impulso de besarte y lamento también no corresponderte Niylah pero ya basta con esto. –Siento que está intentando castigarme por lo que hice, siento que quiere hacerme notar que Lexa jamás sentirá por mí lo que ella siente, siento que desconozco a la mujer que tengo al lado ahora mismo.

-Dios Clarke, no intento agobiarte. –Lo dice molesta porque al parecer estoy mal interpretando todo esto pero honestamente ya no sé qué mierda pensar.

-¿Entonces?

-Que te entiendo, ¿okey? Entiendo por lo que estás pasando y me harta que no seas capaz de jugártela por lo que sientes por Lexa. –Me siento confundida, por favor chicos díganme que no soy la única.

-Cómo es que sabes que yo... Lexa... ya sabes.

-La miras de la misma manera... cuando hablas de ella tu cara brilla de la misma manera... de la misma manera en que lo hacía la mía cuando se trataba de Sarah. -Dice al fin y tengo el ceño fruncido.

-¿Perdón? No te estoy siguiendo Niylah.

-Sarah era mi esposa. –Alto todo, paren, retrocedan y play otra vez ¿esposa? ¿dijo esposa?

-¿Esposa? –Detiene el automóvil por completo porque la mierda de tráfico no permite avanzar más rápido, noto como toma con fuerzas el volante y suspira.

-Nos conocimos en preescolar cuando la muy bruta entró corriendo y me empujó contra la puerta del salón, apenas la vi con esas trenzas supe que sería mi perdición, a los 7 fue nuestro primer beso y créeme que de todos, ese fue el más asqueroso y hermoso de mi vida.

-Supongo que no se casaron a los 7

-Oh no, aunque siempre fue una chica muy intensa no quiso casarse conmigo luego de eso. –Se ríe pero aún siento que le duele hablar de esto. –No voy entrar en muchos detalles, no quiero aburrirte y son casi 30 años de historia, el tráfico está horrible pero no creo que nos de el tiempo. –De alguna forma sé que está evitando entrar a lo que realmente quiere decirme pero lo que realmente quisiera saber es cuál es la finalidad de todo esto. –Luego de ese desastre de beso supe que no iba a sacármela más de la cabeza aunque no volvieron a haber besos hasta muchísimo después, nos hicimos amigas, _mejores amigas_ solíamos decir pero jamás lo sentí así realmente ¿sabes? En el fondo sabía que había algo más creciendo en mi interior.

-Te enamoraste de ella.

-Y perdidamente, cuando pude darme cuenta ya tenía casi 20 años y no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Sarah y yo teníamos esta relación en la que ninguna de las dos decía mucho pero con una simple mirada entendíamos todo, desde pequeñas fue así y por eso mismo siempre nos castigaban, con ella todo siempre fue demasiado fácil... excepto una cosa, claro.

-¿Y eso era?

-Cuando digo que te entiendo, Clarke, me refiero a que sé perfectamente lo que se siente estar cagada de miedo porque te has enamorado de la persona que crees es la incorrecta, de tus amigas quieres su tiempo para contarle tus rollos y tus enamoramientos, no sus besos o sus abrazos, para mí, un beso de Sarah en mi mejilla me quemaba por horas. Con ella siempre me sentí única, con ella siempre podía ser yo misma, ella me entendía como nadie y jamás me he sentido tan plenamente feliz como cuando estaba con ella.

-Ya veo por donde vas...

-Sarah comenzó a salir con un chico, eran novios o algo así y ya entenderás que me moría de celos, la escuchaba hablar de él, siempre me decía que este chico iba muy rápido, que ella lo quería pero no se sentía realmente enamorada, que no era el indicado y yo quería gritarle que yo si era la indicada, que yo podía ser todo lo que buscaba.

-¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Se lo dijiste?

-Un día me armé de valor, dispuesta a perder su amistad por siempre, dispuesta a que me rechazara y entonces la invité a cenar en lo que para ella era una simple comida con una buena amiga... al final de la noche la besé y ella me dijo que aquello no estaba bien, que solo éramos eso: buenas amigas.

-Oh vaya... pero...

-Pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, Clarke, ese beso fue especial, cuando la besé ella me correspondió, no fue un simple roce, no fue un simple arrebato de mi parte, vi la forma en que miraba mis labios justo antes de que nos besáramos, noté su respiración agitada primero y luego su mano acariciando mi cintura. – _Como cuando Lexa y yo nos besamos. -_ Entendí que su cuerpo había aceptado mucho antes que ella lo que sentía por mí, no podía ser parte de mi imaginación y la verdad soy bastante terca, sabía que no era un enamoramiento pasajero.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces seguí arriesgándome por semanas, fui todo un cliché del romance, flores, citas, le dediqué canciones, no voy a negar que fue extraño ponerme en ese plan con ella que la conocía hace tantos años, le di su espacio cada vez que lo necesitaba y me prometí que me retiraría si ella me lo pedía pero ¿sabes? También me prometí que jamás me arrepentiría de nada si las cosas salían mal porque sí, era un riesgo, pero valía la pena ver su sonrisa, valía la pena cada maldita mariposa en mi estómago cada vez que notaba sus nervios al tenerme cerca.

-Supongo que las cosas resultaron bien.

-Sí, fue difícil pero un día ella me lo dijo, cuando ya pensé que todo mi esfuerzo se iría al tacho de la basura... _no te rindas,_ fue lo que me pidió y entonces supe que su corazón era mío, el sexo era maravilloso pero créeme que supe perfectamente cuando Sarah se había enamorado de mi, fue una noche especial, hicimos el amor y no hay nada que se compare a eso. –" _Noches especiales"_

-Y... se casaron.

-Sí, fue ella quién me pidió matrimonio y creo que jamás sonreí tanto como en ese momento, Sarah y yo estábamos juntas desde los 5 años, la verdad siento que le pertenezco desde ese momento en que me estampó contra la puerta, todo fue tan intenso, nuestra vida juntas, las risas, las caricias, los fines de semana desnudas, esa constante sensación de vivir como si fuera el primer mes de novias, dios mío, era simplemente perfecto, nos conocíamos a la perfección la una a la otra y aún así cada día seguía sorprendiéndome. – _Como Lexa a mi._

-Pero... -Carraspeo un poco. –¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se... divorciaron?

-Oh no, no nos divorciamos, Clarke. –Sonríe con tristeza y me mira de manera realmente intensa. –Para nuestro tercer aniversario de bodas regresábamos a casa luego de una cena y una camioneta chocó nuestro automóvil, Sarah recibió todo el impacto.

-Sarah esta...

-Muerta, sí. –Tengo una extraña sensación de vacío en mi pecho y unas enormes ganas de romper en llanto. –La vida me la quitó tan abruptamente que aún parece un mal sueño.

-Dios, Niylah lo siento muchísimo.

-No lo hagas, Clarke, viví mucho tiempo llena de rabia, rabia conmigo por no haber ido en su lugar, rabia con ella por haber querido cenar fuera de casa, por haberme dejado así, rabia con el imbécil que manejaba esa camioneta, con la vida en general... he logrado sanarme porque la siento conmigo cada día, Sarah es el amor de mi vida y eso no cambiará jamás, ella es mi razón, siempre la ha sido. Tenía miedo de no volver a sentirme completa nunca más pero de cierta forma lo sigue haciendo, sigue completándome, sigue haciéndome sentir que la vida vale la pena vivirla.

-Eso es hermoso, realmente pero no tenías por qué contarme todo esto.

-Ese es el punto Clarke, siento que de cierta forma nos veo en ustedes, a mí y a Sarah, esa necesidad casi dolorosa de estar juntas, la manera en que se miran, como se tocan... como si fueran lo más hermoso y frágil que han visto en sus vidas, la noche en que pasó lo de Alex me di cuenta que realmente jamás tendría una oportunidad contigo porque verlas juntas es inexplicable y aunque fue hermoso y doloroso al mismo tiempo, me recordaron aquellos momentos que viví con Sarah y en cómo todo parecía estar bien cuando estábamos juntas sin importar qué. Me recuerdas mucho a ella y... hasta cierto punto me veo en Lexa, en esa manera visceral que tiene de protegerte.

-No creo que seamos comparables Niylah, no se... -Y me abrumo, de repente todo parece demasiado grande a mi alrededor.

-A lo que voy, Clarke, es que si jamás me hubiera armado de valor no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de vivir tan intensamente esos años con ella, no digo que tú o Lexa vayan a sufrir un accidente o algo por el estilo, ni dios lo quiera vamos, pero nunca sabes lo que tiene preparado la vida y te prometo que si no arriesgas, no ganas, que si no luchas por lo que tienen va a llegar el momento en que simplemente lo vas a perder y si sientes que tienes la más mínima posibilidad con ella entonces juégatela.

-Es fácil ponerlo así pero yo no sé si Lexa...

-Créeme cuando te digo que ella no te mira de la manera en que se mira a una amiga, Clarke, lo sé porque es como yo admiraba con mis ojos a Sarah, sabes perfectamente que la conexión que hay entre ustedes es inhumana, fíjate en sus gestos, en cómo te cuida, en cómo te adora con la mirada. Sus cuerpos hace muchísimo aceptaron algo que al parecer sus corazones aún no terminan de entender, no le des más vueltas Clarke, hazlo por ti.

-Me muero de miedo.

-Entiendo, solo no quiero que llegue el momento en que te arrepientas de no haber sido sincera, terminarás por romperte e inevitablemente romperás lo que sea que tengan, eso que dicen que es amistad.

Y otra vez vuelven todas estas preguntas a mi cabeza.

Por esas otras veces en que siento que me mira con una intensidad abrumadora que me entibia por completo, por esos momentos en los que imagino que todo podría ser así, lleno de besos y de caricias.

¿Qué cambiaría? Siempre hemos sido ella y yo, siempre hemos sido ese par de chicas que se acurrucan contra la otra para dormir, que se dedican miradas significativas, que se tratan con... con amor.

Sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras...

 _¿Y si es posible? ¿Y si lograra hacer que Lexa me diera una oportunidad así en su vida? ¿Y si... y si lograra que me ame tal y como yo la amo?_

Tal vez tiene razón, tal vez su cuerpo ya lo sabe y ella necesita ser consciente, su corazón necesita ser consciente.

Tal vez aún no estoy lista para decirlo con palabras pero que soy Clarke Griffin, por la mierda, soy una mujer explosiva, decidida, atractiva, inteligente.

Soy Clarke Griffin y hasta hace un tiempo sabía perfectamente cómo usar mis encantos.

Soy Clarke Griffin y la estúpida ciega e imbécil de Lexa Woods no puede seguir negando que ella y yo, juntas, es lo que más sentido tiene en nuestras vidas. Por dios.

-¿Puedes dejarme un par de cuadras antes? Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de llegar a casa.

-A la orden, rubia.

 _¿Y si decidiéramos confesarlo todo, Clarke? ¿Y si nos arriesgamos?_

Bien, nos arriesgamos entonces.

Pero que conste.

Sigo cagadísima de miedo.


	24. Capítulo 24 - Contradicciones

_No olvidaremos sus nombres, no olvidaremos sus rostros.  
Ni perdón, ni olvido, justicia._

 **Capítulo 24 - Contradicciones.**

A segundos me parece fácil.

Tan fácil como apretar esta maldita pantalla táctil y hacer una llamada.

Tan fácil como enviar un mensaje corto que diga tu casa, en 20 minutos.

Tanto más fácil como simplemente aparecer frente a una puerta y tocar un par de veces.

Así o más fácil que solo esperar a que caiga la noche y perderme en algún bar, en algún baño, con alguna chica.

Sí, por segundos me parece fácil simplemente ir y correr a los brazos de algún nuevo o antiguo ligue para olvidarme de Clarke unos minutos.

Fácil perderme en los besos de alguien más, fácil perderme entre las piernas de alguien más, fácil sacar de mi mente la imagen de Clarke acercándose para besar a Niylah, fácil olvidar que estoy enamorada como una niña.

Claro, pero esos segundos en que me parece fácil, tan simple, no se comparan en nada con este nudo que tengo en la garganta, con esta angustia que se me acumuló en el pecho, con estas ganas que tengo de encontrar algún botón de off en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, algún comando de recet que me haga volver a ser la imbécil ciega que no quería entender que Clarke y yo, juntas, somos todo lo que está bien en este puto mundo.

Entonces me estoy sintiendo una imbécil porque dejé a Clarke esperándome cuando debí tragarme todo esto y plantarme ahí frente a ellas, con mi mejor sonrisa, con mi mejor actuación, una digna de un Oscar, quizá 2.

Tengo una impotencia que no me la puedo, me supera, ahora nacen en mi unas ganas enormes de devolver el tiempo, ir ahí, tomar a Clarke de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y demostrarle a Niylah que jamás nadie querrá a Clarke como lo hago yo... demostrarle a Clarke que solo conmigo sus manos, su cuerpo encaja perfectamente.

Que soy yo. Nadie más que yo.

Me siento tremendamente egoísta, no quiero que mire a nadie más, no quiero que toque a nadie más, no quiero que piense en nadie más, me siento cobarde porque me marché de ahí dejándola y sabiendo perfectamente que odia viajar sola, habiendo sido yo quien insistió en que no volvería a hacerlo por un tiempo.

Entonces me preocupo y me aterro porque no estuve ahí cuando pasó lo de Alex y no soportaría por nada del mundo que algo así le vuelva a pasar, no soportaría estar lejos otra vez.

 ** _Clarke_** _  
-ult. conexión 7:35p.m.-_

 _Lexa: surgió algo, no podré ir.  
Clarke: No hay problema, cuídate  
Lexa: Raven irá por ti?  
Clarke: Niylah me dejará en casa._

Y vuelven esos segundos en que me entran las ganas de simplemente volver a ser la del sexo casual, la soltera por siempre, la que nunca caería en las idiotas redes del amor... Pero se que son simplemente una estupidez, porque sé que si me acuesto con alguien más estaré pensando en Clarke, porque me siento infiel con el sólo hecho de pensar que alguien más podría verme desnuda, me siento infiel a Clarke, me siento infiel a nosotras, me siento infiel a mi misma. Sé que difícilmente logre borrar de mi mente la sonrisa que tenia Clarke luego de ese beso tan soso, sé también que le pertenezco hace muchísimo tiempo.

Sé, por sobre todas las cosas, que cada beso que nos hemos dado ha sido mil veces mejor que ese. Pero quién soy yo para decidir eso por Clarke.

Ahora mismo siento como si los últimos 7 años fueran un completo adulterio, como si fuera una maldita infiel a nosotras, como si ella y yo fuéramos algo.

Así que luego de dos tonos marcando a Costia simplemente corto y dejo mi teléfono en silencio. Entro a la biblioteca de música y le doy al aleatorio que me maldice con esas estúpidas canciones de Ed Sheeran que pasé hace unos días a mi tarjeta de memoria porque pensé que sería una idea genial, porque, honestamente, quería escucharlas y pensar en Clarke.

Es íntimo ¿no creen? cuando usas tus audífonos y le pones play a la música imaginando mil y un cosas que nadie jamás podrá saber porque es tu propia pequeña burbuja.

Ahora me tortura haciéndome escuchar dolorosamente Shape of you, la misma canción que bailamos aquella fatídica noche que aun no logro entender.

¿Qué pretendes, Clarke? Eligiéndome como la chica para la apuesta, haciendo que me volviera una adicta a tu cuerpo, regalándome pase libre para darte orgasmos, encantándome con la maravillosa forma que tenías de dármelos a mi... Alejándote de mi de un día para otro, sin previo aviso, besándome entre lágrimas el día de tu cumpleaños, obligándome a despertar y darme cuenta de lo muy enamorada que estoy de ti, llendo y viniendo día por medio, sonriéndome un día e ignorándome al otro... ¿Qué pretendes, Clarke? Besando a otra chica cuando pensé que era la única, que jamás te atraería ninguna otra.

No sé muy bien que sentir pero los ojos los tengo llenos de lágrimas, irónico porque la última vez que escuché esta canción me moría de ganas de besarla. Me estaba deleitando con esas curvas, dios mío.

¿Que fui para ti, Clarke? ¿El polvo más fácil? ¿Tu experimento heterocurioso? ¿Un descontrol en el ciclo hormonal?

Y por qué culparla si eso somos, dos amantes del sexo casual, una apuesta, un contrato, solo sexo.

Amigas, simplemente amigas que se lo pasaban bien, amigas y absolutamente nada más.

¿Con qué derecho podría yo reprocharle algo? No tengo argumentos, no tengo moral.

Pero sí, me molesto, me enojan sus cambios de actitud, me duele que no sea capaz de decirme qué mierda fue lo que pasó que de un día para otro dejamos de ser lo que éramos ¿Qué mierda fue lo que hice tan mal?

¿Era por Niylah? ¿Es que está saliendo con ella y eso cambió las cosas entre nosotras? ¿Es que tiene miedo de decirme que anda de novia? ¿Que se acuesta con alguien más? ¿Que es gay?

Por dios.

Siete años, por la mierda, olvidémonos de todo el rollo del enamoramiento y recordemos que somos mejores amigas hace 7 años y no es capaz de contarme lo que le pasa ¿Tan mal lo hice?

Ya solo sé que todo esto tiene que parar porque me está haciendo daño, Clarke me está haciendo daño y creo que no lo merezco, Clarke y yo, el sexo que tuvimos, los besos que nos dimos... Me está haciendo daño y claramente a ella también.

Tiene que parar. Todo tiene que parar. Este puto mundo tiene que parar un segundo.

Estoy agobiada, me duele el pecho, siento las piernas frías, el abdomen tenso. En qué momento nos rompimos tanto, en qué momento fue que todo cambió, cuándo fue que comenzamos a hacer las cosas mal.

Dios Aden, ayúdame. Donde sea que estés, ayúdame.

Entro al departamento y me saco los audífonos porque ya me estaban perforando los oídos, suspiro profundamente y me vuelvo a recordar que Clarke es mi amiga, que no debo sentirme así, que son celos sin justificación, que debo controlar mis sentimientos y dejar que sea feliz.

Si Niylah la hace feliz entonces que lo haga, quién soy yo para entrometerme en eso.

Aunque se me revuelva el estómago, aunque se me apriete el pecho.

Me fijo en Monty y está acostado al lado de la comida, sin duda tengo que ponerlo a dieta, ya le deben doler las patas de lo gordo que está.

Que ganas de ser un gato.

Vengo a la cocina y me preparo un sándwich, supongo que Clarke tardará un rato más en llegar claro, si anda con ella.

El pan integral, un trozo de pavo, lechuga, queso blanco y otro pan integral. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aún, de pasar al nacional no podré estar con mis pequeñas así que debo conseguir un reemplazo por uno entrenamientos, también debería adelantar papeleo del centro porque de ir a Washington tiempo no tendré. Mejor me voy a eso porque es muchísimo trabajo por hacer considerando que solo nos queda un partido por ganar para estar más que clasificadas al nacional, de hecho estoy algo atrasada, no he estado de lo más productiva.

Me quedo mirando el sándwich por unos segundos como si fuera quizá qué cosa. Necesito poner mi cabeza en orden y suspiro profundo mirando al cielo.

Pienso en mi enano, ese rubio que me daba consejos sobre chicas ¿Sabían que un día luego de que Clarke desapareciera de la habitación del hospital me dijo que ella y yo haríamos una linda pareja?

La única persona en la faz de la tierra que alguna vez supo con certeza lo mucho que me gustaba Clarke fue él, porque no pude ocultárselo, porque me conocía demasiado bien.

De seguro ahora mismo me estaría empujando a conquistarla.

De seguro él sabría perfectamente qué decir, con tanta inocencia y sentido común como solían ser sus consejos.

Ambas se quieren y son guapas, Lex ¿Por qué no?

Esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

Y claro ¿Por qué no? Es que ahora tengo muchas razones para simplemente ir y dar un rotundo no.

Giro mi cabeza haciendo crujir mi cuello, siento que se aproxima una migraña de aquellas y estos sentimientos encontrados me siguen torturando justo al centro del pecho.

Debí nacer hetero, sería mucho más fácil.

-¿Lex, ya estás en casa?

Escucho como Clarke cierra la puerta y se acerca a la cocina, ni siquiera quiero girar y ver como sonríe, no quiero verla radiante de amor por alguien más, no quiero desviar mi vista a sus labios y sólo pensar en que tocaron los de alguien más. Se me oprime el pecho y jamás había sentido la necesidad de tenerla lejos. Estoy tan molesta, tan confundida, tan enamorada.

Vaya que duele.

-¿Lexa?

Me habla para que me gire, obvio, ya estoy tardando más de lo normal y yo solo puedo mirar el pan de mi sándwich.

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde. -Y no, no puedo evitar sonar fría y distante. No me giro, sigo haciendo como que este maldito sándwich fuera una obra de arte a la cual darle los últimos retoques.

-El tráfico estaba algo odioso pero nada del otro mundo en Nueva York. - Quiero decirle que no se haga la tonta, que sé que ella y Niylah se besaron, que sé lo que se trae entre manos y que deje de hacer como que su camino a casa lo hizo con una simple amiga. - De hecho pensé que tú llegarías más tarde...

-Oh sí, solo necesitaban unas firmas en el centro, nada muy tedioso pero tenía que ser hoy, lo siento. -Y lo digo todo reacomodando el sándwich porque ahora me parece muchísimo mejor que la lechuga vaya primero, como para explotar todo su sabor, digo. Jamás se me había dado tan bien mentir.

-Está bien, Niylah no es tú pero es buena compañía de todas formas. -Claro que ella no es yo, ni la mitad, Clarke.

-Pensé que llamarías a Raven. -Y que estupidez esto de tenerla hablando contra mi espalda. Cobarde. No solo me molesto con ella y con este tono tan dulce que trae, como si no pasara nada, me molesto también conmigo y con la maldita incapacidad de fingir.

-Pensé en hacerlo pero ya estaba muy por sobre la hora y Niylah se ofreció. -Sí claro que se ofreció ¿a cambio de besos quizá?

Dios mio Lexa ya para, no tienes ningún derecho.

Así que tomo el valor necesario para poder girarme y ver su rostro aunque me muera de miedo de todas las sensaciones buenas y malas que pueda despertar en mi.

Okey, acá vamos.

Tres, dos, uno...

Cero punto cinco...

Cero punto veinticinco...

¿Qué? Se me dan bien las matemáticas.

-Hey, hola. -Me dice con una sonrisa tímida, demasiado perfecta como si el vernos frente a frente fuera realmente el momento en que nos encontramos en casa, no toda esa conversación dura y fría que tuvo con mi espalda.

Y a la mierda, todo a la mierda, mi enojo a la mierda, mi tristeza a la mierda, mi sentido común a la mierda, mis circuitos cerebrales a la mierda.

-Hey

Eso lo acabo de decir en un susurro, seguimos así, a dos metros de distancia, yo aquí intentando recordar como respirar. Ella está sosteniendo su bolso con fuerza, no puedo evitar notar como se moja sus labios y luego los aprieta nerviosa.

Se cortó el cabello, justo a la altura de la barbilla, se ve más sedoso que nunca, se ve como una preciosa leona con esa melena esponjosa, imagino como será pasar mis dedos por esos mechones rubios. Dios, sus ojos se ven brillantes, celestes como nunca y su sonrisa lo único que hace es mejorar este paisaje que tengo frente a mi.

Dios.

Clarke.

-¿Tan mal me queda? Con sinceridad, por favor. -Lo dice medio en broma, medio enserio. Cómo ella podría verse mal, santo cielo.

-Clarke... -Sí, soy idiota, ya se me olvidó como decir palabras. Me acerco a ella y no puedo evitarlo, todo mi cuerpo me grita que la necesita cerca pero simplemente acaricio su mejilla con mucho cuidado, con miedo de perder completamente la razón y noto como ella amplía aún más su sonrisa. -Te ves preciosa. -Y me doy el lujo de pasar mis dedos por su cabello imaginando tantas otras situaciones en las que podría acariciarlo así y mejor.

-¿No es demasiado? -Pone una mueca, como preocupada de verdad. -Fue una locura momentánea, ya sabes. -La sonrisa no se le borra de la cara y me encanta, hasta parece aún más nerviosa. Ahora es ella la que se revuelve el cabello.

-Una gran locura Clarke, te queda perfecto. -Suspiro con ganas porque necesito volver a mis 5 sentidos, no se me está haciendo nada fácil.

-Gracias Lex. -Baja la mirada al suelo mientras se encoje de hombros. -Veníamos camino a casa y le pedí a Niylah que me dejara unas cuadras antes, era ahora o nunca.

Pero todo vuelve a mi como un balde de agua fría de solo escuchar ese nombre, esos miedos de hace un rato se hicieron realidad y verla así de radiante, además de apretarme el corazón por lo preciosa que le queda la felicidad a esta mujer, me duele pensar que es por alguien más. Veo sus labios... tal y como pensé que sería solo puedo imaginar que besó a Niylah justo antes de bajarse de su auto. Se me encoje el estómago pensando que su nuevo look es para ella, para impresionarla a ella.

-¿A Niylah le gustó también? -Molesta, claro que estoy molesta. Muy molesta. Si hasta siento calambres en la cara por intentar no poner una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Niylah? -Me frunce el ceño, demasiado y obvio, ni idea tiene que sé lo que pasa entre ellas. -Solo le pedí que me dejara unas cuadras antes, no tiene idea. -Aprieta los labios con fuerza y acerca a su cuerpo su cartera, casi con apuro. -Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo.

-Oh vaya, mañana estará encantada apenas te vea. -Me giro para tomar mi sándwich e intento que no se me note la rabia que me llena de solo pensar en ellas, juntas.

-Supongo que sí, no sé, me da igual la verdad. -Me dice mientras ambas caminamos a la sala, dejo mi sándwich sobre la mesa y ella comienza a sacarse sus zapatos, quitándose todo el look de adulta sexy. Y vaya que lo es, tan explosiva, sensual, esas curvas que se le marcan tan perfecto con su traje.

Ya, Lexa. Suficiente.

-No creo que a ella le de igual cuando te vea, te ves preciosa Clarke, realmente preciosa. -Soy una imbécil y me esfuerzo por sacar a Niylah en el tema, me esfuerzo por hacerla caer y que sea capaz de decirme la verdad. Al mismo tiempo soy yo la incapaz... incapaz de permanecer indiferente ¿cómo podría? Si me desbarata por completo con solo tenerla cerca. Aún así no puedo sacarme esta sensación del pecho que me recuerda que el corazón de esta hermosa chica no me pertenece por completo, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que la amo y en lo poco que me corresponde. Se pierde en su habitación y el silencio reina por unos incómodos segundos.

-Eso es lo único que me importa Lex. -Ya está con su ropa de casa, esos pantalones holgados y su sudadera. La miro invitándola a seguir porque no termino de entender. Estoy medio sentada sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados. -Lo que tú opines Lexa, para mi eso es lo realmente importante, nada ni nadie más. -Se para frente a mi tomando mis manos ahora torpes con sus manos pequeñas, invitándome a dejar mi postura rígida, me mira intensamente, justo a los ojos, el corazón se me acelera a mil y no puedo sino mantener el gesto serio, incómoda porque lo que tengo en el pecho me molesta, porque lo que me hace sentir es demasiado grande, más grande que yo, más grande que este departamento, más grande que toda esta ciudad.

-En ese caso...-Lo digo en un susurro porque no me sale de otra forma, viajo con mis ojos a sus labios y ahora no solo pienso en su beso con Niylah, la verdad más me interesa recordar lo deliciosos que son, lo bien que encajan con los míos y mierda, un latigazo es lo que siento en la entrepierna. Así, en un segundo, sin previo aviso, sin muchas palabras, con apenas una caricia de manos Clarke es capaz de encender todos mis sentidos. -No tienes por qué preocuparte, me encanta. -Y me dan ganas de decirle un me encantas, por completo, sin excepciones.

-Y me encanta que te encante. -Me susurra también, sonriéndome, casi borrando por completo todo sabor amargo y digo casi porque la mente me juega una muy mala pasada repasando cuadro por cuadro los fatídicos dos segundos en los que las vi besarse, esas imágenes de ambas abrazadas el día de mierda en que pasó lo de Alex, la manera en que su cercanía parecía tan familiar como si se hubieran tomado de las manos mil veces antes, como si la comodidad de Clarke se encontrara en otros brazos que no son los míos. De un segundo a otro todo el ambiente se puso tan intenso, tanto como el azul de sus ojos o el rubio de su cabello. Veo como moja sus labios y no puedo si no retorcer mi trasero sobre esta puta mesa, extraño tanto saborearla, extraño tanto sus curvas contra mis manos... Manos que ahora entrelazan sus dedos con los de ella.

Un deseo abrasador me está nublando la mente, quiero hacerla mía aquí mismo, sobre esta mesa, con tanta necesidad, que su cuerpo recuerde que solo yo la adoro de todas las formas. Ni siquiera pienso en hacerle el amor, aprieto con fuerza los dientes y casi me duelen las encías, quiero follarla como nunca.

-Perfecto entonces. -No sonrío de vuelta, ni sutilmente porque siento parálisis facial. Suspiro apenas y un cosquilleo me derrite desde el cabello hasta los pies y devuelta. Este semblante de Clarke, sus gestos tan sutiles pero tan avasalladores, su respiración pesada, su mirada que no deja de atacar a la mía, sus manos que no dejan de acariciarme, el completo silencio que nos rodea. No sé qué es lo que la hace cambiar tan drásticamente así, de un día para otro, como si fuera otra mujer.

La única certeza que tengo es que con cada segundo que pasa me enamoro más y más. Justo cuando pensaba que era imposible, que había tocado techo.

Pero ahora duele un poco, la verdad.

Amarla está doliendo un poco.

-Te extraño tanto, Lex. - Y eso basta para desmoronarme, suspiro una vez más bajando mis hombros al máximo, la migraña que amenazaba con atacar se esfuma y no sé que decir. Toda la coraza que venía creando desde que las vi afuera del edificio se desvanece. Porque esto es mas fuerte que yo, porque juntas, sea como sea, somos de otro mundo. Ya no sé cómo reaccionar. No sé qué sentir, santo cielo.

Ella es más rápida y se acurruca contra mi, la abrazo con fuerza y siento como sus ahora cortos mechones de cabello me hacen cosquillas en el rostro, siento su olor, su calor, podría jurar que hasta siento los latidos de su corazón. Dios mío, Clarke.

Por la mierda, Griffin. Cómo es que me haces tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo. Cómo es que aún así, con dolor incluido, logras enamorarme cada segundo más.

Contradictorio, dolorosamente contradictorio, contradictoriamente confuso.

-No es que no valore tu sándwich integral, cariño, pero estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos pedir algo para cenar. -Me dice aún contra mi pecho, aún cuando sigo luchando con todas estas emociones, con todos estos sentimientos encontrados. Clarke jamás ha sido de demostrar con palabras lo cariñosa y adorable que es, Clarke es la desagradable chica que me golpea con cojines cuando intento sacarla de sus casillas. Y ahora me lo suelta así, un cariño que de su boca se escucha tan precioso.

-No lo sé Clarke, ambas tenemos trabajo que hacer. -Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es salir corriendo a algún lugar, quiero que alguien me diga qué hacer, quiero saber cómo reaccionar, qué camino tomar para que todo salga bien, sin perderla, sin perdernos, sin sufrir.

-Vamos Lex.-Se separa de mi unos centímetros, el espacio perfecto, la postura perfecta, podría solo acercar mi rostro y besarla. Dios. Quiero besarla, sus labios se ven tan apetitosos, tan míos. Quiero hacerle saber todo esto que me hace sentir sin tener que usar palabras porque me aterra, quiero que no le queden dudas, quiero que entienda que nadie más podrá adorarla como yo lo hago. -Ve a hacer lo tuyo y yo hago el llamado, cenamos y luego yo me ocupo de los platos sucios. Por favor. -Me mira sonriente, con sus cejas levantadas y yo solo puedo pensar en lo egoísta que me siento al quererla para mi, toda para mi, solo para mi.

Por segundos me siento única, la única que puede hacerla sonreír de esta manera, luego vienen las dudas y me siento como la otra, sabiendo que sus labios han buscado a alguien más cuando yo no he podido sacármela de la cabeza, entonces me siento imbécil... imbécil por siquiera imaginar que ella y yo podríamos ser algo más que simplemente amigas. Todo mientras me sigo enamorando más y más.

Podría simplemente hacerme la desinteresada y decirle que no, que olvide la cena, que vayamos a trabajar, que haga todas estas cosas con Niylah. Que se deje de tonterias, de cambios de humor.

O podría también decirle que sí, que cenemos juntas, que no dejemos de mirarnos nunca de esta forma, que luego vayamos a la cama y nos amemos toda la noche.

Podría dejar las cosas así o podría hacerle saber que ella y yo juntas es lo único correcto, nada más, con nadie más.

-Está bien, solo si no tengo que preocuparme de platos sucios. -Justo cuando iba a hacerme la dura, mi boca respondió antes que mi cabeza, mi cuerpo reacciona sin que yo se lo permita y ahora estoy acariciando su mejilla. Sí, mi cuerpo y mi corazón hace muchísimo aceptaron lo que siento por esta mujer. Y yo aquí, llena de incertidumbre.

-Genial, ve a lo tuyo entonces, preciosa. - Y se me estruja el corazón una vez más. Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi rubia.

Se acerca a mi y deja un beso en la comisura de mis labios que alarga más de lo necesario mientras ahora ella acaricia mi mejilla contraria, me fijo en cómo cierra sus ojos y medio sonríe cuando lo hace. No entiendo absolutamente nada.

¿Es posible que quizá, en algún punto, ella y yo logremos estar en la misma página?

Porque dos buenas amigas no se dejan besos en la comisura de los labios.

Porque dos buenas amigas no se regalan estas miradas que nos damos mientras yo hago como que ordeno el papeleo y ella ordena los platos sobre la mesa.

Todas estas señales tan explícitas pero a la vez camufladas me tienen agobiada. No sé qué pensar ni cómo reaccionar.

Si hace dos horas la estaba viendo besar a alguien más, por dios. Y ahora está aquí, en casa conmigo haciéndome sentir como la única en su vida, haciéndome sentir más enamorada de lo que jamás imaginé.

No entiendo a qué se debe todo esto, no entiendo por qué tamaño cambio de actitud y sin pedirlo, sin llamarlo, sin invocarlo simplemente vuelve a mi este doloroso ¿Que pretendes, Clarke?

¿Acaso hoy estamos así y mañana por la mañana saldrás corriendo sin aceptar ni una mísera taza de té de mi parte? ¿Acaso hoy es esto y mañana la indiferencia otra vez? ¿Es que esta noche serás mía y mañana de Niylah una vez más?

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos, Lexa Woods. -Lo dice mientras me masajea el cuello y vaya que lo hace bien, estoy más tensa que nunca y creo que no lo había notado hasta ahora.

-Mis pensamientos valen mucho más que un dólar, Clarke Griffin, lo siento. -Escucho como suelta una pequeña carcajada mientras no deja de masajearme, a estas alturas ya es más una caricia que otra cosa. Todo esto se siente tan natural, como si todo estuviera perfectamente en su lugar. Pero claro, hay mucho más afuera de estas cuatro paredes que forman nuestra pequeña y hermosa burbuja, esta en la que feliz me quedaría por siempre. Y no hablo solo de Niylah, es tanto más, son todas estas idas y venidas, esos besos y noches de sexo completamente fuera de norma, todos estos sentimientos que me atacan, estos últimos 7 años luego de la primera vez en que esta chica se cruzó en mi vida.

-Vamos a la mesa, no dejemos que se enfríe.

Y lo hacemos, vamos a la mesa y nos sentamos una frente a la otra como lo hemos hecho tantas veces antes. Quisiera hacerle mil y un preguntas, o no, la verdad quisiera besarla simplemente. Sin preguntas, sin dudas, sin arrepentimientos. Besarla por horas porque no imagino algo más perfecto que sus besos.

La cena avanza, cada vez más natural, cada vez mas cerca de volver a ser yo misma, no esta imbécil seria y molesta. Cada vez más risas y cada vez se me hace más fácil todo porque con Clarke es así, cotidiano, perfecto, hogareño. Me habla de su trabajo y en lo feliz que está, en lo cómoda que se siente con sus jefes y en lo genial que han salido los últimos proyectos, me comenta sobre cosas que no entiendo pero que me encantan, como siempre.

De todas formas sigo sin poder sonreír de manera sincera, a ratos vuelve el sabor amargo, las imágenes, el sobrepensamiento.

-Dejé la salsa sobre el estante de la cocina, ya voy por ella.

-No te preocupes, voy yo. -Y me ofrezco para poder permitirme suspirar con fuerza un momento, intentando asimilar todo. Intentando entender este maldito día tan lleno de contradicciones pero soy torpe y paso a llevar la mesita ratona, con ella algunos papeles y también el bolso de Clarke.

Me agacho rápido y lo primero que veo es una caja con un cinta de regalo, odiosamente similar a la que le regalé a Clarke el día de su cumpleaños pero esta definitivamente no es una pluma estilográfica.

-Lexa deja ahí, yo recojo. -Clarke lo soltó nerviosa y por un segundo, muy fugaz, se me viene a la mente la idea de que este es un regalo de Niylah y los celos, la rabia y la incertidumbre me carcomen otra vez. Soy terca y así tomo la caja junto con una nota que va atascada en ella. -Lexa, que lo dejes.

Clarke.

Sé que las cosas no fueron como esperábamos pero necesito que sepas que jamás quise reaccionar de la manera en que lo hice, mis sentimientos hacia ti me pasaron una mala jugada y el daño que te causé no podré perdonármelo jamás. Feliz cumpleaños, aún sueño con que tú y yo podamos retomar nuestra historia,

Alex.

-Clarke dime por favor que no dejaste que este imbécil se acercara a ti. -Me importa una mierda y arrugo ese maldito papel. Ahora Niylah es el menor de mis problemas.

-Claro que no Lexa, lo dejó en recepción. -Me hierve la sangre, por dios, como me hierve la sangre de rabia, de impotencia. Una vez más estuvo cerca de Clarke y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Si ya estaba siendo algo imbécil ahora ya no puedo controlarlo, toda esta mierda me empieza a romper por dentro.

-¿Y dejan que entre al edificio? ¿No se supone que la chica esa, Tam, sabe perfectamente que Alex no se puede acercar a ti? Estuvo ahí esa noche, por la mierda.

-No tengo idea quién lo recibió, ni siquiera sé si él lo fue a dejar. -Intenta quitarme la caja de las manos pero lo evito, prepotente, sé que estoy siendo mas que una imbécil pero esta que actúa, esta que habla ya no soy yo, es el miedo, es la frustración.

-Claro y tu lo aceptas así sin más, lo guardas, lo traes casa.

-¿Qué insinúas Lexa? No es como que quiera estar cerca de Alex otra vez, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo horrible que fue para mi. -Me mira con el ceño fruncido y siento que nos salen chispas por los ojos.

-Claro que lo sé Clarke por eso me descompone que intente acercarse a ti nuevamente ¿Acaso no entiendes todo lo que esto significa? ¿Quién se cree que es?

-No lo sé Lexa y créeme que como tú te estás sintiendo ahora me sentí yo también apenas lo leí, entiendo que te moleste pero no la cargues conmigo porque te recuerdo que la que sigue teniendo mal dormir por esa mierda soy yo. -Respiro pesado aprieto los dientes con fuerza sin saber muy bien qué decir, tiene razón, claro que tiene razón. Pero si no puedo cuidarla las 24 horas del día entonces ¿cómo espera que esté tranquila? -Por dios hasta Niylah quiso sacarme los ojos cuando llegó la mierda de regalo pero ni así se puso tan idiota, Lexa. -Completamente innecesario soltar esa información. Qué tiene que ver Niylah en todo esto.

-¡Porque a Niylah no le importas ni la mitad de lo que me importas a mi, joder, Clarke! -Ya siento como la migraña vuelve.

-De qué estás hablando ahora Lexa por la mierda. -¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué se lo explique con dibujos? Joder.

-De eso, Clarke, que si me desespero mil veces más que tu amiguita Niylah es porque... -A la mierda, cómo lo digo. -Porque...

-Qué, Lexa. -Se acerca a mi con decisión, retándome con la mirada.

-Porque lo que ella siente por ti no se compara ni en lo más mínimo con lo que siento yo, por la mierda. -Me late tan fuerte el corazón que no me lo puedo, me perfora el pecho, se los juro. -Eres mi familia Clarke, mi mejor amiga. -Y sí, con el mismo discurso fácil de siempre. Dejen de juzgarme.

-¡Dios mío Lexa eso lo sé! -Dejó salir el aire y ahora sí me quita la caja de las manos. -Créeme que lo sé. -Nos miramos a los ojos un par de segundos realmente incómodos porque si hace un rato el ambiente me había bajado todas las defensas ahora mismo siento que hasta una mosca me podría sacar de mis cabales. -Pero eso no te da derecho a comportarte como una idiota. -Me empuja suave por el hombro pero con claro enojo.

-Si no quieres lidiar con una idiota, vete con Niylah entonces, Clarke- La miro dos segundos en los que ella me hace una mueca, me doy media vuelta y de un solo portazo me encierro en mi habitación intentando entender qué mierda acaba de pasar. Porque se me juntaron dos dolores muy distintos pero que sumados, les juro, me están matando.

Jamás me perdonaré el no haber estado ahí para Clarke, jamás podré olvidar su rostro pálido y su expresión agotada cuando llegué. La manera en que nos abrazamos y cómo me di cuenta que ya era tarde porque estaba rota. Completamente rota y yo solo llegué a recoger pedazos.

Jamás dejará de sentirse amargo el recordar la imagen de esos labios juntándose con los de otra chica, creo que jamás podré aceptar que existe la posibilidad de que se enamore de alguien más.

Por la mierda.

Qué imbécil Lexa.

Y qué mas da, si de todas formas mañana las cosas volverían a ser una mierda

¿No es así, Clarke?

* * *

No, no puedo pegar ojo, estoy sentada sobre la cama mirando la puerta que sigue cerrada, sentí como Clarke caminaba por el piso, yo la muy estúpida, la muy cobarde solo salí para ir directo al baño y de vuelta, no la miré, no pude.

De pura vergüenza, de pura tontería.

Suspiro otra vez, como la número mil en lo que va de día y me refriego la cara con ganas. Hoy no se duerme, no señor.

Clarke golpea la puerta, tres golpes suaves, tal vez pensando que estoy dormida. Veo como se abre un poco, lo suficiente para que ella asome su cabeza y ni siquiera me esfuerzo en hacerme la dormida. No sé si quiero verla, no sé si lo soportaría.

-Venga, dame un lugar. -Me dice mientras levanta la ropa de cama y solo la miro fijamente, sin hacer absolutamente nada más, con ganas de rogarle que se vaya. -Será solo un momento Lex, por favor. -Entonces lo hago y me muevo, es la segunda vez en todo este tiempo que viene a mi habitación para acostarse conmigo pero ahora las cosas están tensas. Se acuesta reposando su cabeza en la almohada y yo sigo mirándola desde mi posición, sentada. La molestia me invade mientras pienso en las veces en que yo me colaba en su habitación.

-Lo siento, Clarke. -Es lo único que atino a decir porque sí, siento ser tan idiota, siento no poder controlar mis sentimientos, siento ser tan posesiva, siento ser tan egoísta. Me toma del brazo obligándome a quedar justo frente a ella, nos arropa y quedamos cerca, muy cerca.

Suspiro, cierro los ojos, controlo las ganas que tengo de explotar una vez más.

-¿Crees que podemos hablar?

-Ya estas aquí ¿no? -Y aún siendo una desagradable ella me sonríe. Lo hace porque me conoce y porque sabe que no soy capaz de negarme a ella.

-Primero que todo, debes dejar de culparte por lo que pasó con Alex, debes dejar de vivir con esa rabia y ese miedo, Lexa. -Me acaricia el brazo y suspiro por todas las sensaciones que me provoca el tenerla tan cerca. -No puedes cuidarme de todos y de todo, hay cosas que escapan de nuestro control y lo único que me importa es tenerte a mi lado cuando las cosas no salgan bien y eso hiciste, te quedaste a mi lado, como nunca Lex y jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

-No quiero que vuelva a acercarse a ti, no quiero que tengas algo que venga de él, Clarke, estoy siendo toda una niña caprichosa, lo sé, pero no soporto que sigas teniendo que ver con él. -Lo hablamos todo en algo así como un susurro, muy íntimo pero a la vez siento que me alejo cada vez más de ella. No sé, me duele, Clarke me duele.

-No creo que caprichosa sea el término Lex pero si quieres ir por ahí entonces conmigo puedes ser todo lo caprichosa que quieras, no tengas duda de eso. -Me sonríe cargando aún más su cabeza sobre la almohada y se ve dolorosamente adorable. -Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad? ¿me explicas cuál es el problema con Niylah? -Todo me lo dice en un tono tan dulce que me molesta, la siento tan condescendiente, como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña que puede decir alguna estupidez en cualquier segundo.

-No es nada, Clarke, tonterías, tan simple como eso. -Bufo de frustración porque ahora mismo todo lo que podría salir de mi boca es veneno puro. Quisiera abrazarla toda la noche, con fuerza. A la vez quiero que se vaya, lejos, tan lejos como sea posible.

-Tonterías o no, hay algo que te molesta Lexa, sabes que te conozco. Ni siquiera te esfuerces en negarlo. -Pongo los ojos en blanco y me acomodo quedando de espaldas, mirando al techo porque no soporto tener sus labios tan cerca. -No quieres hablar, entiendo, entonces déjame hablar a mi ¿está bien? -No respondo, quiero escucharla pero a la vez quiero silencio. -No hay nadie en mi vida que sea más importante que tú, no existe nada ni nadie que te supere, Niylah se ha convertido en una gran amiga, me cuida y se preocupa por mi pero tienes razón Lex, no es ni la mitad de lo que lo haces tú, vales mil veces más que ella, mil veces más que cualquiera. -Y quisiera que esto fuera suficiente, chicos, quisiera quedar tranquila con todo esto pero no, no me vale. - Lo que intento decir Lex es que sea lo que sea que esté pensando... estás equivocada.-Así, rotundo, sin anestesia. -Eres tú Lex, la única persona que quiero en mi vida, si tengo que elegir a alguien, esa eres tú, nadie más que tu. No lo pensaría más de una vez.

-No sé que decir, Clarke. -Eso es lo más sincera que puedo ser y lo digo girando mi cabeza para mirarla, apenas puedo ver bien sus ojos por esta oscuridad de mierda pero esto sí que me vale.

-Quiza... -Se acerca aún más, lleva su mano a mi rostro y ahora acaricia mi labio con demasiada dedicación. -Quizá no hay nada que decir, Lexa.

Mis labios están separados y con sus dedos me invita a abrir más mi boca. Dios,el latigazo de hace un rato no se compara con este, introduce su dedo con cuidado hasta tocar mi legua, no controlo las ganas y lo saboreo con ganas sin dejar de mirarla. Me acomodo nuevamente para quedar frente a ella.

Mi mente repite una y otra vez, sin cansancio, que Clarke jamás podrá sentir con nadie lo que le hago sentir yo, si no soy dueña de su corazón entonces lo seré de su cuerpo una vez más o quién sabe, quizá las veces que sean necesarias para dejarle más que claro que nadie nunca le va a dar el placer que le puedo dar yo. Soy experta en su cuerpo, experta en sus gemidos, en sus fluidos.

Se acerca a mi y me besa, sin preámbulos, directo al grano, con ganas, con más deseo que muchas otras veces. No pienso perder ni un segundo y la ataco de vuelta, busco su lengua con ansías y la hago mía, como si estuviera follando su boca con la mía mientras mis manos no pierden el tiempo y viajan bajo su ropa, siento su piel caliente, ardiendo y me deleito con sus curvas mientras bajo mis besos a su cuello.

Muerdo, lamo, saboreo, muerdo y lamo otra vez, la marco con ganas y ella gime fuerte, demasiado quizá pero me encanta y siento como me mojo brutalmente.

-Mierda Lexa, eso es. -Me dice entre jadeos demasiado sexys, le saco su sudadera y para mi sorpresa no esconde nada más debajo, sus pechos me llaman con ganas y no voy a hacerme de rogar, lamo y chupo sus pezones mientras nos acomodamos ambas en la cama, ahora mismo es ella la que está mirando al techo y yo no puedo mirar nada que no sean estas puntas rosadas que devoro con ganas, ella tiene sus dedos entre mi cabello pegándome aún más a ella.

Clarke busca el filo de mi ropa y me deja en igualdad de condiciones, intenta acariciar mis pechos, mis costados pero yo no se lo permito, tomo sus manos y las llevo por sobre su cabeza mientras la beso nuevamente ahora tomo su lengua entre mis labios y la succiono haciéndola soltar jadeos llenos de placer. Soy yo la que si acaricio sus pechos, tan grandes que caben tan bien en mis manos y los masajeo entre mis jadeos y sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

-Mírame, Lex, mírame. -No puedo, no puedo mirarla a los ojos, simplemente voy a su cuello una vez más mientras bajo sus pantalones de chándal justo lo suficiente para acariciar con comodidad por sobre sus braguitas que están demasiado húmedas, lo hago a conciencia, haciendo círculos por sobre su clítoris y presionando justo donde se encuentra su entrada.

-Estás chorreando, Clarke. -Lo digo sobre su piel y sigo con mi labor de acariciarla donde más lo necesita, sus manos parecen querer estar en todo mi cuerpo y logran acariciar mis pechos algunos segundos haciéndome gemir con fuerza.

Paso mi mano por debajo de la fina tela y llego a su clítoris que tal y como imaginé es mas fluidos que otra cosa, siento como Clarke se retuerce bajo mi cuerpo y me acomodo lo necesario para que ella no pierda su postura mientras yo la masturbo con mis dedos y continúo en la labor de devorar sus pezones, están tan duros como piedras. Clarke acaricia por sobre la tela la mano que tengo pegada a su clítoris al que no le doy tregua, como guiándome, como rogándome que no pare de acariciarla.

Uso dos de mis dedos para seguir con círculos justo en el lugar que se que le fascina y que esté tan húmeda hace el trabajo demasiado fácil, ahora paso toda la palma de mi mano, frotando, con fuerza, con ganas. Esto no está ni cerca de lo que solían ser nuestras noches de sexo, nuestras noches de hacer el amor, estoy siendo dura, demasiado quizá. Nada de caricias que sobren, nada de miradas comprometedoras ni susurros al oído.

Bajo sus bragas en un movimiento rápido y sin preguntar, sin tantear terreno la penetro con un dedo primero y al notarla tan dilatada dejo entrar dos, la follo rápido mientras mi boca se alterna entre morder sus pezones y soltar gemidos duros. Apenas sé si está gimiendo o no.

-Mírame cariño, mírame Lex. -Lo vuelve a decir y sigo siendo incapaz, en su defecto muevo mis dedos con aún más ganas mientras con el pulgar estimulo su clítoris nuevamente. Siento como las paredes de su vagina, esta que tan bien me está recibiendo, se contraen alrededor de mis dedos y los curvo sutilmente escuchando como grita de placer, corriéndose sobre mi mano, haciéndome caer en cuenta que no estoy hirviendo en deseo. Lo que sigue son solo jadeos y mis dientes mordiendo suavemente su cuello. Me apoyo sobre su pecho y siento su corazón latiendo desbocado.

No vi sus ojos en ningún momento, no fui capaz de conectar mi mirada con la de ella. La follé.

Me siento vacía, completamente vacía.

Sí, acabo de recordarle a su cuerpo que nadie le regalará estas sensaciones como yo lo hago, que nadie lo hace vibrar tanto como lo puedo hacer vibrar yo en tan solo unos minutos.

¿Y? si la tomé como un pedazo de carne, la follé con el banal pensamiento de simplemente hacerla mía por un absurdo despecho, por celos, porque quería demostrarle a ella y demostrarme a mí misma que su cuerpo solo se sentirá pleno conmigo.

Como si eso fuera lo único, como si Clarke fuera un polvo recurrente y nada más que eso, como si su cuerpo fuera algo que poseer, algo a lo cual marcar con mi nombre, con mis manos.

Me entra un pánico horrible.

-Dios mío Lexa. -Me dice y el corazón me salta un par de veces porque solo puedo pensar que esto no era lo que ella quería, que la tomé, ni siquiera permití que me acariciara. Levanto mi vista y conecto con sus ojos, al fin. -Estuvo increíble cariño. -Me sonríe apenas, agotada, agitada aún pero yo no puedo devolverle la sonrisa porque, aunque no nota lo fría que me siento, lo vacía que me siento, no puedo evitar castigarme a mi misma una y otra vez.

-Ven aquí cariño. -La acurruco contra mi intentando sentirme completa nuevamente, intentando dejar todo este sobre pensamiento. -Descansa. -Le susurro.

-Me muero por hacerte mía otra vez, Lex. -Me susurra al oído luego muerde mi cuello estrujándome el corazón. No puedo, no soporto esta sensación que me aprieta cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Extraño tanto las veces en que hicimos el amor, en que le susurraba cosas al oído mientras la acariciaba, las veces en que mientras la hacía llegar al orgasmo la miraba fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa, con una calidez enorme en el pecho que me hacía sentir en las nubes.

Ahora no hay ni rastro de eso. Ni siquiera sé si seguía realmente caliente después de los primeros minutos o simplemente me dejé llevar por la molestia, por la frustración, por los malditos celos.

-Descansa preciosa. -Insisto mientras le acaricio la espalda y ella se acomoda en mi pecho, suspirando. Siento su cabello haciéndome cosquillas, lo acaricio y luego vuelvo a su espalda tibia y perfecta.

-La próxima vez no te libras de mí, Woods. -Y yo solo puedo suspirar para hacerle saber que la escuché, no soy capaz de nada más ahora mismo. Este cuerpo que tengo entre mis brazos dándome calor es todo lo que necesito pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar. Solía adorar su cuerpo, sus curvas y su sabor con tanta pasión, con tanta entrega. Y ahora así, un sexo tan superficial que no buscaba nada más que el egoísmo de no quererla con nadie más ¿y si le hubiera hecho daño? -Me encantas Lexa. -Susurra y deja un beso en mi pecho, cerca de mi corazón. La apego aún más contra mí.

Siento como ella me acaricia el abdomen desnudo, apenas, ya entrando en el sueño.

Siento como una lágrima cae por mi mejilla.

Siento como que se me cae un pedazo de alma, prácticamente.

El amor de mi vida descansa justo a mi lado y no se siente como debería.

Duele y no debería doler.

Claro que no.


	25. Capítulo 25 – Pasitos de tortuga

**Capítulo 25 – Pasitos de tortuga**

No estaba.

Me desperté en la mañana, hace un rato, deseosa de sentir su cuerpo semidesnudo contra el mío como tantas otras veces y no estaba.

Aún estaba su calor en la cama, eso sí.

Miré la hora y aún era demasiado temprano como para que se hubiera ido al centro, aún así ni un ruido me indicaba que siguiera en el departamento. No estaba, como si se hubiera desvanecido, no estaba.

Lo primero que sentí fue un fuerte dolor en el pecho, me sentí como si fuera una chica más, como si anoche hubiera sido uno de esos momentos de los que te arrepientes.

Me sentí una cualquiera, me sentí un ligue más, me sentí dolida y completamente triste. Un nudo en la garganta a las 6 de la mañana, por la mierda.

Me levanté y descubrí lo que ya sospechaba. Ni en el baño, ni en mi habitación, ni en la cocina. El animal con pulgas que vive con nosotras tenía su plato lleno de comida y agua. Había una nota sobre la mesa, justo al lado de la taza con café y el termo con agua hervida.

 _Buenos días Clarke, fui temprano al gimnasio._

 _L._

Ahora mismo estoy sentada comiendo una tostada, ni siquiera me di el trabajo de ponerle mantequilla o algo de mermelada. Miro al frente, hacia la ventana donde está corrida la cortina y suspiro un par de veces intentando entender todo esto.

¿Así se siente, no? Un día bien y al otro mal, un día caricias y al otro ni una mísera mirada de buenos días. Una cucharada de mi propia medicina, sí señores, eso es lo que acabo de obtener.

El café se cuela profundo y dejo que haga su magia, hoy día no está haciendo mucho por mí pero que al menos sirva de placebo, qué se yo.

No les voy a negar que me siento decepcionada.

Anoche intenté hacerle el amor y me lo negó, anoche intenté que me mirara a los ojos y así poder decirle aunque sea con miradas lo mucho que la amo…y nada. Me negó un mirada, me negó su cuerpo prácticamente. Pero vamos, hice de tripas corazón y me quedé con lo que sí obtuve, sus besos, sus brazos fuertes rodeándome, su calidez, su eterna y preciosa calidez.

Cuando llegué me moría por ver su reacción, me moría por poner a prueba la hipótesis de Niylah, es que ella estaba tan segura con su " _créeme cuando te digo que ella no te mira de la manera en que se mira a una amiga, Clarke, lo sé porque es como yo admiraba con mis ojos a Sarah"._ Estaba tan nerviosa, ahí aferrándome a mi bolso como si fuera el último puto salvavidas en el universo y yo estuviera en el medio del mar, que conste que apenas se nadar, y ya, atentos que me voy a poner cursi…

Sin Lexa mirándome a los ojos, con ella ahí dándome a la espalda y sonando tan fría, sin sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y sin su completa atención sobre mí, realmente me sentía a la deriva, justo después de haberme estrellado con un iceberg digno del _Titanic_ , en el medio de la nada y con muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Dios, extraño su sonrisa pero esa de verdad, esa donde me muestra su dentadura perfecta y le brillan los ojos. Claro que esa media sonrisa tan sutil y encantadora es igual de perfecta pero está claro que algo pasaba con ella.

Es agotador intentar encontrar una explicación para sus actitudes, para sus gestos, para sus miradas porque eran tan contradictorias que dudo que ella misma las entendiera. En un segundo lo era todo y justo después me entregaba la nada misma.

Pero esos momentos en que cedía, aunque fuera sutilmente con esas miradas o con esas sonrisas algo tristes, dios, podría jurar que algo había cambiado. Sus miradas son más intensas, sus caricias son más estudiadas, como si quisiera decirme algo, justo así como yo se lo quiero decir a ella. Por ratos sentía que estábamos exactamente en la misma página, que un pequeño pasito nada más bastaba para entregarme por completo y soltarle un enorme _te amo, Lexa, estoy profundamente enamorada de ti y deberías saber, por si no te has dado cuenta, que tú, idiota, estás profundamente enamorada de mí también._ De solo pensarlo se me acelera un poco el corazón y se me forma un vacío en el estómago.

 _Fíjate en sus gestos, en cómo te cuida, en cómo te adora con la mirada. Sus cuerpos hace muchísimo aceptaron algo que al parecer sus corazones aún no terminan de entender, no le des más vueltas Clarke, hazlo por ti._

Y tiene sentido ¿saben? Si mi estómago y mi corazón fueron a correr unas 5 maratones cada uno cuando Lexa se giró y quedó muda un par de segundos apenas me vio, cuando me acarició y sus ojos instintivamente se perdían en mis labios, para qué hablar de cuando le di ese estratégicamente analizado beso en la comisura de los suyos, casi me derrito ahí mismo al notar como lo disfrutaba tanto como yo, me atrevería a decir que quizá más. La manera en que a pesar de su semblante tan serio me sostenía cerca de ella, en la que, al final, aceptaba mi cuerpo sin dudarlo.

Y sean sinceros conmigo, eso que vi fueron… ¿celos? Quizá. Quizá está celosa de que pase tanto tiempo con Niylah y nos hiciéramos tan cercanas en tan poco tiempo. Quizá solo necesita un empujón para que esos celos sean algo más… románticos. Eso ya es trabajo mío. De algún modo, de alguna forma lo haré.

Supongo, espero. Aunque sea con el ritmo de pasitos de tortuga.

… _en cómo te cuida, en cómo te adora con la mirada._

El café ya está frío y aunque sigo teniendo este dolor en el pecho no me corto, no puedo parar ahora. Tal vez solo estoy siendo una tonta creyendo que Lexa necesita un empujón para amarme como yo la amo a ella, pero no voy a dejar de luchar por nosotras por que sí, la cague y sí, se acabaron las idas y venidas.

No les voy a mentir y decirles que estoy más decidida que ayer, no. Que Lexa se fuera esta mañana de esta forma digna de una ninja, después de todas las ilusiones que me hice con esos pequeños momentos de ayer, me pone insegura. Un poco _más_ insegura.

Vine a mi habitación y me quedo pegada un rato en la nada, más que en la nada, en las murallas la verdad.

Y más que en las murallas, en el color. En este estúpido color del que Lexa las pintó hace casi 3 meses.

Recuerdo cómo casi se me salen los ojos de la cara cuando lo vi, estaba furiosa, de seguro me salía humo por las orejas. Recuerdo como la imbécil de Lexa intentaba justificarse o como hizo todo un teatro antes de que pudiera entrar a mi cuarto porque apuesto a que se arrepintió cuando notó lo feliz que estaba con mi nuevo trabajo.

Cómo olvidar que tuvimos sexo en la cocina, en la encimera. Que la dejé a medias por pura venganza.

Cómo olvidar lo bien que estaba todo y el tonteo constante. Las risas, las estupideces, las cosquillas, los gritos de alegría.

Mierda, si hasta siento que este puto amarillo patito ha perdido el color. Me encantaría que fuera tan brillante como el primer día. Tan brillante como lo éramos nosotras.

Mierda.

Cómo fue que las cosas cambiaron tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ni un año, ni siquiera medio año y todo parece completamente distinto.

Pero vamos, mejor me apuro o voy a llegar tarde a trabajar.

* * *

-Vaya cambio de look Clarke, te queda fantástico. Buenos días.

-Gracias Jas. -Bien, para tener pinta de yonki al menos el chico tiene buen gusto, hay que decirlo. -Buenos días para ti también.

Camino a la oficina pero con la vista pegada en la pantalla de mi celular esperando algún mensaje, alguna llamada, un correo, una etiqueta en Facebook, la mierda que sea de parte de Lexa pero nada, supongo que si lo del gimnasio era verdad debe estar haciendo alguna de sus rutinas de ejercicio marcando más aún su cuerpo. Claro, como si los músculos que tiene ahora no me hicieran ya perder las bragas.

No debe estar ni cerca de pensar en mí.

-¿Sabías que mirando la pantalla de esa cosa no logras que los mensajes aparezcan por arte de magia? Por cierto, el corte te queda espectacular, pero esa expresión en la cara te quita atractivo. -Levanto la vista y sin duda es Niylah entrando y dejando su bolso sobre el escritorio, ahora se saca el abrigo y lo cuelga mientras la miro con una ceja en alto. -Lo digo en serio Griffin. -Se gira y me guiña un ojo medio risueña.

-No sé cómo contestar ante tanta información así que solo agradeceré sobre lo de espectacular. -Bloqueo esta mierda y la dejo pantalla abajo sobre la agenda. -Buenos días, _por cierto._ -Le hablo medio en burla pero ya todos sabemos que de mucho ánimo no ando. Para nada.

-Buenos días. -Carcajea un poco y le pongo los ojos en blanco. -Ahora en serio, sea lo que sea, si quieres hablar con Lexa solo envíale tú un maldito mensaje.

-¿Y tú por qué supones que sabes lo que hacía con mi celular?

-Porque no soy idiota, quizá -Me mira sonriente pero no burlona, me mira de manera cálida y tranquilizadora como intentando hacerme soltar todo sin forzarlo demasiado, así como un _si necesitas hablarlo, que sea conmigo._

-Okey está bien, estaba esperando algún mensaje de Lexa. -Suspiro y giro mi cuello que me cruje como la mierda. -O alguna señal de vida la verdad, lo que sea.

-¿Discutieron? -Me mira con el ceño fruncido porque luego del viaje a casa Niylah perdió todo el hilo de la historia, la verdad ni siquiera fui muy clara con ella si intentaría o no algo después de toda la charla que tuvimos. Bastante reveladora por lo demás.

-No la verdad. -Frunzo el ceño porque no tengo idea que fue lo que pasó realmente. -Digamos que esta mañana prácticamente salió corriendo antes de que yo despertara.

-Un momento ahí Griffin. -Apoya sus codos sobre el escritorio y me mira con media sonrisa. –¿Me dices que anoche tuvieron sexo y hoy salió despavorida?

-Yo nunca dije que… -Levanta ambas cejas. -Okey sí, tuvimos sexo pero dios, ni que fuera la primera vez. -Bufo y se ríe porque no es como que me la pase hablando de mis encuentros sexuales con Lexa. -No sé Niylah, solo me dejó una nota al lado del desayuno, jamás sale tan temprano.

-Te dejó una nota y el desayuno preparado, Griffin ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Fuegos artificiales? -La miro casi con odio y la odio más porque ahora se está riendo de mí. -No me mires así Griffin, solo digo que le envíes un mensaje, de haber querido se iba sin más, no es como que Lexa le prepare el desayuno a todas las chicas con las que se acuesta, si tienes suerte te responde los mensajes.

-Claro, tú lo sabes de primera mano.

-Qué puedo decir, jamás tuve el lujo de probar sus desayunos. -Sí, esto es extrañamente incómodo y si pensé que Lexa estaba celosa de Niylah ahora quizá yo lo estoy un poco porque créanme que si pudiera haría a Lexa virgen y solo permitiría que tuviera sexo conmigo el resto de su vida.- Hey, estoy jugando Clarke, lo que digo es que lo que tienen es especial y lo sabes, no eres una chica cualquiera ni un ligue más, no me hagas darte otra vez todo el discurso de ayer.

-Sí, lo siento. -Suelto todo el aire que tengo en los pulmones. -No sé que pensar Niylah, por un momento realmente sentí que podía decirle todo lo que tengo guardado pero luego pasa esto, no estaba y yo me moría de ganas de despertar con ella. -Quién soy y por qué estoy diciendo estas cosas en voz alta, de verdad que esto tenemos que arreglarlo pronto.

-Pero vas a hacerlo ¿verdad? Tirar todas tus fichas por Lexa, por ustedes.

-Es lo que quiero, ayer llegué bastante decidida de hecho ya sabes, nuevo corte de cabello y así. -Me río avergonzada de mí misma, vamos, como si todo esto se trata de simplemente impresionar a una chica cualquiera con un cambio de estilo y ya está. -Solo no quiero cagarla, quisiera poder estar segura de que ella también siente algo y no tirarme al precipicio sin saber que hay al final. -Ya no sé de donde saco tanta frase poética, me detesto, necesito lavarme la boca con jabón o algo.

-Clarke nada que signifique querer ser sincera con tus sentimientos es cagarla, tampoco puedes esperar a que las cosas cambien así como así, ya mucho te costó decidirte, ahora no puedes dar pie atrás, no es como que exista el momento exacto para decirle a alguien que lo amas.

-No lo haré, claro que no voy a dar pie atrás pero realmente no sé por dónde empezar. Ayer me envalentoné y todo parecía muchísimo más claro.

-Estamos hablando de ti y de Lexa, Clarke, si hay alguien que la conoce a la perfección eres tú, pero hablo muy enserio cuando te digo que tienes que estar atenta a las señales.

-Sí, supongo.

-Me vas a decir que no comenzó a babear apenas te vio con el nuevo look. -Vuelve a levantar ambas cejas y lo hace parecer obvio, otra vez, como si supiera de verdad lo que hay en la cabeza de Lexa, como si supiera mejor que Lex y yo lo que ocurre entre nosotras y es molesto pero a la vez bastante tranquilizador.

-Quizá. -Sonrío de medio lado pero sería muy doloroso pegarme duro contra el asfalto.

 ** _Lexa  
_** _-ult. conexión 7:40 a.m.-_

 _Clarke: Buenos días, madrugadora, ten una linda mañana._

Me pongo a pensar una vez más en la tarde de ayer y en cada gesto pero por sobre todo el momento en el que sentí con más fuerza que en ningún otro que el corazón se me iba a salir, es que tenía la ilusión de que aunque fuera cabreada Lexa pudiera decir algo, soltar algo, hacer entrever algo que me dejara el panorama un poco más claro.

 _"De eso, Clarke, que si me desespero mil veces más que tu amiguita Niylah es porque..."_

Quería que lo dijera, que se le saliera por esos labios odiosamente carnosos que tiene, ¿tan difícil era que dijera "porque estoy jodidamente enamorada de ti, Clarke"? ¿Ah?

Bien, okey, sí. No tengo moral para pedir algo así pero sería mucho más fácil y todo este suplicio acabaría aquí.

 _"Qué, Lexa.."_

En ese punto el corazón ya me estaba tratando mal, estaba martilleando con demasiada fuerza sobre mi pecho y llegaba a molestar, muchísimo. La miré desafiante, justo a ese par de ojos brillantes y dolorosamente verdes que se gasta porque uno, ya me tenía molesta y dos, estaba demasiado loca porque me dijera lo que quería escuchar, lo que estaba comenzando a sospechar o más bien lo que sueño con que sea realidad.

 _"Porque lo que ella siente por ti no se compara ni en lo más mínimo con lo que siento yo, por la mierda."_

Y yo ahí, repitiendo en mi mente una y otra vez. _Dime que me amas, dime que me amas, por la mierda Alexandra dime que me amas._ Casi lo tenía todo planeado, ella lo soltaría, yo la besaría, haríamos el amor ahí mismo y seríamos felices para siempre. Por eso mantuve silencio, esperando que siguiera, esperando a no ser yo quien tuviera que decirlo.

 _"Eres mi familia Clarke, mi mejor amiga."_

Y así mis esperanzas se fueron de 100 a 0 como si fuera el puto apocalipsis. Quise gritarle que no quería ser su mejor amiga, que no quiero. Por la mierda, no quiero solo eso, quiero más.

Tanto más

-¿Clarke?

-¿Hm?

-Ya nada, enamorada. -Me sonríe burlona. -Mejor pongámonos a trabajar.

-Claro, esas plantillas no se terminarán solas.

-Créeme, me encantaría que así fuera.

 ** _Lexa  
_** _-en línea-_

 _Clarke: Buenos días, madrugadora, ten una linda mañana.  
Lexa: Gracias cariño, igual tú, hoy estaré hasta tarde en el centro __L_ _  
Clarke: No te preocupes Lex, tomaré un taxi  
Lexa: Cuídate mucho, hasta la noche linda_

Un par de mensajes intercambiados con la misma chica de la cual tengo el número hace siete años pero el corazón me bombea muy fuerte y el estómago se me volvió loco, es extraño porque es como si nada hubiera pasado y como si el hecho de que se fuera tan temprano de casa fuera completamente normal, pero se siente tan bien que vuelva a tratarme de esta forma, sus _cariño,_ las veces en que me dice _linda_. Eso sí me encanta mil veces más escucharla que leerla pero algo es algo, no voy a quejarme a estas alturas.

Y si ya estamos en estas no pierdo nada apostando un poco más alto esta vez, como ayer y aunque sea dar un pasito de tortuga, esta tortuga tiene muchas ganas de llegar a la meta.

 ** _Lexa  
_** _-en línea-_

 _Lexa: Gracias cariño, igual tú, hoy estaré hasta tarde en el centro_ _L_ _  
Clarke: No te preocupes Lex, tomaré un taxi  
Lexa: Cuídate mucho, hasta la noche linda  
Clarke: Igualmente, hasta la noche preciosa_

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Decirlo es una cosa pero escribirlo y saber que lo lee ahora mismo, que lo podrá leer las veces que quiera y que quedará en esa conversación para siempre hasta que whatsapp explote me pone nerviosa, ansiosa y algo desesperada.

Pero honestamente, decirle _preciosa_ es lo más sincero que ha salido de mi últimamente. Pasito de tortuga, pero pasito al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Llego a casa y esta vez sí está vacía, no me la encuentro haciendo un sándwich ni me hace hablar con su espalda tres minutos completos. Me saco los tacones y me desvisto rápido, detesto mi ropa de mujer adulta porque aunque sé lo sexy que me hace ver no tengo muchas intenciones de seducir al gato.

-Ni lo pienses, obeso, no voy a cargarte. -Me mira y me suelta un _miau_ como si supiera lo que eso significa y se empieza a sobar contra mis piernas. -No soy Lexa, gato.

Camino a mi habitación con la ropa de trabajo en la mano y busco mis pantalones de chándal, me los pongo y ahora analizo las camisetas una por una como si de verdad tuviera importancia qué usar cuando no hay nadie viendo. Pero bien, quién soy yo para negar mis propios instintos de la moda, vine a la habitación de Lexa y si ninguna de mis prendas me convenció, todas estas parecen perfectas. Tomo una, de las más anchas que tiene porque mis dos atributos no entran en cualquier parte y antes de ponérmela, cual enamorada de película setentera, la huelo.

Ahora que lo pienso eso es más _creepy_ que romántico, como sea.

Este gato de mierda me ha seguido en todos los pasos y ya me está hartando un poco.

-Que pares, cosa, ya va a llegar Lexa. -Me suelta otro inmundo _miau_ y sube con sus patas gordas sobre una de mis piernas. -Una vez más y te lanzo por la ventana. -Siempre trato de imbécil a Lexa por hablar con este animal como si entendiera y ahora estoy en las mismas, se contagia la estupidez, ya ven. Me suelta y quiero ir a tirarme al sillón pero suena mi celular.

Es Lexa.

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

-Hey Woods. -Eso es, sonando natural.

- _Qué tal rubia, ¿ya estás en casa?_

-Sí, hace un rato ¿estás por llegar? -Y no quiero parecer desesperada pero la verdad si estoy desesperada así que simplemente sonaré desesperada.

- _Aún estoy acá, casi terminando._

 _-_ Hm ¿tienes hambre? ¿te espero con algo para cenar?

- _Clarke, se te quema hasta el agua, no te esfuerces_ -Por lo general le respondería con alguna mierda desagradable pero estoy tan feliz por escuchar su voz, tan feliz por saber que no está molesta o extraña que solo quiero sonreír como una imbécil. _-Compraré chino camino a casa._

-Bien, solo quería parecer una chica atenta. -Se ríe al otro lado de la línea y ya que no me está viendo aprovecho para poner cara de enamorada porque de verdad que su risa es de lo más adorable.

- _Y ya que estamos con eso, ¿podrías ser una amiga atenta y dejarle comida a Monty? -_ Jamás dije _amiga_ y ella lo dice como si realmente quisiera escucharlo, basta Woods.

-Claro, no podía ser solo una llamada para saber de mí. -Lo digo medio en tonteo pero ustedes y yo sabemos que hablo medio en serio.

- _Lo siento, cariño, pero tengo mis prioridades. -_ Tontea y me encanta así que solo me quedo callada porque de hablar solo diría un par de balbuceos imbéciles. - _Nos vemos en un rato._

 _-_ Hasta el rato Lex.

 _-Clarke…_ -Me dice justo cuando voy a cortar y se me acelera un poco el corazón. Sí, otra vez. Y qué. _-Te quiero._ -Y ahora el corazón se me salió, sí, dio dos vueltas y se me salió por el pecho a correr por el mundo, cómo me encantaría que sus palabras significaran algo más, no es la primera vez, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces en las que nos hemos dicho _te quiero_ , pero ahora mismo quisiera que me dijera algo así como _te quiero, amor_ y de solo pensarlo suspiro sonoramente y me pongo muy colorada porque eso no se supone que lo tuviera que escuchar Lexa.

-Te quiero también Lex. -Lo digo rápido y torpe porque me puso nerviosa y vaya mierda, me dice _adiós_ y corta dejándome con el teléfono en la mano desando ser menos obvia.

Tiro el celular al sillón y le pongo comida en el plato a este animal tan molesto, le cambio el agua y veo como este gato huele el alimento y luego me mira sin comer, qué mas quiere ¿filete? Que se joda.

Extraño a Lexa y extraño poder abrazarla, extraño su calor por sobre todo y extraño su olor porque el de su camiseta no me basta, de verdad que no y ya han pasado como 20 horas de la última vez que la vi. Contra todo pronóstico voy a su habitación y hago algo que no he hecho jamás en 7 años: prendo un incienso. Sí señores, me rendí ante el misticismo de las velas y el olor a sándalo renunciando al desodorante ambiental de puro enamorada que estoy y es ahora cuando realmente noto que esto se me fue de las manos. Todo por sentirme un poco más cerca de esa imbécil.

Me tiro en el sillón y este gato no para de seguirme, qué onda.

-Ya te di de comer animal, fuera de aquí, Lexa viene en camino. -Nada, ni un _miau._ Se sube al sillón y ahora se empieza a sobar contra mi. Asco. -Te dije que te tiraría por la ventana si… -No sé cómo pero está ronroneando, qué patético Monty, cayendo rendido ante mí que lo único que quiero es tenerte lejos.

La verdad sus pelos parecen algo cómodo y me recuerda a Lexa. Qué más da, estamos aquí.

-Okey animal, ven aquí. -Lo tomo y lo pongo sobre mis piernas, se hace una bola y se queda ahí frotándose contra mi mano. -Ni se te ocurra decirle a Lexa que dejé que estuvieras sobre mí, arruinaría mi imagen.

Y aquí estoy yo, hablando con un gato.

\- Así que no querías comida, solo querías un poco de Clarke Griffin, te entiendo no es como que los chicos se resistan a mí. -Sigue ronroneando y me muerde un poco los dedos, asco. -En el fondo me amas ¿no es así? -Ahora se acerca más y se frota contra mi cara. -Vaya, respuesta inmediata, ojalá tu dueña me lo hiciera saber así de explícito ¿sabes? Aunque ella huele mejor que tú. -No sé en qué mierda me he convertido, sí tengo pensado desinfectarme por completo apenas me lo saque de encima pero esto no parece tan horrible como pensé. -Ya nos conocemos hace un tiempo gato, supongo que sabes que estoy enamorada de Lexa ¿no? Para todos resulta demasiado obvio ¿me harías el favor de decirme si ella te habla sobre mí? -Tiene los ojos cerrados, ni una puta señal. -Vamos, ¿Lexa está enamorada de mí? Un _miau_ si la respuesta es sí, dos _miaus_ si es no. -Nada, absolutamente nada. -Que gato más inútil, al final sí voy a tener que tirarte por la ventana.

-Sí haces eso, te dejo en la calle Clarke Griffin. -Pego un salto que termina por hacer reaccionar a este gato y ahora si el corazón me late a mil no es de amor, es de pánico porque no sé cuánto de eso escuchó Lexa.

-Mierda Lexa me asustaste.

-Sí, eso lo noté. -Se ríe y deja sus llaves sobre la mesita ratona.

-¿Cuánto de eso escuchaste, exactamente?

-Solo la parte de que es un inútil y lo de la ventana así que tranquila, tus sucios secretos siguen siendo solo para Monty. -Me mira burlona y toma a ese animal que apenas escuchó la voz de Lexa se fue para que ella lo cargara, maldito inútil y traidor. -¿En qué momento Clarke Griffin se convirtió en Lexa Woods? Mi gato, mi camiseta y mis inciensos. -Me mira burlona.

-En mi defensa la cosa que tienes de mascota no dejaba de seguirme. -Me paro y me acerco lo suficiente como para que no se me noten las ganas que tengo de darle un buen beso de bienvenida a casa.

-Ahora solo te queda explicar la camiseta y el sándalo. -Deja a Monty en el piso y se acerca ella también tirando de la camiseta y mirándome muy burlona dejándose ver muy sexy.

-¿Tus camisetas son más lindas y el sándalo tiene efectos relajante? -Pruebo como para ver si cuela y Lexa se ríe en una carcajada que me encanta demasiado, dios, pero es que demasiado. Si no me creen pregúntenle a las mariposas mutantes que me vuelan en el intestino.

-Okey, así que sí ponías atención cuando te hablaba de los beneficios de mis inciensos, buena chica. -Se acerca más y me pone nerviosa, mucho, tanto que se me nota y no me gusta.

-Siempre te pongo atención. -Bajo la mirada y no sé qué mierda, esto no es dar un paso, ni siquiera un pasito de tortuga. Vamos Griffin, acelera. Ninguna de las dos habla y no sé qué expresión tiene, hasta me da vergüenza porque si me mintió y realmente escuchó lo que le estaba diciendo al gato ya no sé qué hacer. -Hola… -Le susurro como para saludarla al fin como corresponde y ahora levanto la mirada, me está sonriendo y me mira como nunca lo había hecho antes, estoy segura, miradas de ella he recibido millones de veces y esta es distinta. Me acerco para besar su mejilla y luego solo camino hacia la mesa donde dejó la comida china. Nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-Voy a cambiarme Clarke, ya vengo, deja ahí que yo preparo todo para cenar. -Se acerca por la espalda y es ella ahora quien deja un beso en mi mejilla haciéndome olvidar todo en este puto mundo. No sé a qué se debe que esta mañana haya desaparecido y ahora esté aquí tan dulce otra vez pero no pienso hacer que retrocedamos de esto.

-No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo. -Ni la miro porque debo estar con una cara de imbécil que ni me la puedo.

-Como quieras Griffin solo no empieces a comer sin mí. -Me giro y veo cómo va a su habitación. Vamos, como no voy a poder dar aunque sea otro pasito de tortuga.

-Dios no sé si tenía mucha hambre pero de verdad siento que esto está más delicioso que nunca, ¿o estoy loca? -La miro comer como si no hubiera mañana y me río porque tiene comida por toda la barbilla como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Está delicioso pero ven aquí. -La limpio con una servilleta, sí, como a un niño pequeño, ya les dije. -Mañana tienes partido Lex ¿Segura que está bien que comas tanto? -Se encoje de hombros risueña y pienso en lo distinto que era todo ayer tan tenso y extraño. En esto nos llevamos últimamente de todas formas, puras idas y venidas.

-Si muero que sea por exceso de comida china.

-A veces me haces olvidar que eres una adicta a los jugos _détox_ y al pan integral.

-Bah, estuve en el gimnasio media mañana, lo merezco y lo compenso. -Claro, el gimnasio.

-Vamos si parece que llegaste a abrir el gimnasio hoy en la mañana señorita fitness. -Eso es, aprendan, esto es ser sutil.

-Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer así que quise aprovechar el día, no es mi culpa que tú seas una floja, bella durmiente. -¿Convincente? Tal vez ¿le creo? La verdad no ¿quiero tocar el tema del sexo? Absolutamente no.

-Me quedo con lo de bella, gracias Lex. -Le lanzo un beso y se ríe picándome el costado con sus dedos largos. -Tranquila, tú eres guapa también.

-Vaya, Clarke Griffin diciéndome guapa, esto es nuevo. -Este es mi momento de brillar.

-Lo eres Lex. -Estiro mi mano y hago como que le limpio el labio pero la verdad no tiene nada de comida ahí, tácticas Griffin, anoten vamos. -Muy guapa. -Muy consciente mojo mis labios intentando ser más atractiva y creo que resulta porque Lexa los mira atenta y sonríe luego volviendo a mirar la comida, podría decir, nerviosa.

-¿Desde cuando sueltas halagos tan fácil? -Levanta ambas cejas.

-Desde que me da la gana. -Ahora la que levanta ambas cejas soy yo y le sonrío, sí, muy seductora yo, lo sé.

-Oye, quería hablar de algo contigo, le he estado dando un par de vueltas. -Se puso seria de un momento a otro y me asusta porque tengo miedo de que quiera parar con todo el tonteo, tengo miedo de que me diga que solo somos amigas y que debemos cuidar nuestra amistad, miedo porque si hace dos segundos me parecía que podemos estar en la misma página ahora, con esa mirada que me está dando, siento que todo se puede ir a la mierda.

-Ajá. -Corto, conciso y preciso.

-Tranquila, que no me has dejado embarazada. -Se ríe y me tranquiliza un poco. -Es por lo de ayer. -Adiós a mi tranquilidad. -Solo quiero pedirte perdón por haberme puesto como una imbécil, dije cosas que en verdad no siento, no tenía por qué insinuar que habías aceptado el regalo de Alex y menos hablar así sobre tu amistad con Niylah. -Lo soltó todo de una y la verdad se ve tan adorable que solo quiero abrazarla por siempre y morir abrazada a ella, de verdad que sí.

-Lexa ya lo hablamos, te lo dije cuando fui a tu cuarto, sé que te preocupas por mí, sé que lo haces porque te importo y jamás podría estar molesta por eso.

-Sí Clarke pero esa no era la forma de reaccionar, tenía muchas… cosas en mi cabeza y se me fue de las manos, pude decirlo siendo menos imbécil.

-Eso no te lo discuto, fuiste una imbécil. -Le sonrío y ella baja la mirada, sonriendo también, estiro mi mano y ahora me atrevo a acariciarla, acaricio su mejilla y con mi dedo índice dibujo su rostro hasta parar en su sien. -Lo que sean esas… cosas que tienes en la cabeza, no dejes que te atormenten ¿está bien? Somos nosotras, Lexa y Clarke, todo está bien si estamos juntas. -La tomo de las manos y ahora sí que la tortuga se puso en marcha, con unos patines quizá. Se queda en silencio y no sé qué mierda esté pensando, la verdad me asustan un poco esas _cosas._

-No quiero perderte Clarke, por nada del mundo, me muero si no te tengo. -Levanta la mirada y tiene los ojos vidriosos, me rompe el corazón. Lo soltó así, sin anestesia como si lo tuviera guardado hace muchísimo.

-No digas eso preciosa por favor -Y eso se lo digo más como un ruego porque escucharla decir esto es como escucharme decirlo a mí, es lo que tanto temo justamente, perderla. Si no viviera con el terror de la posibilidad de tenerla lejos hace mucho que ya le hubiera soltado la bomba. -Hey, cariño. -La tomo por la barbilla porque ahora solo mira al suelo.

-Lo siento Clarke, es solo que… no sé, no sé, déjalo.

-No Lex, dejemos de una vez por todas de hacer como que no está pasando nada ¿okey? Las cosas están tensas desde hace un rato y yo soy la única culpable aquí -Me mira con ambos ojos bien abiertos, desconcertada y yo estoy igual porque estoy sacando valor de no sé dónde. -La cagué y lo siento, lo siento de verdad porque tú eres lo más importante que tengo Lexa, tú eres mi vida y eso no va a cambiar ni ahora ni nunca.

-Clarke yo…

-Espera, déjame terminar. -Asiente y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. -Ahora mismo yo… ahora mismo quisiera decirte un montón de cosas que aún no sé cómo mierda hacer salir por mi boca. -Me paro de la silla y me pongo a caminar frente a la mesa, debo verme como una estúpida pero es lo que hay. -Y lo siento, siento ser tan imbécil, tan débil y tan inmadura pero necesito que sepas que las cosas van a cambiar porque sé que te estoy haciendo daño y es lo último que quiero, sé que te he estado rompiendo con todas estas actitudes de mierda que he tenido, que no he sido capaz de hablar con sinceridad pero estoy intentándolo Lex ¿okey? Solo dame un poco de tiempo, tenme un poco de paciencia porque te prometo que todo lo que tengo para darte… para darnos es bueno, muy bueno… -Suspiro y cierro los ojos porque no hay forma en que todo lo que siento tenga algo de incorrecto ¿cómo? Si es lo más puro y real que he tenido en mi vida. -Lexa yo no sé qué haría sin ti y me desespera pensar que podrías no estar en mi vida.

-Clarke yo no me voy a ir de tu vida, eso es imposible. -Se pone de pie y se pone frente a mi haciendo que deje de caminar como una tonta. -Estás loca si piensas que existe algo que pueda hacerme querer estar lejos de ti, sabes lo que significas para mí. -Pero chicos ¿lo sé? ¿realmente lo sé? Porque quisiera creer que significo mucho más que _su mejor amiga, su familia._ Eso ya está añejo ¿no creen?

-Prométemelo Lexa, prométeme que no importa lo que pase estarás siempre en mi vida.

-Te lo juro Clarke, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto creerme? -Eso lo puedo responder, me cuesta creerle porque no sé si Lexa se imagina que mis razones para creer que puedo alejarla es que estoy enamorada de ella, completa y perdidamente enamorada de ella como una adolescente.

-Lexa, si llegas a querer alejarte de mí juro que te mato, te mato. -Le pego con mi dedo índice en su pecho y se ríe por tanta insistencia. -No es broma Alexandra. Iré a buscarte donde sea que te escondas y te mato, con tortura incluida. -La tomo con ambas manos de su camiseta sin ser realmente consciente de lo cerca que esta posición me deja de ella.

-Vaya, que salvaje Griffin. -Y así toda la tensión se disipa, de un segundo a otro como una puta montaña rusa. –¿No mas idas y venidas? -Me toma por la cintura, pegándome fuerte y casi con violencia contra ella, aún más.

-No más idas y venidas Lex, lo juro. -Así me cuelgo de su cuello y le sonrío con más sinceridad que nunca.

-Decido confiar en ti Clarke. -Me mira tan descaradamente los labios que aprovecho para mojarlos lentamente con mi lengua.

-Es una gran decisión. -Susurro y como ya no soy dueña de mi porque me embriaga su olor y su calor atrapo su labio inferior entre los míos y al notar que no se aleja lo vuelvo a hacer, el corazón me martillea muy fuerte, tanto que estoy segura que Lexa lo nota. Lexa no se aleja pero tampoco reclama por otro beso así que realmente no sé cómo reaccionar, beso su mentón, y cada una de sus mejillas sin abrir los ojos porque tengo miedo de lo que me puedo encontrar. Ahora estoy escondida en el hueco de su cuello y ella no me suelta, de hecho creo que estamos aún más cerca.

-Se nos enfría la comida, Grffin. -Me dice acariciando mi espalda y me separo algo avergonzada. -Venga vamos, dejémonos de dramas un rato con _fideos de aloz._ -Sí, eso último lo dijo poniendo voz de oriental.

-Eres una imbécil.

- _Y tú una abulida. -_ Ahí va otra vez.

Por dios Alexandra, me tienes hasta las putas trancas.

Ahora sí, ahora enserio esta tortuga se puso propulsores a chorro. No hay vuelta atrás.


End file.
